Life is about choosing paths
by mioneskywalker
Summary: They graduated and now they are adults. Quinn is in a famous tv show, Rachel wins a tony and then a grammy. how long will it take for them find out they love each other? there is some Brittana of course and the others too. Take a look at how faberry will become a hollywood powerful couple. HIATUS: currently fixing previous chapters. I'll be back soon! And with a Beta!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Hey tony aaawaaards heeeere I aaaamm!**

Here she is, and in her hands is a Tony award for best Performance by a featured actress in a musical. It feels amazing. It's everything she hoped it would be and more. She puts the statue in a pedestal, she prepared it since her first Off-Broadway show, while she was still attending NYADA.

She knew she would become a Tony winner, besides she's Rachel Berry after all, she is always prepared. She can't help but smile at that sight. She did it! She brings her Tony award up to her lips and gave it a kiss. After years of dreaming, that award in her hand signalizes her dream becoming a reality.

Rachel throws herself onto her bed, with the largest smile on her face as she stares at the ceiling. The After Party was great in fact the whole night was a dream come true for her. There are many emotions going on inside of her, but mostly she felt an overwhelming sense of happiness, satisfaction and accomplishment.

She is a Tony winner… she haven't even turned 25 yet! what an achievement.

"I did it! I finally did it!"

Rachel shouts out loud, before getting up and placing her award in the glass case, where a spot was waiting just for her first Tony award. As she placed it in the case and closed it, she returned to her room and lies on her bed and falls fast asleep.

* * *

When Rachel wakes up the following morning, and she notices it was 11:45am as she picks up her contently ringing phone.

What on earth, since when does Rachel berry wake up at this time of hour? Oh yeah, of course! When she became a Tony winner! She thinks smiling again.

"Hi." She says sleepy.

"_Were you still sleeping?"_

"Hello to you too Kurt." Rachel says still a tad but tired as Kurt giggles slightly. "And yes I was…"

_"But it's a quarter to noon, why are you still in bed?" He asked as his excitement came down a little._

"Well if you must know Kurt, I came home around 4am, after having a very long and exciting after party. And I'm pretty sure I just fell asleep at 6 something. So… you shouldn't really be expecting that I would be capable of…"

_"Okay, okay… guess I forgot, and besides, I didn't know you went home that late, you little bitch!"_

"Well…the after party was great and…"

She teases.

"I happen to be a Tony winner!" she says screaming.

In the other side of the line Kurt screams too. Blaine puts his cup on the table and with a furrowed eyebrow he looks at his boyfriend. Kurt notices and puts his phone off of his ear.

"We're excited because of her tony" he explains.

"What?" Rachel says, completely out of the bed now.

_"I was talking to Blaine, we did wake up late too, although, we didn't come home the time you did… we're eating breakfast… so, what's your agenda?"_

"Well first of all, I need to eat!"

_"What a coincidence! As a great friend, I'm bringing you your breakfast…"_

"Sounds wonderful!"

_"Well… I can't let my fabulous Tony winning diva go hungry, besides I was on my way anyway… just needed check something…"_

"What?" Rachel stops walking.

_"Is there someone else in that bed of yours?"_

Rachel laughs.

"No Kurt, there isn't, you saw me last night, I was alone… so why…"

_"I don't know… there were a lot dangerous ingredients in this after awards party… like alcohol and beautiful people together creates a common problem known as the Rachel Berry weakness."_

"You make me feel so superficial." She sighs.

_"I take it back sweetheart, you're not superficial… but alcohol does takes away all your common sense."_

"You are confusing me with Quinn."

_**Well… that's a new record… less than 2 minutes of talking and here we go! It's Quinn time!**_

Kurt thought smiling to himself.

_**I need to tell Santana I have a new record.**_His inner voice tells him.

"Kurt?" Rachel asks, after having checked her phone to see if she had lost the call, completely unaware of her friend's thoughts.

_"I'm still here, poor Quinn… one mistake-"_

"Beth it's not a mistake Kurt, I shouldn't have said that anyway, she is my friend; I was just, I just…Oh never mind."

_**You just wanted to talk about Quinn. **_

Kurt thought to himself.

_"Sorry dear, I know Beth it's not a mistake, I love Quinn, she's my friend too and I know you wasn't insulting her, at least not on purpose, so anyway, listen I'm going to get your food and then me and blaine are coming to your place okay. So, I'll see you then."_

"Okay yeah, I'll see you when you get here."

_"Bye."_

"Bye." Rachel hangs up the phone.

* * *

Rachel's apartment was on the Upper East Side, the neighborhood was big enough. She lives alone despite her many relationships, most of them casuals and not very serious. Her dads come to visit once and a while, which is the reason she chose to move from her one bed room and one bathroom to this two bedrooms, three bathrooms and one office apartment. She could afforded to move to a different place as her career on Broadway and her recent career as a singer (with 2 songs on billboard already) is making it possible. And also because of publicity, she has two contracts: one for tooth paste, she does have a great and powerful smile after all, and the other for a very conceited clothes trade mark, yeah, Rachel Berry has became a fashion reference, "who is laughing now?" she teased Kurt in their photoshoot. Kurt was also in the campaign although his contract wasn't big like Rachel's. "The Broadway royalty" it was the theme.

Her spacious living room charmingly decorated, with Kurt's help of course, and her fabulous and enormous bed are her favorite place in the apartment. Everything screams: "Rachel Berry lives here". Everything is meticulously organized and very neat.

In the moment Rachel leaves the bathroom the doorbell rings.

She opens the door.

"Hi!" Rachel welcomes her best friend with her characteristic smile.

"Hi berrylicious!" Kurt gives her a very zippy hug. "I'm so proud of you! And congratulations again!" He goes to the kitchen.

"Hi Blaine!"

"I'm so proud too!"

Blaine gives her an affectionate hug and follows Kurt into the kitchen.

Rachel enters in the kitchen and smiles, one of the many smiles. Boy Rachel sure had change a lot over the years.

Rachel as a teenager was so focus and determine to be a Broadway star, and the adult version of Rachel is still focus on her career, but she also take time to notice the good things in her life, weather then what she doesn't have. She also doesn't complain about how unfairly she was treated all throughout her high school career. Weather it was in Glee or the regular day to day things. She realizes that life is too short to dawdle on the past.

Kurt is preparing her a delicious breakfast on the kitchen table. He loves to spoil his divalicious, with Blaine following his lead and she couldn't forget her dads, who spoiled her everyday of her life, They always got her anything and everything that she ever wanted or could want.

Although Finn was a terrible boyfriend at times, he turned around senior year. He was actually great and even though the goodbye at the train station was a painful experience, she knew that for once in his life he was doing what was best for her even if it meant breaking his own heart in the process. He knew she belonged in New York, and that she was born to be on Broadway.

_Yes, It is great to be Rachel Barbra Berry._

"Come on my dear it's time to eat." Kurt calls out to Rachel.

"I promise you that I didn't drink too much, I'm totally okay."

"I know…you don't own me any explanations." He kisses her forehead.

"Yes I do, you're my best friend and besides, did I ever tell you how much I like it? I mean… how much you care about me?" She recovers her sentence perfectly, because she didn't want Blaine getting the wrong idea.

"Well, thank you I guess, but I love to take care of you, and I also kind of love you Miss Rachel Berry."

"Okay, I think I'm jealous." Blaine puts the magazine he was reading down on his lap and pouts.

"Mmmm! That is amazing!" Rachel bites into her croissant.

"I love you too Kurt." She teases Blaine.

"Don't be silly baby." Kurt winks to his boyfriend.

Rachel focuses in her breakfast, why she was a vegan for so long was beyond her comprehension. When she could have been eating food like this?

The change started with the whole new Rachel project, first the makeover and then everything else. With Kurt's help, of course, she decided to rethink her annoying way of being.

She tried everything, and in the end, she found herself as a vegetarian. She was relieved because at least she could keep herself away from the animals, she still cares about them, but the world is cruel anyway, animals dies, but people dies too what could she do?

She knows now that being a vegan in the past was just another way of trying to call attention. But still no meat! She tried it, even bacon.

_I'm glad I change my eating habits, but I'm never going to eat another piece of bacon again, and I do mean never again! How can Quinn eat that with such enthusiasm? _

_Put that discoursing piece of meat in those wonderful lips? Did I just say Quinn lips are wonderful? _

_Glad they can't hear my thoughts, but they are wonderful indeed, I bet she is a good kisser with those delicious lips of hers. Well Finn said, he saw fireworks whenever he kissed her, so I'm guessing she's probably good right? Boy I would love to taste those lips, have them pressed against mine so sweetly._

_I mean as long they're far away from bacon, I don't see a problem with kissing her. But where does all that crap go anyways? She has like the perfect body. She works out. Definitely, that would explain how she got those amazing Abs, they were so toned, I mean like a rock, my God how I longed to lick those abs. Wait! What am I saying! _

_She was knocked from her thoughts, when she heard Kurt say her name._

"Rachel, honey you're doing it again." Kurt says as he goes and sits next to Blaine.

"I'm doing what?" Rachel looks at him.

"You're moaning, you know like when you approaching an amazing orgasm moan."

"I was not!" Rachel laughs.

"Was I?" She looks at Blaine and he makes a poker face.

"Yes, yes you did!" Kurt says quickly.

"I'm just appreciating my breakfast, besides how can you tell anyways? We never did it, and I believe we never will, for obvious reasons."

She teases Kurt.

"You're not my type, I mean no offense by that. " She smiles at him, as she begins to eat again.

"Sure, it's not because I'm gay or anything right?"

She shrugs.

"Not a problem to me."

"Yeah I know it's not, but I still can't believe you slept with Steve, he was in fact the gayest guy at NYADA. Well besides me, anyway I see that you forgot your adventures with your ex and my stepbrother, otherwise known as Finn Hudson." Kurt pouts.

Rachel rolls her eyes.

"First of all eww, why the hell would I sleep with Steve? Were people actually saying that? Just gross, and secondly, if you are referring to the way I used to moan when I was 18. Then I should warn you, that I've gotten so much louder by now." she smirks.

"That was exactly what was referring to, and thanks for the new information, I think my payment as best friend is not high enough for that kind of subject." Kurt says.

"I think a best friend can handle any kind of subject." Rachel counters.

"Okay, well then just don't describe your sex life with Finn and we'll be good okay?"

Rachel smiles weekly, her thoughts goes far away again, her gaze became unfocused. Teenage years… repressed teenage years; she really thought she would be a virgin till 25? Speaking of virginity… her first time, romantic… yeah, kind of, but the sex? that sucked. Well, Finn was just a teenage boy anyway.

"Earth to Rachel." Kurt teases as he waves his hand in front of her eyes. "Where did you go?" He acts when she snaps out of it.

"Nowhere, so what we're gonna do today?" Rachel asks, changing the subject.

"Well I don't know, you tell us, what do you want to do today?"

"I'm not sure; I mean I'm free all day today."

"That's great! So what do you want to do, there has to be something you want to do right?"

"Umm..." She thinks.

"How about after were finished eating brunch, you we could have a girls night out?"

"A mild girl's night out or a ..." Rachel cuts him off mid sentence.

"A very naughty girl's night out! I just won a fucking Tony Kurt!" She slightly yells.

"My girls, your girls or our girls?" He asks.

"Our old high school girls, I have had enough of those Broadway people for now. I just want to relax with my girls."

"I think my people are in that category too."

"Yes and no, you know so much more people than me, I lived in this Broadway bubble since, I don't know maybe since I was in my mother's belly, and when I got here and went to NYADA, Broadway was all I focused on. Plus I really want to hang out with old high school friends."

"You are overreacting… if I remember well; you are a singer now too." He doesn't seem to get it, she wants to see Quinn.

"Maybe I am, but anyways, I've actually been in Broadway for only 5 years." She smiles and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"So our girls it is, but are they even in the city?" Kurt asks, finally getting the real reason, as to why she wants girls night out with their old friends.

"I'm not sure, I know Tina is, because Mike just came back for his tour. But, Quinn is on the other side of the country and the same goes for Mercedes, Santana and Brittany." she says with a pout.

"I'm pretty sure they are all here in town." Kurt says, his eyes are shining with excitement.

"How do you know?" She asks getting really curious.

"Well that's something you would know, if you wasn't so damn busy all time." he gives her his classic Kurt look.

"I have been pretty busy lately, but go on, tell me who's here and why?"

After their high school graduation, they all went their separate ways. The first year was easy, even with the "adapting phase". Sure the break up had happened between Brittany and Santana, Finn and Rachel, Kurt and Blaine. But their friendship was built in the middle of such drama and rough times, that it became too strong to break.

Then, the second year came around and Blaine and Tina came to New York and went to NYADA and Columbus to be closer to Kurt and Rachel. Artie went to the New York Film Academy. Finn was still in Ohio, although Rachel did missed him, he was her past even though after her brief relationship with Brody ended they tried to get together again.

Brittany went to L.A with Puck, Mercedes, and Sam who two years later ended up being a Model thanks to the talent scout who was at one of his show strip club he worked at.

Although she missed Brittany a lot, Santana was determined to graduation in College, in New York, and she did and then she allowed herself to follow her dream and Brittany was part of it. She also went to L.A. In the moment Mike graduated he went to New York to be with his high school girlfriend, yes they got back.

It was only in the second year that Quinn's trips to New York and Rachel's to New Haven starts to become more often, the friendship between her and Rachel grew to the point that even Kurt started getting jealous, he didn't want to lose his place as Rachel's best friend although deep down he knew that when was about Quinn he would lose… always. The girl could tread the brunette's face and Rachel would still keep her friend on a pedestal.

The third Year was rough. They barely had contact with each other. A few news feeds from the Facebook and some messages, but just that. The graduation year came with hope and promises.

Somehow they all went home for the holidays that year, even Kurt and Rachel this time. Finn, who somehow was the shoulder to them, who they all trusted with their problems, even Santana that one time, but she will go to grave swearing she was drunk when she confided in him.

The gang knew that keeping their friendship together, meant the world to all of them. More than once they talked about how they missed the glee club and their time together as a group, as a team and as a family.

So he put together all his friends plus his girlfriend although, Rachel with the passage of the years was more than his high school's girlfriend, she became his best friend. They made a pact, to never forget their friendship.

Puck and Quinn got back together that night. After Quinn graduated from Yale University, she moved to L.A. and moved in with Puck. After a while they eventually broke up again, but they never lost the complicity.

As Quinn's career started increasing she became more and more comfortable with herself, which meant she was more inclined to accept that part of herself that she always had hidden so well.

But not so well in Santana's opinion. Quinn then started dating girls, not that she didn't try that in college, because she did, but in L.A she finally completely accepted the fact the she was also attracted to girls. So that meant she also liked lady kisses! Brittanny was the most exited of their friends. Because, she was bi-sexual like her. Rachel was the most surprised of her friends.

She was surprised because, to Rachel Quinn was always very straight, she is member of a very conservative family after all. It was a little shocking and of course she wasn't judging.

How could she judge? When she has two dads and her best friends are Kurt and Blaine. This was something that she found out after her and Finn broke up again after her first Broadway musical.

In a moment she was dancing and drunk in the other she was in bed with a girl? She didn't want to hide but she couldn't stop thinking about how her dads would be exposed because all that stupid stuff about gay parents and raising kids to be gay and stuff like that.

She promised herself that if she fell in love with a girl she wouldn't have any problem, otherwise she should be careful. Also she wasn't dating boys to cover up her true sexuality. She tried her best to explain it to Kurt. What part of the word bisexual, they weren't getting? They all eventually found that out, Kurt told Mercedes, She told Tina, Santana and Brittany and then Quinn. She didn't think it was necessary to tell Finn yet, even though he is one of her best friends.

It's amazing how they grew up and followed their own paths in life, but they were all honoring the pact they made.

Even Rachel with all her rehearsals and the Broadway plays with their crazy routines; they always found time for their friends. When Quinn graduated from university, Rachel was there and when Rachel graduated from NYADA, Quinn was there.

"Well Santana and Britt, it's because of Brittany and the video clip, she is one of the choreographers." Kurt says, telling Rachel who is in NYC.

Rachel nods in agreement, she is very aware of Britt's dance career, she may not be book smart, but she is one hell of dancer, her and Mike both were born to be on the dance floor.

"Mercedes is here to visit us, she arrived yesterday, but you know with all the stuff going on with you and Tony... So she's staying at my place, we let her rest, because she looked very tired. Tina obviously is here, you already know that and I need to call her by the way, you know, tell her that you got home safely."

"Sugar is here two!" Blaine announces happily staring at his phone. "She just sent me a message."

Rachel rolls her eyes, but she couldn't hide her excitement. All her females' friends are here. Well almost all of them.

"I guess just Quinn is missing." she pouts.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish, Quinn is here too."

"Since when? That little bitch, she didn't even tell me!"

"I…"

"Wait, I'm gonna call her."

Rachel runs to her bedroom to grab her phone. She comes back with her phone in her hand. She checks it and it was full of new messages and missed calls.

"I have a lot missed calls and new messages."

"You didn't see it yet?"

"No, I throw my phone on the bed after you call me and I had no time yesterday why?"

She keeps checking her phone.

"Most of them are congratulations and stuff."

"Did you talk to your dads?"

"Yeah, back stage after I won."

Kurt gives her an "of course" look.

She is always very methodic even with phone texts so she thought was important to read the texts in the order they were sent. She wasn't surprised that Santana was the first; she probably prepared the message moments before just to send it faster than anyone and be the first one.

_**From Santana: You got it!**_

_**From Brittany: Hey! A tony! S luv U too! U R so sexy and 2day you were so hot!**_

_**From Santana: I cant believe I'm crying what was that speech by the way so not fair now I think I love U… OMG! I've drunk a little, I was 2 nervous k? I luv u and I'm so proud of U! fuck! What am I saying? I'll call U later! You better answer your phone hobbit!**_

_**From Santana: Ps: R U thinking that with that speech I can forget the fact that U were 2 busy to notice that I'm in fucking New York.**_

_**From Artie: I directed U first! Congrats!**_

_**From Mercedes: I'll do this in person tomorrow, but damn berry U actually did it!**_

_**From Tina: Do I have 2 be concerned about U & alcohol? Kidding, have fun and well… I'll say congratulations tomorrow, in person."**_

_**From Mike: I'm so proud! Congrats!**_

_**From Puck: hey my little hot Jewish American princess! U were so hot 2night ;) also congrats!**_

_**From Sam: I knew it! Congrats!**_

_**From Steve: Congrats you little freak!**_

_**From Brody: Just yesterday, U were checking me out in that bathroom… congrats sexy! U deserve it!**_

_**From Mom: My heart just stopped when I saw you on that stage, I love you baby you're the best thing I did and I don't deserve your love, you so beautiful and talented and I'm so happy for you! Beth says hello and I'll call you soon.**_

She reads some more. There are so many, Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pillsbury, Jesse. Then, with a shy smile and a sigh she reads the next.

_**From Finn: I'm sooo proud of U, I wish I was there, I like to think that I somehow in your heart, I know it sounds cocky but hey! I dated Rachel Berry! I think I can be cocky! ;) I'm your biggest fan! And I watched the whole awards by the way, I luv U so much.**_

She smiles and put the phone on her heart. She shows the message to the two Boys.

"Aww." they say at the same tim

"I know right." She backs to the phone.

All the thoughts about Finn disappeared in the moment she reads Quinn's name on the screen. With a wide smile on her face she reads Quinn's message.

_**From Quinn: Hey Rach! I tried to call you! You don't answer! You suck! Kidding… just want to say congratulations! Call me… I really hope you're not too drunk by now.**_

Rachel laughs.

"Quinn's?" Kurt asks.

"How do you know?" Rachel talks to him without take his eyes off of the phone.

"I guessed."

"Yeah." Blaine giggles.

Rachel doesn't see the looks between the two boys.

"Hum?" She says completely distracted.

"Nothing dear." Kurt smirks.

"There's another one!"

_**From Quinn: hey! Me again just wanna say I'm so proud of you. You really did it! All by yourself, you are so talented! Somehow back then in high school, when you used to be so obnoxious and annoying haha I knew you'd win it! And you did! You Rachel Berry are the most amazing person I know! Congrats manhands! ;)**_

"So… what's the plan for tonight?" Kurt asks noticing the big smile in her face.

"I'll call her, just wait a second."

"Sure." He rolls his eyes. He and Blaine start talking about the night.

Rachel dials her friend's number. The phone rings many times and then goes to the voicemail. A little disappointed, the brunette leaves a message in Quinn's voicemail.

* * *

The moment Rachel had finished the message, Quinn goes into her room. She is in the same hotel as Brittany and Santana and she knows Rachel will freak out when she finds out. But she just arrived 9 PM last night, Rachel was clearly busy and she doesn't have the keys to the Broadway star's apartment**.**_**"She won't Q… besides you are with us." **_Santana tried to calm her down._** "Yeah sure."**_ Quinn said unconvinced.

Quinn takes her phone and smiles at the view of Rachel's name. She hears the message.

_**From Rachel: you're here! And you didn't tell me? Are you sleeping or something? Answer the phone! By the way got you messages… call me!**_

With a wide smile in her face she calls Rachel.

_"You little bitch! You're here?"_ Rachel answers after one ring.

"You know, I think I'd prefer the old Rachel berry's way of answer the phone, you know with all the formalities and the eloquence and the English professor's vocabulary... "

_"haha that's disturbing, you saying that you liked it when I sounded like a English professor, knowing that you kind of have a thing for professors…"_

"I don't have a thing for professors!" she throws herself on the bed.

_"You do!"_

"Rachel I don't! You and Santana are so annoying!" She huffs.

_"Yeah, but you love us, so what are you doing?"_

"Right now, I'm talking to my annoying friend."

_"Touched, but I'm being serious."_

"I was working out."

_Naturally… I can just imagine sweat dripping down those gorgeous abs of hers._

Rachel thinks as she bit her bottom lip while smirking.

"Which is why I didn't answer you at first, I left my phone here."

_"Where is here? Might I ask?"_

"Don't be mad, but I had to come to a hotel, I arrived last night…"

"Mercedes arrived yesterday too, she is with Kurt…"

"Yeah, but they planned it all and we didn't."

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

"I didn't know for sure. If I didn't know if I could come or not so I didn't want to promise you anything, I wasn't sure of."

_"Again I'm touched."_

"haha."

_"Seriously Quinn, I'm not a baby, I think I can understand that my friends have responsibilities too and that they can't stop their world just because of me."_

"Hum."

_"Well I know I used to be a little bossy and selfish in the past, but…"_

Quinn cuts her off.

"Oh shut up, you were bossy, but you weren't selfish."

_"Glad to hear you saying this, but I'm pretty sure I was selfish…"_

"Please, you're talking to Quinn Fabray, I know what takes to be a selfish person and you Rachel are not selfish person."

_"Okay, but now check out and get your ass over here."_

"I'll shower and then I'm coming."

Both girls smirk. Both girls repress their thoughts.

"I mean I'm going to come over."

_"Okay bye Quinn!"_

"Bye Rach!"

* * *

Rachel hangs up her phone and turns her attention toward the two boys.

"We're going home, and check on Mercedes okay?"

"Yeah, but the three of you will come back here later, because I have plans."

"What plans?" Kurt asked curiously.

"You will see." that's all she said.

Rachel kisses his cheeks and went to her bedroom.

"Go check Mercedes and get back here! You better be looking fabulous too!" She says from the hallway.

"I'm always fabulous!" Kurt shouted back, as he and Blaine left her apartment.

After a long shower Rachel takes her phone.

_**From Rachel To:**_

Quinn, Kurt, Tina, Blaine, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and Sugar.

_**Hey bitches in case you didn't know I just won a fucking tony! And we are soooo going to celebrate tonight! Drinks on me! The party starts at my place 8 PM ) operation drinks, hugs, more drinks and keep berry's clothes on is a go. Then we are going to my favorite's New York dance club! And of course we'll be V. I. P.! Now get your asses over here!**_

An hour later Rachel's door bell rings. She leaves her closet and goes answer it. Rachel knows many flaring people from Broadway, some Hollywood stars, gorgeous top models from the world and she also did a few trips to different countries, most because of the clothes contract, she saw different kinds of beauty. But this girl in front of her right now is still the prettiest girl she has ever seen. She is prettier now, if that is even possible. She grew up and became a beautiful woman.

"Hi!" Rachel is grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you going to let me in or..." The blonde frowns. Before she could finish her sentence Rachel hugs her so tight.

"I missed you so much." Rachel says still in Quinn's arms.

"I'm touched, but can I come in?" Quinn teases. With a fulsome gesture Rachel allows the blonde into her apartment.

"My home is your home Fabray." Quinn smiles widely as she goes inside.

"Fabray?" she pout

"What happened to Quinn?"

"From the girl who called me man hands last night?"

Quinn rolls her eyes.

Rachel isn't mad at all, she knows how Quinn works. After a message so full of emotions, the nick name was something to keep things casual and laid back. She is still a very closed person after all.

"I was feeling nostalgic."

Rachel smirks.

"Here, let me put this in the guest room, make yourself comfortable."

The brunette takes the blonde's suitcase and leaves the living room. Quinn throws herself on the couch.

Moments later Rachel walks back into the living room and sits on the couch, right next to Quinn.

"I'm assuming that Santana and Brittany are staying at the same hotel too."

With her free hand Quinn starts playing with the brunette's hair.

"Yes, we were in the same, but don't be mad at them, all the productions are there too and besides you're probably better with them there, you know how Brittany and Santana can be after all. You don't want to go to sleep with those disturbing noises now do you?"

"I don't mind." Rachel said shyly.

The blonde arches an eyebrow in only a way the Quinn Fabray could. Rachel smiles at that familiar sight.

"Yeah, that would be kind of creepy, I meant that their our friends and I don't want them staying at some hotel, while they're here in the city."

Quinn smiles at the brunette's cuteness and stops playing with Rachel's hair. Much to her disappointment, she kind of enjoyed her fingers running threw her hair, although she would prefer them somewhere else though… Rachel shacks her head and looks at Quinn.

"So, how are you doing my Hollywood star?"

Quinn brushes shyly. She tucks her hair behind her ear.

"I'm doing well, not as well as you which reminds me, how are you doing with everything? I know with all the compromises you had to make and I heard that the tour starts next month."

"Everything is going fine, I will be doing a national tour during the first weeks of the tour of course, but then who knows maybe a world tour." She giggles a little bit. "And I'm really excited about all that, now about you, your show turned into a huge success. So don't put yourself down."

"Well I wasn't, it was just the truth"

Rachel sighs as Quinn smiles shyly.

"But thank you anyways; we will start filming the second season pretty soon, so I'm very excited about that."

"Good, because I'm addicted."

Quinn laughs. "Really?"

"Really and I' m not the only one, Mr. Hernandez, you know the doorman he is to the show as well it's kind of our thing, and we both agree that the show should focus more on you."

Quinn smiles thinking that only Rachel could not only become friends with the doorman, but also talk about TV shows with him.

"Well the show is about four friends and how they grow up and deal with the pressures that come with it. It isn't about just one person."

"Yeah, but your character is the most important one, you are the leading lady and you have the biggest fan base of the show, I know ... I Google it."

Quinn laughs.

"I'm serious, well anyways we both agreed on that. He's always asking about you, you know what he said to me the other day? _When your friend is going to visit you again, she is so pretty and she seems to be a very nice girl, she gave me a DVD box with the first season of the show and signed it to my granddaughter, I'm her favorite grandfather now._"

Quinn laughs harder with Rachel's impersonation. The brunette stares in awe.

"Well, actually he should thank you, I just did what you told me."

"And you always do what I ask right?" Rachel says mockingly. They look at each other fondly.

"So, we're gonna party tonight."

"Hell Yeah!"

"Are you sure you okay? It's not just because, we are all here this week is it? I mean you must have been exhausted and I think you should be resting right?"

"Don't worry I'm fine."

Quinn looks concerned.

"That's not what I asked."

"That won't happen again, I promise I have more than a week off. Then I will out of a doubt get some rest, because I start my rehearsals for the show, in a couple of weeks, so don't worry okay."

"I'm glad to hear that, you need your rest."

"I know."

Quinn gives her the eyebrow look.

"Well, I mean I learn my lesson last time and it was no big deal."

"No big deal? Rachel you fainted and were sent to the hospital."

"Okay, so maybe I did get carried away, I didn't follow my own rules about resting and eating right. You know, I was 20 years old when I got my first off Broadway musical, add my college responsibilities, and Finn to the mix, I was bond to crash soon. It was my own fault."

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"News flash, I already knew that."

The blonde teases and Rachel hits her with the couch cushion.

Later in the night.

They keep talking until Rachel decided that she wanted to try a new recipe, she wanted to make margaritas. Quinn changed her clothes to something more comfortable.

At around 7 pm Santana and Brittany had arrived. Quinn answered the door to the Latina's amusement. Santana barely hid the smirks in her face when she saw Quinn in some short shorts and a t- shirt. The blonde looks so comfortable. Who would imagine that back in high school Quinn didn't even want to be in the same room as Rachel.

"Hi guys! Come in." Quinn says opening the door wider to let them in.

"Where is the hobbit?" Santana tries to be indifferent, although she can't help, but notice the blonde happiness and smiles at that.

"Girls!" Rachel screams. Before the three girls move Rachel stops them.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!"

"What?" Brittany giggles.

"Don't move!"

"What now? Are you drunk already?" Santana says with furrowed eyebrows. Rachel rolls her eyes as she gets her phone and takes a picture.

"What was that for?" Quinn asks.

"The unholy trinity is in my living room. You guys will be on Facebook, Twitter and Instagram you know that right?" she smirks.

"Enough with this crap, give me a hug!" Santana demands. They hug each other tight.

"Congrats hobbit!"

"Thanks Satan."

Quinn rolls her eyes at the girls' compliments.

"Hey you, my hot dancer." Rachel turns to Brittany and Brittany lifts Rachel in the air.

"Congrats Rach!"

"Just so we clear, she is my hot dancer." Santana says as they all laugh.

Tina arrives next followed by Sugar. After the greeting was over they started drinking. When Rachel starts serving the second round of the drinks Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes arrives. Quinn runs to the door.

"I'll get it!"

She opens the door.

"Hi!" They all say at the same time.

Mercedes hugs her friend, Kurt and Blaine do the same. Brittany Join them in the group hug and then Tina.

"hey!" Brittany, jumping in excitement.

"Okay enough… I need air" Mercedes laughs in the middle of her friends. When she is free, she goes to Santana and hugs the Latina.

"Okay enough! You California people, I need to hug my friend!" Rachel just entered in the living room.

"I don't live in California, so I need a proper hug" Tina pushes Santana and hugs Mercedes. Santana goes to Kurt and Blaine.

"I don't live in California either, but I'm not really into hugs." Sugar says and goes back to her drink. Mercedes releases Tina and turns to a pouty Rachel.

"Hey there, so… I heard that Rachel Berry won a Tony."

Rachel smiles widely.

"She did!" Quinn screams grinning from ear to ear. Santana and Kurt share a look full of meaning.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you." Mercedes says and hugs the Brunette.

"Thank you, but now, we need to celebrate! And you guys know why? I just won a Tony award!"

They all start screaming.

"Okay, Kurt I need you, so let's go." Rachel drags him to her bedroom.

"You all so well-dressed, I think I'm going to shower and change too." Quinn announces as she walks to her room.

Kurt loves to do her makeup and Rachel loves to have him do it so she doesn't mess it up.

"What are you going to wear?" He asks.

Rachel is in her lingerie waiting him finish the makeup and the hair.

"I'm not sure, what do you think? I'm really not very creative today, that's what I needed you for."

"Okay and the shoes."

"That's the problem; the shoes I wore last night almost killed me, you know, because of the wound I got other day."

"Let me see…" he kneels.

"Rachel!"

"That bad?"

"This wouldn't have happened if you listened to me." he takes the antiseptic.

"No, no, no." she whimpers.

"If you had used it before, it'd be already good by now."

"No! It will hurt!"

"Yes but then I'll put the band aid and it'll be better and you can put on the other shoes."

"No, look at it. It's not that bad."

Kurt sighs and tries to hold her but Rachel runs. She jumps on the bed.

"Rachel!"

The scream calls the girls attention. Santana runs to the room followed closely by Quinn who is now ready for the night's festivities.

"Okay, I'll let you, but..."

"What is going on here?" Santana opens the door abruptly.

"Kurt wants to torture me…" Rachel says pointing to the boy completely loosely despite the fact that she is just in her lingerie.

"You're not ready yet?" Santana sighs. "I can't believe it!"

She throws her hands in the air, meanwhile Quinn is paralyzed because of the sight of Rachel's body.

"Look her ankle, see the wound? She needs to do the healing, but the diva here thinks it is going to hurt…"

"Berry, you've got to be kidding me… give it to me Kurt."

"Change my mind, Kurt you can do it." Rachel giggles.

"Better yet, Quinn is good with this kind of stuff right Quinn?" Santana says.

_Oh my God, Rachel's legs, Rachel's breasts, stop staring Quinn, but her legs and her abs, stop staring Fabray! I hope nobody noticed._

Santana looks behind. "Quinn?"

_Shit!_

"What?" The blonde comes back to her senses.

"Wipe the drool off and help Kurt."

Santana teases. Kurt looks at the Latina and rolls his eyes.

"What are you talking about, what drool?" Quinn asks getting confused.

"Never mind, now Rachel sit!"

Rachel nods and sits crossing her arms. Kurt stretches Rachel's leg and put in his lap. Suddenly the ceiling becomes very interesting to Quinn, to Santana's amusement.

The Latina can barely contain herself. But she knows she can't tease her friend, not when the blonde is still in denial. Kurt puts the antiseptic and Rachel whimpers almost in tears because the wound is burning like hell.

"Here…" Quinn kneels in front of her and blows the wound in Rachel's foot.

"Put this on her foot." Kurt gives to Quinn the band aid.

The blonde puts the band aid in the brunette's ankle in a very fond way and kisses it, without even thinking about it.

"All better now."Quinn says standing up.

"Can we go now do you guys need some privacy?"

Quinn gives the head bitch in charge's gaze to the Latina. But Santana ignores it completely. Quinn never managed to intimidate Santana anyway.

After that Kurt finally finished his job.

When Rachel comes to the living room and everybody stares in awe, well everybody except Quinn, the blonde is drooling, Kurt is very proud of himself. He chose a black dress that suits perfectly the brunette's body.

The dress is very short letting almost her entire legs on display. Her makeup is light making her look like pure perfection at least in Quinn's eyes anyway. Her hair is loose and falling around her shoulders.

"Wanky!" Santana teases.

"You look so sexy Rach!" Brittany smiles at her.

"Well thank you Britt." Rachel teases Santana smoothing Brittany arms.

"Back off gayberry, go hit on the other blonde, because this one is mine." Rachel laughs.

"Okay, that's very funny and Rachel you look really sexy, but can we go now? Because I wants to get my dancing on." Everybody laughs at Mercedes impersonating Santana.

* * *

At the night club and on the dancing floor no one could beat Rachel and Brittany. Now Rachel knows that she isn't that great at dancing, but she loves dancing with Brittany.

Quinn gets close to Santana ear. "Bad guys ahead you take Britt I take Rachel."

Santana focuses on the guys. Once and while they have to deal with potentials troubles guys even girls sometimes. Rachel and Brittany get so distracted with everything else around and just focus on dancing and in their own private world.

"I see, I hope they don't cause any trouble, I can't blame them for look, they are hot!" Santana says calmly.

"Oh wow, you grew up S. "

"As long as they don't touch them."

Kurt puts an arm around their shoulders. "Hey girls! Tina wants some time out, so we're going upstairs."

"Okay, I think we're going too, let me get my lady."

"Good luck." Kurt leaves the two girls and joins the others.

"I need some drink, but I don't think B and Rach are leaving this dance floor now." Quinn says as Santana approaches her girlfriend.

"B, Q and I are going upstairs, we want to drink."

"Okay, you can go." Brittany gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"But what about you?"

"I'm dancing."

"You're not tired?"

"Not at all!" Rachel hugs Brittany from behind and puts her chin in the blonde's shoulder.

"She is staying! We didn't finish!"

"Whatever hobbit, watch the trouble guys, any problem scream and we're coming."

"Won't be any. "

"There were just here. " Quinn interrupts.

"They were staring at you guys, anyway just careful."

"Okay!" Rachel and Brittany say at the same time.

* * *

"Oh my God I can't feel my legs!" Kurt whimpers throwing himself on the couch.

"I need water." Mercedes follows him. They settled in the VIP area.

"They never get tired?" Blaine points to the dancing floor and approaches his boyfriend.

"Rachel never gets tired, and Brittany never gets tired of dancing." Kurt answers.

"Let's drink!" Sugar screams.

"That's a great idea, actually I think we should order the most expensive bottle of champagne, Rachel is paying after all."

"Santana!"Quinn reprimands the brunette.

"What? Rachel said that."

* * *

"Here they are, isn't it true Berry?"

"What?" Rachel and Brittany join them in the VIP area.

"Drinks on you." Santana answers.

"That's right!" Rachel nods.

"I need water first San."

"I'll get it."

"Me too San." Rachel teases as she sits next Quinn.

"So, how was the dancing?"

"Amazing, Britt is really an amazing dancer."

"Yes she is, here take it dwarf, you don't want to be dehydrated."

"Thanks Satan."

"When you guys are going to grow up?" Quinn grumbles.

"Quinn, you call me manhands last night."

"Oh really?" Santana giggles.

"Yeah, because I was feeling…"

"Nostalgic? Yeah you told me."

"You're not mad, are you?"

"You're kidding right? Of course I'm not, you sent me the sweetest message Quinn, no I'm not mad, actually I thought cute. It also reminded me of the old times and I thought hey, Quinn Fabray sent me a congratulations message, not everybody has this honor." Rachel laughs.

"You're mocking me?" Quinn smirks.

"No I'm not I promise. " Denial is a bitch Santana thought.

When Rachel finishes drinking the water the two bottles of a very expensive champagne are delivered.

"Nice choice satan." Rachel teases her.

"And very expensive too." Quinn says rolling her eyes.

"Just won a Tony Quinn."

"You will say it forever right?" The blonde arches an eyebrow.

"No, only until I win a Grammy." Rachel smirks.

"Your humbleness amazes me berry." Santana takes the champagne bottle.

"Then I'll make a bet with you, next year I will win a Grammy, so what do you think?"

"Careful Satan, don't underestimate Divalicious."

"Okay, lady Hummel I know you are the president of Berry's fan club, but divalicious? And besides, I never ran away from a bet."

"You call her berrylicious Santana, and you did run once." Kurt looks at her insinuatingly.

"We'll talk about that bet later, but know what, bring it on Berry." She teases Kurt and he rolls his eyes at her.

"What bet?"

"It's something between me and lady Hummel here, but don't run tell me what's the deal."

"Well if I win I get to make out with Brittany."

Rachel is smiling her big smile.

"What!" Quinn and Santana say at the same time.

Santana bites her lip thoughtful. She hates to be the coward, but it's Rachel, she will probably win that damn Grammy.

"You're not serious? Right?" Quinn asks trying to be the calmest and indifferent she can manage to be right now. Only Kurt notices her face turning red. But Rachel doesn't take her eyes off of the Latina. She watches her friend calmly.

"You really think I'm going to win right Satan?" Rachel smirks. Santana furrows her brow.

"See, you obviously don't want me kissing Britt, you know you can't handle that kind of competition." Santana Releases a laugh. But Rachel keeps talking.

"So, as you know I'm gonna win and that mean I win the bet and I'll be making out with Brittany. You want to call it off right now Mm?"

"Again, your humbleness amazes me Berry."

"I would kiss you Rach, all you have to do is ask, I always wanted to taste you lips anyway they seem so kissable."

"Britt!" Santana reprimands her girlfriend.

"Really? We have all night long B."

Santana knows how much Rachel likes to tease her, yes, sometimes she gets jealous but she can handle most of the times. She normally would just end the game complaining to Brittany or demanding the brunette to back off, but she just saw something interesting. Apparently she isn't the only one jealous.

_So, the ice queen is jealous, well let's get this a little more interesting shall we!_

"Being completely honest B I can't blame you." She crosses her arms in a very Santana way and her eyes meet Quinn's.

"What? Berry is hot."

"So, it's okay if I kiss her?" Brittany asks.

_No, just want to see Quinn's reaction. _Santana is smirking.

Kurt follows the Latina point of view and smirks as well. Then she silently reprimands her. Santana smirks too. Kurt waits her next step.

"Of course no, but I'm in."

"You're what?" Quinn asks incredulous.

"If you win a Grammy next year, you can make out with Brittany. But if you don't and it doesn't count to be nominated … you have to win! Otherwise, you will write "I hate Barbra Streisand on your twitter page."

"What?"

"You heard me, is that a problem?"

"No, not at all, I have to win, I got this! B prepare your lips 'cause Rachel Berry is gonna make out with you next year."

"No you're not!" Quinn yells a bit louder than she wanted.

"I mean, have you guys lost your mind? You're really okay with this?" she asks Santana, begging her for understanding and for the Latina to come to her senses.

"It's just a bet Q."

"Rachel will make out with B, and you don't mind?"

"I don't think you understand, Rachel will make out with B, if she win a Grammy next year."

"So..."

"So what?"

"She will win, her first album already has 2 songs on the billboard Hot 100. You didn't see the reviews? There saying that she's the new Adele."

"Kurt do you have a vice president post in the Berry's fan club, I think Quinn might want to apply for the position."

Kurt glares at the Latina disapproving her acts.

Rachel stretches her hand to Santana. The Latina grabs it and shakes it making it official.

"There's no going back after this." Rachel adverts teasing.

"No going back." Santana says keeping a straight face.

Quinn snorts.

"Santana... umm... I just remember something… can I talk to you for a second?"

Kurt grabs Santana and they leave their friends.

"What you're doing?" He says right after they are far enough from the others.

"Nothing, it's just a bet."

"It's not just that, we both know that you are trying to make Quinn jealous."

"What if I am? Kurt just relax besides, Brittany is my girlfriend, and there's no way my girl is making out with Berry. Plus I'm not the one who should be concerned."

"Why not?"

"I trust Rachel, she is just teasing, she won't make out with Britt, not for real anyways. I mean she respects our relationship more than anything, plus she just likes to mess with me and I like to mess with Q."

"You amaze me!" He huffs.

"About the other bet, we need to talk, we need to help Q, that girl can't live in denial anymore."

"Is this why you're doing this bet whole thing?"

"Maybe, but mostly because I wanna tease her and see if she cracks."

Kurt rolls his eyes, as they walk back to their friends.

"So, can we toast now?" Rachel smiles hopefully.

"Yes Berry!" Santana yells unable to hide the big smile appearing on her face.

Blaine opens the bottles and quickly fills everyone's glass with champagne.

"To our big star, the Tony winner and our best friend. To Rachel!" Kurt says.

"To Rachel" Everybody says it out loud, including Rachel herself which of courses makes Santana rolls her eyes at her.

"Thank you guys, this makes winning a Tony award that must greater, because I get to share it with all of you, so thanks for that."

"You're not going to cry, are you?" Santana says and Rachel grimaces.

"I swear one day I'm going to understand you guys." Mercedes sighs.

"Oh no, don't even try that! I tried, and I regretted it ever since." Quinn gasps.

"You're just jealous about our friendship, because you know there's nothing cooler than be friends with Santana here."

"Sure there isn't." Quinn says rolling her eyes.

"And by the way, I'm not jealous because I'M Rachel's best friend not you!"

"Quinn my dear, I believe that position belongs to me."

Quinn looks at him with annoyance.

"Hey guys there's enough Rachel Berry for everyone." Rachel says apprehensively.

"If someone had told me years ago, in high school that Kurt, Quinn and Santana would be fighting over Rachel friendship, I would laugh in their faces." Mercedes is surprised.

"It amazes me too." Tina laughs.

"Okay enough with the sappy shit it's tequila time!" Santana announces.

Everyone cheers up and soon the table is filled with glasses, lemons and salt.

"Okay, okay what's tequila time without a game of never have I ever?"

"Yay!" Brittany yells.

"I'll start!" Santana put her hand in the air in her very characteristic way.

"Of course." Quinn mocks. If a teenage Santana playing never have I ever was dangerous. Her adult version was far worst.

"Never ever went down on a boy." Everybody stares at her.

"Why you're all so surprised?" She teases. Everybody drinks their shots.

"My turn!" Brittany yells

"Never have I ever ate a duck." Blaine, Sugar, Mercedes, Santana, Tina and Quinn drink their shots.

"Never ever told a lie." Sugar says. Everybody drinks.

"Sorry guys, but that's the truth I can't lie. No like seriously I'm really bad at it, so I just tell the truth. "

"Never have I ever cheated." Kurt arches a brow, as if he was saying payback is a bitch!" He pouts and looks at Blaine, who takes a shot along with Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Quinn.

"Oh yeah? Never have I ever been prom queen."

Blaine as well as everybody else is a little drunk now.

"Take that!" he gets close to his boyfriend almost falling in his lap.

"What are you waiting Rachel?" Kurt asks.

"Uh? Oh yeah! Sometimes I forget." She drinks. Santana and Quinn look at each other. Rachel notices, but is a little inebriated to think about it.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." Mercedes giggles as Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Kurt, Quinn, Blaine and Sugar drinks.

"Still don't believe it Quinn." Tina says.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Oh yeah! You guys never saw her in the cheerios lockers." Quinn glares at Santana.

"Why? What happened?" Rachel sounds more excited than she had intended to be.

"Nothing! Santana is just being a bitch." Quinn says harshly.

"Yeah sure and Berry can keeps it in her pants. " Santana teases.

"I was only curious Santana."

"My turn! It's a good one. " Tina yells giggling. "Never have I ever kissed Sam!" She giggles again. The unholy trinity plus Mercedes drinks.

"I never got to kiss Sam." Rachel pouts.

"And you never will, just so we clear, I'm not taking apart in the whole bet thing." Mercedes says abruptly.

"Oh my God!" Santana screams. "The visuals of big mouth berry and trouty mouth, eww I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Very funny Satan, but Sam and I together would be very hot."

"That's so not happening." Mercedes said.

"Whatever you say cedes and I guess is my turn. Never have I ever... OH MY GOD!"

"What?!" Quinn gasps.

"What is it Rachel?" Kurt asks.

Everybody looks at her curiously.

"I'm 25! I mean almost."

"Fuck Berry! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Santana yells.

"You guys don't get it, that's so ironic!" No one understands her.

"I'm almost 25 and I won a Tony." she smiles her big smile.

"Rachel you're not a virgin anymore, in case you haven't noticed." Quinn says sneering making Santana glance over her shoulder at her.

"Yeah you slept with the half of New York Rach." Tina giggles.

"That's so not true Tina."

"It's kind of true." Kurt mumbles.

"Kurt!"

"I don't judge you Rachel, I mean I would sleep with all mankind if I had the chance too. I mean, all to forget the disaster of the was Finn experience."

"Don't do that, don't mock finny" Rachel voice is firm and she is serious. Everybody looks at her.

"I mean you can talk about him and be yourself, you don't have to be nice, but please don't talk about my relationship with Finn." Rachel looks at Quinn, the blonde sighs looking to the ceiling.

"Okay sorry."

"As I said, you don't have to stop being you, but Finchel? It's off limits okay?"

"Finchel? You're making this impossible for me berry."

Rachel smirks.

"You're doing that on purpose aren't you?"

"Yes, well you deserve it."

"Whatever!" Santana says as she looks at Quinn."You remember that virginity thing?"

"I think everyone remembers that."

"No, just you."

"I listened to her; it's not a big deal, besides we both were in the celibacy club." Quinn says casually.

"As I was saying, actually what I was saying again?"

"Nothing hobbs, just say something your never did."

"oh well… Kurt we need to find something I never did… something I'm a virgin… the occasion asks for it. We have until my birthday, by the way, I hope you all save the December 18 in your agendas…"

"Can we back to tequila now?" Santana says gruffly.

"Okay… never ever…" She takes a time to think.

"Berry!"

"Oh! That's perfect! Never ever…been kissed in the rain! Kurt that's my virginity! Although… it's gonna be kind of difficult… rain and December… I can't be in new York…"

_Oh yeah… I forgot I won't… I so have to talk to Kurt about that… will be tough…_

Blaine, Kurt, Santana and Brittany drinks.

"Does scenographic rain counts?" Quinn asks smiling.

"Why? Have you…"

"Not really…"

"Why you…"

"Just wanted to see your face… you were trying to remember which episode I did it? Right?"

"I was indeed… and you're right you didn't… I would remember…"

Santana snorts.

"Okay, never have I ever been at the bottom of the cheerios pyramid." Quinn smirks as Santana drinks her shot.

"Challenge accept and it's my turn again captain never have I ever gotten plastic surgery."

"That's not true!" Quinn is pretending to be angry. It was very rare to her to be an angry drunk now.

"I didn't finish bitch!" Santana smirks.

"Never have I ever done a plastic surgery twice!"

"Bitch!"Quinn shouts rolling her eyes the former head cheerio as she drinks her shot. Rachel seemed confused and kept staring the Blonde, so Quinn explained it to her.

"The scars." She gestures and points to her spine.

"Oh." Rachel shrugs. Everybody sees the changing as an uncomfortable silence surrounds them.

"I think I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." she leaves.

"Thanks a lot Santana." Quinn stands up to follow Rachel.

"No, let me." Santana asks as Quinn starts getting up as well.

"No way." Quinn said standing up completely.

"Please, believe me it's better be me, she will be fine I promise."

"Santana is right Quinn, besides is no big deal it's just the drinks, I know Rachel." Kurt stares at Santana.

"Yeah if Rachel was upset, she'd be probably yelling at me or something."

"This is different and you know that, but I'll pretend that I'm okay with you going in there."

Rachel is staring at the mirror when Santana gets in the bathroom.

"Not my best move I have to say."

Rachel gives her a half smile.

"Come on Rachel, she is fine I mean it's been years."

"I know, but it was the worst day of my life Santana when it was supposed to be my happiest."

"I know, I felt the same. We all have, but I think it was worst for her; don't you think?" Rachel nods.

"Let's just forget I ever said anything, and we go back out there and have some fun."

"Yeah okay."

"It's your celebration remember?"

When they get back Rachel sits next Quinn.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asks and Rachel nods, as she places her head on her shoulder.

"Good."

"Why you didn't tell me?"

"We weren't well you know ..."

"Friends?"

"I would say we weren't that close, but we were friends."

"Yeah your right."

Quinn smiles.

"Yeah."

"You stuck with me now berry." Quinn says.

"I'm fine with that."Rachel responds.

"I promise no more secrets okay." Quinn says as she kisses Rachel's hair.

"Okay no more secrets."

Santana rolls her eyes and Kurt just smiles.

* * *

They all asked for another drink and then they went back to the dancing floor. At 3am they decided to call it a night. Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes took a taxi back to Kurt's house. Tina and Sugar took a taxi back to Tina and Mike's house, she was sure he wouldn't mind and the unholy trinity plus Rachel took a taxi back to Rachel's house.

"Oh my God! I hope I never see that taxi driver again, thank God I live In L.A!" Quinn yells as soon as she gets inside, followed by three giggling girls.

"Oh Barbie, don't be mad." Rachel teases her.

As soon as they got in the taxi, Santana and Brittany started making out. Quinn didn't think she could be more embarrassed until Rachel's announcement that they should do a foursome in the car.

The drive gasped. Brittany clapped her hands very excited with the idea. Santana of course noticing how red Quinn's face got and she couldn't let the chance of teasing her former captain escape. So Santana said out loud: _**"Only if I can do you first Rachel and then Quinn can have at you." **_

"Don't be mad Barbie. You know we're just playing." Rachel pouts.

"I'm not mad and you guys are idiots!"

They all share a laugh.

"Okay, I think I'm a little bit drunk." Rachel says in a high pitch voice.

"Ya think?" Quinn says sarcastically.

"So, you're sleeping with me and Satan and Britt can have the guest room."

"I can sleep here in the couch." Quinn offers.

"You're ridiculous, come on let's go to bed."

"Yeah she's right Quinn. Go sleep with Berry." Santana smirks. "Anyways good night to you bitches, come on Britt Britt."

"No funny business you two."

"I can't promise anything." Santana takes Brittany's hand and they go to the guest room.

"Come on Quinn, let's go to sleep."

Moments later when Rachel finally leaves the bathroom Quinn is already laying in the bed.

"Can I have a good night kiss?" Rachel blinks charmingly and hopefully.

"I don't think you deserve one especially after the whole taxi thing."

"Come on please." Rachel pouts.

"I lived with Puck, Rach that doesn't work with me."

"You know, it's not nice to bring a man to our bed Fabray."

Quinn looks at the brunette in disbelief. Rachel tries to keep a serious face but then she starts laughing followed by the blonde. Soon the room it's filled with their laugh. They stop as Rachel claps her hand turning off the light.

After a moment Rachel starts looking at the ceiling.

"You're thinking too much Rach now go to sleep!"

"Are you a mind reader now?"

_"What the hell! Go sleep you two!"_ Santana yells from the other room.

"Fuck off Satan!"

"What ya think I'm trying to do Q?"

"Gross!" Quinn says promptly

"Do you wanna know what I was thinking?" Rachel whispers.

"What were you thinking?"

"Nothing, I was just looking at the ceiling, I do that a lot." The room erupts in laughs again.

"For the love of God! Will you just kiss her already Quinn and go to fucking sleep, so I can concentrate here."

Quinn kisses Rachel on the forehead and says:

"Good night Rach."

"Good night Quinn."

Moments later Brittany enters the room and throws herself on the bed.

"I put San in the doghouse!" She says loudly. "She shouldn't be mean to you guys."

"Are you sure you should leave her alone? She is drunk and you know how sensitive she gets when she's drunk." Quinn asks.

"She messed up three times today."

Quinn and Rachel look at each other.

"It's our deal, she can't mess up three times in one night and I'm not even counting the Finn stuff, but she shouldn't have said that stuff about your surgery Quinn."

"Okay, I guess Miss Lopez is in the doghouse then!" Rachel teases.

_"I Hate you guys!"_ Santana yells. As Brittany settles onto bed.

They all eventually fall asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Get ready for me California, 'cause I'm comer!**

She smiles. Something is causing tickles on her nose. It smells so good. Rachel opens her eyes, blonde hair all over her face. To the singer's surprise, she is not only cuddling Quinn, she is almost on top of the blonde. The awkward part: her hand is on Quinn stomach, under her shirt.

_Oh my God!_

She quickly takes her hands from the young actress.

_Oh shit! Too fast…_

She is not that bad. She certainly had far worst hangovers. But it wasn't a good decision to move so fast, because A) her head and b) she woke up Quinn.

"Sorry, go back to sleep." Rachel whispers. Silently praying that Quinn didn't notice where her hand was.

For the first time she notices the silhouette of a certain person in her bed. She gropes the bodies.

_This is Brittany…and this… of course…_

"Look where you're going to put that hand …" Santana grumbles.

"Oh… look who is here…"

"Berry go back to sleep, I'm not ready for your freaking morning good mood…"

Rachel pouts.

"I can't see anything wrong about wake up in a good mood and well disposed; It's not morning by the way, it's almost noon…"

"Go back to sleep Rach." Quinn mumbles.

"Yeah… go back to sleep Rach…"

"Britt, stop it, you know how ticklish I am, oh my God... stop it!"

As Rachel starts laughing harder, Brittany decides to tickle her some more. She loved when Rachel laughed. When trying to escape from Brittany's hands, the brunette kicked Quinn's butt.

"Okay, that's enough!"

With just one arm Quinn grabbed Rachel by the waist and lifted her. Quickly the positions change and the actress is now between the dancer and the singer.

_**3 hours later…**_

When Quinn opened her eyes she noticed that something was different. She rubbed her eyes, tried to read the clock; without her contacts it was very difficult. It was 2 PM. When she finally realized what was different she rolled her eyes and looked behind her.

"How?"

"Don't look at me." Rachel says innocently.

"Sorry Q, but Rachel is really good to cuddler, like a little teddy bear." Brittany says.

"How, I didn't see you moving?"

"Britt was really fast and when you're sleeping you're kind of like a rock." Rachel giggles.

"Is Miss Lopez sleeping?" Quinn asks.

"With this bitches convention going on?"

"Santana…"

"Sorry baby." Santana hugs her girlfriend.

"And I'm sorry I was a bitch before."

Brittany kisses her cheek.

"You shouldn't apologize to me."

"Okay, Q and Berry, I apologize for my behavior."

"Yeah right, you just wanna get out of the doghouse." Quinn teases.

"That too."

Rachel smiles.

"Are you alive there, Berry?" Santana frowns.

"What? Why?"

"You didn't say anything for the past 3 minutes."

"I was just high-fiving myself."

Quinn looked puzzled.

"You know, I was Rachel berry, the loser, midget, manhands, annoying diva with no sex appeal at all, but somehow, I have the unholy trinity in my bed, I mean wasn't it the fantasy of every guy in that school? I'm just saying."

Santana's mouth hung open as she listened to the entire speech in utter disbelief. Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Totally." Brittany nods. "But you always had sex appeal to me Rach."

"Okay hobbit, you asked for it!"

Santana hits her with a pillow.

"I couldn't agree more." Quinn hits Rachel too.

"Ouch!"

Rachel tries to defend herself, but Santana and Quinn don't give her a chance. She gets in fetal position with her arms covering her head, as the two girls kept hitting her.

"That's so mature! Britt you have to defend me, like super girl." The singer lifts her head."I totally think you're just like her, by the way she has blonde hair, she's pretty, and she's also strong."

Brittany's face lights up with a smile from ear to ear. Santana hits Rachel's head.

"Damn it! Santana!" Rachel yells.

Brittany takes a pillow.

"Evil girls! Time to suffer the consequences! Super girl is going to finish you."

"You mean you will try." Quinn challenges the other blonde.

The actress tries to hit her, but the dancer is too fast. Britt hits Quinn and straddles the hazel eyed girl then she whirls and hits Santana grabbing the Latina waist.

"Rach take their weapons!"

Rachel takes the cue and stands; then she takes their pillows.

"Who is in charge now?" Rachel mocks."You guys better surrender!"

"Okay we surrender." Quinn giggles and Santana puts her hand in the air.

"I'll release you guys." Brittany releases the girls.

"B let's go to the shower."

Rachel smirks and looks at her target. Brittany helps Santana to get out of bed. Quinn is too busy making funny faces to the two girls. The blonde doesn't notice Rachel's movement. The pillow hits her head before she can do anything.

"What the hell! Rachel!"

Rachel giggles.

"What was that for?"

"I'm sure you know the answer, unless you have a bad memory."

Before Quinn can reach the Broadway star, Rachel runs to the bathroom. Quinn throws a pillow at the door.

"That's impossible, does she have eyes behind her head?"

"No, but she is Rachel freaking Berry, let's go B."

"Sweet revenge!" Rachel yells.

Quinn huffs. But then Rachel starts singing in the shower and she smiles.

"I don't like cities, but I like New York."

"I'm going to use the other bathroom."

* * *

Rachel gets in the living room to find Quinn and Brittany playing tennis, virtual tennis on Wii. Although she is not a gamer enthusiastic Rachel has a respectful collection, buying games was something she used to do with Finn. She prefers the dancing games but she has some sports too because Blaine likes them.

"Berry! Do you have any food in this house?"

"I'm a New Yorker Santana, I don't cook."

Rachel throws herself in the couch.

"I need coffee." Rachel sighs.

"Sitting in there won't make the coffee magically appear."

"It might."

"Berry! B is hungry and she needs to eat; or she won't have energy and if she is without energy-"

"Don't finish that sentence and stop complaining; Kurt is bringing the food, he just called me."

"Mr. Berry's slave has a life?"

Quinn hits the virtual ball and her shirt lifts slightly. The singer gets distracted.

"Mm?"

"Kurt."

Rachel licks her lips.

"What about Kurt?"

"Gee! Berry, can you stop looking at Quinn's ass and pay attention?"

The two blondes look behind. Rachel blushes.

"I wasn't!" The diva stamps her foot harshly.

"Will you do a storm out? I think I miss them." Santana teases her.

Rachel huffs. The doorbell rings.

"Thank God!"

* * *

"Not that I'm complaining." Santana addresses her attention to Kurt after Rachel leaves them to answer her phone.

"I was starving, but don't you think this is a little too much? I mean I always knew Rachel is a freaking spoiled Diva, but do you have to do all this stuff?"

"Rachel it's not spoiled, you know that."

Santana frowns.

"Okay, she is, but just a little bit." He giggles.

"Can't believe you agreed with her." Quinn states in a very harsh way.

Kurt looks to Santana. He is confused.

"What?"

"What's next? Dress her like the grease clown again?"

The Latina is with her mouth open. Kurt locked their eyes they both know that the bitch mode is on. They just don't know why.

"As I remember you were as guilty as I was in that one."

"Finn was my boyfriend; I needed to distract him and what was your excuse? Oh yeah you don't have one."

"Okay, okay, what is this all about?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, I don't like when you guys fight" Brittany frowns.

"We're not fighting B; I was just pointing some truths." Her voice is full of venom.

"I may have been a bitch to Rachel; I Know I was, but my friendship with her nowadays it's completely genuine."

"Are you saying mine it's not?" Kurt gets angry and raises his voice a little.

"No, I would never say that."

"Please guys, we're all friends, let's just." Santana tries to calm the mood. But Quinn cuts her.

"But I have to say that Rachel is one of the reasons I'm here, she always push me forward one way or another, but I got to Yale and I got to L.A. every one of you, your careers everything has Rachel's signature on it somewhere."

He lets out a laugh.

"Oh my God! Good to see your back! Or maybe not, what is this all about Quinn? Why the bitch mode on? The old HBIC Quinn? Is it PMS? What did I do to you?" He sighs. "You listen, I'm very grateful that Rachel helped me, that she helped my career and I'm sure everybody else is too."

"I am." Brittany nods.

"You know what? We both know that the only person that Rachel would never help is you! Because you're so full of yourself and too proud to accept her help, but news flash Fabray, you Rachel Berry's friend, this could shake your precious popularity at school but I don't think that is the case anymore."

Quinn chuckles sarcastically.

"You're right I wouldn't accept her help, because I know I don't deserve it! I'm her friend only because I want to be her friend."

"You have the nerve to insinuate that I'm only her friend for interest!"

"Dios mio stop it! You guys are bothering B which means, you are bothering me!"

"I'm not insinuating anything, just want to remind you that you wanted her solos, you judged her clothes choices and gossiped behind her back with Mercedes!"

"Is this really because I agreed with Santana that Rachel is spoiled? Or is this about something else?"

"You're her best friend after all, you know her best."

No, it wasn't just because Kurt agreed with Santana. Quinn is frustrated she hates that she has to go already, she hates that she lives so far away from Rachel. And she hates that she is jealous of what Kurt share with the diva.

Kurt rolls his eyes. He really doesn't want to fight with Quinn because of Rachel. It's too dangerous.

"Yes, she is and I love her the way she is a spoiled, Diva and annoyingly optimist, egocentric and even her famous storms out. The point is, with me she is allowed to be herself no matter what, she doesn't have to restrain herself, because she is afraid of losing a friend."

"She is herself with me."

"Sure she is."

Quinn glares at him.

"Sorry, it's just my lack of trust in people; all I know is that, when we are trying so hard to please someone."

"I'm not trying anything! God! What is going on? She is my friend that's all and don't you dare say a word against my intentions or anything about our friendship!Where were you in her freshman year, when she was all alone and lost here in New York? Oh you didn't know, you couldn't have known, because you weren't interested. All the emails she sent to you and the texts, and the ticket as a matter of fact, I'm wondering why you didn't used it?"

Quinn turns to Santana

"Why did you tell him?"

"What? That you avoided Rachel?" Santana never did. Blaine did. He overheard Kurt and Santana talking about the bet and the Rachel-Quinn saga. Blaine didn't get it at first.

**Flashback:**

_"I never saw anything."_

_"We were oblivious most of the time too baby."_

_"Speak for yourself Hummel, I always thought there was more than just an enemy's interaction in there, I mean those girls fights screamed sexual tension."_

_"I don't know, I'm surprised they are friends now; I remember that time, well that thanksgiving you and Rachel stayed in New York and she didn't seem that much interested in talking with her so called friend."_

_"That was Quinn being Quinn." Santana states._

_"What she said?" Kurt gets curious._

_"Nothing."_

_Santana wanted let it go but Blaine told him every detail of that talk._

**Now:**

"Tell me!"

"It doesn't matter." Rachel voice is blue. She heard every word Kurt just vomited in his fury. All the four eyes at the table are popping out. Quinn shrugs.

"Why did you avoid me? I mean my texts and emails…"

"Rachel, I was in Yale and I was eighteen."

"Why did you take so long to use the metro pass?"

Quinn sighs.

"You know what, don't even bother answering that, and I'll have you know that I had to control myself every time I saw that ticket; I was willing to go to you, to visit Yale just to see you, but I knew I should give you space, that I probably would scare you and you might think I was being annoying and regret being my friend."

"Rach..."

"I have to go, my agent needs me now."

"Wait, we need to talk."

"I really need to go now, I'll be back later though; I don't know what you guys have planned, but I need you all here." Rachel grins."I have an announcement."

"You mean good news?" Brittany asks concerned.

"Yes Britt, I can promise you will love it and I'll see you later guys." she turns to Quinn. "We'll talk later okay." Quinn nods weakly and Rachel leaves the room.

"Fuck!" Quinn whispers.

"The hell Q!" Santana complains."What is going on?"

"Not now." Quinn grabs her bag and takes her cigarettes."I'm going outside, Rachel hates smoke's smell." She goes towards the door. "Look I'm sorry Kurt; I know I crossed the line, I need fix this with Rachel first, because well, I ... uh... we just need to talk okay? I'll be back."

The blonde leaves.

"I swear, just now I thought she was going to declare her undying love for Berry."

"We don't know that baby."

"What? But B you're the one who convinces me about that."

"No, I told you I always thought they were hot for each other, which totally makes sense now that we know they like girls too and I never said they had romantic feelings as like you and me, but I know Quinn loves her because they are friends, but I don't know."

Santana snorts frustrated.

"By the way, very nice of you to bring that thanksgiving crap back lady Hummel."

"She was pushing me! What was that anyway? PMS?"

"I don't think so."

"I'm concerned about Rachel."

"Why?" Brittany pouts.

"You know how she can be very insecure. I mean, when it's about her talent she is confident and her ego makes shade in the statue of liberty. However, two years ago I had to bring gaga and Barbra again because, some idiot said something about her nose. She can get very insecure when it comes to her appearance and her personality. Quinn somehow has the power of mess with both. There was this one time and please don't ever mention it."

Brittany and Santana nod.

**Flashback:**

_"Oh my God Quinn! Yale is amazing!"_

_"Isn't it?" Quinn smiles."But, you already came here. What is different this time?"_

_"Nothing is different, it's just that I'm more impressed."_

_Quinn nibbles her lips apprehensively._

_"Is something wrong?" Rachel asks._

_"No, look you don't have to agree okay? But there is this girl." Rachel smirks."It's not that."_

_"Okay, so tell me then."_

_"She keeps hitting on me and flirting with me, but..."_

_"You don't want it."_

_"No I don't and you know how I am, I don't want to be rude."_

_"I see, so how I can help?"_

_"I kind of let slip that I'm dating someone, like I have a girlfriend and her name is Rachel, and since I actually know a Rachel, I was just wondering you would..."_

_"Why did you tell her your girlfriend's name is Rachel?"Rachel smiles shyly._

_"You were texting me, I would probably say that sugar was my date if she was texting me instead of you. Even that freak Jacob; although,why Would I be texting him, I don't know." _

_Rachel nods, but she is still a little disappointed._

_"So…" Quinn sighs._

_"We have a mutual friend, he has a band and tonight…"_

_"I get it, I have to be your girlfriend tonight."_

_"Fake girlfriend, but yeah and only if you're okay with this. I can explain to him that I have a friend visiting me here, if this is making you uncomfortable. "_

_"Nonsense, it's just pretending right?"_

_"Of course and we don't have to do anything, I'll just introduce you as my girlfriend and that's all."_

_After that Rachel finds herself anxious about the night, she doesn't know exactly why but she wants be the perfect girlfriend. Fake girlfriend, but nobody needs to know that._

_When they are almost approaching Quinn's friends the blonde takes Rachel's hand. Rachel gasps at the unexpected contact._

_**What's wrong with you Rachel, you held Quinn's hands before.**_

_"Is this okay?"_

_"Of course Quinn."_

_"Hey everybody!" Quinn goes towards her friends._

_"Quinn!"_

_A boy who looks like a hipster in Rachel's opinion hugs Quinn tight. Too tight. Rachel thought. Then Quinn turns to the girl who is on his side._

_"Hi Veronica."_

_"Quinn, please call me Ronnie." Quinn smiles her fake smile. Rachel knows the difference very well. They hug each other._

_Rachel doesn't know why she expected a different type. Why she thought Quinn would reject someone because of her appearance? Of course Quinn wouldn't be that superficial. Well, not anymore, but the fact is that she did not expect this girl. Veronica is pretty, but she can see why Quinn seems completely uninterested. It is like some Jewish, brunette, short and annoying diva wanted to date Rachel._

_But despite the similarity there's a lot differences. Quinn is always modesty about her looks and veronica is the kind of girl that throws their beauty in people's faces. Veronica is pretty, but Quinn is the prettiest._

_**The prettiest girl yeah, yeah, yeah you say that a lot…**_

_**Because it's true. Are you talking to yourself in your head? God! You're freak you will embarrass Quinn.**_

_Veronica stares at Rachel. The singer locked their gazes._

_"This is Rachel, my girlfriend and Rachel this is veronica and this is Thomas."_

_"Hi, nice too meet you both." Rachel hugs the boy and gives a fast hug to veronica. Quinn grins._

_"Listen, girls I gotta go."_

_"Okay, good luck Tom." Veronica hugs the boy._

_"Break a leg!" Rachel says and Quinn rolls her eyes._

_"Rachel is a singer."_

_"Really?"_

_"I guess you can say that."_

_"Rach sweetheart, no need to be modest, which is weird by the way. Rachel is in NYADA she's on her way to Broadway."_

_"You're just saying that."_

_"No, I'm not."_

_"Broadway huh?" Thomas smirks._

_"Someday." Rachel giggles._

_"Can you sing something we mere mortal usually sing?" Rachel laughs._

_"Sure, I can sing anything."_

_"And ... She is back ladies and gentleman" Quinn teases._

_Veronica seems annoyed._

_"Let's see if you really can sing anything."_

_"I'm not liking it, what are you plotting in this head of yours?"_

_"Nothing, bye girls"_

_He was plotting something indeed. Rachel was enjoying the band, they played some originals songs, some covers most of Coldplay and then Thomas was calling her name. Suddenly everybody was cheering her. She couldn't refuse. When Rachel berry would refuse a stage?_

_"You said you could sing anything." Thomas says as she gets up on stage._

_"The question is, can you guys follow my lead?" Rachel teases."What do you have in mind?"_

_"I put you in this, so it's only fair if you choose?"_

_"Okay, I noticed that you guys enjoy Coldplay so…"_

_Quinn sees Rachel and Thomas interaction and can't help but thinking that the boy is about to be amazed. She wasn't even paying attention to some of the comment Veronica made and then Rachel starts singing._

_**Honey you are a rock**_

_**Upon which I stand**_

_**And I come here to talk**_

_**I hope you understand**_

_**And then she is the performer.**_

_**The green eyes**_

_**Yeah the spotlight**_

_**Shines upon you**_

_**How could anybody deny you?**_

_**It always amazes Quinn how Rachel puts all her heart in every performance.**_

_**I came here with a load**_

_**And it feels so much lighter**_

_**Now I've met you**_

_**And honey you should know**_

_**That I could never go on**_

_**Without you**_

_**Green eyes**_

_Rachel stares at her. Quinn notices Veronica's annoyance._

_God! Rachel is good, I hope now veronica gives up and I am almost convinced. Haha right Rachel In love with me and serenading me sure.' Quinn thought._

_**Honey you are the sea**_

_**Upon which I float**_

_**And I came here to talk**_

_**I think you should know**_

_**The green eyes**_

_**You're the one that**_

_**I wanted to find**_

_**Anyone who**_

_**Tried to deny you**_

_**Must be out of their mind**_

_**'Cause I came here with a load**_

_**And it feels so much lighter**_

_**Since I've met you**_

_**And honey you should know**_

_**That I could never go home**_

_**Without you**_

_**Green eyes**_

_**Green eyes**_

_**ohohohoh**_

_**Honey you are a rock**_

_**Upon which I stand.**_

_As Rachel finishes the song she receives the audience's ovations. She smiles her big smile._

_"You are a great singer indeed." Veronica tells her when Quinn leaves them to take some drinks._

_Rachel knows what the girl is about to do. She can feel the jealousy. But there's nothing to be afraid of. She is not dating Quinn. The girl can't say anything painful. Maybe it'll be just fun. Rachel decides to play along._

_"I know right?"_

_"I should've known that there would be something special about you. I mean look at her." Rachel shrugs._

_"Quinn is so much more than just a pretty face though."_

_"I know that…" The blonde smiles._

_"That's why when I saw you I thought: she gotta be kidding me! No offense, but she can to do so much better."_

_Rachel freezes she doesn't know what to say, it's high school again and all her insecurities came back at once._

_"I'm back sweetie." Quinn smiles at her and Rachel smiles too, but the damage has already been done._

**Now:**

"One week, it took a week for her to come back to normal."

"Quinn told me that, I mean not with all the details, but I remember her telling me that Berry was a great actress. Because her performance was very good and Rachel fooled everybody, because she really looked like she was in love." Kurt smirks.

"Their blindness level amazes me."

"I know right?"

* * *

When Quinn gets inside the apartment, the first thing she hears is Rachel's laughs. She goes towards the group. Mercedes, Tina and Blaine are there too.

"Where have you been?" Santana frowns.

"Just walking around."

Quinn looks at Rachel. The singer looks at her hand.

_Oh crap!_

Rachel pretends indifference.

"Oh God Rachel! Say something!" Quinn raises her voice."I know you don't like when I smoke but..." She says in a kind way this time.

"It's your life."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"We'll talk about that later." Quinn sighs.

"As I said before I have an announcement to make." She smiles.

"Spit it Berry!" Santana says getting impatient.

"I'm going to move to L.A.!"

"What?" Kurt and Tina say at the same time.

"But you love New York."

"I know Kurt, but with all the shows I'll be doing next months it won't make much difference."

"Of course it will, I…New York won't be the same without you."

"He is right Rach, why do you have to move?"

"It's my career, I have avoided it for months and you both know that; but I don't have more excuses with the musical being over and this won't be forever. There's no way I'm going to be away from Broadway forever, but now I have this new dream and I want you guys to support me in it."

"Of course we do!" Kurt hugs her."Right Tina?"

"Of course! I'm going to miss you though." Tina hugs her too and then Blaine joins them.

"Okay, now that the New York people dealt with their drama, can we celebrate the fact that Rachel it's one of us now?" Santana states.

"Come on girl!" Mercedes smiles. Brittany lifts her in the air. Quinn can't contain her smile.

"When will you go?" Blaine asks.

"Next week."

"Where are you staying?" The actress asks nibbling her lip. Rachel smirks.

"I don't know, my producers are dealing with this stuff and I think they will get me a house till I find something I'd like to buy."

"No way, you'll stay with me! I won't let you stay in a random house."

"It's not…"

"You will be with me and that is final!"

Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Everything it's great, but boys we have to go and I can't lose my flight. Rachel I will see you in L.A I guess." Rachel smiles and hugs Mercedes.

"We have to go too Berry, Brittany has routines and more filming tomorrow so…"

"You guys can stay here, you know that right?"

"I know." Santana kisses Rachel forehead.

"But hey! You're going to L.A and we will hang out so much that you will get tired of us."

"It's more like the other way around."

"Probably." the Latina teases.

"That's more like you."

"Don't let her fool you Rachel, she is happy that you're moving to our city." Santana rolls her eyes. Brittany kisses on her cheek.

"Q, call us when you're leaving okay?"

Quinn nods, and Rachel says goodbye to everyone. As they all leave Rachel returns to the living room. Where she finds Quinn with a cushion pressed against her head. Rachel couldn't help but grin.

"So…" Quinn gasps.

"Rachel, I'm sorry you have all right to be mad at me, but that was me being me and I was eighteen and I was excited about Yale."

"Do you remember senior prom?"

"Yeah why?"

"I know that we won nationals and I got NYADA, but your friendship is still the accomplishment I'm most proud of. It hurts to know that you don't feel the same."

"How can you say that?"

"I don't know Quinn." Quinn sighs.

"You said I didn't know what I meant to you."

"What?"

"Senior prom Rach."

"I did."

"I have to say the same to you, you don't know what you mean to me." Rachel frowns.

"The truth is, you pushed me when I needed the most. You made me believe in myself and I'd probably be married to Finn by now, I mean no offense by that." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"You wouldn't, he chose me anyway."

"Really?" Quinn gives her the eyebrow look."Everything I just said and you got that?"

"You are forgiven Fabray."

"How noble of you."

"It is right?"

"Are we good?"

"You are stuck with me Quinn."

"Promise?" Rachel nods.

"So, we will be living together?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure? I mean It's me we're talking about."

"I know and that's a good thing."

"Ass-kisser." Rachel mumbles.

"Yours? Even though you do have a nice ass, but no thanks."

"I know you wanted to do a quibble, but I have to say that that was pretty weird."

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"So, ice cream and a movie?"

"Sounds great, but you won't make me watch funny girl will you?"

"No, I could, but I won't and you choose I'll go get the ice cream; meet in my bedroom." Rachel kisses her cheek and goes to the kitchen.

When Rachel gets in her bedroom, the movie it's already in the DVD. Quinn takes the ice cream and the spoons and Rachel settles on the bed. The singer turns off the lights clapping her hands.

"Just nice?"

"What?" Quinn asks with her mouth full.

"My ass."

The blonde laughed for five minutes non stop. Rachel ignored her and focused on the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**The nightmare **

"Hi there!" Kurt welcomes Quinn and Rachel in his apartment.

"Hi!" Rachel gives him her big smile.

Blaine joins them in the living room.

"Hi girls!"

"Hi Blaine" both girls say.

"So… may I know the reason why you girls are here? Rachel? in our apartment? Do you remember the last time that that happened Blaine?"

"And I'm the drama queen?" Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Kurt is right Rach…"

Rachel pouts.

"That's unfair… I don't come here because you guys are always in my apartment… it's not like I don't want to visit you…"

"Alright, alright… you are forgiven…" Kurt kisses her cheek.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the diva moment… but Kurt can I talk to you? I'll be quick…You know… I don't wanna lose my flight…"

"Sure…"

"Rach… can I show something that I'm working…"Blaine asks.

Rachel looks to Kurt and then to Quinn. The Broadway star goes towards Blaine; he puts his arms around her shoulders and they disappear into the hallway.

"So…" Kurt says.

"First of all I'd like to apologize… yesterday I was…" Quinn nibbles her lips.

"A bitch…"

"Yeah… I'm sorry; and I'm sure you wanna know why…"

"Yes… it was pretty weird…"

"I know I look very confident and mature all the time… but… I'm not…"

She sighs.

"I'm kind of a jealous person… I know that's not reasonable… but you guys have her here… we only have some limited time to be with each other… she is always busy with rehearsals or on stage and I have all the filming stuff… I shouldn't throw my frustrations on you, I know, I just… I don't like when we have to say good bye… which is ironic because now she is going to live in L.A… and I'm sounding just like her right now…"

"Yes" Kurt smiles. "Are you sure you are prepared to live with her?" He teases.

"It's just temporary… but yes I am…"

"Are you sure you are prepared to spoil her?"

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"I'm serious, she has a special routine… and sure she has professionals… I mean to take care of her physical with food control and work out… but I like to coordinate everything too… not everything it's about our body; besides I don't let her do any stupid diet or nothing like that…"

"Well… about the professionals… I'm sure she can find them in L.A, I have a personal trainer myself… about everything else… don't worry, I'll take care of her…"

"Good to hear that…"

"I hope we're good Kurt… I really am sorry… you, Blaine and Tina are just as talented as Rachel I don't know what I was thinking when I said those things… I'm sorry… you know I mean it 'cause I don't like to open myself like this…right?"

"I know… don't worry… we're fine… hug?"

"We're friends you don't have to ask…"

He frowns.

"I'm not that bad…"

"You're not… I think I'm getting a lot like divalicious… although she doesn't ask she announces… so Quinn, using her line… I'm going to hug you now…"

Quinn smiles. They hug each other.

"She never said that to me…"

"What?" Kurt asks after he releases the blonde.

"She never said that to me… she simply hugs me."

"That doesn't surprise me, your interactions have been always weird to me…"

"What you mean?"

"Nothing… let's call them back… you don't wanna miss you flight."

"Right…"

* * *

"Miss, miss…" The flight attendant calls her.

Quinn is distracted. She is glad that she could fix things with Kurt.

After that, the actress called Santana and the Latina met her and Rachel in the airport. _**"B asked me to tell you she is sorry that she couldn't come to say good bye…" "But we're going to see each other in three days…" "I know… but you know B… so… take care blonde and don't go for trouble… by trouble I mean Puck…" "That's kind of impossible… besides he'll pick me up at the airport…". **_After all the good byes, which mean Rachel crying _**"Rach… we're gonna see each other soon…" "Okay… are you sure you won't regret that we'll live together?" "I'm sure Rach…" "I promise it's just temporary…" "You can stay how long you want…"**_

She took her plane. But something Kurt said was really intriguing.

_"That doesn't surprise me, your interactions have been always strange to me…"_

"Miss…"

"Yes?"

"Can I offer you something to drink?"

"No thanks… I just wanna rest…"

And she does. And then she is sleeping. Until…

"_Quinn, Quinn… sweetie…"_

_She feels lips on her cheek._

"_Sweetie, time to wake up…"_

"_No… I'm good…"_

"_Quinn…"_

_Now she feels that giant arm on her. She panicked. She pulls away so abruptly that she falls out of bed._

"_Oh my God! Baby are you okay?"_

"_Finn? What the hell?! What are you doing in my bed?! Get out!"_

_Finn looks confused. Oh God that face… Does she really date him, twice?_

"_Wait! Did you call me baby?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_What are you doing in my bed Finn?"_

"_You mean our bed?"_

"_What you mean our bed?"_

"_The one we share because we're married? For five years… Jesus… and I'm slow… what's going on? Look I'm going to make some coffee… you're clearly still sleepy…" _

"_Clearly…"_

_Finn leaves the room. Quinn goes towards the bathroom. She sees her reflection on the mirror then she throws water in her face._

"_Wake up, wake up…"_

_Nothing. She decides to face the big problem downstairs._

"_Hi… I'm making junior's milk… you're always complaining that I don't help you…"_

"_Junior?"_

"_Mommy!"_

"_Fuck me!"_

"_Quinn! What's the matter with you?"_

_The kid runs towards her and hug her legs she remains paralyzed. Finn takes the kid._

"_I need my phone now!"_

"_Look I need to go to Burt's…"_

_She laughs. _

"_You work there don't you?"_

"_Yes… what's so funny?"_

"_Nothing… what you're gonna say next… that I'm a real estate agent?"_

"_But you are… a very good one…"_

_She laughs again._

"_Okay, okay, where is she? That was very funny Rach… where are you?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Rachel, where is she?"_

"_Rachel?"_

"_Yeah… Rachel, our friend… are you fucking deaf? I'm going to kill her…this is some joke… I don't know… a prank…"_

"_Rachel is not our friend… I mean you guys barely talked to each other senior year… and you kind of forbade me to see her or to speak to her… I don't see her in ages…"_

"_Where is she?"_

"_I don't know… New York, L.A, Paris… who knows… I'm sure she is not here in Lima…" He sighs._

"_What the fuck am I doing in Ohio?!" Quinn screams._

"_Hey! You'll scary junior..."_

"_I need my phone, I need to call… any one… Puck, B, Rachel, Santana…"_

"_Why do you wanna call puck?" Finn frowns._

"_I…"_

"_You can't anyway he is probably with Rachel…"He grumbles._

"_Sure they're together… they both wanna fuck me! And I'll kill them…"_

"_Are you in one of those days? Why don't you go to Santana she must be in school already…"_

"_Like our old school? Why?"_

"_Because she is the cheerios' coach?"_

"_No she is not… that was just a phase…"_

_Finn looks at her as if she is crazy._

"_Never mind… I'm going to see her…"_

_She walks towards the door._

"_But junior?"_

"_He is your son…you can handle this…"_

_She leaves him as faster as she can._

_Not really sure how she managed to get in William McKinley High School, she walks through the hallways until she gets in that familiar office. There… she is sitting where Sue Sylvester used to sit._

"_Okay loser… I'll be quick… I know you're in this too… so, where is Puck and Rachel… I'm really laughing, that was very funny, what did you guys do? Put something really strong in my drink or I don't know… what was it? Cause there's no way I'm married with Finn Hudson!"_

"_Wow! Take it easy girl… I know it sucks… but face it; you are married with finnonsense…"_

"_No! I'm not! And what are you doing here? Cheerios? Really?"_

"_is that a problem?"_

"_Hello! We're in Ohio! You're surrounded by all this hot girls… not as hot as you, me and B but… They probably will kick you out because you're gay or something…"_

"_What? That's nonsense! And I'm not gay!"_

_Quinn laughs._

"_I'm sure you are… I've tasted it myself remember?"_

"_What are you talking about? Did you beat you head?"_

"_Okay, enough… where is she?" She sighs. "She is here right?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Rachel!"_

_Santana narrows her eyes._

"_Please call her… she is mad at me… that's why she is doing this…"_

"_Jesus Q… are you crying? And what are you talking about… you guys don't talk to each other since… I don't know… at one time you were making music together in the other she said she'd do it alone… since then you never talked to her, only when was necessary… but you know that…"_

"_No, no, no…"_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_No… I'm not! I gotta get out of here!"_

"_Q!"_

_She runs through the hallways again. Suddenly she is in the pool area. She stops right before she falls. But someone throws her in the pool._

"_Looks like Lucy needed to go back to her natural habitat…"_

"_Whale, whale…" A group of kids says in a chorus._

"_Look! Lucy caboosey will cry…"_

"_I'm not Lucy anymore!"_

_Lucy caboosey , Lucy caboosey, Lucy caboosey…_

"_Quinn, Quinn…"_

"_Rachel?"_

"_Why are you in the pool with your clothes on?"_

"_You're here…" The blonde smiles._

"_Yes, you invited me, remember?"_

_She looks around. She is in her L.A house now. Rachel helps her out of the pool._

"_I had this weird dream Rachel, I was in Ohio and I was married with Finn! A-And… I had a son…"_

"_Don't be silly… you can't marry Finn… I'm gonna marry Finn…"_

_They are in William McKinley hallways Again. Why she was in her Cheerios uniform?_

"_I want to support you, if it's not too late…" The words came out of her mouth without her permission._

_Rachel smiles her big smile._

"_I'm going to hug you know…"_

"_What? Wait… no…" Quinn stops the brunette before Rachel can hug her._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_You never said that to me…"_

"_What? I'm going to hug you know?"_

"_No! lalalalalalalala… I'm not hearing…"_

"_Quinn! What you're doing? I say that to everyone…"_

"_Not to me!"_

"_I gotta go… I'm going to marry!" Rachel says with glee._

"_Wait Rachel!"_

_She calls but Rachel it's not there anymore._

"_You said you were on your way… Quinn! You said you wer__e on your way…"_

_She hears Rachel's voice but Quinn can't see her._

"_Rachel!"_

_She is in a hospital bed._

"_Quinn?" Rachel is holding her hand._

"_Rachel…"_

"_Shiii… I'm here… I'm going to hug you now…"_

"_No! Don't say that!"_

"_Quinn!"_

"_Rachel!"_

"Miss, miss…"

Quinn opens her eyes. She is in the plane.

"Sorry… but I think you had a nightmare…"

"No… It's fine… I should be apologizing… sorry if I was inconvenient…"

"Not at all… We are almost there by the way…"

"Okay… thanks…"

The older woman who reminds Quinn of her mother nods.

"It was very bad… the nightmare?"

"Just a nightmare…"

* * *

Puck was waiting for her, just like he promised. As soon as he approaches her the blonde hugs he tight, tighter then she usually does.

"Missed me that much?"

"Can't I hug you?"

"You look paler than you usually are… and that's something…"

She rolls her eyes.

"I had a nightmare…"

"Aw…" He pouts

"You have no idea…"

She had the impression that her subconscious was trying to say something to her, but again she decides to put her focus on something else.

"I was married with Finn and we had a son…"

"Baby mama look at me… do you really think I would let you marry Finn?" He arches an eyebrow.

"Promise?"

"Of course…" he kisses her cheek. "Now let's go… you have some friends outside…"

Puck takes her suitcase with one hand and holds Quinn's hand with his other one. They walk toward the LAX parking. When they are half way there they meet some paparazzi.

"QUINN! QUINN! DID YOU ENJOY NEW YORK?"

_Click. Click. _

"HOW IS RACHEL?"

_Click. Click._

"Guys, guys take your pictures… just don't touch her, you don't wanna see Puckzilla angry…"

_Click. Click. Click. _

"HEY PUCK HOW ARE YOU? ARE YOU GUYS TOGETHER AGAIN?"

Puck smirks. He opens the door to Quinn and then he puts her suitcase in the trunk. He enters in his BMW (Quinn's gift).

"Ready to go baby mama?"

She nods.

"This is the second time I call you baby mama and you didn't say anything…"

"Puck, I just woke up from a nightmare which I was married with Finn… you can call me anything… can we go now?"

* * *

CA, 90210. When Quinn started her search for a home she only had one place in mind. It was a little girl's fantasy. Lucy use to dream about living in Beverly hills and Quinn loves the glamour. She bought a house with two bedrooms, three bathrooms and a pool.

"Here we are… my baby mama is delivered…"

"Don't push me Puck…"

He pouts.

"So… how was New York? How is my hot Jew?"

"New York was fine, Rachel is fine which reminds me… Rachel is going to live here…"

"Here in L.A?"

"Here with me…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… of course it's just temporary… that way she can search some place for her without rushing…"

Puck nods.

"So… you and my hot jew… in the same house… a house I happen to possess the key? Fine by me…"

"I don't know what it's going on in this head of yours but you better behave… or you won't have this key anymore…" She smirks. "And I really hope you didn't bring any whore in here these days…"

"Q, what are the two things I respect the most in this world?"

"Remind me…" She smiles.

"My baby daughter and my baby mama…"

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"You better…"

"Your house is exactly the way you left it… now… if you excuse me I have to go… I mean if you don't need me… you know… Talk? Drink? Sex?" He teases.

"You're unbelievable…"

"You mean unforgettable…"

"Just go Puckerman…"

"Right… or you won't resist me… love you baby mama…"

Quinn smiles.

"The weirdest part is that I love you too…baby daddy…"

He laughs and leaves.

* * *

"Absolutely gorgeous Quinn, one more and we're done…"

Beautiful as she is Quinn always receives invitations to pose for fashion magazines and this is one many others.

"Excellent… Quinn my dear I'm done… thank you very much… "

"You're welcome… I wanna see those pictures before, you know… you send them…"

"Okay … Great to work with you… I love it!"

"I'm glad you like it…"

She walks toward her dressing-room. She is not tired but relieved that it's over. Santana said she has a surprise to her. The Latina and Brittany stayed in New York longer than they originally planned. Santana called the young actress to explain that she would stay a few more days in the city. She didn't say much but apparently something was wrong with Rachel. Quinn tried to contact but nothing. Santana reassured her everything was okay but Quinn could feel that something was wrong.

She comes out of her thoughts because of the buzz coming from her phone. Santana is texting her.

_**From Santana: hey loser where r u? I was calling you…**_

Quinn rolls her eyes. Santana clearly forgot her photoshoot.

_**From Quinn: in my dressing-room… just finish the photoshoot**_

_**From Santana: I forgot that… **_

_**From Quinn: I can see… where r u?**_

_**From Santana: on my way to your house… hold on I'll call you… can you talk?**_

_**From Quinn: what are we doing?**_

_**From Santana: :\**_

Her phone rings.

"_Hi bitch!"_

"How is Rachel… and please don't say it was nothing; I know something is wrong…"

"_wow! Take it easy girl… the hobbits it's fine… and I don't wanna talk about it on the phone… like I said we're on our way to your house… but I don't have my key here, we need you…"_

How she trusted her house's key to Puck and Santana it's a mystery to her.

"Okay… I'm just changing and then I'm leaving…"

She hangs up the phone. Her makeup artists and hairstylists was already waiting outside her dressing-room to undo all the makeup and hair stuff. The blonde leaves the studio wearing one of her beloved sundresses.

* * *

Quinn arrives first because apparently Brittany wanted pee and couldn't wait. She takes her phone for the second time and calls Santana.

"Where are you guys?"

"_Stop calling! We're almost there!"_

"You rushed me… and now you're not even here…"

"_I didn't rush you…"_

"Yes you did…"

"_I said I was in my way to your house and I didn't have the key…"_

"Next time I'll let you waiting in the porch…"

"A_w… you were concerned about me…"_

"Why are you assuming I was concerned about you? When the obviously answer would be B?"

"_Yeah right… I know it's kind of hard but… get over me Fabray…"_

Quinn laughs soundly.

"You are hilarious Lopez…"

_"Whatever… now open the door…"_

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Why are you here anyway, less than a week and you are already missing me?"

_"haha…You will see… just open the damn door!"_

She tosses her phone away and walks towards the front door.

"So… Did Puck do some damage?"

"No, everything is okay…good to see you too San…"

"Whatever…" Santana walks into the house.

"Hi Quinn! We have a surprise for you! It's tiny… And it's right behind me…"

Brittany stood still as a barrier. Santana rolls her eyes but melts at her girlfriend's cuteness.

"Surprise!" Rachel jumps reveling herself.

"What? How? Hi!"

Quinn goes toward Rachel and hugs the brunette. Rachel giggles.

"Well… I hope you don't mind… that I came early…"

"Of course not…"

"Told ya…" Santana says to Rachel. "As Q forgot the good manners I'll do the honors… please come in…"

Quinn grimaces.

"I'll take that… I already prepared you room…" Quinn takes Rachel's suitcase. "I thought Rachel berry would have so much more stuff… I mean that's it?"

"I'm not that bad…"

"You always bring too many stuff when you're visiting me…"

"It's different now;I'm going to stay for good… I decided that I need new things"

Quinn's eyes shines with Rachel's statement.

"Which reminds me, you guys will help me to find a house… won't you?"

"Of course… but there's no rush… you have all the time to do that…"

Santana and Brittany look at each other.

"And ours Q… won't you take it?" Santana teases.

"Don't you have a house?"

"Yes… but I had to bring Berry… and I'm not leaving now…"

"Fine… you guys can sleep in the living room…"

"Quinn… they can stay in my room… I'll stay with you; just tonight… if you don't mind?"

"She doesn't mind… let's go B…"

* * *

Rachel and Brittany were chatting cheerfully around the pool when Quinn and Santana approaches the pair. The Latina fondly kisses her girlfriend, gives her a glass with wine and then sits next to the dancer.

"Before I give you this, you have to tell me… what happened?"

Rachel pouts.

"But I want to drink too…"

"You will… tell me…"

"Tell you what?"

"Don't play dumb Rach… I know something happened, I just don't know why you guys didn't tell me… I thought you said no secrets…"

"That was before I found out you were willing to use your pass…"

Quinn sighs.

"Sorry… so sorry… yes… no secrets…"

"Then tell me…"

"My ex…"

"Please don't tell me you're talking about Finn… because I had enough of Finn this week…"

They look at her.

"Long story…"

"Anyway… I said MY ex not OUR ex…" Rachel teases.

Quinn grimaces.

"David…"

"What about him…"

"He made a scene… he was drunk…"

"What did he do?"

Quinn is holding the glass so tight that Santana thinks it can break any moment.

"He followed me and he forced himself into my apartment…"

"What. Did. He. Do?" Quinn says through her teeth.

"Nothing, I swear, he wouldn't do anything… it's just that… he was drunk; I called Kurt, Kurt was with Santana… and they both came and then everything was confusing… Mr. Hernandez saw how he was and called the police… so… that's it…"

"He better never get close to you again…"

"I don't want to talk about him… can I drink now?"

"Yes… you can…"

"so tell me… what about Finn?"

* * *

"It's not funny!"

Quinn says angrily while all the three girls laugh soundly.

"Santana not gay? Right…" Rachel teases.

"And cheerios' coach…" Quinn says.

"You don't want to be cheerios' coach… do you?"Brittany asks, sounding genuinely concerned.

"I don't know baby… but I need to think about our future… and I know you have your dance career but…"

"I'm not leaving L.A… I'm not going back to Ohio… are you saying you will leave me?"

"No! Of course not! I would never…"

Brittany glares at Santana.

"Well… not again… I will never leave you again…"

"That would be a totally waste Santana… you have a incredible voice… and I'd be very disappointed if you give up being a singer… you know what? I think you would be a great producer… think about it, you have a good taste in music and love to be bossy… "

"Rachel is right, I love that you are my manager and take care of my career but that would be great!"

"Yeah… who knows…" The Latina smiles and hugs her girlfriend.

"So Quinn do you regret being an actress? I mean… you could be a real estate agent by now…" Rachel teases.

"That was my worst speech…"

"No, it wasn't…I wrote a song after all and we won regionals for the first time…"

"What are you losers talking about?" Santana is curious.

"How Quinn gave me the inspiration to write "get it right"…"

"I thought you wrote that sappy song to Finn…"

"I did… i mean…I wrote it to us… but Quinn gave me the ammunition necessary… she kind of broke my heart… which gave me the inspiration…"

"Smooth Quinn…" Santana teases the blonde.

"More like mean Quinn…" Rachel says smiling.

"Try idiot…"

"You were not… we were teenagers… I wrote a song so… no regrets…"

"Can we stop talking about the past?" Quinn says pouting.

"Of course… specially because we have a bright future foward! Let's drink to that!"

"Great idea Berry!" Santana shouts.

"Make a toast Rachel! I love toasts!"

"you heard my girl!"

"Okay… first of all… thank you Quinn for open your house to me… And although I'm sad that I'm far away from my bff and Tina and Blaine… and Mike… I'm also very happy to be here with my other friends…"

"Your hottest friends…" Santana says proudly.

"Anyway… I'm also willing to see Noah and Sam… and Mercedes of course… and Artie… cheers to my hottest friends!"

"Cheers!" The unholy trinity say with glee.

"And I hope you're ready to that kiss Britt…"

"Can't wait for that Rachel…"

"B!" Quinn and Santana say at the same time.

Brittany winks to Rachel and the brunette smiles.

"_That's only for Britt… I'm just doing it for her… what else could it be?" _Rachel thinks.

_"is Rachel doing it just because I said it would be fun to tease Santana? God knows I'm not mad… I mean… it was ages ago… maybe Rachel has feelings for… it can't be that… but she was very… she seemed… jealous? And she was willing to help me…no…" _

Brittany smiles to her girlfriend _"San is gonna kill me when she finds out me and Rachel were doing a prank…"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs used**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**A very happy birthday**

Rachel is mad, more, she is angry. She has been clear, she has been very clear. No concerts on October 17th. Now she is on stage which she will be performing tonight, pacing and yelling at her staff.

"These things happen…"

"No! I said it a long time ago…"

"But Rachel you have an agenda… it's a tour it's not a vacation trip…"

"Are you saying I'm not a professional? I know that! You are my producer you have to fix this kind of thing…"

"It's impossible now… besides are you going to let your fans down?"

"Of course not…"

"I gotta go… but see the good side… the show will be on October 16…you said 17 not 16…"

"Ha! Brilliant! In case you haven't noticed Chicago and L.A are not close!"

"Don't worry I'll get you a plane and you will be in L.A in time… I promise okay?"

"Okay…"

After a month of preparation that included the choice of musicians (she even hired an assistant) some interviews, some small presentations, a lot rehearsals, Rachel prepared her set list with her band and producers and then she was ready for her tour.

It was an incredible month despite all the work. Quinn forbade her from doing any extravagance because she needed all the rest possible. The Broadway star only got home drunk one time, which she deeply regretted because she had the worst hangover ever. She thought she was a party girl, she was completely wrong because Puck and Santana they definitively party hard.

July was gone and Quinn started filming the second season of her TV show. Rachel started the tour in L.A and then by the country. After that she has one show in London and then she finishes the tour in New York.

But right now she is mad, she is in Denver now and next week she will be in Chicago on stage one day before Quinn's birthday.

"You need me for anything else?"

"No, thank you Claire… and I'm sorry I'm being a bitch but you know how Quinn is important to me…"

"You don't have to apologize…"

Claire is a angel to the Broadway star, she takes care of Rachel's schedule, she is so minimalist that she impressed Rachel's dads when they were visiting the brunette for her first presentation in L.A. (of course they came to her first concert).

"Yes I do… but you can go now… I have more rehearsals and then I'm going to the hotel…"

"Sure…"

Rachel has one thing to do before she starts the rehearsals.

"_Hello bitch… what's up?" _Santana says in the other side of the line.

"Hi…"

"_What's wrong?"_

"Nothing…"

"_Spit it Berry! I'm starting to worry…"_

"There's nothing to worry about… I swear… I just… as you probably are aware I have a concert in October 16… in Chicago…"

"_Yeah… but hey… we can celebrate when you get here…"_

"No… don't change your plans… it's not about celebrating anyway… I'm just upset that maybe I won't make it in time and I wanted to spend the day with her… I mean if she wants that too, of course, I don't want to impose my presence it's her birthday… she is the one to decide how she wants to spend the day or with who…"

"_Jesus berry! Breathe! And right, like Quinn doesn't want you here too…"_

"Well… then I think I'm going to do everything possible to be there…"

"_Did you really doubt that she wanted you here? That's why you called me?"_

"I didn't doubt… I was really upset… I even yelled at people…"

"_haha… I wish I had seen it…"_

"It wasn't very nice…"

"_Wait a minute; B wants to talk to you…"_

"Okay…"

"_Hey Rach! How you're doing?"_

"I'm fine Britt, thanks… I called Santana cause she is the one who is planning all the party…"

"_I know… you don't have to explain… I know we have a thing…"_

Rachel laughs.

"Please don't say that near her… she'll kill me…"

"_She won't... You're coming right? To Quinn's birthday?"_

"Yes, I will be there…"

"_Good… cause she would get super sad if you don't…"_

"You think so?"

"_of course Rach… she is really missing you… we all are… but I think she misses you the most because you guys were living together and she used to see you everyday… and now she can't…"_

"I miss her too… and you guys of course… but we'll see each other soon… look I gotta go… I have some rehearsals… love you guys… bye… "

"_We love you too… bye Rachel…"_

Rachel hangs up the phone and then she goes to rehearsal.

* * *

"Thank you Chicago… you were incredible audience, now I have one more amazing memory from this city… it was an amazing night, thank you so much… I love you! "

Rachel leaves the stage and run to her dressing-room. The plane is already waiting for her. She changes as faster as she can and runs to the car passing by some fans and some photographers. She says hi, gives some autographs, takes some pictures and leaves.

Before the plane takes-off, she sends a text.

_**From Rachel: Hey Satan… for some reason I don't have my keys… leave it in the porch for me? Under the carpet? in case you wondering I'm doing a surprise… and besides when I get there It'll be very late… or soon… plus I know you are at Q's now… and yeah don't show her this message…" **_

_**From Santana: Is it a text? Thought it was a testament….**_

_**From Rachel: B make sure Santana will do what I said ok? and don't tell Q!**_

_**From Brittany: she will…**_

_**From Santana: using B? That's unfair…**_

She smiles at that and then goes to rest.

Rachel lands at LAX at 4 a.m. On October 17.

She is eager to see Quinn and she is happy that everything worked. Her staff got her the plane and a car that is waiting for her now. She says to herself that she has to thank everyone later.

"You can go home Claire… and thanks for everything…" she says and then she gets out the car.

She walks toward the gate and freezes, she forgot the gate. But it's open. She will thanks Santana later. How the Latina could do it without Quinn get suspicious? She doesn't know and apparently the blonde are still unaware that Rachel would be here if the silence is any indication. Rachel takes the keys under the carpet and opens the front door.

She walks toward Quinn's room. The actress is sleeping. She looks like an angel, Rachel thought, with her blonde hair spread in the pillow. The brunette sits in the edge of the bed and runs her fingers through Quinn's hair.

Rachel kissed Quinn's forehead and the blonde opens her eyes.

"Rachel?"

"hi…"

"Oh my God! What you're doing here?"

"Well… isn't it obvious? Happy birthday!"

The young actress is smiling from ear to ear.

"Thank you…" Quinn sits and leans to hug the brunette.

"I just arrive…"

"I thought you wouldn't come…"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know the concert… I thought you would come tomorrow or after… you must be tired…"

"I am a little but I rested a bit on the plane…"

"You're crazy…" Quinn smiles.

"If wanting to be with my friend on her birthday it's crazy, then I'm crazy…" Rachel kisses the blonde cheek. "Go back to sleep… it's your birthday and you'll need all the energy today… we'll celebrate…"

"Me? you're the one who was on a stage just a moment ago… how was that by the way?"

"Amazing! And yeah I really need to sleep right now…" she grins. "good night…"

Rachel is standing when Quinn hold her wrist. The hazel eyed girl moves backwards to make room on the bed to Rachel.

"Sleep here…"

"I need to change… I'm in jeans…"

Quinn pouts.

"Alright… wait…"

Rachel takes off her jeans and lay next to the Blonde. Meanwhile Quinn is in a battle, sure is dark and she can't actually see Rachel's legs but she is doing her best to avert her eyes.

_Stop it Fabray… not again…what's the matter with you… _

_**3 months ago…**_

Quinn is in the kitchen she is cooking while Rachel is in the shower. She got up of bed before the brunette, after spending good part of the night helping Rachel. The singer threw up many times before she finally went to sleep.

From the kitchen she hears a scream. Quinn runs fast as she can towards Rachel's bedroom. The bathroom door is open which is a habit to the brunette.

"What happened?"

"My eyes!"

"what?"

"Shampoo. My eyes. Burning."

"Holy crap Rachel! You scared me…"

"Sorry…" Rachel says shyly.

For the first time Quinn realizes Rachel is naked. She licks her lips. Rachel's body. All wet.

_Okay stop looking now! Oh my God what's happening with me? I can barely breathe. Are you a sixteen old boy? You saw a naked woman before… you even had sex with them… ha very funny…_

5 years ago she would freak out. 7 years ago she would panic. 8 years ago she… well she would be in denial mode right now. But it isn't the case.

_Okay no panic… you think Rachel is hot… hello you're bisexual remember you're allowed to be attracted to girls… and Rachel is hot… she is freaking gorgeous… what? What am I saying… am I attracted to Rachel? Oh my God! Big deal Fabray… but she is my friend… yeah but you think she is hot… moving on…"_

"I'm… I'll leave you…"

"Okay…" Suddenly Rachel feels awkward.

Quinn leaves Rachel's room and walks towards her own.

_What happened in there Quinn? Rachel's your friend… _

She is in her own bathroom now. She stares at her reflection in the mirror.

_It's just an attraction… don't make it a big deal… just a little attraction… it's not like you wanted… oh my God! No, no, no, no… you wanted… no… don't go there… breathe…_

She shakes her head. Then she stares at herself again.

"You wanted to fuck her right there in that shower!"

Quinn covers her mouth with her hand.

"Don't ever say that again… she is your friend…"

Quinn closes her eyes.

_Oh Fuck!_

"You slept with puck and Santana and they're both your friends too… okay enough! Stop talking to yourself… and stop thinking about…"

_**Now…**_

Quinn closes her eyes and prays for the sleep to come.

* * *

Rachel wakes up on bed alone. She gets out of the bed and goes to her room. She showers quickly and puts some more appropriate clothes. She opens her closet and takes a box. She smiles.

The singer hears steps in the stairs.

"_Rachel?"_

"I'm here!"

"Hi… are you hungry?"

"Yeah…"

"It's something wrong?"

"No… I have something to you…"

"Rach… you didn't need…"

"shhh… take it… I know you like to read so…"

"I love to read! And I love it! Thank you…" Quinn hugs the brunette.

Rachel nibbles her lip. She is hiding a little box behind her.

"What?"

"I have something else…"

"Rach…"

"It's just that… I was shopping the other day… and I saw this… I thought it wass perfect for you… and I had to buy it…"

Rachel reveals the box and gives to the blonde.

Quinn opens it. Inside it, there is a gold charm bracelet.

"Rachel that's… beautiful…" Quinn caresses the charm. It is a gold cross studded with little diamonds.

"Well, you're beautiful…"

Quinn lifts her head to look at the brunette's chocolate orbs. They stare at each other fondly.

"Can you put it on me?"

"Sure…"

Rachel takes the Bracelet and put it on Quinn wrist.

They smile.

The singer remains with her hand on the blonde's wrist. Quinn can't help but notice that that touch is making chills down her spine.

_This is weird. _

Rachel takes her hand from the blonde's wrist and the actress misses it already.

_This is even weirdest…_

"So the book is not a real gift?" Quinn tries to focus in something else.

"It is… I didn't know for sure if you'd like… the bracelet…"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Well… it's a very delicate gift… I didn't know for sure… if you still are…"

"A Christian?"

"Yeah…"

Quinn smiles.

"I am… and thank you… I think I must mean a lot to you… you're a Jewish girl… and you bought a cross…"

"Of course you mean a lot to me! And the cross… I happen to be a very open minded person…"

"I was kidding Rach… thank you, I love it…" Quinn kisses Rachel's cheek.

Rachel blushes but covers it with her big smile.

"So… I'm very hungry…"

* * *

The "karaoke birthday celebration" was Rachel's idea which Santana quickly refused. She only agreed with the condition that they could embarrass Quinn singing songs to her.

"I'll drive!" Rachel says.

"No way!"

"It's your birthday Quinn I'll drive…"

Rachel takes the key from Quinn's hand.

"But you're tired…"

"No I'm not… I had a good rest…"

"Rach…"

"Quinn…"

The blonde smiles.

"It's decided…"

"Fine…"

Rachel drives them to where Santana had instructed her. As they get inside the place is already full and all Quinn's friend are there.

"Q!" Brittany hugs her tight. "happy B-day!"

"Thanks B!"

"Hey… " Santana approaches the actress. "happy birthday…" They hug each other affectionately.

Rachel doesn't know why but she is fighting the urge to separate the two women.

_That's ridiculous Quinn can hug who ever she wants… and they are friends… not that that is my business anyway… I am concerned about B… that's it… _

Santana takes Quinn hands and lead the blonde toward her friends. Rachel follows then with her eyes so concentrated that she misses the smirk on Brittany lips. The dancer saw all Rachel's reactions.

_Must be it…_

She looks at Brittany who smiles to her.

_B is fine… you are the one making it a big deal Rachel… What you mean? What you mean what I mean? whatever… you were always jealous about Quinn… and that she has a especial connection with Santana… that's not fair… of course they have… they are friends… before you and Quinn became friends… yeah right I remember that… they used to slushie me…_

"Rach? Let's go?" Brittany questions her.

"Sure…"

Brittany takes her hand and leads Rachel towards the two other girls.

When they approach them, Quinn is huging Sam.

Besides Sam, Mercedes and Puck are the other glee club kids who are also there. Rachel recognizes some old friends of the blonde and some actors. Quinn introduces her fellow workers, from the TV show, well, the ones who are there.

"Rachel!" Mercedes says very excited.

"Hi cedes!"

"Thought you were in the tour…weren't you in Chicago or something?"

"Well… technically I am in tour… and yes I was in Chicago yesterday and I have to fly to Boston in two days…"

"Wow…"

"She is crazy…" Quinn says grinning like a fool.

"That's what people say…"

Brittany and Santana were responsible for the gifts. After receiving all the gifts and the congratulations of everybody, Quinn definitively threw herself at her party. As always Brittany and Rachel are insanely dancing.

"Okay Berry there's no way you have all that energy… you were in a show then you took a flight and you got home at 4 a.m and… you're here… that's... no way…" Santana shakes her head.

"Are you sure you're okay right?"

"I am Quinn don't worry…"

Santana turns to Quinn.

"She does have lot energy… I bet she is the insatiable kind in bed… I can even imagine…"

For a brief moment Quinn picture a puffy Rachel with wild sex hair spread in the bed ready to go again.

"Why would you imagine that?" she shakes her head trying to take those thoughts away from her head.

"Why wouldn't I? She is a girl, she is hot and in case you haven't notice I'm Santana fucking Lopez!"

"Yeah… which means… you have a girlfriend… Brittany S. pierce… do you remember?"

"You weren't that concerned that time…"

"You were single then… and please don't remind me…"

"You're still a repressed bitch…"

"I'm not… I'm just saying that it's not nice of you thinking about berry in that way… I mean yeah she is hotter than hell…"

Quinn covers her mouth with her hand in utter disbelief.

Santana smirks.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing… I need vodka…"

"Did you imagine that too… you did… didn't you?" Santana teases.

"I need it now…" Quinn walks toward the bar.

_Fuck Fabray! Easy Lopez we'll get there… she will realize…soon..._

Santana huffs. She looks at her girlfriend dancing with Rachel and that turns her the hell on.

"I need vodka too…"

An already drunk Santana gets on stage and takes the mic.

"Okay losers… now it's the time where we will embarrass Quinn… yeah Blondie… we will sing to you… me and B will be the first ones… Berry said she wanted to be the last… blabla… I had to agree of course or she would annoy me all the time… and besides she is our Diva… and she made a great effort to be here today… "

_Oh… crap I'm drunk…_

Santana thought.

"Let's sing san…"

"Yeah let's sing B!"

Mercedes and Sam sang after, followed by some Quinn's fellows.

After that Puck takes the mic with his classic badass attitude.

"Before I start… I would like to say something… first of all happy birthday Q… I have to say despite being a big moron most of the time I really love you and I want everything that is best and good for you… you really made me a better man and you gave me the most amazing thing in the world although, I work every day to be ready for her… when she come to us… you are totally ready for her… you always were…"

Tears streams from her eyes, despite being a little drunk his words touched her.

"So… now… for those who are not familiar with our relationship… here it goes…"

Quinn smiles at him. She didn't notice Rachel's gaze on her.

The Broadway star is feeling something in her stomach. Like…

_Jealous? Why am I jealous? _

Then puck starts singing.

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war_  
_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the doors_  
_You and I get so damn dysfunctional we stopped keepin' store_  
_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more_

He walks towards the blonde.

_But, baby, there you go again, there you go again making me love you, uh_  
_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go, uh_  
_Now you're stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo, uh**  
**_

He points the tattoo in the inside part of his bicep.

_And now I'm feelin' stupid, feelin' stupid crowling back to you, uh_

_So I crossed my heart and I hope to die_  
_That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know I said it a million times_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes_

He contracts his biceps and she squeezes it.

_Try to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath_  
_I'll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself_  
_I'll be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

Meanwhile Rachel watches them fiercely staring. She feels her cheeks burning now. Brittany nudges Santana's ribs and gestures to the singer. Santana smirks.

_But, baby, there you go again, there you go again making me love you, uh  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go, uh  
Now you're stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo, uh  
And now I'm feelin' stupid, feelin' stupid crowling back to you, uh_

_So I crossed my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night_

_Baby, there you go again, there you go again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_So I crossed my heart and I hope to die_  
_That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know I said it a million times_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_So I crossed my heart and I hope to die_  
_That I'll only stay with you one more night_  
_And I know I said it a million times_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Quinn is laughing and they hug each other.

"Well that was really didactic…"

"I thought it would be" Puck smirks.

"And thanks puck… not about the song about…"

"I know… I just said the truth…"

"I think I'm gonna sing now!"

Rachel says a little more fiercely that she was intended. She takes the mic and goes to the stage with a little difficulty.

_Wow… I'm drunk…_

"First of all I didn't say I wanted to be the last…"

"Yes you did…" Santana yells.

"Okay… maybe I did… but that's because I'm the best…"

"Always so humble Berry…" The Latina teases.

"I have to confess a thing… I forgot… I forgot that I would be singing; I didn't prepare anything… Sorry Quinn..."

"It's the apocalypse!" Santana laughs. "Berry didn't prepare a solo…"

"But since I'm Rachel fucking Berry… I'm always prepared…" Rachel teases Santana.

"That's my hot Jew!"

"And since Noah brings Maroon 5 to us I think I'm going to go with this… besides I just saw Adam Levine last week… he is so sexy…"

"Are you singing tonight?"

"yes Satan… Anyway… Quinn I just wanna say happy birthday… and that I wish all the happiness in the world to you… now… the song… I always wanted to sing this song but I just did it in the shower… until today…"

She starts singing.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen, she_  
_had some trouble with herself_  
_He was always there to help her, she_  
_always belonged to someone else_

She looks at Quinn shyly.

_I drove for miles and miles_  
_And wound up at your door_  
_I've had you so many times_  
_But somehow, I want more_

Quinn feels the same thing she felt that night when Rachel sang to her that Coldplay song.

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_  
_And she will be loved_

It can't be… she thought.

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_  
_And she will be loved_

Santana and Brittany look at each other smirking.

_Oh my fucking… _

Santana thought.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_  
_I know I tend to get so insecure_  
_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
_It's compromise that moves us along_  
_My heart is full and my door's always open_  
_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_  
_And she will be loved …_

And there she is putting all her emotions in a song. Quinn smiles at Rachel.

_I know where you hide_  
_Alone in your car_  
_Know all of the things that make you who you are_  
_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_  
_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_  
_And she will be loved…_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye…_

Quinn is mesmerized as she always gets whenever she sees Rachel performing. The tiny brunette smiles shyly. But feeling the awkwardness she yells.

"Let's party!"

Everybody cheers.

"B…"

"What?"

"What was that?"

"Well… I think things will get interesting…"

"definitively… and I so need to tell Kurt… she is with us a few months and we had more progress that he had in years…"

"I don't think it has something to do with us…"

"Yeah… but he doesn't need to know…"

* * *

"cheers for the freaking weekend…"

"I drink to that…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Rachel and Quinn laugh loudly. They took a taxi. Rachel called Claire and sent her to take Quinn's car. Usually she doesn't do this kind of thing, but she is drunk and so do Quinn.

"I'm so drunk Rachel…"

"I can see that…"

Quinn laughs.

"Did you enjoy your party?"

"Yeah… I liked this part when a tiny brunette went from Chicago just to celebrate with me… She is a singer and she is famous…"

"She must like you then…"

"I think she loves me…"

"Really?"

"yeah…"

"hey Rach…"

"hum?"

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

"Being my friend…"

"We're friends?"

Quinn shakes her head no.

"No?"

She shakes again. Rachel smiles.

"We're kind of friends then?"

The blonde shakes her head one more time.

"We're best friends…"

"Really?"

"Yeah really…"

"Hey Q…"

"Mm?"

"Do you wanna know who my new best friend is?"

"Who?"

"Quinn Fabray!"

"You don't say… Who is she?"

"She is just the prettiest girl I've ever met…"

The blonde grins.

"Let's sleep you silly…"

Rachel smiles. And they help each other up the stairs. While they were walking Quinn thinks about the night.

_That was a happy birthday indeed… a very happy birthday…_

* * *

**Puck´s song: One more time (maroon 5)**

**Rachel's song: She will be loved (maroon 5)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Well… enjoy… **

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**The right Place.**

"I have to think of something really nice to give to you...on your birthday…"

Quinn is lying on the couch with her head on Rachel's lap while the brunette is eating a pot of ice cream. They are watching TV. The blonde looks at the bracelet on her wrist fondly.

"You don't have to… but I won't stop you…"

Quinn looks up to meet Rachel's eyes. Rachel is smiling.

"So what we're gonna do today… it's Friday after all…" Rachel licks the spoon.

"No way! You'll keep your ass right here… we won't leave this house…"

"But Quinn…"

"No But… and give me more ice cream…"

"I thought you didn't want to ruin your diet…"

"I'm not on a diet… I just don't like to exaggerate. I like to be in shape…"

"Please… you have an amazing body… I-I always was a little intimidated because of it; you know… in school…"

Quinn laughs.

"Come on Rachel, you're perfect, you have a great body…"

Quinn clears her throat

"I mean… you had no reason to be intimidated…"

"I had not? Rupaul, manhands, hobbit… midget… is a very big list …"

"Yeah… very big… as much as my jealousy…"

"You envied me… yeah, right…"

"Yes… and I already told you that…"

"I know… and I used to say that to myself, I mean I needed something that could keep me from feeling down all the time but… you saying this… I don't know it's… you were always perfect and sometimes I wonder, why would you envy me?"

"Me? Perfect? Please… I got pregnant at sixteen, I cheated and I'm pretty sure I was a bitch in almost my entire high school career… so…"

"You weren't…" Quinn frowns. "not all the time… and not in your entire high school career… and besides if I remember well you became friends with Rachel Berry… so… you must have done something good…"

"Yeah… that's a pretty good story but you forgot that when I went to college…"

"Okay… moving on… here, eat…"

Rachel gives Quinn a spoon full of ice cream. And then she gives one more. And one more.

"Stop it!"

Rachel is giggling.

"Do you want me to get fat?"

"A small spoonful of ice cream won't make you fat… stop being neurotic…"

"That's what Lucy used to think…"

Those words just comes out of her mouth. It is more like a whisper. But Rachel hears.

"First of all… you are Lucy… stop…"

"I am not… and I don't want to talk about that…"

"Stop talking about yourself in third person and yes I know… we never talk about that… but we will…and you will listen…"

"Rachel…"

"No, you're my friend and I love you… and even if I risk losing what we have now I will say it…"

"You won't lose me…"

"Great… because I won't shut it down… I know everybody else does and I know you are a very closed person…"

She sighs.

"I should've said something when Lauren brought that up but I was too concerned about myself and my nose dilemma… Lucy, Quinn, it doesn't matter, although I have to say, I'm used to calling you Quinn…"

Quinn smiles at that.

"You changed your appearance, your nose, your hair, your body… but to me…"

Rachel strokes the blonde's hair, never breaking their gazes.

"I meant it when I said you were much more than a pretty girl… but you didn't become a pretty girl… because you were always a pretty girl…"

Quinn was about to say something but Rachel cuts her.

"You were… don't argue with me… but you became what you used to fear… yeah you became a bitch and a bully… but I still could see your good side sometimes… I know; I didn't know you when you were… well Lucy…"

Rachel rolls her eyes.

"And we never talked about that part of your life… but I think I already met her somehow… all this years that you and I have shared together and that we've become closer and closer… you've shown me somehow; I think… every time you laugh of my jokes or when you're reading or when you're wearing your sexy glasses…"

Quinn giggles.

"Or when you do something that I thought the old version of Quinn would never do… like being my friend... "

"Yeah… about that, what was I thinking?"

"You were thinking that I'm amazing…"

"You're so fucking humble…"

"Language please…"

"Rachel, you curse when you're drunk…"

"Exactly…when I'm drunk…"

"Fine… sorry…"

"And also when I have sex…"

Quinn sits up. She raises her arms in the air.

"I didn't need to know that…"

"What? Can't we talk about sex?"

She turns to face Rachel.

"I mean, don't you talk about sex with your other girlfriends?"

"I-I yeah… I mean it's always funny with Britt… it always gets a little too much with Santana … I think it's more acceptable with jenny…"

"Who is jenny?"

"Jenny, my friend? As Jennifer Collins… she is in the show, remember?"

Rachel nods annoyed.

"Yeah right I forgot… so… you can talk about sex with Santana but not with me?"

"It's not that…"

"What is it then?"

Quinn bites her lips eagerly.

"Never mind… as I was saying… I want to know more about you Quinn… I mean, about your past. I really would love to know more about Lucy, which means to know more about you…"

"Okay… I think I can do that…"

Rachel smiles.

"That's great! I really thought you would push me away…"

"I would never…"

The doorbell rings.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"No…"

"Go get that…I need to pee …"

Quinn goes toward the door. Puck is standing outside.

"Puck?"

"Hi there…"

"Why didn't you come in as usual?"

"You're not living alone anymore… I wanted to be polite…"

Quinn arches a brow.

"Okay… I forgot my key… but that doesn't matter!"

He goes inside with a grin in his face. They get in the living room.

"I have some news…"

"What news?" Quinn is concerned.

"It's a good one… don't worry…"

She releases a loud breath.

"Okay… here it goes… first of all, I would like to thank you; I mean for your support and… you know… you paid some of my bills when I was broke… it used to happen a lot specially when we lived together… you paid my screenplays workshops and… you gave me my car… which is cool and very expensive… but most of all, you believed in me… you never let me settle with the jobs I got…"

"Puck just spit it!"

"I got it!"

"You mean…"

"Yeah! My script! I sold it! And wait for it… twenty century Fox!"

"Oh my God! Puck! That's amazing!"

"Of course I couldn't without your help and your contacts…"

"Nonsense… your script is amazing, now come here…"

They hug each other in the moment Rachel gets back.

"Who is…"

They turn to the brunette.

"Oh… hi Puck… I'm sorry I interrupted…"

_What's this feeling… now what? Can't she hug anyone anymore? Will you get this way every time?_

"Don't be silly, come here… I want to tell the good news to you too…"

Rachel looks to Quinn searching for a clue. The blonde is grinning happily.

"You're looking at the newest Hollywood screenwriter!"

"What? How? Oh my God Puck! That's amazing!

"Yeah!"

"I'm going to hug you now…"

She smiles her big smile and then hugs him. Quinn gets thoughtful.

_Your interactions have been always strange to me…_

The blonde shakes her head and focuses on the two Jewish in her living room.

"Details… I want details…"

Rachel claps with excitement.

* * *

"So… I would like to propose a toast…"

Puck is standing surrounded by his friends in a fancy restaurant.

"I know… I used to throw incredible parties…"

"I wouldn't know you never invited me…" Rachel smirks.

"That's inacceptable! Noted… and I will redeem myself… I promise…" He winks at her. "well… my point is; yes we could have a party and get drunk and all… but right now I just want to enjoy the company of my friends and my family…"

He looks at Jacob and Marley.

"So… I know it's not a Tony but I think my script deserve to be celebrated…"

"Of course it does Noah! And I'm very proud of you… and I really agree with you… no parties… just us… so, everybody raise your glasses! To Puck!" Rachel says animatdaly.

"To Puck!" They all say.

"Oh my God you are already like those boring screenwriters that lock themselves in their apartments, they usually listen melancholy music and act blasé all the time…never go to a party." Santana teases him.

"Hey! I'm still puck! The badass guy who slept with the three hottest cheerios of McKinley high…"

"Yeah… right" Santana frowns.

"Santana it's just teasing you Puck… congratulations… so… will you give Quinn a role?"

"He doesn't have to… besides he sold his script it's not like he will direct it…"

"Well… I really want to do it someday… but answering your question Mercedes… yes I will… it was one of my conditions…"

"What? Puck… You didn't have to…"

"I wrote it thinking about you as the leading lady… so, it's already arranged…"

"Well… I think I will be more comfortable if I do the audition…"

"Okay… but as I said it's already settled… besides they really liked the idea of you doing it…"

"You will be good Quinn… as always…" Rachel smiles at the actress.

"I think I will try a role too… you guys know I love syfy and it's my bro's movie… which is awesome and I already told you that…"

"Totally! You have to do it Sam! Remember that time?"

Sam laughs.

"Please Britt as I could forget that…"

They both starts laughing.

"Okay, okay… enough… What I told you guys? No old romantics memories in my presence… actually… it's better if you guys never do it… right? Mercedes?"

"They are only friends San…"

"Okay… I must say that I think you are a very hypocritical person Santana; you screwed everyone at this table…"

Rachel looks at Quinn. The actress averts the brunette's eyes.

"Well… except me and Mercedes… and obviously Marley and jacob too... and you guys are friends…"

"Are you complaining? You wanted me to fuck you too?"

"What? No!"

"Come on… junior year…"

"What about junior year?"

"I told you I took Finnon… well… Finn's virginity and you stared at me as you wanted me to take yours…"

"I Didn't!"

"What are you talking about S?" Quinn says tensely and then her jaw clenches.

"Only that if was berry instead of you in that wedding day or night whatever it would be a lot easier for me... to seduce her… I mean, that's something because you were very easy that night…"

"Take that back or you will regret!"

"Take what back Berry?"

"Girls!" Puck tries to stop them.

"I am not easy and neither Quinn!"

"Yeah, you're right you're not… if you were I wouldn't get what you wanted first than you…"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Rachel raises her voice.

The restaurant's security is already watching them.

"Yeah because you're so blind and so self centered that you can't see anything around you!"

"Enough! Rachel, just stop…" Quinn turns to Santana. "What are you doing? Are you possessed or something?"

"I-I…"

"San, can I talk to you?"

Santana sighs. She always does whatever Brittany wants. They stand and go toward the Bathroom. As soon as they get inside Brittany press Santana's back in the bathroom stall and kisses her fiercely.

"Not that I am complaining…" Santana says between kisses. "but why are we making out?"

"What you mean? Do we need a reason to do that?"

Brittany starts kissing her neck.

"Of course not… it's just that I thought… well I thought we were about to fight… I thought you were mad or something…"

Brittany pulls away.

"I am…"

Santana kisses her and they start making out again. The dancer puts her hands in Santana's stomach and pushes her girlfriend away.

"I am mad… it's just that you're so hot in this dress…"

"So… let's fuck in the bathroom… you know… like old times…"

"Tempting… but no, I brought you here to talk…"

"B…"

"I know what you were doing there… just stop it…"

"Berry started it…"

"San…"

"they are so fucking infuriating… and you were there; she always throws that night on my face… you know that… like she is mad or something…"

"Well… I get mad when I found out…"

"Exactly!"

Brittany looks confused.

"You are my girlfriend… you can be mad at me because of that…"

"I'm not anymore though… Quinn is pretty hot…"

"I know right? And I was single… and it was ages ago… but Berry…"

"She is still mad…"

"She is fucking jealous!"

"Yeah… but please promise me that no matter what she or Quinn say or do you will not try anything…"

"Like what?"

"Like try making them see what it's pretty obvious for us…"

"Okay… I promise… can we fuck now?"

* * *

When they return, the table is already full of joy. Jacob is talking excitedly with his Brother and Rachel is doing one of her monologues while Marley pays attention in every word she says as it is the most amazing thing in the world. But Marley isn't the only one fondly staring at the singer although Quinn's eyes are more than just an admirer's eyes.

_So… fucking obvious…_

Santana thought.

"Well… Rachel, Quinn I want to apologize… I don't know what happened… I think snixx possessed me; and I'm sorry Puck I didn't mean to ruin your celebration…"

"You couldn't ruin it… nothing would ruin my night… besides, you guys fighting it's kind of nostalgic… and hot…"

"So Rachel… can you forgive me?"

"God blesses Brittany and her magic powers… not everybody can soothe Santana…" Mercedes teases.

"Yeah right… magic powers…" Quinn whispers.

"Although I do have magic powers, I didn't really need them, all I have to use was my fin…"

Brittany is silenced by Santana's hand pressed against her mouth.

"Anyway… Berry?"

"You know how I am… I can't be mad at you…"

"Yeah because you're totally hot for me…"

"Don't push me…"

The night proceeded without any other disturbance. They drank, talked about their lives, announce the news and enjoy each others company. Artie called Puck to congratulate him and Apologize for his absence. In the end Rachel insisted that she would pay the bill in the name of the arts.

* * *

"Home sweet Home… there's nothing like our home right?"

Rachel smiles at the blonde's statement.

"Yeah… about that… my assistant told me that she just found the perfect house for me… and that's something because Claire it's very rigid… and I talked to my manage…"

Quinn looks disappointed.

"That's…uh… that's great…let's sleep… you need to rest you'll travel tomorrow…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes… why?"

"You seem…"

"It's just that I… I don't know; I got used to you living here…"

Rachel smiles.

"I know… but hey, I will be very close… it's not like when I was in New York…"

_You literally moved on pretty well Miss Berry… what a friend you are…_

Rachel gets pale.

"What's wrong?"

"I just realized what a terrible friend I am…"

"What? You're not… why are you saying that?"

"Here I am celebrating, happy and I completely forgot about Kurt and the others…Kurt… my best friend…"

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Rach, I'm pretty sure they miss you… because who wouldn't? But I know they understand… and no… you're not a terrible friend… you are awesome…"

Rachel hugs her.

"Okay… now let's sleep…"

* * *

"Thank you guys! Thank you very much Boston! Wow! That's was an incredible night…maybe the best since I started the tour… and I definitely will be back! Love you all! bye!"

Rachel goes toward her dressing-room.

"Thanks Claire."

Rachel takes the bottle of water that her assistant offers to her. Rachel drinks ir, then her producer enters in the dressing-room.

"Wow! That was a great performance…" He shouts.

"I know… it was awesome today! The audience and everything… was even better than Chicago… and I loved Chicago!"

"You were great… I mean… you seemed comfortable and happy…"

"Well I am…"

"I came here to say congratulations and to remember you that you have a meeting with David Letterman…which means we have to flight to New York in the morning…"

* * *

"She is a Broadway star a Tony winner her debut album is already among the top sellers of the year please welcome the lovely Rachel Berry!"

David calls her to the stage. The audience cheers. She greets him and sits in the iconic chair with her big smile.

"So Rachel, tell me about the tour…"

" it's great! Amazing! you know, I always loved to be on stage… sometimes it is exhaustive but… the fans are always so lovely and I love them… I have to say I'm loving it… it's different from Broadway but I'm loving every moment of this tour…"

"About that… will you come back to Broadway someday?"

"Yes of course! Broadway is my number one Passion! And I love New York…and my friends that live here of course, Kurt is here with me…"

She smiles.

"Are you enjoying living in L.A?"

"I am… although technically because of the tour I am more away from home than at home…but yes I'm enjoying…"

"You are living with a friend am I right?"

"Yes… Quinn is an old friend…"

"Quinn Fabray… for our audience to be aware…"

"Yes… Quinn Fabray, From LACP…"

"What?" David Laughs followed by the audience.

"It's how we call the show… you know "Life is about choosing paths""

"We?"

"The fans…"

He laughs again and this time Rachel laughs too.

"I'm very addicted… I can't wait for the second season…"

"But how does it work? I heard that you guys hated each other in high school…"

She laughs hard.

"Oh my God! Where did you hear that? No… I never hated Quinn…"

"But she hated you?"

"I don't think so… we did have problems though; she was kind of… well, she was a bitch…"

The audience laughs.

"Oh my God she'll kill me!"

"And you said she didn't hate you…"

"I think it was more like teenage stuff… you know how teenagers can be evil… and she was a cheerleader…"

"Seriously? I have to invite her here…"

The audience and Rachel laughs.

"So it's all cool… the living together part?"

"Yes it is… but I'm moving next month… I found a house; I mean my assistant found it… it's lovely…"

"So, you're leaving New York for good?"

She pouts.

"Apparently…"

She smiles.

"But I will be back…"

* * *

"Do you need me for something else?"

"No Claire thanks…"

As soon as Claire leaves Rachel takes her phone. Santana have texted her to inform that they needed have a phone conference.

The Latina answers Rachel's call and puts her phone on speaker; she is with Quinn and Brittany.

"Hello girls!"

"_Hi Rach!" _Quinn and Brittany say together.

"_Okay… let's skip the sappy shit and move to the important things…"_

"Happy to talk to you too Satan…"

"_Whatever…"_

Rachel laughs.

"Okay… there's something wrong?"

"_Nothing is wrong Rach… it's just that me, Britt and S wants to do something for your birthday, we just need to know if it's okay…_

"About that… I was thinking, my dads are going to visit me… I mean… they wanna see my new house… they called me yesterday after David Letterman… and I not even sign the papers yet…"

"_And you shouldn't… you have to see the house first Rach…"_

"Claire said I'm gonna love it… and I trust her… but don't worry Quinn I won't do anything rash, anyway… my dads… they are coming to my birthday… so, I think that maybe it will ruin your plans…"

"_Of course not Rach… we still will celebrate your birthday… if you want to of course…"_

"Well… that will make me very happy Quinn… thanks…"

"_You're welcome… now… David Letterman…"_

Rachel laughs. She can't escape that right?

* * *

Rachel loved the house. It was beautiful and big and of course expensive. The best part is that the house is close to Quinn's house. She moved really fast despite Quinn's warnings that she didn't need to rush. One week before her birthday and she was already in her new home.

"Can't wait for that… okay… see you daddy… love you too…"

Rachel is very excited with her dads visit. She really misses them.

"Tell dad I love him…bye daddy!"

Rachel takes her I Pad 3 and goes to her bed. She usually doesn't like gossip or gossip magazines. But something caught her attention. The title is:

**Is quick Back?**

To illustrate the news there is one photo from Quinn and Puck leaving a restaurant.

**He says she is the best actress of this new generation that she's beautiful. She teases him all the time: says he smells bad, do not bathe, but at the same time, says he is very handsome and that he is beautiful inside. Noah is the newest Hollywood screenwriter and Quinn is an actress with a promising future. They already dated before and apparently they can't be apart from each other. **

Rachel huffs then she puts the I Pad away. She goes to the kitchen to drink water. Moments later Quinn arrives.

"Hi there!" She smiles.

"Hi… come in…"

The blonde is surprised by Rachel uncharacteristic behavior.

"What's wrong?"

"You've had sex with Noah?"

Quinn jaw dropped.

"w-what? Why? You already know that? Remember? Beth…"

"I meant lately…"

"No…and where is this coming from?"

"You guys are dating?"

"What?"

Rachel takes her phone, searches for the news she had read before and when she finds it she shows Quinn.

"Wow… you seriously believed in that?"

"You guys are pretty close… I just wanted to know…"

"Don't you think you would know? If we were together?"

"I guess…"

"It's something wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"You seem upset about it which is strange because if I remember correctly you encouraged me to be with him, senior year that day in the bathroom…"

"Yes I did…"

_Stupid me… wait what? What am I saying? Quinn is right I should be happy for her they have a bond, they have Beth… but I'm so glad they're not together… what? oh fuck! _

"So… why are you … like this…"

"Nothing… it's just that, I thought you were keeping something from me…"

Quinn archers a brow. She is not sure she is buying it.

She is felling that thing in her stomach again.

But she let go. For now.

"So… your dads?"

"They must be here any minute…"

"You won't pick up them… I mean, at the airport?"

"I asked Claire to send someone… I know it sounds insensitive but I wanted to avoid the paparazzi"

"Sure… I just asked because I thought you would be eager to see them… and you're Rachel Berry so…"

Rachel smiles.

"I intended to go … but it was their idea actually…"

Moments later Rachel's dads arrive.

As soon as they cross the front door Rachel runs to them. Hiram the taller father lifts her in the air.

"Baby girl!"

"Daddy!"

He puts Rachel back to the ground.

"Don't I get a hug too?" Leroy pouts.

"Of course Dad!"

"Divas…" Hiram grumble.

Quinn watches the scene in front of her with adoration. She is sure she should be embarrassed or uncomfortable because that is a very intimate moment but she is not. The feeling in her stomach is back and she can't help but smile. All she can think is that she is exactly where she should be.

"Hi there!" Hiram goes toward the blonde.

Quinn stretches her hand.

"That's not how the Berrys do…"

Hiram hugs her tight.

"Daddy! She is not a Berry…"

_That's weird… so what? you're sad because you're not a Berry? What the hell Fabray!_

"She is a Fabray… the Fabrays are a little bit different…"

"You being polite Rachel…" Quinn states.

"Sorry about my husband behavior… as they are aware… I'm the one with the good manners…as you will notice all Rachel's politeness and extensive vocabulary she got from me…"

"Yeah… as all the Diva stuff too…"

Leroy pouts.

"And the pout too…" Hiram points at her husband mouth.

"You love my pout…"

"Yes I do…"

"Dads! No PDA… you will embarrass Quinn…"

"No, it's okay Rach…"

"So baby girl will you show us the house?" Hiram asks.

"I thought you would never ask!"

The three Berrys left the living room. They didn't notice a certain blonde grinning from ear to ear in a complete contemplative state.

"Quinn!" Rachel yells. "Are you coming?!"

"Yeah!"

_Definitively the right place to be. _


	6. Chapter 6

**So… this chapter has a warning, things got a little spicy…**

**There is a "dream" sexy times…**

**Brittany: italic**

**Rachel: bold**

**Both: Normal**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**It's Britchel bitch!**

Dreams are successions of images, ideas, emotions, and sensations that occur involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep. They range from normal and ordinary to overly surreal and bizarre. Dreams can have varying natures, such as frightening, exciting, magical, melancholic, adventurous, or **sexual**.

Dreams are manifestations of our **deepest desires** and anxieties, often relating to repressed childhood memories or **obsessions**…

_**...**_

"_do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do" Rachel sings._

_She is with one of her knees on the piano's bench while she __leans to play the notes on the ivory._

"_do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do"_

_It is all very natural, she has been here so many times doing exactly what she is doing now. _

"_do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do"_

"_Oh my God! Don't you have a life Berry?"_

_Rachel lifts her head to face the other girl. _

"_I-I…"_

_Rachel gulps._

"_Wow! Are you okay? I mean, you're not talking or annoying me with one of your rambles…"_

_Rachel looks at her and smiles._

"_Jesus Berry… are you high?"_

_Rachel giggles._

"_No… I'm against drugs… you know that…"_

_"Mmm? Okay… you're really weird right now…"_

"_Me? You're wearing your cheerleader's uniform…"_

"_Because… I- am- a cheer-lea-der?"_

"_You…"_

"_Whatever… I forgot my phone… is right there on the piano… nice sweater by the way…"_

_Rachel looks down and gasps. The sweater, the skirt and the knee socks they're all back. She grabs the sweater fabric and smiles._

"_If you're thinking: Oh my God! This sweater it's lame… I have to say, you're right … thinking about it… it's not just the sweater you're lame…"_

"_God! You're so sexy when you talk like that…"_

"_What?"_

"_What?"_

"_What did you say?"_

"_I take it back… actually you're sexy all the time…"_

"_Listen here midget…"_

"_And the cheerleader's uniform…"_

_Rachel licks her lips._

"_Are you flirting with me?" This time the other girl's tone is smooth and she gets closer and closer to Rachel._

"_Maybe?"_

"_Are you sure you can handle it?" They are only a few inches apart. _

"_Y-yes…" Rachel stutters._

"_You're so fucking sexy…" The girl whispers in Rachel's ear making the brunette shiver._

_Then the girl grabs Rachel's waist to pull her closer._

"_You think so?" The girl nods and Rachel smirks. "What else?"_

"_What?" They can feel each other's breath._

"_You said I'm sexy… What else?"Rachel demands._

"_You're perfect and your body is just… amazing… You have a sexy ass… and you have very sexy legs… and sexy lips... and…"_

_The girl presses their lips together and Rachel kisses her back hard. When she feels the other girl's tongue inside her mouth she moans. They break the kiss._

"_You're lucky…"_

"_Why?"Rachel kisses her again._

"_Because I'm about to fulfill one of your biggest fantasy…"_

"_What" Kiss. "fantasy?" Kiss._

"_Me, fucking you in this piano…"_

_Rachel pants. The other girl kisses her again. The brunette grabs the red and white fabric to put them closer and deepens the kiss. She feels a hand in her thigh and then in her ass and then the other girl starts sucking her neck. They reach the Piano's ivory, the girl puts her arm around Rachel's waist and lifts the singer. The cheerleader sets Rachel's body on the piano. She slides her hand on Rachel's toned legs lifting the brunette's skirt in the process. Putting her hands under the skirt the girl takes off Rachel's panties._

"_Oh my!" Rachel nibbles her lips._

_Rachel grabs the other girl's ponytail taking off the hair ponies. The hair fell over the cheerleader's shoulders and Rachel grabs it forcing the girl to get closer and then they desperately kiss. The singer feels electricity in her body and gasps when the other girl's finger reaches her clit._

"_Oh fuck…" Rachel moans._

"_I'm gonna fuck you senseless Berry…"_

_The cheerleader says while rubbing the perfect circles with her fingers._

"_Oh God yes… please…"_

"_Please what?"_

"_Fuck me!"_

_The cheerleader spreads Rachel's leg widely and then slides two fingers inside._

"_You're so wet…"_

_Rachel puts her weight on her elbow, the other girl leans to capture her lips and then slide her hand under Rachel's sweater to cup the brunette's breast never stopping the other finger's rhythm. Rachel moans louder._

"_I can't believe this is happening… oh… fuck!"_

"_I want you to scream my name Berry… I want you to scream my name when you come…"_

"_Oh yes… oh… I'm co…I'm coming… fuck yeah… I'm coming!"_

"_Say it!"_

_The girl demands._

"_Say my name Berry!"_

"_Fuuuuck Quinn!"_

In her bed Rachel sits up so quickly that she's feeling dizzy. She is gasping and all sweaty.

"Did I just have a…"

Rachel goes toward the bathroom leaving a trail of shirt, short and panties on the bedroom's floor.

Fifteen minutes under the cold water and her body is still warm.

_I can't believe I just…_

She recognizes that scene, although in reality, Quinn took her phone and left. They didn't … well…

_Oh my… _

* * *

Before she reaches the kitchen, she can hear the noises her dads are making.

"Morning baby girl! We're making breakfast!"

"That's great daddy…"

She hides her concerns putting her biggest smile on her face.

"So… Baby girl, what's the plan to the Rachel Berry's twenty-fifth anniversary celebration?" Leroy asks.

Hiram gasps.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Our baby girl… she is a woman… she is going to be twenty five Leroy… just yesterday and we were celebrating her fifteens…"

Leroy nods.

"Yes WE were…" Rachel grumbles.

There's something about her fifteens that makes her upset.

Freshman year.

She hadn't many friends. Actually she had none.

"I mean me and you guys…no one else… just like my fourteen and my thirteen and my twelve and my eleven… my ten and all my other birthdays…"

"That's not true… our family was always there… is something wrong baby girl?"

"No…"

_No one would go to Rachel Berry's birthday right? _

"Rachel?"

_Who would dare to challenge Quinn? No one would venture to enter in Quinn's blacklist or Santana's… who would associate with me if it could mean becoming the target of the head bitch… the ice queen… Quinn… always Quinn… why she has this… power over me? Why I always searched for her approval or her friendship, when she never cared; she never cared right? She not even wanted to visit you… she was too busy with Yale… she just did it because Kurt asked her… and she went with Santana… Santana… I bet San was who persuaded her … She promised that we would be in touch and she forgot about you in the first chance… _

"I'm fine dad… Really…"

_Rachel what are you talking about? She is your friend! We had great times in New Haven and in New York… yeah right… _

Rachel sighs.

_You know what? You're just focusing in this to forget the fact that you had the most vivid sex dream of your life… and with Quinn… and I'm pretty sure you just had a… stop it! I don't want to think about it never again…_

"What's going on? Tell me… your dads know you better than anyone…"

"It is really nothing… I promise… can we eat? I'm starving…"

"Sure baby girl…" Leroy says.

Hiram serves her.

"About my birthday…"

She finishes chewing the piece of pancakes she had in her mouth and swallows.

"I think Quinn, B and San are dealing with this… and, don't worry I said you guys would be here… so no wild parties…"

"You don't have to worry about us… We don't want to ruin your plans baby girl…"

"It's okay… really; I had enough wild parties in this year…"

"Should we be concerned?" Hiram arches an eyebrow.

Rachel laughs.

"No… I guess…" she smirks. "anyway… I'm really in the holiday's mood already… I'll take these days off to rest. I still have one more video clip to film and a few shows before I end this tour…"

Rachel filmed two video clips before the tour and the Tony, the third was made with images of her live performance but she will film the fourth at the beginning of next year which means a month away and she is very excited because Artie will be the director.

"Speaking of which, we'll be in New York… for your last concert…" Leroy announces.

"You better…"

"What you're going to do after… I mean when the tour is over?" Hiram asks with a cup of coffee halfway up his mouth.

"I… I think… I'll rest a little and then I will start my new album… I have some music… but they are all very… raw… anyway I think it will be much tougher now…

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have to deal with the pressure … you know… my first album was very well accepted…"

"It was much more than that…" Leroy says full of pride.

"But now… there will be expectations…"

"I'm sure you'll handle it…"

"I hope so…"

She drinks her coffee.

"Mmm… I forgot… I have a meeting… I won't be long I promise and then we have all afternoon to spend together… okay?"

"Okay…" They say together.

Rachel finishes chewing a piece of pancake, picks a strawberry, and after swallowing the fruit she drinks the orange juice and gets up from the kitchen bench. Then she kisses each of her dads.

"I got to go…"

* * *

"Paris?"

"It's a select audience… nothing big don't worry…"

"Okay… I think…"

"It will be before London so… the logistics is already arranged…"

"That's great…"

"I think that's it… I had a meeting with Artie, he has everything under control… he really knows you…"

Rachel smile.

"Told you… Can I go now? My dads are waiting for me…"

"Yes you can…"

* * *

"Come on baby girl… sing to your dads…" Leroy pouts.

"Okay! You won…"

"Like you don't wanna sing…"

"I'm not that annoying little girl anymore daddy…"

"Why not? I love her…" Hiram teases.

Rachel rolls her eyes.

"And you supposed to, I'm your daughter…"

The singer goes toward the piano (of course she made sure to put a piano in the house) and sits on the bench.

"Ladies and gentleman tonight I'm going to perform "lost behind a mask" that reached the top spot of the billboard and as you know is running for the Grammy… for best song of course…"

Leroy and Hiram cheer.

"So here it goes…"

Rachel starts playing the intro and then starts singing:

**Lost behind a mask**

**With no feelings; just cold…**

**Lost behind a fake smile**

**Inside a peculiar exile**

**Away from those you love**

**Once closer but now apart**

**Trying to forget feelings inside your heart **

**Trying to forget that someday you cried**

**Thinking about a special winter**

**Her eyes was shining in that nigh **

**Looking at the chosen one **

**The heart breaker**

**Lost behind a lie **

**Hiding your feelings choosing the safe path**

**When your love someone you never say goodbye **

**You wait and wait until you finally get it… to get it right…**

"Bravo!" Leroy applauds.

"That was beautiful baby girl…" Hiram is with his hand in his chest.

"Thanks dad, daddy… okay… let's go! I'm starving!"

"I want to see some celebrities so… you better get some to me…"

"I'm not enough for you dad?"

"Of course not!" They say at the same time.

Rachel laughs.

* * *

"Hi Mr. Berry… it's me, Quinn… sorry the inconvenient… but can you open the door for me? And please don't wake Rachel okay?"

"_Mmm… okay…"_ Hiram says with sleepy voice.

Quinn hangs up the phone and waits a few minutes. Then Hiram appears.

"Hi Quinn… it's something wrong?"

"No… it's just that… it's Rachel's birthday… and I was so eager I couldn't sleep… sorry I woke you up…"

"Okay… come in… Rachel is already sleeping…"

"Thanks…"

She follows him inside. And then they get upstairs.

"I'm going to… this is my room…"

_Brilliant Fabray… He probably thinks you're crazy…_

"Yes sure… well good night… I guess…"

"Good night Quinn…"

_Yep… he definitely thinks I'm crazy…_

Quinn goes to Rachel's bedroom.

Rachel is snoring.

The blonde girl smiles. She misses that.

_Maybe I'm crazy… Rachel is snoring and I think she is cute… it's alright if I wake her? Okay I think that's was a terrible idea… what I was thinking? I'm leaving… that's embarrassing…_

Quinn starts walking backwards; she didn't notice a tiny thing on the floor. She tried to avoid the cat but it was too late she trips and then she falls to the ground. Rachel wakes up because of the noise.

"Quinn?"

_Oh crap!_

"Are you okay? Did you fall?" Rachel lights the table lamp.

"Yeah… since when you have a cat…" Quinn stands and goes to the bed with the cat in her hand. It's a baby cat.

"Since me, dad and daddy bought it… isn't it cute?" Rachel takes the cat.

"Yeah… I think I almost killed it… or it almost killed me…"

Rachel smiles.

"What are you doing here?"

"You really don't know?"

"I think I have a clue …"

"Well… Happy birthday!" Quinn gives her an envelope.

"You…"

"I'm sorry to wake you up… I was very eager to give you this…"

"I did the same right?"

"You had a reason; you lived with me… I had to wake your daddy… he probably thinks I'm crazy…"

"He doesn't… I think… I told you to take the alarm code…"

Quinn smiles.

"You will open it?"

"Yes I will… you know you didn't have to…"

"Open it Berry!"

"Okay…" Rachel giggles.

Rachel opens the envelope; inside it has a card with date and time.

"What… is it a… is it a tattoo shop card?"

"Yes it is…" Quinn smiles

Rachel looks confused.

"You really don't have to do anything… But remember when we were in New York and you said you wanted to do something you never had done? So I think you can get a tattoo… you can do a small one… anyway, you still can do the kiss thing… but I did a research and don't think it will rain… I'm rambling…"

"I noticed…" Rachel smiles.

"What do you think?" Quinn looks concerned.

"Well… I'm kind of a rock star… I think I need a tattoo… That's something I never did… actually I think teenager Rachel would be shocked …"

Quinn laughs.

"So… will you do it?"

Rachel pretends to be thinking. Quinn nibbles her bottom lip apprehensively.

"Yes!"

Rachel hugs her.

"Thank you… that's amazing… though I still want to be kissed in the rain…"

The blonde smiles.

"You will be there right? With me?"

"That's my intention…"

"Now… I think we should sleep; don't you think?"

Quinn draws her lips into her mouth.

"What?"

"I bought something for you… I should probably wait but… well… here…"

The actress gives Rachel the box she was keeping in her jacket pocket.

"Quinn…"

Rachel opens the box.

"Actually I ordered it… it's exactly as mine… but the charm it's…"

"The Star of David… I loved it…"

"You still are a Jewish right?"

"Quinn Fabray! You came from a very conservative family and you changed a lot… I couldn't be sure…"

"You mean because of my sexuality… so I can't be Christian…"

"Not what I meant…"

"I think I will definitively disappoint the Fabray family…"

"What you mean?"

"Okay… It's not that I don't like guys… I do… I could marry a guy someday; but lately, I'm more into girls. The last time I…"

Quinn clears her throat.

"The last time I had sex with a man, well I think it was more than a year ago … so I think there is a big possibility that I end up with a girl… since I'm dating girls more often than guys…"

"So you're gay?"

"I don't think so… as I said I like man… but…"

"You more into Girls…"

"Lately? Yes…"

"When did you… when you found out you… it was with… Santana?"

"No… I should have realized then but no… I was still pretty much in denial… I thought I was just trying new things… and I was drunk. Yeah I know; I do that a lot, apparently…"

Rachel giggles.

"Mmm… so it was with Lisa then?"

"Maybe… well that was when I told you guys but I had a few dates before Lisa that I didn't tell you…"

"Why not?"

"I was just trying to find myself… after Lisa… I kind of had a clue… but then me and Puck back together… And I went to L.A to live with him… We didn't work though and I decided to let my past behind me and finally be myself… completaly... and you?"

"What about me?"

"When did you find out?"

"I always was I little bit attracted to girls."

_Like a certain blonde cheerleader… okay I'm officially forbidden to think… no thinking… you are not allowed…_

"But I never really thought about it… you know me… I was so obsessed with the boys I dated… Jesse, Finn, Brody, Finn… But differently of you after my first time with a girl I knew it… I knew I was bi... I'm more into boys thought… I never had a girlfriend like you did… I had only one night stands..."

"Who would imagine… Rachel Berry having one-night stands…"

"I think I've changed a lot…"

"Rachel can I say something?"

"Sure…"

Quinn sighs.

"I want you to be happy…"

"I want you to be happy too…"

"Don't do that…"

"What?"

"Jump from relationship to relationship… one night stands… if there is one person that I know will find a happy ending and will find the right person is you… you will and you deserve it… So don't rush okay?"

"Okay…" Rachel nods. "Can you put it on me?"

"Sure…" Quinn puts the bracelet on Rachel's wrist. "There…"

"Let's sleep…"

"Can I borrow something to wear?"

"Mmmhmm…" Rachel nods.

Quinn changes in the Bathroom.

"Good night Rach…"

"Where are you going?"

"To the guest room?"

"Yeah right… come on…"

Quinn blushes a little but goes toward the bed.

"Night… sweet dreams…" The blondes says.

_Only if I dream about you… RB could you be more inappropriate… yeah… I supposed I could say that out loud… haha very funny… I said no thinking…_

Rachel sighs.

"Night…"

* * *

When she finally wakes, the room is already fully illuminated by daylight. To her surprise Quinn is on top of her in a very possessive way. Like a very possessive way.

Rachel tries to move but Quinn is very strong. Rachel nibbles her lips and smiles. Then she feels the blonde's body moving. With that Quinn's nose gets more close to Rachel's neck.

_Did she just sniff my neck?_

When Quinn opens her eyes she realizes what she has just done.

The blonde moves away quickly.

"Sorry Rach… so sorry… Sometimes I'm very possessive when I'm sleeping."

"No, it's okay… I always liked to be cuddled while I sleep…"

"Okay…" Quinn is a little embarrassed.

"So… Let's go… I'm sure my dads are already making breakfast…"

Rachel's Dads are in the kitchen indeed.

"Happy birthday baby girl!" Their dads say at the same time.

"Again…" Rachel teases.

"Yeah again" Hiram gets close to her. "and I'll do it again..." he kisses her cheek. "and again…" He kisses again. "And again… until the day is over…"

Rachel giggles.

"And you say that me and Rachel are melodramatic…" Leroy teases.

"Well I'm sorry I just want to celebrate the fact that twenty five years ago I was having the best day of my life…"

"I wasn't the first then…"

"You weren't… dad and daddy always do it at midnight… they always competed until we agreed that the two would do it simultaneously at midnight…"

"I know the feeling… although mom knows me very well to disturb my sleep…"

"Quinn doesn't react very well when she is awaked…" Rachel explains to her fathers. "Although you didn't complain when I did it in your birthday…"

"It was a special occasion… and a special person…"

Rachel blushes.

Leroy and Hiram exchanged glances quite quickly the two girls didn't notice.

"Are you girls hungry?"

"Yes!"

"Pretty much…"

Rachel's phone rings.

"Rachel honey… no phones when we're eating remember?"

"I know that Dad… but it's my birthday… people will call me…"

"Just because it's your birthday…"

Rachel looks to the screen and smiles. She answers.

"Finn!"

Quinn choked.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Hiram pats her on the back.

She coughs a little more.

"Hold on a second Finn…" Rachel puts the phone in her shoulder. "Are you okay Quinn?"

"Yeah I'm fine… I just choked…"

"I'm back…"

"_Wow… I missed your voice…"_

"Just my voice?"

Finn giggles.

"_Well no… listen… it's okay I called you?"_

"Of course Finn…"

"_Alright… Happy birthday then…"_

"Thank you…"

"_And congrats for the Tony… I sent you a message… I couldn't talk to you…"_

"I got it… I'm sorry Finn I should have called you… I got a little busy…"

_So you are a liar now? You completely forgot about Finn in the moment you read… oh yeah we aren't allowed to think about it…_

"_I know… but hey… we're talking now…"_

"Yes we are… how are you by the way?"

"_I'm fine… Burt and Carole say hi…"_

"Say hi to them too…"

"_Listen… Kurt is coming to the holidays… so I was thinking… Are you coming?"_

"I still don't know… My dads are here…"

"_Yes I know… well I'll leave you… I really wish you have a great day Rach… I-I… I love you… "_

"Okay… thank you… I love you too Finn…"

Quinn fidgets impatiently on her chair and again Rachel's dads watch her.

"Bye…"

_It's not a lie right? I really love Finn…_

Rachel hangs up the phone.

"So… where were we? Oh yeah! Food…"

She smiles at Quinn and the blonde give her a half smile.

"Dads, where do you guys want to spend Christmas and**…** well Hanukkah?"

"Wherever you want baby girl…" Hiram says.

"I think we can go home..."

"That will be great…"

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Come on Rachel… it's just a tiny one…"

"Yeah… but still hurts Santana…"

"Whatever… a star? Really…"

"You should know that stars are kind of my thing…"

"We know Rach…" Quinn says smiling.

"I think I want to make one san…"

"Are you sure B?"

"Not now though…"

Rachel got a tiny star on her right wrist.

"So… Can we go now?"

"Yes Santana!" Quinn and Rachel say at the same time.

"Let's go to this lame dinner… and then to the real party…"

"I thought we wouldn't have any wild parties…"

"Come on Berry… it's you twenty five birthday! Q took care of your lame party with your dads… but me and B… well… you will see…

* * *

"A strip club?!"

"Don't be such a prude…"

"Prude? Santana the media will be…"

"Don't worry me and B and Puck…"

"Of course…" Quinn grumbles.

"We took care of it… it's closed… just guests… and there will be male dances too… because Mercedes and lady Hummel complained about the stripers…"

The glee club kids present: Mercedes, Puck, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mike and the unholy trinity. One by one they come. Just like some Rachel's friends from Broadway and Claire and Brody…

"Kurt!"

"Rach! Happy birthday!"

"I'm so happy you came…"

"I told you I would come…"

"I know… I'm so happy anyway…"

"What Brody is doing here?"

Brody is getting inside.

"What!" Rachel turns to see him.

Brody comes close to her. He didn't notice Quinn's glare.

"Brody? What are you doing here?"

"Ouch!"

She arches her brow.

"Jeff…"

"Of course…"

"I'm very sad… you invited everyone… "

"Actually I didn't… Santana organized everything… so…"

"Rach…"

"I really not into this right now Brody… it's my birthday so… you can stay and have fun…"

"You still…"

"Rach? Everything okay?" Quinn puts one hand in Rachel's shoulder.

"Yes… Brody was just wishing me happy birthday…"

"Yeah… happy birthday…"

He kisses her cheek.

"Come on… San and B are waiting…"

Quinn grabs her waist and leads her to the other girls facing Brody fiercely in the process.

The alcohol starts taking effect. There isn't any more inhibition. Santana is giving them a pole dancing performance while Brittany throws money on her; Sam starts doing a striptease and Puck enjoys a lap dance.

"Rachel, Rachel!"

"Hi B… did I tell you're beautiful tonight?"

Brittany laughs.

"We need to do our number… Let's go!"

"What?"

"Let's show them a little bit of the glee's Best singer and best dancer…"

"Okay…"

Brittany takes Rachel to the stage.

"Attention everyone… me and Rachel we'll show you who runs this shit!"

"I couldn't agree more…"

Brittany nods to the DJ.

"Hit it!" Rachel yells.

**Bring the action**

_When you hear this in the club  
You gotta turn the sh-t-up  
You gotta turn the sh-t-up  
You gotta turn the sh-t-up_

_When we up in the club  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us_

_See the boys in the club  
They're watching us  
They're watching us  
They're watching us_

_Everybody in the club  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us_

Brittany starts doing her dance moves around Rachel.

**I wanna scream and shout  
And let it all out  
And scream and shout  
And let it out**

"Did Rachel just check out my girlfriend ass?" Santana asks to Quinn.

"I think so…" Quinn answers her eyes glazed on the stage.

We saying, oh we oh we oh we oh  
We saying, oh we oh we oh we oh

**I wanna scream and shout  
And let it all out  
And scream and shout  
And let it out**

"Are you okay Q?"

"Yeah… I can't believe they are doing this to us…"

"To us? You mean me… they're doing it to provoke me… because I'm Brittany's girlfriend…"

"Yeah, of course… I meant you… you don't care?"

"Why should I?" Santana smirks. "they're singing and dancing Q… no big deal…"

We saying, oh we oh we oh we oh  
You are now, now rocking with  
RB and Britanny, bitch!

**Bring the action**

**Rock and roll, everybody let's lose control  
All the bottom we let it go  
Going fast, we aint going slow, low, low**

Rachel starts laughing but keep singing. She used to say she couldn't sing this kind of music.

**Hear the beat, now let's hit the floor  
Drink it up, and then drink some more  
Light it up, and let's let it blow, blow, blow**

**Hey yo, rock it out, rock it now  
If you know what we talking 'bout  
Turn it up, and burn down the house, ho-hou...**

**Hey yo, turn it up, and don't turn it down  
Here we go, we gon shake the ground  
Cause everywhere that  
we going bring the action**

She did her part very well for someone who is drunk and without rehearsal.

"Are you sure you okay Q?" Santana looks at Quinn, the blonde doesn't take her eyes from the stage. "You're red… and… careful… you will bre…"

Before Santana finishes her sentence; the glass in Quinn's hand breaks.

We saying, oh we oh we oh we oh  
you are now, now rocking with  
RB and Brittany, bitch!

Everybody cheers.

"It's Britchel Bitch!" Brittany screams.

The dancer and the singer go toward Quinn and Santana.

"Oh my God! Quinn! You're bleeding…"

"It's just a little cut…"

"What happened? You guys didn't fight did you?" Rachel frowns.

"No… of course not…" Quinn answers.

"Sure… blame Santana… Quinn just got too excited with your performance…"

Santana and Brittany smirk to each other. The blonde give her the head bitch glare.

* * *

"_**The Grammy for **__**Best New Artist**__** goes to… Rachel Berry!"**_

"Mother Fucker!"

Santana yells, she is sitting on the couch watching the Grammys.

"San!"

"Sorry baby…"

"I'm so happy for her…"

"Yeah… but no kissing…"

"You made a bet baby… you can't go back…"

"Why are you this much into this kiss thing?"

"Okay… I have to tell you something… don't be mad…"

"Okay…"

Rachel goes toward the stage to get her award.

"Well… me and Rachel… we made a deal… We were dancing; remember that day in New York when she won the tony…"

"The day we made the bet?"

"yeah… well…she asked me if I was jealous of you and Quinn… you know… you guys are pretty close… and I said no… because we were always like that… we fight but we were always friends… like the three musketeers… and she told me: That was before Brittany I'm talking about after… you know… they slept together… then I said: but that was ages ago… and she said: but you didn't get jealous? Then I said yes… and then she proposed a revenge… I guess that's why she did the bet…"

"_**Wow! First of all… I would like to thank God…"**_

"I wonder when she'll get over it…"

"When she fucks Quinn…"

"Maybe… I don't want her to kiss you B…"

Santana pouts. Brittany gets close to her girlfriend and kisses her.

"I know you did it to mess with Quinn okay? I know you… but you can't go back…"

"I know but it will drive me crazy…"

"_**My Dads… I love you dad, I love you daddy… and my friends… Quinn, Kurt… Blaine, Tina, mom… hi Beth…" **_Rachel waves to the camera. **"I love you all!"**

"You? What about Quinn?"

"Uh…yeah… Brace yourselves…"

Brittany Laughs.

\

"Well… and absolutely, I want to thank my fellows from glee club… they supported me when I was taking my first steps… Finn, Mike, Puck, Artie, Mercedes here... I love you all… and of course Hey San and Britt I know you're watching… so… are you ready B? Thank you everybody!"

She leaves the stage.

_I did it!_

* * *

Brichel song: _Scream_ & _Shout willi am_ ft. Britney Spears

**Next: The britchel kiss!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Operation: Faberry!**

At the end of the night she went home with two Grammys, New artist and best song of the year; but not without a little party before. Mercedes who was also at the awards, though not as nominated, was her companion.

She received texts and calls all night long. Her dads, her friends…

Kurt couldn't contain his happiness.

Santana texted her. She said she shouldn't have underestimated her.

But she just wanted to hear one person.

_She must be sleeping… right?_

When she finally got home, Rachel went straight to her bedroom.

_Just one message… too much to ask?_

There, on the bed, a flower, not any flower…

_She couldn't know… could she?_

Rachel takes the gardenia and smells it. Then she takes the note.

_**You know nowadays texting is so mainstream…**_

_**Congratulations for your Grammy!**_

_**Ps: Yes I knew you would win… **_

_**Love **_

_**Lucy**_

_**Ps2: yes I signed as Lucy because she was the one who liked these corny things… (See? you learned one more thing about Lucy)**_

_**Ps3: Yes I talked about myself in third person…**_

"Wrote…" Rachel whispers.

_**Ps4: Yes I know I actually wrote it... **_

_She knows me so well…_

* * *

"No way!"

"You could have avoided it… you made that bet to provoke Quinn and you know it…"

Santana and Brittany are on their way to Rachel's house. The Brunette is driving.

"I wasn't thinking straight…"

"It's just a kiss…"

"Yeah… right…"

"You don't trust me?"

"Of course I do!"

"What's the matter San? There's something else? "

Santana looks quickly at her girlfriend.

"It's… I-I… You could kiss Quinn… or Puck or Artie or lord help me trouty mouth… but… She is… She is Rachel freaking Berry! She has a Tony and now two Grammys… she can have anyone she wants…"

"Are you afraid of losing me?"

"No… I mean… It's something irrational I know…"

"I love you Santana… and you're my best friend… you don't have anything to worry about… me and Rachel well... I'm really happy about what we have now... I wasn't the best of friends at school…I know I wasn't bad as you and Quinn were but the truth is that I wasn't very different, you guys were mean to her but I've never opposed …"

"Don't do that… you're the best person I know… and I'm sure Rachel can see it too… and you know she is the most forgiving person we know… that's why she is my friend and Quinn's… but you… you never did anything bad to her…"

"Yes I did…"

"No… me and Quinn, we were the bitches okay?"

Santana parks the car then she gives her girlfriend a chaste kiss.

"About the kiss… no tongue …"

"I thought you didn't want her to kiss me…"

"I don't… But I can't run from a bet… you can though…"

"Probably… since you were the one who made the deal… but what's the fun in that…" Brittany smirks.

"You… are you teasing me?"

"No… I would never do that…"

Brittany smiles.

"Brittany!" Santana huffs.

"You know… since all the teenager drama over and we've become adults with careers… somehow our friendship became stronger, I care about you more than anyone else… but Rachel and Quinn… they are very important to me…"

"Yeah I know… I feel the same way…"

"Of course I care about the others too… But Quinn is one of us and Rachel… well… I love her and I'll always be grateful cause she helped me with my career… my point is… I know how happy they are together… and Quinn always got sad when she had to say goodbye to Rachel… I had my doubts before about their romantic feelings because they are so stubborn but I can see that, well… we need to make them see…"

"So that's why you will kiss her? To make Quinn jealous…"

"No… can't you see? Yes she will be jealous, but she won't do anything about it… because she is used to it… She felt it so many times that it's like… breathing to her…"

"I'm not…" Santana frowns a little confused by her girlfriend's logics.

"If we're right then Quinn already felt it… you know… she already saw Rachel kissing other people… Mostly Finn…"

"Ah…"

"And the bet… well, Rachel thinks she is helping me to get a revenge… but we know why she is doing this…"

"To make Quinn jealous?"

"No! She is doing this to you!"

"Because I had sex with Quinn?"

"Of course! she doesn't know though… she keeps telling herself she just wants to help me and whatever… but I know she wants you to pay… Rachel is very possessive sometimes…"

"You're telling me that unconsciously she is doing this because I took what is hers?"

"Just don't be mad at her… she doesn't do it on purpose… I know… well, I can feel or I hope that when she kisses me… she will see the nonsense and she will realize her true motivation…"

"You are a genius…"

"I know…"

Quinn is the one who welcomes them in Rachel's house.

"I thought you would hide B…"

"Why would I do that?"

"I know you…"

"So… you should know... I've never chickened…"

"Whatever… come in…"

"That was my intention…"

Quinn gives the Latina a wry smile.

"Victory!"

Rachel joins the three girls in the living room.

"So Santana… You should've known. No way I'd lose those trophies, which reminds me… I'm allowed to kiss Britt twice? Since I won two Grammys?"

"First… I don't know you guys, but I'm finding it very hard to breathe with Berry's ego suffocating me here… and no… it'll be just one kiss…"

Rachel pouts.

"Alright… make it quick…"

"What?"

"The kiss… I don't have all day…"

Rachel giggles. Then she erupts in laugh.

She stops.

Then she starts laughing again.

"What the hell!"

"You're so funny…" she is red because of all the laughing.

"What now Berry?"

"You really think I would do it now?"

"So… you were just joking… you will not kiss Britt?" Quinn asks hopefully.

"No! Of course I will… I meant… I won't do it without an audience… the more crowd the better…"

"Don't push me Berry…"

"Hey… I won the bet… I choose… besides you would torture me with the Barbra thing for days…"

"Probably…"

"You have no idea how my hands were sweating… just the thought of writing that on my twitter…"

"I thought you said you couldn't lose…"

"Come on! not even I could be that confident…"

"I wanna see them Rach…"

"No need to ask twice Britt… I'll take them…"

Santana rolls her eyes and Rachel goes upstairs to take her Grammys.

* * *

They organized another girls' night but this time in L.A.

And this time with boys too.

Besides Blaine and Kurt.

"I find it amazing the fact you're all here, I mean, even you Artie?"

"I couldn't lose it!"

"Hell yes!" Puck and Artie high five.

"Yeah, yeah… how did you guys find out about the bet?"

"I didn't say anything…" Kurt says.

"Me neither …" Blaine and Tina say at the same time.

Everybody looks at Mercedes.

"Well, I only told Sam…"

"Sam told me…" Puck states.

"Puck told me."

"Artie told me…"

Santana sighs annoyed.

"But I would come anyway I wanted to see you guys…" Mike says.

"Well… I'm happy everybody is here… I mean… almost everybody… I don't know… I think he is avoiding me… I told him at Christmas when I went home with my dads that we work better as friends… he got weird… then… he never called me again… no even when I won the Grammys… anyway he likes to live there… and…"

"Yeah… I tried getting him out of the burrow… he came to visit me a couple of times but… I think he is a Lima…"

"Puck… he is not…" Quinn cuts him.

"I'm sure he is…" He smirks. "And you once told me I was the Lima loser…I told you that you were trusting in the wrong guy… that's the truth baby mama…"

"Don't call her that!" Rachel raises her voice. "she doesn't like it…"

"I know…" Puck teases.

"You're such a jerk! Do you know that? You could have the perfect girl… but you're too stupid to even realized how stupid you were for let her go!"

Brittany, Santana and Kurt's jaws drop.

"Yes I was a jerk… Actually I was the jerk who knocked her up … but that's between me and her…"

"You're wrong!" Rachel yells. "this is not just between you guys!"

All eyes bulged.

"And I'm not even talking about the fact that somehow Beth is my sister… Quinn is my friend and I care about her…"

"That's weird… your concern… I don't remember you in there when she was in labor…"

Rachel shrugs

There.

If he had stuck a knife in her heart it would hurt less.

The group gets tense.

"Guys…" Mercedes starts.

"You're right I wasn't… maybe I'm jerk too…"

"Can you guys stop? It is past…" Quinn raises her voice.

Rachel frowns.

"Quinn is right… and I'm sorry I brought it back … truth is that I'm still working on the whole try to be a better guy thing… I think I'm better… all I know is that Quinn is the reason I'm a better guy and Beth too of course… I don't need anyone telling me I was a jerk… I pretty much know that… and I regret…"

"I guess I'm sorry too Noah… that was completely stupid of me…"

"It's okay… you care about Q… and this is a good thing to me…"

"What the hell! Let's drink and forget about the drama… damn! We're such drama queens…" Santana shouts.

"Yeah let's drink!" Sam says.

Moments later they start dancing and of course Brittany and Rachel are the last to leave the dance floor.

"We can't compete with them…" Kurt says.

"Where are Brittany and Rachel?" Artie asks.

"They're making out on the dancing floor…" Puck teases Santana.

"No we're not!" Rachel shouts behind him. "But this reminds me… I think we owe Santana a kiss Britt…" Rachel's eyes open widely with her unintended confession. "I mean… we need to kiss…"

Brittany looks at Santana with a "told you" face.

"I'm ready!" the dancer says and then she moves closer to Rachel.

They get closer. Rachel smiles.

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss." The boys cheer.

"Brittany S. Pierce I'm gonna rock your world…"

Santana and Blaine roll their eyes.

_That's it… Why am I doing it again? Oh yeah right… Brittany wants a revenge… no she doesn't want… she told you… that was your idea… whatever… I'm doing it to tease Santana, look how jealous she is… _

Their lips touch.

_Okay… that's weird… it's not bad… but… it's like… to kiss a sister? No, definitely not a sister… please just_ _confess you always got excited when Brittany danced in the glee club… especially the Britney's songs… maybe a cousin then… it's not bad… but… well… it's weird… can you stop thinking and finish the kiss? Oh God! She must think I'm terrible kisser… no… no way… Rachel Berry can't be a bad kisser…_

Everything was fine; the kiss was just a chaste kiss. She was finding it hard to breathe but nothing that she couldn't bear. Then Rachel put her hand in Brittany's waist and was about to deepen the kiss. She looks to Santana waiting for a cue.

Meanwhile…

Santana was annoyed. The kiss was boring her. She could handle it, yes she could…until… Rachel decided it was a good idea to kiss Brittany, like really kiss her. She was about to yell. She was about to do a damage. But something stopped her. The blonde on her side.

_Is anybody else noticing this… is she breathing?_

Quinn isn't breathing.

_She won't do anything? What the hell! Breathe Fabray… what's going on with me… I already saw her doing this so many times before… I need to do something… for Santana's sake… she must be on shock that's why… _

"Rachel!" Quinn yells. "what the hell!"

With that they get apart. Rachel freezes. That was too much.

"Your lips are really sweet Rach…"

"Thanks Britt…"

"Okay… enough!"

"So… did you enjoy it Satan…" Rachel says a little too provocative.

"I will tell you…" She is about to go all Lima heights adjacent but one look from Brittany and she calms down. "What about no… specially when you stuck your tongue in my girlfriend's throat!"

"I didn't…"

"Yes you did!" Quinn shouts.

"Well… I think I got carried away…"

"Got carried away? You're kidding me right?" Santana complains.

"Sorry… you guys know how I like to always do my best when I'm performing… I didn't want Brittany to think I'm a terrible kisser…"

"Well done Rach… that was totally hot by the way… " Puck says.

"Shut up Puck!" Quinn yells at him.

"Look I'm sorry… I shouldn't get too exci…"

"Don't finish that!" Santana warns her.

"I have to defend my Jew… you made a bet Satan… besides… it's was just a kiss; a hot one, truth; which was nice because that was the only combination I thought it'd never happen… outside of my head of course; I always thought Santana would be the first, Rachel… you know, she is Santana after all…anyway that and Rachel and Quinn… you guys can try it though…"

"Could you just shut up? That's never gonna happen!"

Quinn says it angrily. She meant it to be a protective statement. She doesn't want Rachel to be uncomfortable with puck's stupidities. God knows she is used to it. But to Rachel it sounded more like a big rejection.

"Yeah… that's never gonna happen…" Rachel says dejected.

Kurt, Santana and Brittany stare at the actress.

"It already happened in my head…" Puck whispers to Sam. The blonde Boy nods.

"I'm going to the bathroom… I'll be right Back…"

Rachel is sick. She doesn't know why, but she is sick. The singer gets inside the bathroom and goes toward the sink. She throws water on her face and begins breathing slowly.

_Why did you do that? _

_Because it was fun… _

_No it wasn't… put yourself in her shoes… would you enjoy it? _

_She was the one who agreed with this bet… I didn't force her… and Brittany didn't complain either… _

Rachel looks at her reflection.

_You're lying to yourself… that's a shame… you know why…_

"I don't!" She says out loud.

_Yes you do… search for it in your head… _

_no…_

Rachel closes her eyes and a Flashback starts:

"_Thank you very much Rachel…"_

"_You're welcome…"_

"_No, I really meant it… Veronica is not the nicer girl in the world but she is not bad… I'm just… I'm not interested…"_

"_She is a bitch…"_

"_Sometimes… but I think she was just jealous… she is not like that all the time…" _

"_Good for her… but why you're not interested… I thought you were…"_

"_I'm finding myself Rach… no rush…"_

"_Well… she is pretty…"_

"_Not my type…"_

"_What's your type?"_

"_I never really thought about it but… I'm more into… brunettes… I think…"_

_Rachel smiles._

"_But thank you… you didn't have to do it… I mean, I know you're straight and to pretend to date a girl… it's not that easy I know…"_

"_I have a really open mind Quinn… I have two dads…"_

"_Still…"_

"_Do you think they believed in us?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Don't you think we should've been more convincing?"_

"_Maybe… if we had kissed… or made out…"_

_Rachel blushes._

"_I'd never ask you to do that… No way…"_

"_Well, it'd be more convincing…" The singer says roughly._

"_Don't worry about that… what's important is that now whenever she try anything I can say that I have a girlfriend in New York which is perfect…"_

"_Yeah…"_

She opens her eyes. She shakes her head trying to make the memories go away. The piece of memory she hadn't told Kurt.

_I shouldn't have done that… why would you encourage Britt to do that? you were always a forgiving person… _

_You did it because… yes? why?_

_It wasn't a big deal… it was just for fun… just for fun… _

Her heart is beating very fast. She closes her eyes and once again she has a flashback.

"_You have no idea! This one it's… well…" _

_Rachel is leaving her bedroom when she hears Kurt on the phone._

"_You'll be shocked… but please Mercedes don't tell anyone…"_

_The brunette rolls her eyes. Her best friend and Mercedes still are two gossipers. She is about to say something but she hears something that calls her attention. _

"_Quinn and Santana… wait for it… they slept together… that's right, they totally had sex… wedding day… apparently she was just experimenting… I don't know… that girl always did something in my gaydar (…) I'm serious (…) well I didn't want to say anything (…) you know how she is (…) I know… I did say that… I was just bad because of David and I threw it on her… I regret though…"_

_Rachel is paralyzed. After a moment she moves again and gets back to her bedroom._

_**Quinn? And Santana? What… does she like girls now?**_

_Rachel lies down in her bed._

_**She wanted to try new things?**_

_**But she is straight… and a Fabray!**_

_**Well, she has changed a lot…**_

_**That's why they came here together?**_

_**Of course she would choose Santana… she is Santana Lopez! Look at her!**_

_**She would never choose you… why? Did you want her to choose you?**_

_**No! I don't like girls… **_

_**But hypothetically… if you could choose Rachel, who would you choose? **_

_**Well… **_

_**She is… the prettiest girl you've ever met … I know… **_

_**So… you want her to be your first gay kiss? **_

_**No! I mean… no?**_

_**I should have been her first gay kiss!**_

_Rachel presses her hand against her mouth. She is stunned._

_**In case you didn't notice she had a lot more than a kiss…**_

_**Face it Rachel… Quinn Fabray would never choose you…**_

_**Well that's a good thing because I'm straight!**_

She opens her eyes once again. The bathroom door opens. She is not alone anymore.

"Are you okay?"

She isn't ready to her. Not now.

"Yes…"

"Are you sure? You…"

"Yes I am Quinn!"

Quinn gets surprised.

"Sorry… I just wanted to be alone…"

"Is it because of the kiss?"

"No…"

Lie.

"What is it then?"

_Good question…_

"Like I said, I just wanted to be alone…"

"I'm not buying it!"

"Whatever…"

The singer starts walking toward the door but Quinn holds her arm firmly, forcing Rachel to face her.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No… why would I be?"

"I don't know…"

Rachel lets out a chuckle.

"You know… we've done this dance before… do you want to hear something funny? Before you came in I was having these flashbacks… some old memories… and here we are… doing exactly the same thing we used to do…"

"What's the matter with you?"

Quinn looks down to lock brown eyes with her own hazel ones.

"What you mean?"

"I mean this attitude and… the kiss…"

Rachel sighs.

"It's nothing… okay the kiss was a little too much… but it was just a bet… a stupid one… I'll apologize to Santana…"

"Okay…"

"You can let go of me now…"

"hmm?"

Quinn is lost. Maybe is the closeness but she can't stop staring at Rachel's lips. As if magnetized their lips are getting closer and closer. When they are inches apart the bathroom door opens once again.

"Hi girls!" Tina shouts and they get apart abruptly. "I need to pee… what you guys are doing here?"

"Nothing…" Quinn says quickly but Tina is already inside the stall.

Rachel faces Quinn once again.

"We better get going…"

"Yeah sure…"

* * *

"No… that's garbage Kurt!" Santana mocks him.

"It's not…"

Brittany gets inside her apartment.

"Hey San! I'm home!" She shouts happily. "Hi Kurt, hi Blaine… What are you guys doing here? Not that I'm complaining…"

Brittany goes toward them. She kisses each one of the boys and them she kisses her girlfriend.

"Just passing by… before we leave to New York…"

Brittany arches an eyebrow.

"We are plotting…" Kurt confesses.

"It's about Rachel and Quinn… Kurt and Santana want them together…"

"San!"

"I didn't do anything… Kurt came here… and by the way you can't censure me… you did that kiss thing remember?"

"Okay… what you guys want to do?"

"Actually we didn't decide anything… we got stuck in the name stuff…"

Brittany frowns.

"We need a name to our operation…" Kurt explains.

"Thank God you here baby… I wasn't standing the gaynass level…"

"You're just saying this because your suggestion was awful…" Kurt disdains.

"What was your suggestion baby…"

"The berrybray operation…"

"Yeah that's awful…"

"B!"

"Sorry baby…"

"I think we'd better use my suggestion."

"What is that?"

"Quinnchel…"

"I think it's the best too…" Blaine states.

"I don't know… it reminds of Finchel…" Brittany is thoughtful.

"Exactly my point! Thank you very much baby!"

"Of course!"

Brittany shouts and the three others gasp.

"We should use… Faberry!"

Their eyes shine.

"That's so nice and cute! Why I didn't think about that before?" Kurt yells.

"That's a good question…" Blaine pouts.

"So that's settled, let's move on…"

"I have a thing to share with you guys… it's pretty important and that's why I came here today…" Kurt breathes. "Rachel told me something… and I think you should know… I don't need to warn you, this stays here… well, she told me…"

_**Flashback:**_

"_Kurt can we talk?"_

"_Sure Rach…"_

"_Well… I-I… that's embarrassing…"_

"_Rachel you can tell me everything…"_

"_I'm eight months without having sex! There…"_

_Kurt grimaces._

"_Wow! That's uh… how… how did you bear that…"_

"_The first three months were easy… but now… I'm going crazy!"_

"_I don't understand… I confess I've never approved the way you were dealing with your love life…but you never had trouble finding someone to take to your bed… you're not… there's something wrong?"_

_Rachel gets embarrassed._

"_Oh God no! There's nothing wrong with me… I'm mean… not physically…"_

"_So…"_

"_It's not like I don't want it… I just can't…"_

"_I really don't understand…"_

"_I had several opportunities to just do… but…"_

"_But?"_

"_I don't know Kurt… am I a prude again? Like I was in high school?"_

"_You weren't a prude…"_

"_Yes I was…"_

"_Eight months?"_

"_Yeah… the last time was just before the Tony…"_

"_So, after you moved to Los Angeles to be with Quinn…" He was forcing he knew it but it is pretty obvious to him. "So since then…You didn't… you know…"_

"_Yes…"_

"_But tell me… what you mean when you say you can't?"_

"_Like I said… the three first months were easy… so, I didn't think about it… but then I started feeling… well… aroused… constantly… I even had a…"_

_She closes her eyes._

"_What?"_

"_I had a sex dream…"_

"_Well that happens…"_

"_You don't get it…"_

_She sighs._

"_It was the most vivid sex dream I had… I mean… I could feel everything… even the orgasm…"_

"_Wow…"_

"_I know…"_

"_I suppose it is connected to the fact you were… you know…constantly aroused."_

"_Thank you! Thank you very much!"_

"_Why exactly?"_

"_That was what I was trying to say to myself…"_

"_It was just a dream Rachel… why would you be so concerned about a dream?"_

_She nibbles her lips._

"_Rachel? You don't have a nasty fantasy…do you?"_

"_No!"_

"_So… tell me…"_

"_I can't! it's very inappropriate… it's not what I was doing… but who I was doing…"_

"_Tell me…"_

"_I can't…"_

"_It isn't me?"_

_She narrows her eyes._

"_No… it's not… I can't tell you… like I said it's very inappropriate… she is a friend…"_

"_She?" _

"_Oh crap!"_

"_Santana?" _

_Kurt was just playing with her. He has a guess; he just needs Rachel to say it. Otherwise she would deny it._

"_No!"_

"_I don't know… you guys had this thing going on… maybe it would be a attraction… and you said you had this thing about cheerleaders…"_

"_It was not her… although the cheerleader uniform showed up…"_

_Rachel taps her forehead. _

"_Quinn?"_

"_Why are you assuming it was her? Could be…"_

"_It was Brittany then?" _

_He already knows it was Quinn. It is written all over her face._

"_No!"_

"_So it was Quinn!"_

"_I-I… It… well…"_

"_Well that's something…"_

"_No Kurt… that's exactly what I was saying… it was nothing… it was an inappropriate dream… a very hot one I have to say…"_

_She shakes her head. Just thinking about it, makes her aroused._

_**It is because of the lack of sex right?**_

"_Anyway… it was an inappropriate dream and nothing more… and please this is between us…"_

"_But you didn't tell me… why you can't do it?"_

"_I-I… the times I was about to do it… I couldn't shake the feeling that it was wrong… damn it! I can't explain! All I know is that the last time I felt this way I was about to give my virginity to Jesse…"_

**Now.**

"Please don't mention it…"

"What the fuck! Eight months?"

"Santana…" Kurt reprimands her.

"Alright, alright… I won't say a word… it will be tough but I won't say a word…"

"That's why Quinn didn't tell you…"

"She didn't tell me what baby?"

"That she is dealing with the same problem…"

"She is?" Kurt asks.

"Yes she is…" Santana answers.

"You knew?"

"Yes baby… she is my friend… I know her… besides she is being a bitch lately that can only mean one thing…"

"What did she tell you Brittany?" Blaine is curious.

"Quinn told me that she didn't have sex since Rachel moved in to her house she asked me if it was normal that she didn't want to have sex with anyone else…"

"What you mean anyone else?" they all asked at he same time.

"That's what I asked…"

"So?"

"She said: Never mind…"

"Typical Fabray…" Santana shrugs.

"That has to mean something…" Kurt frowns and gets thoughtful.

"So what are we going to do?" Santana asks.

"I still don't know baby… we shouldn't play with their lives…"

"Baby… it's me, you know I can't help it… I've waited a lot… I'm done…"

"I'm with Santana… I don't know… we should write two poems put their signatures and send them or flowers I don't know…" Kurt suggests.

"They're not in high school baby…"

"High school… we can use high school…" Santana smirks.

"What you mean?" kurt asks.

"I know her dirty secrets… I bet you know some Rachel's too…"

"Like what?"

"Senior prom… Quinn made me rewrite hundreds of votes just so Rachel could be the prom queen… Quinn won that crown… She beat me… by one vote…"

"Oh my God! Why you never told me that?!" Kurt asks.

"I think I forgot…"

"She definitely feels something for Rachel… " Blaine states.

"You believe it now?"

"I guess…"

"We need a plan…"

"Lock them in a room?" Brittany smiles.

"They lived together…" blaine says.

"Ask Finn to propose Rachel again? What? It was responsible for one of her most epic speeches …bridesmaid dress choice's day was epic… or Finn could break her nose again and they could do another gayduet…"

"You're not helping Santana…" kurt complains.

"I think I know what I have to do…" Santana announces.

"What?" Kurt questions her.

"I'm gonna talk to her… like really talk."

They look at each other.

"Don't worry… I'll be good… I should have done it a long time…"

"Are you sure baby?"

"Yeah… we're friends… I know her better than anyone… we'll have a girl talk."

"Okay… just be subtle…"

"Hey… don't worry… me and Quinn, let's just say that we understand each other…"

"So… operation Faberry is on?" Blaine says happily.

"Yes it is… I feel like I'm in high school again…" Santana smirks.

Why she didn't do that in high school? Try to make them a couple… That would have been fun.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Confessions.**

Here she is: last show of the tour.

New York City.

Madison Square Garden;

It has been a great experience so far; she's learned a lot, she grew up as a person and as a singer.

Rachel is in her usual routine that consists in vocal warm-up and mental concentration. She is feeling butterflies in her stomach; she's not nervous just a little bit anxious, tonight is the last night, the last show of the tour.

Yes, she is a little tired. The Broadway star needs a break.

_Just one more… this is the last night Rachel… and it is New York… you have to be amazing…_

She hears a knock on the dressing room door.

"Is me… Claire!"

"Come in!" she allows her assistant into the room.

"The Vh1 people are outside, should I let them in?"

"Sure…"

Rachel got surprised with the invitation; she is not in this business that long.

She thought: _Behind the music? Really?_

But then she remembered that she has two Grammys and before that she was not exactly a nobody, far from it, she is a Broadway Star after all.

The whole Behind the Music interview was filmed in the Vh1 studio in New York. This will be part of the "Rachel - Live at Madison Square Garden". They wanted to show all the "back stage" stuff, all the preparation for the last show of the tour to put on the DVD.

"Hi Rachel! We'll be quick I promise…" The director informs her.

Rachel nods smiling.

"Okay…"

"Are you nervous? This is your first time in Madison square garden after all..."

"Yes it is; I'm little bit nervous…"

"Have you seen the audience?"

"No... But I know we'll have a packed house tonight… I'm very excited; I saw the madness outside when I arrived…"

Suddenly the room is filled with murmurs.

"Yeah, yeah… but we need to talk to her; and you can't stop us!" Santana shouts.

"Quinn!" Rachel screams.

"Sure… we're invisible" Santana whispers to Brittany.

The dancer smiles happily.

"Hello Quinn…"

The director says; his smile spreading across his face.

"Can you sit on Rachel's side?"

In showbiz two celebrities is always better than one.

"No… no way…" The actress shakes her head.

"Come on Quinn… with your beautiful face here maybe people won't notice my big nose…" Rachel pouts.

"Okay, okay… but it's not because of your nose, your nose is perfect…"

"No, it's not…"

"Yes it is…"

"Whatever…"

"Is it true that you can sing Quinn?"

"Yes she can!"

"They're going to think I'm big thing Rach…"

"You are… I mean you were a raw talent when you joined the glee club… but in senior year you were great!"

"I think Rachel Berry praised me… yay!"

"Yes I did… you guys can search in YouTube; Ken and Barbie…" She tries not to grin. "I mean, Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans, time of my life…"

"That was dirty trick!"

"Why? You were amazing…" Rachel smirks. "And don't worry; you have no idea how many embarrassing things these guys found out about my past…"

"Really?

"See that eyebrow thing?" Rachel turns to the camera. "She is being sarcastic… isn't it cute?"

"I think it's cute too…" Brittany says.

"Come on Brittany, join us!" Rachel calls hers.

"I'm going to sit in Quinn's lap Rachel 'cause you're very tiny…"

They laugh.

"Say hi to my fans Britt!"

"Hi guys!" Brittany waves to the camera.

"Santana! Come and sit on my lap!"

"You wish Berry!"

The three girls laugh.

"So… after tonight the tour is over… what now? Are you going back to Broadway?"

"I think I need a rest!" She sighs loudly. "but no… I'm not going back to Broadway yet; I'm working on my second album… and I don't know… I'll be a guest star in a certain show…" She looks at Quinn. "but I can't say anything about it now!"

"Okay guys! Rachel needs to get ready…" Claire announces.

"Rachel, thank you very much! it's been a huge pleasure and good luck!"

"Aw… you're welcome… I loved it too!"

The film crew and the director leave.

"Finally! So Berrylicious are you ready to rock Madison Square Garden?" Santana asks.

"Yes I am! But I need a group hug…"

The four girls hug each other. Brittany as always is the most excited.

"Hey! What about me?" Kurt shouts as he walks in the room. He joins the girls.

"Okay, okay enough… let's go! Berry has a concert now… the audience waits!"

Santana pushes everyone out of the room. Rachel giggles.

"Bye guys, see you after the show… hmm! Take care of my Dads for me!"

* * *

Rachel is enjoying her breakfast; and her freedom.

No Broadway rehearsals.

No musicals.

No music studio.

No tour.

She is still in New York. She has a lot of time before starting the second CD recording.

Her dads stayed to be one more days with her.

And now they are a problem.

"First of all…"

Leroy interrupts her "breakfast moment" and throws a magazine right in front of her.

"We let it go so far, because we need you to concentrate in your show, but now we want to know, do you have something to say about this?" He gestures to the magazine.

"Should I?"

"Who are you?"

"Dad… please don't be such a drama queen…"

"A drama queen? Rachel! You're almost naked!"

"This is a little extreme…"

"A little… Hiram, please help me here…"

Leroy bobs his head and faces his husband. Hiram raises a hand trying to calm the mood.

"Baby girl… don't you think this is a little too much?"

Rachel sighs.

"Daddy is just a magazine… I posed for other magazines before…"

"Not almost naked!" Leroy shouts.

"I'm not ashamed of my body Dad…"

"Not again…"

Leroy cries out and hides his face in his hand.

"I know what you're thinking… and the answer is no, besides, that would be a full nude scene … Look!" She points to her breasts. "I'm in a bra!"

"This is not funny young lady…"

"Dad, the pictures are very fashionable… and the photographer was very highly regarded, it's not erotica or something…"

"Rachel…" Leroy sighs. "you are an artist…"

"An artist with a great pair of legs." She cuts him. "Apparently…"

"What?"

"It's what people say…"

"Your voice is your talent, you don't have to sell your body… we don't raise you like this, we raised you to be a star; but with your voice!"

"No… you raised me to be a dork who got slushied everyday! But who could blame them I was an annoying spoiled diva!"

"So… is that what this is about?"

"No! Damn it! This is just a magazine!"

"Rachel Barbra Berry! Watch you tone! Don't talk to your dad like that!" Hiram raises his voice.

"Whatever… you guys are being unreasonable…" She stands up and is about to leave.

"Don't walk away from us!"

"Or what?"

"Okay… now I'm the one to ask, who are you?!"

"Well, I'm me daddy… and I'm a woman now, in case you haven't noticed! I'm twenty five!"

"What you're going to say next, that you're keeping something from us?" Leroy says sardonic.

"I'm sorry if I'm not that little girl who used to tell every single detail about my life to you guys…I'm sorry but I can deal with my own issues…"

"What are you keeping from us?" Leroy looks stunned.

"Nothing…"

"Rachel!"

The truth is that she is tired of hiding. Yes, she is a grown woman but she still doesn't like to keep secrets from her fathers.

"Shelby…"

But the other thing will have to wait.

"What about her?" Hiram asks.

"We kind of have a mother and daughter relationship now…"

"Now?"

"Well… not exactly now…"

Both of her dads sigh.

"So that's why you mentioned her in your winner speech… Why didn't you tell us?"

"I know how you would react…"

"So you lied…"

"I didn't! I just…"

"We're leaving… I can't deal with this right now…" Leroy storms out.

"Daddy…" Rachel turns to Hiram.

"Just give him time baby girl… you… well… you should have told us…"

"I was going to tell…"

"When?"

"I don't know…"

Hiram glares at her then he leaves as well.

After that they remained silent and only spoke when the time came and they needed to say goodbye.

The goodbye was cold. Not Berry family at all. Rachel was mad at them for being so unreasonable. Leroy was mad at her because she hid the Shelby thing.

It was awkward and now she is relieved that they are gone.

_I must be a terrible daughter but I'm glad they left… yes… I'm a terrible daughter…_

* * *

Kurt is really concerned. After Rachel's dads went home, the brunette decided to enjoy the nightlife in New York. At first he was happy that she would stay a few more days in the city.

But now he is not so sure.

Before long, Santana is calling him.

"Well… she is fine…"

"_Yeah right…"_

"I mean physically and mentally…"

He sighs.

"I'm concerned about her emotional…"

"_What you mean?"_

"You know last time she decided to impersonate Lindsay Lohan…"

"_Yeah… It was pretty bad…"_

"Not as bad as now…"

"_Why?"_

"That time Rachel knew why she was doing that, she broke up with Finn again and things got a little bit weird … but now I can see in her eyes she is lost…"

"_But she was fine… just yesterday…"_

"She was focused, you know her… she is a pro… and a little bit workaholic, I have to say."

Santana chuckles because that reminds her how Rachel used to be in glee rehearsals.

"_Yes she is… what we're going to do?"_

"She had a fight with her dads…"

"_Wow…"_

"I know… at first I loved the idea of her staying here, I really thought she would take the first plane as soon as possible… which reminds me, have you talked to Quinn yet?"

"_No… but I have an idea… I'll do it soon; I thought Rachel would be here by now too… Quinn was complaining the other day… she said she called Rachel but she seemed distant…"_

"I think she is running…"

"_What you mean? Did she say something?"_

"Not really… I think I'll have to talk to her too, like really talk… I hope the Lindsay moment doesn't take too long…"

* * *

"Okay… hugs and kisses to you too jenny…"

Sitting across from her Santana rolls her eyes.

"Are you done?"

"Yes…"

Quinn grimaces and tosses her phone on the table.

"How is Jenny?" Brittany asks ignoring her girlfriend.

"She is okay; she is going to Hawaii with her boyfriend, she said she want a time out now that all the filming stuff is over…"

"Excuse me… Quinn? can you please… just one picture?"

A very excited teenage girl waits hopefully in front of her.

"Of course..." Quinn says smiling at the girl. She knows that any sign of discomfort the restaurant's security will step in.

"Here, let me…" Brittany takes her phone. "I'll take it…"

"Thank you…"

Quinn stands up and put her arms around the girl's shoulder. Brittany takes the picture and then she hands the phone to the girl.

"Oh my God! Amazing! Thank you Quinn… I love you!"

"Aw… you're so sweet… you're welcome…"

The girl blushes a little.

"If is not too much, can I take a picture of you too Brittany?"

"You know me?" Brittany arches a brow.

"Well yeah… you're awesome in that Ke$ha's video clip years ago… You rock dancing! Why don't you do this anymore? You know, video clips?"

Brittany giggles.

"I'm a choreographer now… but I will think about it…"

"Well… you're amazing!"

"Thanks… and sure… you can take a picture… San?"

"Actually I wanted a picture with both of you… if you don't mind Santana?"

"You're not a stalker or something are you?"

"San!"

The teenager chuckles at that and Brittany taps her girlfriend arms.

"Okay…"

"I'll take it…" Quinn says.

"I love you guys, you're so cool…" The girl takes her phone. "Today is definitively my luck day… I mean… if only…"

"What?" Quinn asks smiling.

"Is Rachel here?" The girl's face lights up.

"No…" Quinn pouts.

"I see…" The girl gets a little disappointed.

"Are you Rachel's fan too?" Brittany smiles.

"I am… all of you… Rachel is the cutest, you are the awesome, and Quinn is the prettiest…"

"Yeah sure… you and Berry should meet each other…"

The teenager laughs.

"I would love that… and as I was saying you are the sexiest!"

"I like her…" Santana states.

"What your name kid?"

Quinn asks full of joy.

"Beth… I mean Elizabeth… but most of my friends and family call me Beth…"

Quinn frowns.

"That's a beautiful name…"

Santana tries to cover Quinn's weird behavior.

"Thanks… I'm going now; I don't wanna disturb you guys, I mean more than I already did…"

"Wait… uh…Beth…"

Quinn calls her.

"Just because you are a very sweet girl… do you have a twitter account?"

"Yes! I follow you!"

"Well… now I'll follow you and when Rachel returns we'll take a picture… I mean, the four of us and I'll send to you…"

"That will be great! Thanks!"

After she informes her twitter profile to Quinn the teenage girl leaves grinning from ear to ear.

"Aw… lucky girl, Quinn Fabray is now following her on twitter..."

"She reminds me of Rachel and her nick name is Beth… I think luck is an understatement…"

Brittany and Santana look at each other.

"Talking about Rachel…"

Santana fumbles her bag and when she finds what she wanted she throws it on the table.

"Have you seen it?"

Quinn gulped.

"No…"

"She said it would be a little spicy but I wasn't expecting this..."

"She is super hot… but baby… I just remembered; I have to go…"

"Now?" Quinn questions her.

"Yeah… I have this thing that I have to do…"

The dancer looks at Santana. Quinn narrows her eyes looking at both of them.

"What you mean?"

"Well I can't say anything… I want to-to sur-prise Santana… yeah that's it! But I can't tell anything I already said too much!"

"Wait…"

Both Santana and Brittany hold their breaths.

"Never mind… This is something that I probably don't want to know… right?"

"Yeah…"

Brittany kisses her girlfriend and then she kisses Quinn's cheek.

"Behave…"

"You should say that to your girlfriend…"

"Santana knows what happens to bad girls…"

"I pretty much know!"

"Lalalalala… I don't wanna hear that!"

"What? I meant that I would be mad at her… and probably would put her in the doghouse again…"

"Why everybody assumes that we're talking about naughty things baby?"

"I don't know baby… but I have to go know…"

"Okay baby…"

"I love you baby…"

"Love you too b…"

"If you say baby one more time **I** will **hit** you!" Quinn shouts.

"Why not? I love Britney's songs…" Brittany asks.

Santana laughs.

A few seconds after Brittany left Santana's phone rings.

"_Did she look at the magazine?"_

"Not yet…"

"Who is it? Don't tell me is Brittany? Cause if you guys start the baby thing I swear…"

"_She is complaining…"_

"One more seconds baby…" Santana smirks.

"I'll order more wine…"

"Yeah yeah… do that…"

"_Nothing yet?"_

"No…"

"_I think you should say something already… don't torture the poor girl…"_

"What's the fun in that?"

"_San…"_

"You should keep the magazine in your bag…" Quinn tried to look casual but failed miserably.

"hmm?"

"_She said something about it?"_

"Yes… I got to go…"

"_Okay baby… don't be long I have a surprise for you…"_

"I thought you were making that up…"

"_I was… but now I have an idea…"_

"And now I want to go home…"

"_Bye baby…"_

"B!"

Brittany hangs up the phone.

"Sorry, Brittany was making some questions… and for your best I won't say anything about it…"

"Thank you very much…"

"So… can we talk about the big elephant on the table?"

"What elephant?"

"You're not naturally blonde Quinn … you're not stupid…"

"You know that you just insulted your girlfriend… right?"

"My girlfriend is a genius thank you very much and you're hot for Berry!"

"I know B is… I was just sayi… wait what? What did you say?"

"Why can't you look at this?"

Santana opens the magazine.

"Yes I can…"

"No you can't… you're avoiding it since I put it on the table…"

"I don't know… I think it's weird; we're friends and… I think is inappropriate… she is…"

"She is hot, the pictures are very good she is my friend and I'm looking now… see?"

Santana flips through the magazine casually.

_Damn Berry! Control yourself Sant…_

"Okay, stop it!"

The Brunette tosses the magazine on the table.

"Q, we're friends you know you can tell me anything…"

"What do you mean? There is nothing to tell… I just think it's weird 'cause she is my friend that's all…"

"Fine! God! This is gonna be hard… listen to me, you're hot for Berry…"

"This…"

"Shut up and listen! You think she is hot and sexy, don't deny it okay?"

"Fine! You won! Yes I think she is sexy and hot! And yes maybe I have a little crush on her… There! Satisfied?"

_A crush… haha… she is hilarious… but I think that's an improvement… I can work with that…_

"You have a crush?"

"Maybe?" The blonde sighs. "I have a confession…"

"Do you?"

Santana smirks. But Quinn ignores it.

"This happened right after Rachel moved into my house… I was, well… she was in the shower and then she screamed and I was just checking… and…"

"And?"

"Well… she was naked and you know… Rachel's body is amazing…"

"Actually I do... I kind of see it a couple of times when I lived in New York…"

"You what?!"

"Keep going Fabray…"

Quinn frowns.

"I-I… she was naked and all I could think was that I wanted… you know…"

"You wanted what?"

"I wanted to have my way with her!"

"Mmm…"

"I know is messed up, we're friends…"

Santana crosses her arms and arches a brow.

"That was different…"

"Yeah? Why?"

"I don't know…"

"I can't see the difference…"

"First of all, I know this will never happen because I'm pretty sure Rachel is not interested… And… I don't know… if she gets drunk and I try to take advantage of her like you did to me…"

"Haha… Like you didn't want that…"

"I was drunk…"

"Yeah and six years later we are here and I don't think you were just experimenting after all…"

"Yes I was!"

"Okay… I'm in good mood… I'll let it go…"

"Anyway if something like that happen with me and Rachel, I know things will get weird between us… and I don't wanna lose her…"

"You won't…"

"What you mean?"

"Nothing, and don't worry, I won't tell her that you totally wanna have sex with her…"

"Santana!"

"By the way… you need to get laid…"

"What did Brittany tell you?"

"Actually, nothing… she didn't need to, I know you!"

They remain in silence for a moment. The waiter pours the wine. Quinn drinks a large portion.

"I keep fantasying about her…"

"Did you touch yourself while you do it?"

"What?! No!"

"What? I'm just saying cause… Fuck! a girl needs some relief! You can't be that long without sex… I couldn't!"

"How do you know I'm…"

"Okay, Brittany may had mentioned that you are sexless since Rachel moved to L.A…"

"I-I can't believe it!"

"Don't be mad at her… I can be very persuasive…"

"Yeah right…" Quinn huffs.

"Anyway… you want to fuck Berry, Fabray… big deal!"

"It's a big deal! She is my friend!"

"So was I…" Santana says while she examines her nails.

"Well… but I can't just have sex with her!" Quinn shouts.

"Why not?"

"Because…"

_Because you love her… too soon Santana, calm down… one thing in time… she already confessed she is attracted to Rachel one wall is down… yay!_

"I just told you!"

"Okay… calm down, let's drink and forget about that… you need to relax… you know what helps? Sex…"

"You're so funny…"

"I know… can I play a game with you?"

"What kind of game?"

_Okay… this is a little risqué but… let's see…_

"You said you are somehow attracted to Rachel…"

"Yes… so?"

"How long?"

"What do you mean?"

"Months? Years?"

_Ages…haha…_

"Years? Why…"

_Oh you have no idea girl… _

"Rachel has been always a friend…"

Santana narrows her eyes.

"Okay… not always a friend-friend… but why I'd see her as… you know…"

_And its back! The old and good denial!_

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it…"

Quinn closes her eyes.

"Forget about Rachel as a friend… what she has that turns you on?"

"What? I'm not gonna answer that!"

"Just do it! I'll make it easy, what's the sexiest thing in Rachel's body to you?"

Quinn closes her eyes.

_What is the sexiest thing in Rachel's body… well… her lips… mmmhmm… and her legs… yes her legs! Oh yeah! Her legs! And ass! Rachel's ass! And Rachel's legs, and her lips! Oh my! Rachel's everything…_

"You will answer or should a let you alone with your fantasy?"

Quinn nibbles her bottom lip.

"Everything…" She whispers.

"What did you say?"

"Everything! Yeah… pretty much Rachel's everything…"

"Okay… keep this thought… now remember I don't want you to think about her as friends…"

"Okay…"

"Are you thinking about her?"

"Yes…"

"Say a place…"

"What you mean?"

"You are with Rachel… where would you like to… you know…"

"Her bed…"

"Boring… but okay, is New York bed or…"

"What? No! Lima…"

_Interesting…_

"Like her old bedroom?"

"Mmmhmm…"

"What is she wearing?"

"Nothing…"

Santana grimaces.

"Nothing but knee socks…"

_That's too easy… will I be able to sleep after this? Who knows? I can't believe I'm doing this…_

"What are you wearing?"

"My cheerios uniform…"

_wait what?_

"Oh my God!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Well, I think that's settled…"

"What?"

"Knee socks and cheerios' uniform? Really? You're hot for Berry since forever! And you were in denial about it pretty much the same damn time!"

"It can't be…"

"Please Q… no gaypanic, we already went through it… you're gay for Berry since high school you were just a repressed little bitch to admit it…"

"Please… I found it hard to admit it now…"

"Tell me about it! I'm glad you did though…"

"Yeah but now I don't know what I'm going to do…"

"I'll think about something…"

"I don't have a good feeling about it…"

* * *

Rachel was ready to return to Los Angeles as soon as the tour ended up, but she wanted to stay a few days with her dads too. So she did; and then they had the fight.

She got sad, but not because of the fight. She didn't quite know what it was. She should be happy right? After all, she got everything she ever dreamed of. She has a successful career. A tony! Two Grammys, Friends. What is missing then? After a day devoted to self pity she decided enough is enough. Yes, she has everything she ever dreamed of! She should be celebrating! Or planning her new goal; a golden globe perhaps?

Celebrating is good.

For now.

"For the love of God! Leave me alone!"

"After you let me talk to you…"

"I really don't wanna talk to you... you're ruining my night!"

"Rach…"

"Don't Rach me!"

"Is how it will be?"

"You have the nerve! Look…" Rachel gets impatient. "I should have been mad at you when you showed up on my birthday party but you know what? I was happy and in a very good mood… now? Just go away Brody before I get really mad…"

Brody nods but he is upset.

"You can't run away forever…"

He leaves.

"Wow! He must have done something very serious… I've never seen you speaking like that…"

Rachel turns around to face the woman whom the voice belongs. When the singer sees her she smirks. The woman rakes Rachel's body with her eyes stopping on the brunette's crossed legs.

"You don't know me that well…"

The blonde Woman approaches the singer and holding her waist she whispers in Rachel's ear.

"I think I know you enough…"

Rachel bites her lips.

"May I sit here?"

"Sure…"

"A dry martini please…" The woman turns to the bar tender.

"I want that too…"

"So… what are you doing here? Alone?"

"I'm not alone… I'm waiting my two silly friends that apparently got stuck in the bathroom…"

The woman arches a brow.

"Not like that… they're straight…"

"Straight like you?"

"Touché…"

The woman takes the martini and drinks it.

"Huh… don't be such a cocky Veronica! and wipe that smirk from your face."

"Mmmumm… not happening… I'm Rachel Berry's first… I can't help it… and please… call me Ronnie…"

"Finn was my first…"

"You got my point…"

"Funny, as I recall you wasn't thrilled to meet Rachel Berry that day…"

"I know! Stupid me…" Veronica says jokingly.

"I can't blame you… I mean, Look at her!" Rachel is a little tipsy.

"I much prefer you…"

Rachel bursts out laughing.

"Fine… I confess I was a little into her…"

"A little?" Rachel teases.

"Well… see it this way, soon as I laid my eyes on you I felt so threatened that I put the bitch mode on; and then you sang…"

"Yeah…"

"I thought: damn it! How am I going to compete with her? The truth is that you didn't become a star… you, Rachel Berry, have always been a star…"

"Cheers to that!"

"Cheers!"

They drink.

"I see you still have you way with the ladies…"

"Is it working with you?"

"Maybe?"

"Two more please." Veronica turns to the bar tender.

"Hmm… no! I want vodka with coke!" Rachel says after emptying her glass in one gulp.

"Sure you want…"

"So… how is everything? I mean, you career…"

"You really are interested in my career?"

"This is outrageous! Can't I be interested?" Rachel pretends to be outraged.

"You want to know about my career… my career as a lawyer?"

"Not really…"

"That was what I thought… I won't ask about your career, cause I pretty much know everything, the question is… do you still fuck your lawyer?"

"Once upon a time my lawyer used to be a hot and sexy blonde… but now… my lawyer is just a boring middle age man…"

"Is that a no?"

"Yes… Furthermore, it would be a little unethical…"

Veronica puts her hand on Rachel's leg.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not your lawyer anymore…"

"You weren't my lawyer then…"

"Alright, I was just a trainee…"

"So… who is this?"

Rachel's friends are back and they are a little drunk.

"Veronica, these are my silly friends, guys this is Veronica… she is an old friend…"

"Pleasure… so, can we go?"

The taller one, a gorgeous black woman whose name is Antoinette says gruffly.

"Actually… you guys go… I'm staying…"

"Are you sure?" The other girl a brunette whose name is Alice questions Rachel with a pout in her lips.

"Of course she is… bitch! We'll see you… kiss…"

The two drunk girls kiss Rachel quickly on the lips and leave.

"I know what you're thinking… but they are nice… Antoinette can be a little bitch sometimes, she is a model, and Alice is very sweet she is a singer... Broadway singer, I can introduce you guys!"

"I think you just did it…"

"Since you kind of have a thing for Broadway stars…" Rachel ignores the blonde.

"Yes I do…"

"You're so charming…"

"And you're so drunk…"

"I'm going to kiss you…"

"Not if I kiss you first…"

Veronica leans to capture Rachel's lips. They kiss each other greedily.

They break apart.

"My place?" Veronica asks.

"Sure…" Rachel nods.

* * *

She wakes up with her head throbbing and a little bit dizzy. Is she in her underwear?

She sits up slowly.

_Oh… my head…_

"Morning!" The blonde woman walks in the bedroom.

"Hi…"

"Here… I think you need this…"

Veronica gives her two pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome… take a shower, I'll make coffee…"

"Okay…"

"You can take my clothes if you want… I know you are very tiny but…"

"I think I'm safe with a shirt and jeans…"

"Maybe… don't worry about your dress… I'll send to the laundry and they'll deliver…"

"You don't have to, I have people to do it…"

"I insist… I kind of… I spilled my drink on it…"

"Oh… well then… I'll take a shower…"

"Okay…"

After showering, she searched for something to wear and decided on a polo shirt and a Yale hoodie.

Rachel put on the jeans and then the shirt. When she tried the Yale hoodie she sighed.

Something seemed wrong.

She took off the hoddie.

_It's no that cold anyway… _

_You should try… you always wanted to wear one of these… _

_Not true… _

_Yes, it's not true… you always wanted to wear one of hers… _

_Can you stop? _

_Me? You're the one who is thinking about Quinn Fabray when you have this gorgeous blonde making coffee to you…_

"I'm crazy…"

Rachel goes toward the living room. She takes a sit, tilts her head back and rests it on the couch.

Veronica approaches her with two cups of coffee.

"Here…"

"Thanks…"

Rachel drinks the coffee.

"Head?"

"Better…" Rachel answers lazily.

"Good…" Veronica replies.

"Why don't you have a hangover?"

"I'm immune to alcohol…"

Rachel rolls her eyes and regrets because now she is a little dizzy.

"Kidding… I didn't drink as much as you did… And yeah I'm stronger than you when it comes to alcohol…"

"Apparently…"

Veronica kisses her.

"Hungry?"

"Not really… I'm a little queasy…"

"Okay…"

Rachel sighs.

"I think I better go…"

Veronica smirks.

"Seems that nothing has changed…"

Rachel puts the cup on the coffee table.

"Did we… I don't remember much from last night… we…"

"You wanna know if we had sexual intercourse?"

Rachel giggles.

"I was having a little, a very little gaypanic… so I was being my old teenage self…but did we?"

**Flashback:**

"_Oh my God! Did I have sexual intercourse with a woman? Oh my Barbra!"_

"_Rach… is okay…"_

"_No it's not! Ronnie… we just… I never… well… I think I-I… I should know…"_

**Now:**

"No… we didn't fuck, I'd have loved to…But you kind of fell asleep… we got here, we drank a little more I spilled drink on you and then we went to my bed, but you just passed out…"

"Sorry…"

"Don't be… it was an interesting night…"

"Oh my God!"

"What?"

"Did we make out in that bar last night?"

"A little?"

"Oh my God!"

"What's the matter?"

"I'm not out!"

"Oh…"

"Is not what you're thinking… I haven't told my dads…"

"Why not?"

"I don't know… I never really dated a girl… so…"

"It's just for fun…"

"It's not like that… I know it seems… it's because of my dads I want to preserve them… I don't think it's wrong or I'm not against the marriage or nothing like that…" she rambles.

"Rachel…"

"I would never be…"

"Rachel, it's okay… I'm not judging you…"

"Oh… okay…"

Veronica cups her cheeks and kisses her tenderly.

"Now, about the date thing… I thought you and Quinn were girlfriends…" She teases.

"We disappointed you… hmm?"

"Not really…"

She kisses Rachel again though more passionately this time.

"I wasn't surprise; Quinn is good with lies… and she is a manipulative bitch…"

"What do you mean?"

"She convinced you… a straight girl, who was still in a relationship with her high school sweetheart…"

"I wasn't with Finn… and about being straight... well…"

"I didn't know you weren't… don't get me wrong, she is a friend but I know she is a heartless bitch sometimes…"

The blonde tries to kiss her but Rachel stops her.

"I gotta go…"

"But… alright… can I see you again?"

"Maybe?"

"Rach… I'm single… you're single… right?"

"Yes… we will see… bye Ronnie…"

* * *

Back to her apartment, Rachel takes a fright when she finds her best friend sitting on her couch in her living room.

"So you're back…" Kurt says.

"Yes…"

"Can I ask where have you been?"

"I'll cut the runaround… I was at Ronnie's and I'm in a hangover… so, I'm going to my bed now…"

She walks toward her bedroom and she settles in her bed, Kurt does the same.

"Veronica?"

"We didn't have sex… I fell asleep… apparently…"

"Do you think Quinn will like it?"

"Why should I be concerned about that?"

"Okay… I'll be straight"

Rachel chuckles at that and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"There is any particular reason why you have not yet returned to L.A?"

"I wanted to be with you…"

"Did you? Like last night?"

"Kurt…"

"No… tell me?"

"I-I… please… please don't tell her…"

"Who?"

"I have a confession… I think I…"

Kurt is eager. He knows what Rachel is about to say.

"I think I have a crush… a not reciprocated crush…"

"You can tell me…"

Rachel hides her face in the pillow.

"Quinn…"

_A crush? Ha! And yeah… right… not reciprocated. Can you believe these girls?_

"Uh…"

"Please say something Kurt… Am I stupid? Who am I kidding… of course I am…"

_Rachel Berry a tony winner, Broadway star, two Grammys… and still… When is about Quinn Fabray, Rachel will always be the old Rachel Berry…_

Kurt smiles.

"You're not stupid… trust me, and I think you should call her… she is concerned about you…"

"You think so?"

He nods.

"I got to go…"

He kisses her forehead.

"Call her…"

Kurt leaves letting an anxious Rachel lying in her bed. Rachel takes her phone. It does not take long for Quinn to answer.

"_Rach…"_

"Hello Quinn…"

"_Hi!"_ The actress says happily.

"Quinn… I wanted… I'm sorry I didn't call you these days… I…"

"_It's okay Rach… I'm glad you're doing it now… I miss you…"_

"I miss you too…"

"_Why don't you come back here? Do you wanna know who is missing you too?"_

Rachel giggles.

"_Sophie can't wait for you to be back… and so do I…"_

Rachel sighs smiling from ear to ear.

"Then I'll be back tomorrow!"

"_Promise?"_

"I promise…"

"_I gotta hang up… but I'm waiting for you…"_

"Okay…"

"_Bye Rach… love you…"_

"Bye Quinn… love you too…"

Rachel hangs up.

_You so screwed… She is your friend and you… you'll ruin everything because of a little crush…_

Rachel thoughts are interrupted by the buzz of her phone. She thinks it is Quinn again. But then she sees Finn's name on the screen.

She frowns.

Then she answers.

"Hello Finn…"

"_Hello Rach… uh…"_

His voice is a little strange.

"Is something wrong?"

"_Please, don't panic… is all alright now…"_

"Finn, you're scaring me…"

"_Is your dad…"_

"What about my dad!"

"_Rach… he is alright… he just had a accident and broke a leg… I'm in a hospital with him now…"_

"I'll be there…"

"_But Rachel you don't have to, he will be…"_

"I'm going Finn… and thanks for take care of him…"

"_You're welcome but I did nothing really…"_

"Still… I'm on my way, bye…"

So Kurt, Santana hurry it up with the "Operation: Faberry" because Finchel is about to get in the way… Again…

* * *

**Next: Quinn will open her heart.**

**don't worry Finchel won't be back for real.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a very musical chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Home.**

Operation faberry has been fully executed? Not even close…

But Santana has a plan.

"You know, thank God we have all this money to spend… have you noticed how much we have traveled lately?" Santana asks rhetorically.

"Please… we used to do this without the money…"

The brunette narrows her eyes comically.

"That's a mystery…"

Kurt wraps his arms around her shoulders; around them all the madness and noises of the airport.

"Let's go! Time is running baby…"

"Okay…"

"Where is B?"

"Working…"

"You don't seem very happy…"

"Rihanna is planning a big tour for her return to the stages and because my girlfriend is fucking amazing she wanted her…"

"That's a good thing!"

"It is… I know… I'll miss her…" she shrugs.

"You know you can go with her… wherever she goes…"

"Yeah… I won't have time though…"

"Why not?"

"I don't know… I think it's time… I'll get back to business…"

"This is great!"

Kurt hugs her tight.

"Shhh! No one needs to know… for now…"

"Okay… I won't say a word."

He zips his mouth playfully.

When they finally arrive at Santana's apartment (they had dinner before) Brittany is already there.

"Hey guys!" Brittany shouts.

"Hi B!" Kurt says before Brittany puts him in a cheerful embrace.

"How was your day baby?"

Santana asks and then kisses her girlfriend's cheek.

"I'd have liked it more if it had more dancing and less talk… but was a good day… well… I can't complain; I am one of Rihanna's dancers and guess what? I'm also one of the choreographers!"

"This is amazing B! But Santana already told me…"

"Of course she did…"

"Well… I am very proud of my sexy girlfriend…"

"Aw…"

Brittany leans and rests her forehead on Santana's.

"I love you…"

"Okay… before it gets adult- mature content, let's focus on what I came here to do…"

"You have to hear her plan Kurt, it is brilliant!"

"Baby… I'm brilliant…"

Kurt sits on the living room's armchair.

"Do you want something Kurt?"

"Thanks B… we had dinner…"

Brittany throws herself on the couch; Santana goes toward her and puts her girlfriend's leg on her lap.

"So tell me…"

"Well, let's see what we have… They confessed that they have a crush on each other…"

"They are so frustrating…"

"I know! You should've seen her when she confessed it to me… she is head over heels for Berry…"

"She won't like something…"

"What?" Brittany and Santana say at the same time.

"Rachel slept with Ronnie…"

"Who is Ronnie?" Santana says with disdain.

"Veronica…"

"Yale Veronica?" Brittany asks.

Kurt nods.

"I don't like her…" The dancer frowns.

"Well… she is hot…" Santana says casually.

"The good news is that actually they didn't have sex… Rachel passed out before they did, she was drunk…"

"That's good…" Brittany says.

"But tell me your plan San…"

"It is simple… if we were in high school right now and if they had found out what they feel for each other what they would do?"

"Well…"

"I'll make it simple, what Rachel would do?"

"Oh! She would sing in glee club!"

"Exactly! She probably would serenade Quinn with a lame Avril's song… and Quinn would do a speech about future and stuff… oh wait! They already did it…"

Brittany giggles.

"Your point?"

"What we losers do best?"

Kurt stays quiet.

" Sing!"

"And dance…Oh no… that's just me and mike…"

"Hey! I'm a very good dancer…"

"If you compare yourself with Mercedes…" Santana teases.

"Sorry Kurt you guys can fight for fifth place…"

"Fifth?"

"Well… the third and fourth belong to the others two hot cheerleaders in that club so… Actually you can fight for the sixth, Rachel is the fifth…"

"This is not fair…"

"Anyway…" Santana cuts him. "My plan is: let's do a glee club reunion! Without Finn, of course, for an obvious reason: I don't like him…"

"San…"

"I'm kidding… but we really can't invite him… and when I say a glee club reunion, I meant only the best and the coolest…"

"Hey! I like the others…"

"Sorry… just Sugar…"

"Of course! I would never let you leave out our daughter from the future…"

"Your what?" Kurt asks dumbfounded.

Santana throws her hands in the air.

"One day she will recover her memory then you will see… I always knew I could build a time machine; Sugar must have used while we were sleeping baby…"

"O-kay… Moving on…" Kurt says.

"If they don't sing what is in their hearts… then we're done trying…" Santana states.

"I hope they do…" Kurt pouts.

"What do you think? Can you help me to organize the glee club two thousand and twenty reunion?"

* * *

Rachel loves Claire; specially in times like this. Once she landed in Ohio she had a car with a driver waiting for her to take her straight to the hospital in Lima.

The trip was fast; she got distracted surfing in the internet and checking her twitter.

Like now; she is checking Quinn's twitter and her smile spreads across her face.

Quinn last tweet has a picture; an adorable picture from the blonde and Sophie, Rachel's cat.

_Hey guys, guess of who is this cat?: __**(Link of the picture) **_

Rachel tweets back.

_Are you taking good care of my cat __**QuinnFabray**__?_

Quinn answers her:

_Yesss! __**msrachelberry**__ she loves me _

** msrachelberry:**_ Yeah yeah… but she is mine!_

** QuinnFabray:**_ I propose a shared custody…_

Rachel laughs at that.

The singer gets back to the web surfing; until she sees that stupid news.

_Don't panic… it's just a gossip site… _

_**Rachel Berry's lesbian affair.**_

Then she sees the picture.

_How?! That was supposed to be an exclusive place! I didn't see any paparazzi there! It seems to be an amateur picture Rachel… Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Rachel's mind starts working in high speed. She needs to find a way to minimize the damage.

_First: call Veronica; tell her to keep her mouth shut. _

Rachel sends a message in case she is busy.

_**From Rachel: Apparently our making out session have not gone unnoticed, don't say a word about it… when is a good time for me to call you? x**_

Rachel just needed one more step. She calls her agent.

_It's not like I'm using him right? I need to give the media something to keep them away from the other rumor…_

When she arrives in the hospital, she finds her daddy waiting for his daughter. Hiram looks calm and very happy to see her; but that doesn't make the singer less worried. Rachel goes straight to her daddy's arms and stays there as much as she can before he pulls away to look her in the eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Daddy I was such a jerk with you guys… I'm so sorry…"

"shh… there's nothing that you can do that will change our love for you…"

"But dad…"

"Leroy is a drama queen; he reminds you of someone?"

She giggles.

"What happened?"

"He broke a leg… but unfortunately it was literally…"

Rachel rolls her eyes; her daddy can be such a child sometimes, though she loves it.

"He fell from the roof…"

"What was he doing on the roof?!" Rachel shouts astonished.

"This is a good question… apparently there was a cat… the neighbor cat…"

"I can't believe it! Where is him? I want to see my dad…"

"He is fine little star, he needed to stay here because… well, he is not a young boy anymore, but we can go home soon as he wakes up…"

"Okay… I need to do a call…"

It doesn't take too long for her dad to wake up. Rachel gets in the room and sighs. Her dad has a cast and his right arm is covered with bruises and scratches; Leroy barely settles on the bed before Rachel is crying in his arms.

"I don't wanna fight with you… never again… when Finn called me and he said you were here I couldn't breathe dad… I was so stupid and I'm so sorry…"

"No, no… you were right baby girl you are an adult now, sometimes I forget it and…"

"Dad no, I was an idiot for treat you like that… And I shouldn't hide the Shelby thing…"

"We will talk about that later… now I just want my little star here in my arms just like old times…"

"Okay… I can do that…"

He wipes the tears in her eyes.

"Drama queens…" Hiram whispers.

"Yes we are!" Leroy says proudly.

"And daddy, don't you think I have noticed that you forgot to tell me about dad's others injuries?"

"Well I said he fell from the roof… I thought it was implicit…" Hiram tries to hide his smile.

"Daddy! This is not funny!"

"Sweetheart, don't you know your daddy is a child?"

"Me? From the guy who thinks he can climb roofs?"

Rachel nibbles her lips, she is trying her best not to laugh, but then Leroy starts chuckling followed by Hiram. Soon the room burst out in laugh. They only stop because Finn arrives.

"Knock, knock…"

"Finn!"

"I see you guys are in a good mood…"

"Hi Finn…" Both Hiram and Leroy say.

Rachel stands up and walks toward the tall man. She hugs him tight. Finn looks down.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes… actually, I need a favor…"

* * *

"Wow…"

"Yeah…"

"Your dads…"

"They don't know… but I will tell them… of course I will…"

"Well…"

He sighs. The singer stops her pace; Finn is sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Are you okay with this?" Rachel bites her thumb's nail.

"You being gay?"

"Bisexual…" she rolls her eyes. "Anyway, are you?"

"yeah…"

Finn gets thoughtful and Rachel knows him pretty well, not that he is that difficult to figure out.

"You're trying to figure out if what we had was a lie, aren't you?"

"No… maybe?"

"Finn!"

"I don't know Rach…"

She gets close to him and holds his chin forcing him to look up into her eyes.

"Look at me Finn; do you honestly believe that what we had wasn't real?"

"No…"

He rests his head in her chest and wraps his arms around her waist; he smiles because of the familiar smell.

"What do you want me to do?"

"All I want is time… I don't want my dads to be exposed to this kind of attention; I know I'm asking too much…"

He looks up.

"Hey, don't worry; is not exactly a hard job to pretend we're dating…"

"The media likes these stories… you know, the high school boyfriend, the reconciliation after an unexpected encounter… and when we arrive at the airport we will be holding hands…"

He smiles his charming smile and Rachel melts a little.

"Okay…"

"I already called my agent; he will take care of everything and Veronica will confirm his story…"

"Which is?"

"I was drunk, and it was a bet…"

"Another one…"

She giggles.

"So… the boys told you about Britt and I… uh?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you sure you will be okay with this?"

"Yes I'm sure…"

Rachel kisses his forehead and then Finn isn't so sure.

* * *

Veronica was prepared for this call, even before the gossip stuff; so when she sees who is calling her, she smiles.

_How predictable she is… _

She hits the talk button.

"Hello…"

"_Your little bitch!"_

"Good to talk to you too Fabray…"

"_Fuck you!"_

"There is a special reason for your call or you'll be insulting me all the time? You know… I have things to do…"

"_What you're doing? With Rachel…"_

"Do I have to answer that?"

"_Back off!"_

"No…"

"_No?"_ Quinn laughs a little like a maniac.

"I'm loving this conversation but I gotta go…"

"_I'm not kidding! Just… back off!"_

"God! You're ridiculous… do you really believe you can tell me what to do? I think being a celebrity has affected you… oh no wait… you were always a bitch!"

"_Listen to me…"_

"No… you listen! I won't back off because that it is not up to you to decide… so get over your little crush on her because she doesn't want you…"

"_What crush? you delusional, I'm only concerned about her cause I know you… that's all… she is my friend…"_

"Sure… she is, but please don't try to deny it… not to me! You want her… you have always wanted her; fake girlfriend really? That was a lame excuse, even for you…"

"_You won't have her!"_

"I have to disagree; you were just her fake girlfriend… I'm the one who took her to bed…"

"_It meant nothing…"_

"Yeah sure…keep saying it to yourself… bye Quinn…"

When she hangs up the phone her face is so red it looked like a tomato. She thanks the heavens that she is at home because she releases a scream that is so loud that it would surely scare anyone. She is angry, upset and annoyed. No… She is furious! The point is: she doesn't know exactly why. No, if she is honest with herself, she knows why... she is jealous, she is dying of jealousy. Veronica always made everything worse. Because well…

_She took what was supposed to be mine! _

The blonde screams again. "Fuuuuck!"

_This is stupid… I'm just worried… Veronica is a heartless bitch and Rachel can be so naïve sometimes… _

Quinn takes a deep breath; she smoothes her hair with both hands trying to calm down.

"You are overreacting Quinn… calm down…"

Quinn turns her attention to her phone again. She calls Rachel.

"Hello…"

"_Hi… Quinn?"_

"Yes… who is…"

"_Oh… hi Quinn… is me, Finn… hold on, Rachel is downstairs with her dads I think I fell asleep…"_

It takes a few seconds for her to process everything he is saying until she finally gets back to her senses.

"Uh… Where are you?"

"_Uh… Rachel's bedroom?" _He says innocently.

Different scenarios crossed her mind, why exactly Finn is in Rachel's _bedroom_? And sleeping in _her_ bed_…_

_**Fuck me! Fuck this damn day!**_

"_I'll pass the phone to her…"_

"Don't bother… I don't want to interrupt the family reunion…"

"_What? Wait, she is here…"_

Quinn hears Rachel's voice in the background.

"_Hey you… I think someone missed my bed… is it my phone?"_

"_Is Quinn she wants to tal…"_

"_Give it to me!"_

Before Rachel picks up the phone Quinn hangs up.

The young actress walks toward the kitchen; she opens the fridge and picks up a bottle of beer. After drinking a big swig, she takes her Prada bag in the kitchen bench and returns to the living room. With the Cigarette pack already in her hands she tosses her bag violently on the couch. She goes to the house's backyard. She lights a cigarette and takes a large drag on it.

Inside the house, on the coffee table her phone rings.

Rachel is calling; and Quinn is ignoring it.

_**Half hour later…**_

"You're fucking bitch!" Santana yells at her and gets inside the house.

"I'm not in the mood San…"

"You're not in the mood? Rachel is in Ohio freaking out right now! Thinking about the worst possible scenarios; they include armed robbery, kidnappers, drugged maniacs, heart attack and fire!"

"She is a d-r-a-m-a q-u-e-e-n…" Quinn spells each letter.

The brunette crosses her arms.

"You were drinking… what's going on? Why you didn't answer my calls… Quinn? Why didn't you answer Rachel's calls?"

"You're being very boring…"

"Am I?"

"Yeah… I'm bored… I need sex… I'm bored and horny… and I need sex…"

"Fuck off! You won't have it… this belongs to Britt-Britt…" Santana gestures to her body.

"I didn't mean you! Your smug!"

"Why don't you go get your girl?"

Quinn chuckles.

"She is not my girl… she will never be my girl…"

"At least call her… she is really worried…"

"Finn is there to console her… she will be fine…"

Santana sighs.

"So that's why…"

"What? Look, you can be a good friend and drink a couple of beers with me or you can go now because I'm not enjoying this boring conversation…"

"Give me a beer…"

"Good choice…"

* * *

Finn is the best of friends. When they land at the airport the paparazzi are already in place. He holds her hand all the way up to the car and let go of it only to open the door for her. Rachel is wearing her "happy celebrity mask" but she is torn. She didn't sleep well because she was worried about Quinn. Santana was the one who called her to say that everything was alright, but she didn't buy it.

The week is just beggining.

Rachel and Finn have to continue the dating thing until all the rumors cool down.

Day one: They go out on a date in her favorite restaurant.

Then the singer takes him to the music studio.

Day by day the paparazzi follows her everywhere; the pet shop, the grocery store, the jewelry store…

Okay, she does that one on purpose, she wanted only earrings, but she knows that the media will get crazy with them going to the jewelry store.

Everything is going well. She is just upset with the fact that Quinn has avoided her since she has returned.

She didn't tell Quinn, She didn't tell Kurt, she didn't tell anyone. She knows they wouldn't judge her. She is feeling bad about herself; she is feeling bad for putting him in this situation.

_The fewer people to know the better… you're a bad person Rachel… I'm not… _

After one week she decides that it is enough.

"Open the door!"

Rachel yells. She is stamping her foot.

"Finally!"

Brittany opens the door.

"Uh… I wanted to open but San…"

Rachel asks her to stop by raising a hand up.

"I know B…" Rachel smiles at the blonde girl. "If you excuse me…"

The singer enters abruptly.

"Quinn!"

Brittany follows her, the dancer bites down on her bottom lip when her girlfriend appears in the living room. She has a feeling that things will get bad.

"Where is she?"

"Calm down Berry… she is not here…"

"I know she is!"

"Hey! I said calm down… look, you seem to be pissed off…"

"You bet I am!"

"You should go home Rach and…"

"No! Quinn! I need to talk to you! Now! Why are you avoiding me? what have I done?! Please tell me… so I can fix it…"

"Rach…" Brittany tries.

"What is going on B?"

"She…"

"B… don't…" Santana warns her girlfriend.

"Santana?"

"Rach… please… just leave…"

"Okay… you guys are her friends… I'm just… Who am I? I'm nobody… right?"

"Rach… that's not true…"

"Don't bother Brittany I got it… I will leave you guys…"

"Oh no! You're not going to do that!" Quinn gets in the living room. "Don't play the victim card! I asked you to give me time… can you do this? No… cause you're Rachel Berry and you are unable to understand that people need space; I don't want to talk to you… can't you understand it?" Quinn realeases a frustrated sigh.

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about that either…"

"You're crazy…"

"Me? You're the one who was yelling at that door moments ago…"

"Fuck you!"

The three girls in the room get astonished.

"I'll give you space… don't worry… you won't see Rachel Berry's face in fact you no longer need to see my face ever again!"

"Guys…" Brittany cries.

"Is fine by me…"

"Good…"

Santana sighs. Nothing has changed.

"I hope you're happy with Finn, I mean… I really hope you guys get married this time…"

"What you're…"

Quinn gets close to her.

The true is that Quinn has read all the gossips and all the news about the Finchel romance; including the one about the jewelry store.

"See through this point of view, this time I won't ruin everything because of a car accident! Or maybe this time I die… so everybody…"

The noise from the slap echoed through the room.

Brittany jaw drops. Rachel freezes. Quinn's cheek is marked and red and Santana… Well… she smirks… Because… The sexual tension between the two girls was obvious and now between the two women is ridiculously explicit.

For a moment she can swear they are going to kiss right there.

They don't

"You're very slow… but I guess we're even now… oh no wait… you have to give me back my crown…"

"What are you talking about?" Rachel's voice is quivering.

"You didn't think you could be prom queen did you? I mean, can you imagine the disaster that would be? Me, starting to walk again and Finn ... no comments about his dancing skills… I had to do something, I said: hey San let's make Berry prom queen…"

Quinn is disgusted with herself. She can't look at Rachel. No! She can't look into those eyes. She wants to cry. She is being her old self. She is being _that_ girl again.

Rachel is finding it hard to breathe. She wants her Quinn back. _ Her _Quinn… Not this one… Or maybe this is her after all.

_Who am I kidding… was only matter of time._

"So that's it… I think we can't be friends after all…"

"If you're saying…"

"Ronnie was right… you are a heartless bitch…"

Quinn pales with the mention of that name.

Rachel turns around walks toward the door and leaves.

"I've never been so disappointed…"

"You'll get over it…"

"You're fucking bitch!"

"San…"

"No B… she will listen…"

Santana turns to the annoyed actress.

"If you will give me a lecture telling me how what I did was wrong… spare me!"

"I hope you know what you've just done… by the way I think there was a draw because that one vote…"

Santana points to the door.

"You didn't deserve it!"

"The crown is all yours…" The actress says.

"I don't want a stupid crown! I want you to see…"

"I don't wanna see!"

The actress sobs.

"I want to forget! I want to forget that she exists, I want to forget all these feelings I have for her or how I always worry if she's okay or if she is happy or not and I mostly want to forget that I'm completely in love with her and I'm pretty sure this feelings has always been here…"

Quinn is copiously crying now. Brittany walks toward her and hugs her friend.

"We know…" The dancer whispers.

"How?"

"You guys are pretty obvious sometimes…" Santana rubs her friend's backs.

"What do you mean?"

"Rachel loves you too Q…"

"I know she does B… we're friends…well… we were…"

"No, she really loves you… like I love Santana, and of course you guys are friends, I don't think a fight can change that…

"My girl is right Q…"

"But now you have to fix it… I think you really hurt her…"

Quinn nods sadly.

* * *

As soon as she gets home she releases everything that is inside her. Finn finds her sobbing, with her head on her knees and her backs leaning against the front door.

"Rach?"

He kneels in front of her.

"What happened?"

"Quinn… we had a fight…"

"Oh…"

"No… I mean… we had a fight- fight… it was awful… she was mean..."

She sobs.

"Like she used to be…"

Finn sighs.

"Don't be like this… she must be going through a bad moment…"

He cups her cheeks and she looks at him.

"But she always tells me everything…"

"Quinn is a very closed person… and sometimes it seems she is heartless… but she isn't… just give her time okay?" He wipes her tears.

_Is he defending her? He should be defending me!_

"Why are you defending her?"

"Wow! Jealous Rachel… hi…"

"I'm not…"

He smiles.

"I know you; and you can't be jealous by the way; we're not together do you remember?"

"Sorry…"

"Come on… let's cheer you up…"

They had a great night. They played videogame, they ate junk. She even forgot that she had a fight with Quinn. But then Finn thought he could kiss her. It wasn't bad at first is Finn after all. But it seemed wrong.

"I can't do this… sorry…"

Rachel ends the kiss before it has led to something more. She takes a deep breath.

"No… I'm sorry… I'm so stupid… I-I…"

"It's okay Finn…"

_9 months Rachel… yeah but I can't do it with Finn genius! Can you imagine the consequences? _

"No it's not! Look I know that I said I could be your friend… but I can't… I can't Rachel… because I will always want more…"

"I need you to try… because I can't image my life without Finn Hudson in it…"

He sighs.

"Can I sing to you? I always express my feelings better with music…"

"Sure… you know I love your voice…"

Rachel leads him toward the piano.

She settles on the bench and Finn does the same and with his eyes he follows her every move.

Then she starts playing and then she sings.

_Stayed in bed all mornin'_

_Just to pass the time_

_There's somethin' wrong here_

_There can be no denying_

_One of us is changin'_

_Or maybe we just stopped trying_

_And it's too late, baby_

_Now it's too late_

_Though we really did try to make it_

_Somethin' inside has died_

_And I can't hide and I just can't fake it_

_Oh, no, no…_

_It used to be so easy_

_Livin' here with you_

_You were light and breezy_

_And I knew just what to do_

_Now you look so unhappy_

_And I feel like a fool_

_And it's too late, baby_

_Now it's too late_

_Though we really did try to make it_

_Somethin' inside has died_

_And I can't hide and I just can't fake it_

_Oh, no, no_

_There'll be good times again_

_For me and you_

_But we just can't stay together_

_Don't you feel it too?_

_Still I'm glad for what we had_

_And how I once loved you_

Finn can help it but cry. He is crying because Rachel is fucking awesome, he is crying because he loves this woman and he is crying because he knows he lost her; for good this time

_But it's too late, baby_

_Now it's too late_

_Though we really did try to make it_

_Somethin' inside has died_

_And I can't hide and I just can't fake it_

_Oh, no, no…_

_It's too late, baby_

_It's too late, now, darlin'_

_It's too late…_

As soon as she finishes the song she cries. She kisses him; A good bye kiss.

"What I'm going to do without you?"

"You won't be without me… and you're you, remember? This still means the world to me…"

* * *

Kurt and Santana decided to continue with the plan despite the atmosphere between the two women.

The singer and the actress are still avoiding each other. Rachel is doing her best to keep her word. Quinn won't see her face ever again; well not if she can avoid it.

Despite all the drama she is happy with the glee club reunion. She is Rachel Berry after all. Finn wanted to go home but she persuaded him to stay because he belongs to the group too.

"Where is Quinn?" Kurt asks to Santana.

"I don't know…"

"What? I can't believe it! Well… I think we underestimated the power of Finchel…"

"So they're together?"

"She didn't tell me… whenever I try, she avoids the subject…"

"I don't know… look at them…"

They look at the two glee club former captains.

"They look like…"

"Like what?"

"Friends?"

"Well, now that you mentioned… I've noticed that too… no way!"

"What?" Santana gasps.

"Rachel Barbra Berry! I can't believe it!"

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

"A Pr!"

Santana is puzzled.

"Someone took a picture of her and Veronica…"

"So…"

"Making out…"

"Oh… I saw that, I read something about it… but Berry's agent managed to smooth all the story… and Rachel is all "I'm in love with Finn the past week"" Santana makes air quotes. "… oh… Pr…"

Rachel is all smiles; she is having fun watching Brittany, Blaine and Sam singing.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eyes, she sees her two friends walking toward her; they are very upset.

"Oh crap…"

"What?" Finn turns to her.

"I think we got caught…" She looks at Kurt and Santana.

"You mean you got caught… Have fun…I'll get some drink…" He kisses her head.

Kurt is about to say something but they hear a familiar voice, although a little bit huskier than usual, behind the fake couple.

"Aw… how sweet… I feel at home again… so… how many solos Berry sang so far?"

Rachel turns to her.

"Why, you missed my performances?"

Quinn lets out a sarcastic laugh. She is a little tipsy. Brittany and the boys finish singing. All eyes turn to her.

"You're so funny Berry…"

"We got back to the Berry thing?"

The blonde ignores her.

"So… can I sing? Or this is just a Broadway people thing…"

"I'm not on Broadway…" Sam states confused.

"You're ridiculous…"

"I didn't ask for your opinion Berry…"

"Okay… this is getting ridiculous you two need to stop it!" Santana shouts.

"I'm going to sing… S, B can you guys help me? You know how I am occasionally sharp…" She glares at Rachel then she finishes her drink. "Let's rock!"

Rachel pays attention to her every move. She curses herself because apparently even being totally annoyed with the blonde, Quinn still manages to captivate her eyes. Maybe it's the fact that she is wearing jeans, which is rare and her thighs are outlined by the tight fabric or perhaps it's because right now her attitude reminds Rachel of _punk Quinn._

_Oh yeah punk Quinn… Rachel! you angry at her! Remember?_

The actress takes off her jacket and tosses it on Puck. He smirks at her. Rachel draws her lips into her mouth never taking her eyes off Quinn.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

Her entire week was awful. Suddenly all the memories that she so wanted to erase went back to haunt her. She could only think about how stupid she was. A coward who has spent much of her teenage years tormenting the girl of her dreams; yes, there was no more denying ... she liked Finn? Yes ... she harbored some feelings for her baby daddy even though her first time was a mistake? Yes... Puck was the one who got closest to her heart; she even thought they could be together... But her heart has been always _hers_, always Rachel ... the unbearable diva ... the beautiful and perfect diva...

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_**Quinn: I know some guys cheat on their wives or pregnant girlfriends. Just don't do it with [Rachel]**_

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

_**Quinn: How can you relate to what I'm going through?**_

_**Rachel: You don't think people whisper about me in the lunchrooms? Or draw pornographic pictures of me on the bathroom walls?**_

_**Quinn: That was me, actually…**_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_**Rachel: I'm so sorry. I fully understand if you want to beat me up. If you can, just try to avoid my nose.**_

_**Quinn: I'm not mad at you. All you did was what I wasn't brave enough to do… tell the truth.**_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore..._

_**Quinn: Do you want to know how this story plays out? I get Finn, you get heartbroken. I'll become a successful real estate agent and Finn will take over Kurt's dad's tire shop… You don't belong here, Rachel, and you can't hate me for helping to send you on your way. **_

_**Rachel: I'm not giving up on Finn. It's not over between us. **_

_**Quinn: Yes it is! You're so frustrating! And that is why you can't write a good song, because you live in this little school girl fantasy of life. Rachel, if you keep looking for that happy ending, you are never going to get it right.**_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_**Rachel: Are you gonna go tell Figgins about Shelby, because I just… I still think it's a really terrible idea.**_

_**Quinn: I came here to talk to you actually. To tell you that I'm not gonna tell.**_

_**Rachel: Why?**_

_**Quinn: Because I love Beth, and I don't want to ruin her life. I came to thank you, actually.**_

_**Rachel: For what?**_

_**Quinn: For keeping me from doing something stupid. Something I would've regretted my entire life.**_

_**Rachel: We're kinda friends, huh?**_

_**Quinn: Kind of.**_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

She drops the microphone on the floor and goes toward the exit, leaving an astonished Rachel and a confused Finn behind. Puck runs to her.

"Quinn!"

"Go away…"

"I won't; I'm taking you home…"

"Whatever…"

**Meanwhile…**

Rachel recovers herself and gets into her stage persona.

"Well… that was nice; I've never seen Quinn singing with such passion before… so… I think we can't do a glee reunion without a Rachel Berry's solo right?"

_I hear the ticking of the clock_

_I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_

_I wonder where you are tonight_

_No answer on the telephone_

_And the night goes by so very slow_

_Oh I hope that it won't end though_

_Alone_

_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

_You don't know how long I have wanted_

_To touch your lips and hold you tight_

_You don't know how long I have waited_

_And I was gonna tell you tonight_

_But the secret is still my own_

_And my love for you is still unknown_

_Alone_

_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

_Alone, alone_

_**You can't change your past. But you can let go and start your future…**_

By the end of the song Rachel knew what she had to do.

"So I guess you're right; they sang what was in their hearts after all…" Kurt says to Santana.

"When I'm not right? Sure it would be better if Q was here to hear that…"

"They're going to be okay right?" Brittany asks.

"I hope so baby…"

* * *

"Stop it… Quinn… stop it…"

Puck says weakly, Quinn is leaving a trail of kisses on his neck.

"You don't want me?"

"You're drunk…"

"Mmm… it never stopped you before…"

She settles on her bed.

"It should have stopped me at least one time…"

"Are you saying that you didn't want Beth?"

He sighs.

"This is not what I'm saying Q… you know I've always wanted her…"

She burst out in tears.

"Yes I know! I'm the idiot who wanted to give her!"

"Hey… you weren't a idiot, You did the best for her… yes I wanted to keep her but I wasn't thinking… hey, I had this awesome girl carrying my baby girl and I kept hanging out with other girls… I'm the idiot…"

"If we… if we had kept her, if we had been together, do you think we'd be happy?"

"Yes, I don't believe we have only one choice in life… we can choose our paths, you choose to give her… yes, me, you and Beth would be a awesome family but we probably would fight all the time… and you know, she has a very nice, beautiful and sexy mother now…"

Quinn nudges his ribs.

"What? This is a fact, and also she is very much like a certain tiny brunette who I know you are pretty much into… all I can say is: how I didn't see it coming; I'd totally support you guys…"

"No you wouldn't, you've been always head over heels in love with me…"

"You wish baby mama… besides I'd rather see you with her than with Finn…"

She smiles. Puck kisses her forehead.

"Is this good bye?"

"Never… we may not be together baby daddy but you're stuck with me…"

"What you're gonna do?"

"I think I need a break… my heart needs a break..."

She kisses him.

"I'm going home…"

* * *

Judy Fabray could not believe it. Her daughter only visits her on the holidays. Quinn was happy to be home and her mother spent the day spoiling her, asking questions about her job and describing how Beth looked beautiful and was growing more like her mother.

She woke up the next day knowing what she had to do. After lunch and after spending the whole morning in her mother's company, she went where she wanted to go. She still remembered every detail of the Berry's house even though she had been there only once. She rang the bell.

Hiram welcomed her with a mixture of surprise and happiness.

"Hi…"

"Hi Quinn…come in… make yourself home…"

"Thank you…"

They walk toward the living room. Leroy is sitting with his broken leg up on the couch.

"Quinn! What a pleasure! Come on take a seat" Leroy says.

She sits on the armchair.

"Not that I'm complaining but can I ask why you here?"

"Hiram!"

"What? I'm just curious…"

The blonde laughs.

"It's okay Mr. Berry I would do the same question…"

"Oh dear, call me Leroy please you know you're family, Rachel adores you… and so do we…"

"That's why I'm here…"

"Do you want something sweetheart?"

"No… thanks I'm okay…"

She takes a deep breath.

"I'm Quinn Fabray…"

"We know…" Hiram says and then he looks at his husband who seems to be confused as well.

"No… you know Quinn Fabray, Rachel's friend, the actress, the glee club fellow… I'm here now as Quinn Fabray… Rachel's worst bully…"

"Sweetie…"

"Let me finish… I'm here to apologize; I know you guys must be wondering why I'm apologizing to you… well, that's simple, because I know how much you guys love her and how hard it must have been for you to see her crying because some stupid bitch insulted her at school… And yes I already apologized to her… and we became friends and this is past but somehow I felt the need to do it…"

"Because you're in love with her…" Hiram says.

She stares at them.

"You're not very subtle young lady… by the way all those names? It was always pretty obvious to me… and just so you know, Rachel never complained about you, the only time we could get the truth out of her was that time after junior prom…" Hiram says.

"She tried to hide the mark though… but because she couldn't she told us the whole saga…because she said it was not fair to you if she told us only the bad things you did, and we really reprimand her for telling Finn he was not Beth's father by the way…" Leroy smiles at her.

That was it. She can't take it anymore. She can't fight the tears.

"I'm so sorry…" she says still sobbing.

"Oh… sweetie…"

They spent a lovely afternoon. Leroy and Hiram showed her the videos of all the competitions the mini diva won, and then they brought the photo albums; if she thought she could not be more in love she was so wrong.

"Can I see her bedroom?"

Hiram smiles.

"Of course, but careful, don't mess with anything… she won't like it…"

"He is kidding Quinn…" Leroy says.

"I'm definitely not! You should have seen her the last time I went there…"

"I think Quinn is safe…"

"I hope so…" The blonde says smiling at them.

She walks towards Rachel's bedroom. She opens the door and a smile formes on her lips immediately. The young actress is mesmerized by every detail. She has always wanted to be here. She didn't even know it. Quinn sits on the edge of the bed, takes a pillow holds it against her chest and throws her backs on the mattress.

She sighs. It's time to do what she needs to do.

* * *

When she got home her dads were already waiting for her. She had called them. They needed to have a serious conversation.

They talked about her sexuality.

They talked about Shelby.

And mostly they talked about Quinn.

In the end she was exhausted.

She went to her bedroom and found her old camera in the middle of her bed. There was a note.

_**I remember this…**_

Rachel hits the play.

"_No, I'm not gonna sing… maybe I'm a coward, I should say it looking into your eyes…"_

She breaths deeply;

"_I love you… not as a friend, I mean, sure you are my friend, but I'm in love with you Rachel, you may not believe me but I think I'm in love with you since forever… God… I've been so stupid Rachel… I have always hid myself behind my supposed hatred for you… until I started hiding behind the friendship… and we can't forget Finn… you always belonged to someone else… it was easy for me to hide; I don't want to hide anymore… I don't care if you don't love me the way I do, I don't care anymore… I love you, I just want you to know… please don't look for me… I know you want to do it that's why you here in Lima that's why you are now in your bed seeing me, right? We'll be friends again I just need time…"_

Quinn bites her lip.

"_Okay?"_

She smiles and turns off the camera.

"If you think you can get rid of me Fabray, you are very wrong…"

* * *

"Oh… sorry sweetie… uh she said she doesn't want to talk to you…"

"She is just… I have to talk to her…"

"Listen… she will be very mad at me but… well, you're so adorable… and I know she loves you…"

Rachel stares at Judy Fabray incredulous.

"I know about my daughter's life if that's what you're thinking… honestly, just between us… it has always been: Rachel this, Rachel that, Rachel, rachel…" Judy smiles at her.

"My dads said the same thing…"

"You also talk a lot about her?"

"No, actually they were complaining that I talk too much about myself…"

Judy laughs.

_You make her mother laugh… __score for me!_

"Go ahead… I'm going to visit a friend; I hope you get to talk to her…"

"I'll try…"

Rachel goes toward Quinn's bedroom. She is nervous. Being here is so thrilling to her. She knocks on the door that Judy guided her.

"_What now mom?"_

"It's me…"

"_Rach?"_

"Yes…"

"_Rachel please… go away…"_

"Quinn… I know why you want me to leave but…"

"_Rachel!"_

Rachel presses her head against the door.

"Open the door…"

"_No…"_

"Quinn… I-I… I need to say something…"

"_I don't wanna hear…"_

"Please… It's not what you think it is…"

"_I need time Rachel…"_

"And I need you…"

Rachel takes a deep breath.

_If I fell in love with you,_

_Would you promise to be true_

_And help me understand?_

_'Cause I've been in love before_

_And I found that love was more_

_Than just holdin' hands._

_If I give my heart_

_To you,_

_I must be sure_

_From the very start_

_That you_

_Would love me more than him._

_If I trust in you_

_Oh, please,_

_Don't run and hide._

_If I love you too_

_Oh, please,_

_Don't hurt my pride like him._

_'Cause I couldn't stand the pain_

_And I_

_Would be sad if our new love_

_Was in vain._

_So I hope you see_

_That I_

_Would love to love you_

_And that he_

_Will cry_

_When he learns we are two_

_'Cause I couldn't stand the pain_

_And I_

_Would be sad if our new love_

_Was in vain._

_So I hope you see_

_That I_

_Would love to love you_

_And that he_

_Will cry_

_When he learns we are two._

_If I fell in love with you._

"Quinn…"

Quinn doesn't answer her, so she leaves.

When she puts her feet in the porch and the first few raindrops starts falling she curses her dads; she wanted to drive herself there but they wanted to drive her there. What she should do now. Wait in the rain? She started walking. No way she's going back to the Fabray's house.

It took a few minutes to recover herself; Quinn was sitting on the floor with her backs against the door when Rachel sang. She stands up and opens the door.

"Rach? Rachel…"

She wipes her tears.

"Rachel!"

The young actress runs towards the front door. The singer isn't very far. She's still in her inner debate. The rain falls hard and Rachel is soaked.

"Rachel!"

The brunette looks behind.

"Hi…"

Rachel had no time to process what Quinn's facial expression is saying before the blonde's lips are pressed against hers.

Rachel kisses her back. She definitely kisses her back.

_Oh yeah… fireworks…_

Quinn breaks the kiss.

"I love you…" She whispers in Rachel's ear.

"I love you too, but can you take me to your bed before I take your clothes off right here?"

* * *

**The songs( In order):**

**It's too late - Carole King **

**Behind these hazel eyes – Kelly Clarkson**

**Alone - Heart**

**If I fell in love with you - Beatles**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee **

**warning: sexy times**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**My teenage dream.**

Rachel is sure that in the future, she will never be able to describe what she is feeling right now; the mixture of feelings, sensations and warmth. Yes, warmth, despite the rain's cold water that is soaking her clothes, she is hot. She is hot, her heart is beating fast and she is seeing fireworks. She is going to melt; Rachel is sure she is going to melt, she gets butterflies in her stomach and her knees are almost giving up.

Likewise Quinn is on cloud nine.

Maybe is the rain;

Maybe is the woman in her arms;

Maybe is the feeling of being completely in love.

Or maybe is all these things combined…

All she knows for sure is that she will never get tired of these lips.

"I love you…"

"I love you too, but can you take me to your bed before I take your clothes off right here?"

Quinn smiles; she tilts her head and leans her forehead on Rachel's.

"I'm serious… you have no idea how much I want you…"

The actress closes her eyes still not believing that she has Rachel in her arms, let alone saying everything she have always wanted to hear.

"You got your rain kiss after all…"

The singer smiles shyly.

"Was it good?"

"Better…"

Quinn slowly moves in and kisses her gently on the lips. Rachel sighs; this kiss is so soft and sweet. The blonde reaches out one hand to touch a strand of wet hair that had fallen in front Rachel's face. She tucks it behind the brunette's ear.

"Let's get inside… you're soaked…"

_You have no idea… Okay… when did I become a teenage boy? When you're nine months sexless…_

"Okay…"

Once they get in Quinn's bedroom Rachel grabs the blonde by the waist and pulls her close. They start kissing again, exploring each other's lips and tongues and slowly moving toward the bed. Quinn looks down and smiles, she puts her hands on each side of Rachel's waist and with her thumbs she caresses the fabric of the brunette's owl sweater.

"My dads and I; we were reminiscing about old times and I couldn't resist…"

Quinn takes off Rachel's wet sweater.

"I love this sweater…" She says and then she kisses the brunette.

"I thought you hated it…" Rachel says between kisses.

The actress smirks and shakes her head then she takes off the brunette's shirt leaving Rachel only in her bra. When they reach the bed Rachel sits on the edge of the mattress, she looks up and sighs, Quinn's shirt is so wet that she can see through it; to the amazing abs up the now hardened pink nipples. She then grabs the waistband of Quinn's yoga pants; the blonde pushes Rachel back on the bed and lies on top of her. She leans and kisses the brunette again; this one is much more passionate, their tongues dances around each other as their bodies are pressed together.

Rachel pulls Quinn's t-shirt up and her hands slips to hold and to caress the blonde's naked breast, making Quinn moans into their kiss. The singer goes crazy with that sound and now she wants to touch every inch of Quinn's body just to make her moan again and again. She shifts their position; she is now straddling the blonde. She starts sucking on the blonde's pulse point and works her way down her neck going to her collarbone and reaching Quinn's breast; kissing, licking and sucking, she cups her breasts and squeezes them, then she covers the nipples with her mouth, sucking gently but insistently. The blonde moans a little louder now.

"Oh God Rachel…"

Quinn thinks she never felt so turned on; her hands grabs dark and long hair, she is marveling that Rachel is sucking her breast. She could have come just to look down at the brunette's beautiful face. But she has to stop.

_Oh my… is this really happening? You have to stop it Quinn… I don't want to stop… is the reasonable think to do… but I want her so much… and… fuck! did she bite me? Oh yeah… this is so fucking good… stop it… okay…_

Rachel feels her holding back.

"What's wrong?" Rachel looks up.

"We need to stop…"

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No… You didn't do anything wrong…"

"What is it then?"

Rachel is getting more and more insecure.

_Oh fuck… did I scare her? Of course you did Rachel! _

"We need to talk…"

_Did she regret everything? She will say this is mistake? Oh my God I can't live without tasting those lips everyday…_

"You don't want me?"

Quinn laughs. She wants Rachel so badly she can't even describe it. But the singer nibbles her lip clearly self conscious, the hazel eyed girl looks at those chocolate orbs, she rests her weight on her elbows.

"I want you so badly Rachel, I wish I could put it in words… but I can't…"

Rachel leans and presses her lips on Quinn's ear.

"Then show me…"

She kisses the blonde but Quinn stops her before she can deepen it.

"We really need to talk…" She says and then she settles on the bed.

Rachel nods.

"Sorry… it's just that…" She sighs. "I'm sorry; you're right… fucking nine months…"

"Nine months?"

Rachel blushes.

"I-I… I haven't had sex for nine months…"

"So, is this what this is about? Sex? You want me because you're horny?"

"What? No!" Rachel shakes her head violently. "I am a little aroused I confess… you're so fucking hot… I can't help it…"

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck Rachel!_

"I just need to know Rachel… I really don't care because I want you so much that I really would take anything… Am I one of your one night stands?"

"What? No… Quinn I…"

"It's okay… I…"

"Hey! You're not… why are you asking me this? How can you even think that?"

"You've never been in a serious relationship with a girl before …"

"Are you really comparing yourself with the other girls I've been with? Cause honestly there's no comparing… you… I really love you…"

"What is going on between you and Finn?"

Rachel takes a deep breath.

"Nothing…"

"Rachel…"

"No, really, you won't like it but…"

"Look, we are wet…"

Rachel gets distract because of Quinn's naked chest.

"Mmmhmm…"

"I meant because of the rain Rach…"

The brunette gasps.

"Oh yeah, of course…"

"We're wet, we need to talk and I don't want you to get sick… I'll get a towel and you can take my clothes…"

"Okay…"

Quinn kisses her cheek and goes to her bathroom.

"Here…" She tosses a towel to Rachel. "You can use my bathroom, and then we can talk… I'm going to my mother's…"

Rachel nods and the actress leaves the room.

Quinn finishes first obviously, when she comes back to her bedroom, the singer is still in the bathroom.

She knows Rachel will take a long time in the bathroom especially now that she can hear the hair dryer. She lies on the bed, crosses her arms behind her head and smiles.

Rachel sang to her… and only to her…

And they kissed in the rain;

_Am I dreaming?_

She gets out of her thoughts because Rachel just came out of the bathroom, as beautiful as ever.

"I hope you don't mind I used your hair dryer…"

Quinn shakes her head.

"I am glad you found something to wear…"

"I'm not so smaller than you… and you and Veronica are basically the same size… so, if I can wear her clothes I can use yours…"

"Why would you use her clothes?"

Rachel walks toward the bed and sits in the blonde's opposite side.

"I'm going to tell you everything about me and Finn and that includes Veronica… and then you will tell me why were you so mean to me, and why somehow I've had to confront the old version of Quinn Fabray…"

"Okay…" The blonde sighs.

"I'll start by explaining the reason of my sexual abstinence, I wasn't sure why but since I moved to Los Angeles I didn't have sex with anyone; I had opportunities, believe me I had several opportunities ... but I don't know, I just couldn't... then you started dominating my thoughts ... and that stupid bet, at first I wanted to try to convince me it was a joke, I wanted to help Britt; and I just wanted to tease Santana… but in the end I couldn't deny it anymore; I couldn't deny that I made that bet because I wanted somehow to get revenge…"

"To get revenge?"

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"I was so stupid… that happens ages ago, and I knew I should've already forgotten but…"

"Did you do that bet because of Finn, because Santana had sex with him?"

Rachel laughs.

"No… I made out with Noah because of that… and honestly I don't think I felt half the jealousy when I found out about Finn and her than…"

She draws her lips into her mouth.

"I know this is not reasonable and it's stupid; but I always felt jealous that you guys... that you guys had sex…"

"You're what?!" Quinn frowns clearly upset.

"Santana had you first than me and I was jealous because of that…"

"You have no right; I hope you know that, and you were with Finn that night…"

"I know…"

"That's why you kissed B; Because Santana had sex with me?"

"It was a stupid bet…"

"Yes it was…" Quinn huffs.

"Anyway…I'm sorry… So Finn… We're not together… I was running away, I was scared because I knew I was falling for you and I didn't want to ruin what we had, our friendship, I didn't know that the feeling was mutual…"

"Right…" Quinn laughs.

"I was in New York and then there she was… Veronica… and we have a history… you know…"

"Yeah…"

"We went to her apartment, I was so drunk, and I passed out before we could… you know… we didn't have sex… but we've kissed a lot…"

"I get it…" Quinn says annoyed.

"Someone took a picture from us while we were in the bar…"

"I saw that… actually, I called her…"

"You did?" Rachel arches a brow.

"Yeah… I wasn't very nice… but Finn…"

"I used him, we friends now; and I felt awful about that… I wanted to hide the rumors about me and Veronica… I didn't want to tell anyone because I was ashamed of myself… and you were avoiding me, which lead us to our next subject… why were you a bitch to me? Again…"

"Because that's what I do best Rachel… I push people away; I was so devastated for losing you again to him… I wasn't thinking…"

She cries.

"Please, I'm sorry… I love you so much; I was doing what I always did… I was trying to ease the pain; I was doing what I always did in the past… to hurt you…" Quinn's eyes are full of tears.

"When you say in the past…"

"Yes…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Rachel you're a girl, I only became comfortable with my sexuality in the final months of college and I only opened myself to my mother less than two years ago… can you image the high school Quinn Fabray declaring her love to another girl?"

The singer shakes her head.

"I was a bitch to you, I know I already apologize, but can you forgive me? Can you forgive me Rachel, for everything I've made you go through and not just in the past, but recently too?"

"Can you imagine a world where Rachel Barbra Berry can't forgive Quinn Fabray?" The singer smiles at her and Quinn sobs, more tears falling from her eyes.

Rachel gets closer to her; she cups the blonde's face wipes her tears and kisses her tenderly at first, but it gets more passionate and soon they are moaning into each other's mouth. Once again Quinn breaks the kiss.

"So… Rachel Barbra Berry, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Rachel smiles her big smile.

"Yes!"

She answers excitedly making Quinn smile as well.

"Great!"

"Wait, does it means we're not going to have sex?"

"I want to take you on a date first…"

"Aw… so romantic… but seriously, I love you, you don't have to woo me…"

"But I want to do that… in fact I wanna do everything I've always wanted to do with you; including sex…"

"Thank God…"

The blonde giggles.

"Your horny dog…"

"Hey… try to be nine months without getting laid…"

"Actually… I am…"

"What?"

"Since you moved to my house…"

"Can you believe us?"

"Yeah…"

"So… I spent all this time freaking out when I could be fucking you senseless?"

"Oh God Rachel…"

"I'm serious… I couldn't do it with anyone, I mean, I tried, but I just… it seemed wrong because I wanted you but I didn't let myself into it, I thought you didn't want me that way… I almost did it with Ronnie though, I was trying to forget you… but I was so drunk…"

Quinn smirks.

"So, you fell asleep on her?"

"Yeah and you can stop pretending that you aren't happy with that…"

"Who is pretending?"

"You and she are so much alike… oh my God!"

"What?"

"Nothing…" Rachel bites her bottom lip.

"Rach…"

"You and her… I-I, why I never thought about it before, I wanted you… and she was there… and I was drunk…"

**Flashback:**

"_Hey you…"_

"_Rach… oh my God! You were amazing!"_

"_Well… thank you… I'm glad you guys are here… I'm really happy you all are here… specially you…"_

"_I couldn't miss it; It is closing night!"_

_Rachel smiles._

"_how are you? I heard you and Finn are going through a bad moment…"_

"_We broke up…" Rachel sighs._

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_We weren't working anymore…"_

"_That's too bad…"_

"_Anyway… I have Broadway now! And this is so overwhelming! I won't have time to even think about him…"_

"_Wow… you need to rest…do you have another musical already?"_

"_Yes!" Rachel shouts. "It's all in pre-production yet… but tell me about you…"_

"_Oh! I almost forgot… I need to introduce you someone… we're not open about our relationship… we are keeping it between our friends and family… well her family… you know my family…"Quinn smiles shyly. "Baby! Come here…"_

_Quinn gestures to the brunette that was talking animatedly with Santana._

"_I want you to meet Rachel…" Quinn takes her girlfriend hand and Rachel craves her nails into her own hand. "Rachel this is Alex, my girlfriend, Alex this is Rach…"_

"_I know who she is silly…" _

_The brunette hugs Rachel tight._

"_I loved your performance… you're so amazing… your voice is just, I have no words… really, you are so good!"_

_**She is already annoying me… I mean what Quinn is doing with this annoying bitch? Well… she is pretty…**_

"_Thanks… are you guys going to my party?"_

"_Yes of course Rach…"Quinn says._

"_Rach! Oh my God you were spectacular over there!"_

"_Ronnie!"_

_Ronnie gets closer and hugs her; she gives Rachel a kiss on the cheek. Quinn rolls her eyes clearly annoyed._

"_A Broadway star!"_

"_Who knew right?" Rachel teases. "Hey, you're going to my party right?"_

"_Am I invited? Or it's allowed to celebrities only?"_

"_It would stop you?" Quinn questions her._

"_No…"_

"_I'm going to change… I see you guys!"Rachel announces._

_Rachel spent the whole night annoyed by the Blonde's PDA._

_**I never saw Quinn making out in public… unless when she was trying to rub Finn on my face… Come on! They have to breathe!**_

"_What's up Berrylicious? Not enjoying your party?" Santana gets closes to her._

"_No… I mean, yes… I'm only tired… it's been an exhaustive marathon and now that the musical is finally over I'm allowed to feel tired…"_

"_Wow… I have to say, Quinn, is she really making out with a girl?" Tina asks._

"_She likes girls, you already know that Tina…"_

"_I know Rach… but, still…"_

"_Hey baby…" Brittany approaches her girlfriend and gives her a heated kiss._

"_Okay… I'm going to talk to Blaine…" Tina leaves them._

"_That was hot Britt-Britt…"_

"_Did you see our girl?"_

"_Hell yeah! I think I taught her good…"_

"_Yeah… I know…"_

"_Hey… don't be jealous…"_

"_I'm not, you and Q… it's hot…"_

"_I need booze!" Rachel says out of the blue._

_Ronnie follows her._

"_Hey…"_

"_Hey…" Rachel giggles._

"_You're so fucking hot…"_

"_How much did you drink?"Rachel says with a alluring grin._

"_Enough to give me the courage to do this…"_

_Ronnie grabs Rachel waist and kisses her passionately. Surprisingly, after the initial shock Rachel kisses her back. But she soon breaks the kiss._

"_What you're doing?"_

"_I want you… I don't want to play the friend part anymore…"_

"_Ronnie, I… I'm sorry… I don't feel the same way… I'm straight…"_

_**Liar; You know you enjoyed the kiss Rachel… Oh God I kissed a girl and a liked it… What does it mean?**_

"_I just break up with Finn… and… I'm sorry Ronnie… I can't…"_

"_Okay… I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have done that… I'll go…"_

_After that Rachel decided to really enjoy her party. She got drunk. She was annoyed by Quinn's PDA and drunk. _

"_Hey there girlfriend… Great party! Seems like Rachel Berry has learned how to throw a party… I didn't get annoyed, not even from one second…" Quinn smiles at her._

"_I saw that…" _

_The blonde frowns. _

"_Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine…"_

"_So, What do you think about her?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Alex…"_

"_She is pretty…"_

"_Just that?"_

"_I have to get to know her better to formulate an appropriate answer, I mean, if she ever take her tongue from your mouth…"_

_Quinn giggles, she is also drunk._

"_She said she loves my lips…" _

"_She did?" Rachel finds herself staring at the blonde's lips and unconsciously she licks her own lips._

"_Hey baby! I miss you…" Quinn shouts._

"_Aw… I miss you too baby…"_

_**Aw… so cute… fucking bitch!**_

"_Can we go?"_

"_Yes…" Quinn says with her sexy grin; she turns to Rachel. "Rach we need to go…"_

"_Yeah we need to go…" Alex giggles and then she walks away._

_**It's official… I hate this bitch!**_

"_I guess I see you… And… congratulations!" _

_Quinn starts walking but Rachel grabs the fabric of her dress._

"_Hey…"_

_The singer pulls it and hugs her tight; Quinn, once again melts in those arms._

"_Thanks for coming…"_

"_Always…"The blonde is grinning from ear to ear._

_Before she could think Rachel goes to Veronica's apartment._

"_Hey…"_

_They stare at each other a few moments before Ronnie is pressed against her and kissing her greedily; she takes Rachel to her bed, she takes Rachel to her first time with a girl…_

"_I thought you were straight" Ronnie says smirking._

"_So do I…"_

**Now:**

"I was so jealous… and so blind…"

Quinn holds her neck and kisses her.

"She won't have you again…"

She kisses Rachel again, this time in a very possessive way, biting her bottom lip.

"Never again…"

"She won't…"

They kiss again but before they can get too lost in their desire they hear someone downstairs.

"_Quinnie! I'm home!"_

"Ready to meet my mom?"

"I know your mom, Quinnie…" Quinn rolls her eyes. "Okay… I'm good with parents…"

"I don't doubt that…"

Quinn kisses her quickly on the lips and walks toward the door.

"Are you coming or will you be staring at my ass?"

"Please… I used to do that when I wasn't allowed…"

"Who said you are now?"

"You love me…"

Quinn smiles widely.

"I do…"

* * *

When they get in the living room Judy Fabray is talking with the Berrys.

"Dads? What are you guys doing here? I said I would call you…"

"And that's our diva, I mean our pop star, I mean our daughter…"

"Daddy you're so funny… I can't contain my laugh…"

"I see you guys have managed to work out your issues …" Leroy says staring at her different clothes.

"Dad! Ms. Fabray I can guarantee you that nothing happened… I was wet… I mean! Because of the rain! Quinn gave me her clothes…"

"Rachel is alright… it's just my mom; she won't kill you…"

"Why were you in the rain?"

"Quinn didn't want to talk to me…"

"Quinn!"

"Mom… You know I'm very stubborn…"

"Yes I know…" Judy says arching a brow just like her daughter.

"But serious… dads what are you doing here?"

"I think I can explain that…"Judy says. "Well, since Quinn opened up to me… I mean, about her sexuality, I decided to be for once the mother I should have been when she got pregnant… I was planning to be the understandable mother but she started to date that Hollywood guy…"

"James?" Rachel says.

"Yes… But when she came home for the holidays and well… all she talked about was you… and then you came here and I know you just came to take her to Santana's but I saw it in her eyes; when you guys went back to L.A. I looked for your dads and they enlightened me a little more… they told me about your past history and I must say as her mother, I'm very sorry for all she put you through…"

"That's not necessary…" Rachel smiles at her.

"Anyway… they shared their point of view and they told me that they believed that she had some kind of feelings for you… till then we became closer… and they helped me to understand and accept this situation; you have to understand that this is not very easy for me… But I'm on the right track now…" She smiles.

Quinn and Rachel get surprised.

"Did you know that?" Rachel asks to the blonde.

"No…"

"I didn't tell her… I was planning of course, but then she appeared the other day and I knew the reason… even before you dads told me about her visit…"

"I don't know what to say…" Quinn says to her mother.

"Well… just tell me you guys are okay…"

They smile.

"We are…" Quinn says.

"Ms. Fabray?"

"Please sweetie, call me Judy…"

"Judy… I would like to ask you something…"

"Sure…"

Rachel takes Quinn's hands and holds it in her lap. She looks at the blonde and then at her dads. Leroy and Hiram are both smiling from ear to ear, both full of pride and excitement.

"I would like your permission to date your daughter…"

"You have it…"

Rachel smiles from ear to ear.

"Thank you!"

"Did you really need to do that?" Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Yes I needed it…"

"So, Dinner?"

"We don't want to intrude…" Rachel says.

"Nonsense, Quinn and I would love your company… right Quinnie?"

Quinn is too busy staring fondly at Rachel to answer her mother.

"Quinn?"

"Mm?"

"I said we would love their company, you know, to dinner…"

"Yes, sure…" The blonde answers her without taking her eyes from Rachel.

"Oh well… I guess someone is in love…" Judy states.

"You were doubting that?" HIram asks.

"Not really…"

They laugh.

"Why are you guys laughing?"

"They are just being silly… you know how parents are…"

"We are silly? Baby girl! You guys can't stop looking at each other…" Hiram says.

"You're right… I can't…"

"I never could…" Quinn sighs.

* * *

After a lovely dinner they said good bye. As soon as Rachel got home she called Quinn. They talked all night.

"_I honestly don't know why you can't spend the night here with me…"_

"Is just one night, I promise that we can sleep together every night from tomorrow…"

"_Realistically I know that this won't be possible but I get you…"_

Quinn giggles.

"_Did I ever tell you that I love your laugh? Actually not just your laugh all of you… I love you Quinn Fabray…"_

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say it…"

"_I'll never get tired of saying this… but seriously, where are you planning to take me? I mean, we are in Lima ... it's not like we have many options…"_

"It's silly… I know, you deserve epic romance but I want…"

"_Just stop…"_

"What, what's wrong?"

"_Jesse said that to me…"_

"Oh… he is an idiot…"

Rachel rolls her eyes.

"_He is not… we are very much alike, we're divas and we're better as friends; but my point is: You don't have to do anything to impress me… all I want is you…"_

"Yeah right… you just want me because of my pretty face…"

"_Not just your pretty face…"_ She teases. _"Your hot body too…"_

"Okay… Puck…"

"_Ow… Very nice of you to compare myself with your ex boyfriend…" _Quinn rolls her eyes. _"but tell me about your plans…"_

"Breadstix…" she sighs.

Rachel bursts out into laughs.

"I know is silly…"

"_You're serious? I'm sorry, Quinn I'm so sorry…"_

"It's okay… it's just that I have this fantasy… I wanted to take you on a date there…"

"_You know we'll probably be recognized, not that I do not appreciate my fans but I don't know if spending the night taking pictures and signing autographs would be a description of a good date…"_

"Don't worry about that… be ready at six o'clock."

Quinn had it all planned out before she couldn't fight the sleep anymore. She fell asleep with Rachel in her thoughts.

At six o'clock she was on the Berry's porch.

"Hi there…"

"Hi…This is for you…" Quinn gives her one red rose.

"That's beautiful Quinn…" She leans and kisses the blonde quickly on the lips.

"Well I was thinking about bringing you something more special but I decided on a red rose… you know what it means right?"

Rachel nods.

"I mean, I couldn't give you a gardenia; cause my love is not a secret anymore…"

Rachel looks at her biting down on her bottom lip.

"What?"

"Nothing… I love you…"

_I will tell her someday…_

"Are you ready to our date? and… To go back in time?"

"You know that there's a big chance that we're going to be recognized… and our privacy will be over?"

"Are you worried about the repercussions?"

"I'm worried about you… you know I never complain about being a celebrity but sometimes is a little weird…"

"Don't worry… I have everything under control…"

And she has indeed; there are few things that can't be solved with a little persuasion, which means, money. Basically the place is reserved for the two of them with the exception of a few other customers, she wanted to make everything as real as possible, as if she really is taking Rachel to the date she had idealized years ago but never allowed herself to try.

"I can't believe we here; this is so… nostalgic…" Rachel says smiling.

"It is…"

"Are you happy?"

"Very…" Quinn says, her smile spreading across her face.

"Good."

"So… what do you want to eat?"

"You…" Rachel smirks.

Quinn squirms on the chair.

"You're making impossible to me here Rachel; I want to be able to finish the night without any sexual thing involved…"

Rachel laughs.

After they finish dinner Quinn takes her to another place.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Please, don't look…"

The actress covers Rachel's eyes with her scarf. She leads her to the car and drives them to their destination.

They arrive.

Step by step they get into the McKinley high's auditorium. They are on the stage near the piano.

"You know, I came here so many times that I think my legs are already trained…"

"You cheated!"

"I did not! I'm serious… besides I knew we were here, but I don't know why we are here… and how we got here…"

Rachel looks at the piano and suddenly a certain dream comes to her mind; she shakes her head trying to focus on Quinn, since the blonde seems to have a different idea of what they would do there.

"I have my contacts… and true, you don't know... and I bet you also forgot that I can play…"

Quinn presses a few keys.

"I know this song is kind of a Blaine and Kurt thing; but it is how I feel; you… I've always dreamed about you Rach… I wanted you, I didn't know but so I figured it was you that I wanted I tried to hide my feelings, and you've always belonged to someone else, Finn, Brody, Finn, David, Finn again…"

Rachel giggles.

"I never allowed myself to believe that it could be possible but..." She sighs. "It was just a dream… and… I guess I better start singing…"

"You better…"

"This will be a little smoother than my previous performance…"

"Even though in my opinion you crushed on that performance ... I don't want to see you like that anymore my beautiful hazel eyed girl."

Quinn smiles.

"Okay… here I go…"

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on,_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong,_

_I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down,_

_Before you met me I was allright but_

_Things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life,_

_now every february you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight,_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die,_

_you and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living __**MY**__ Teenage dream _(This line is better this way she thinks)

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever, look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me,_

_Just one touch now baby I believe_

_This is real so take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

"We will…" Rachel says and Quinn shakes her head without stop singing.

_I finally found you my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete __Let's go all the way tonight, __No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die,_

_you and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living __**MY**__ Teenage dream __The way you turn me on __I can't sleep Let's run away and __Don't ever look back, don't ever, look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me,_

_Just one touch now baby I believe_

_This is real so take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

"That was beautiful…"

Rachel kisses her.

"Thank you… now we have a different memory here… I mean, a better one…"

"We have many good memories here…"

"We do… but I meant both of us… my love…"

"Mmm… say that again…" Rachel closes her eyes playfully.

"My love…"

"Kiss me…"

Quinn sighs then she kisses Rachel.

"So… I'm your teenage dream?"

"Kind of… But the question is: do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"I want to be yours everything!" Rachel shouts.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes Fabray!" She kisses Rachel again.

* * *

"So… do you wanna come in? You know, my dads aren't home…"

"I guess you have something to do with it…"

"You guessed right…"

"How can I refuse?"

"You can't…"

Before long they arere naked in Rachel's bed with their bodies pressed against each other.

"I want you so much…" Quinn says into her ear.

"Make love to me Quinn… Please, I need you…" Rachel pants.

They start making out exploring each other's mouths. Over and over again their tongues met.

Quinn props herself up on her elbow to allow her other hand to explore. And she starts exploring indeed. She cups Rachel's breast in her free hand and squeezes it. Rachel moans and the blonde lowers her head to suck her nipple. She switches to the other breast and lick it too. Then she allows her hand down her girlfriend body.

Quinn's middle finger parts Rachel's drenched lips. They kiss greedily as Quinn rubs Rachel's clit.

"Oh fuck… Right there… yes…"

The brunette feels Quinn's finger against her clit, eager to enter her.

"Quinn?"

Even lost in the feeling of having Rachel spread and panting under her, Quinn answers.

"Yeah?"

"Inside…"

Without hesitation Quinn sticks two fingers inside her.

"Fuck! Oh yes… just like that…"

The blonde uses her hips to push further into Rachel.

"Quinn? I want you too…"

"You can have me…" Quinn leans and takes Rachel's top lip between her own, sucking lightly.

Rachel slides her finger on Quinn's clit making the blonde moan; with only the tip of her finger, the brunette enters, sliding in and out as she pants against Quinn's mouth.

"More… please more, love…"

Quinn pants louder and continues to finger Rachel hard until two wet fingers were entering into her as well.

"Oh God Rach…"

Rachel doesn't know what is better to have Quinn touching her or to finally be touching Quinn. Their eyes found one another as they go into the other's hand. Quinn lowers herself slightly until her forehead rests against Rachel's; she knows her girlfriend is close as she is close too.

"I love you Rach… I want to make love to you forever…"

"I-I… yeah… oh… Quinn… I love you too; I'm… so close my love…"

Rachel comes hard and that sight is enough to make Quinn come as well. She falls with her head on her girlfriend's chest and Rachel holds her.

Rachel kisses Quinn's forehead.

"I love you my princess…"

They fall asleep.

* * *

**Next: Beth and Shelby.**


	11. Chapter 11

** I don't own Glee.**

**warning: sexy times**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Take my breath away…**

...

**New York, 2017(about three years ago);**

Rachel is in her dressing room lost in her post performance routine. She is still in ecstasy; truth, today was not the opening night, but being on Broadway is a dream come true and she is sure that this feeling of happiness mixed with excitation and flutter will not end anytime soon. After all, this is just her debut, there will be others musicals.

"I think I don't need to say how amazing you were…"

David comes into the room, walks toward her and hugs her from behind.

"Actually you do need… is your job as my Co-Star…"

"You're amazing; and I could be more than your Co-Star…"

"David… I…"

"You have a boyfriend, I know… well… It's your lost anyway…"

Rachel giggles.

"Oh yeah… why is that?"

"Because we'd be awesome together… Come on! You can't deny it; we have a lot of chemistry… our voices, our tastes… our bodies…"

He whispers into her ear. Rachel shivers but she pushes him away.

"Stop, I'm taken… I need you to respect this…"

"Sorry… you're right, I will respect… And I will wait for you…"

"I don't want you to wait for me, David I think you're a great guy but I'm with Finn and…"

Someone knocks the door.

"Come in…" Rachel answers.

"Rachel? There is a woman outside she wants to talk to you; she said her name is Shelby…"

"Oh… yeah, please let her in…"

"Well, I will leave you now… great night my Co-Star…" David kisses her cheek and leaves.

Suddenly Rachel finds herself eager; her heart beats a little faster when she sees Shelby, and there, on her mother's side, a miniature of a certain blonde.

"Hi… I hope we're not intruding; I know you must be tired…"

"Hi Shelby…" Rachel stands up walks toward her mother and hugs her. "And of course you're not intruding… please sit…" Rachel gestures to the couch.

"You were amazing Rachel, and I wanted to be here on the opening night but I figured that your dads wouldn't miss it, I thought it was best for me to come now…"

Rachel nods.

As she had promised, Shelby had witnessed every important moment on her daughter's career. Rachel didn't know exactly why, but her mother watching her was so amazing and of course she was happy when her dads watched and they did it very often; but performance after performance she got happier and happier to have her mother there. Once again she opened her heart to her mother.

"You don't have to explain and I'm really happy that you're here now… Is this who I think? She's so grown up…" Rachel smiles from ear to ear.

"Yes… say hi to Rachel, Beth…"

"Hi… you have a wonderful voice… can you sing Avril's songs?"

Shelby laughs.

"Beth loves Avril Lavigne … since she was a baby…"

"Really? And yes I can… actually I also love Avril…"

"She is awesome…" Beth holds Rachel's hand and the Broadway star melts. "My friends will get so jealous that I'm here… can we take a picture mommy?" Beth turns to her mother.

"Of course you can…" Rachel answers her smiling her big smile.

"You're so pretty… just like my mommy…"

"Me? have you ever looked at you? I guess I have to take back what I said to your mother… you are the prettiest girl I've ever seen, not her…" Rachel's eyes opens widely because of her impromptu statement. "Oh! Shelby I'm sorry… I-I…"

"It's okay Rachel… Beth knows everything… I never hid anything from her; of course she knows only what is appropriate for her age…"

"I am very smart mommy…" Beth says that in such Puck way that makes Rachel smiles.

"Yeah I know… too smart sometimes…"

"Can I take you guys to dinner? I mean if it's okay? I know Beth probably is not used to sleep very late but this way we can talk a little more…"

Shelby smiles from ear to ear.

"Sure we'd love that… she is in New York I think she can sleep a little later…"

**Months later… (Lima)**

"I feel awful for hiding this from them; I always tell everything to them…"

"Did you know why you didn't tell them?"

"I honestly don't know; I know obviously they will be very supportive, I'm confused…"

"I think it's okay to be confused; don't put a lot pressure on you, I'm here anytime you need me and I'm sure your dads will do the same…"

"Mommy! I'm hooommme!"

Beth walks toward the living room and when she sees Rachel, her smile spreads across her face.

"Rachel!"

"Hi Beth!"

Beth hugs her sister lightly.

"Please, can you play with me again?"

"Sure…" Rachel smiles.

After they had dinner and Beth finished her homework, Rachel joined her stepsister in her bedroom for them to play with Beth's doll collection.

"Hey Rachel, do you wanna see a picture I have from my other mom?"

"I do…"

Beth goes toward her writing-desk and takes a picture then she gives it to Rachel.

"Do you wanna know where I got this?"

"Where did you get this?"

"Her room…" Beth has on her face a smirk; her father's smirk, Rachel thinks.

"Beth!" Rachel laughs.

"My mommy and I went to visit Ms. Fabray and I asked her to see Quinn's bedroom and then I saw this picture…"

Beth smiles shyly.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Is it possible… can we fall in love with our mother? I heard Suzy, she is a girl from my school and she thinks she is so smart and all…" Beth grimaces. "She said that when we fall in love, we can't breath and we can't stop looking at the person we love… And when I saw this picture I couldn't stop looking at her… she is so beautiful, isn't she?"

Rachel never had to fight the tears more than now; she heard every word that Beth said in completely admiration. She then looks at the picture and smiles.

"Yes she is…"

"She looks like a princess…"

"I agree…"

"I wonder if she loves me…"

"Beth, look at me, I am kind of like your older sister… and you know older sisters are smart…"

"Yeah, I know… That girl Suzy she has an older sister; she heard her sister talking with a friend about falling in love…"

"Very well… Quinn loved you so much that she had to give you up… she was sixteen and she knew she couldn't take care of you… but she loved you then and she loves you now, I know for sure cause I know her and she is my friend… okay?"

"Okay…"

"Now, about the picture…"

"Don't worry, my mommy already found out…" Beth sighs.

"And of course I will tell Ms. Fabray about that…"

Shelby says crossing her arms; she is on the doorway looking at her daughters.

"I didn't want to steal mommy; I just wanted a picture from her…"

"I know sweetheart, but you have to ask…"

"I know, I learned my lesson… one week without TV it's too much…"

"I'm sure Ms. Fabray won't mind to give you the picture; but your mother is right you should've asked… anyway, Quinn will melt when she finds out…"

Rachel smiles her big smile and Shelby watches her older daughter for a few moments.

"Beth, go change it's time to sleep…" Beth grimaces but does what her mother asked. "I'm glad you and Quinn managed to be friends, I mean, despite all the teenage drama you guys went through with boyfriends and all… and you know, me adopting her baby…"

"I was a little jealous at first I have to admit but I'm okay now… and yeah, we're friends and I'm really happy we are; you know, Quinn always had this power over me, like, I don't know some kind of magnetism; I mean, no matter how evil she was I always wanted to be friends with her… She even slapped me once and all I did was to stand there to comfort her…"

"When did she do that?" Shelby frowns.

"It's okay… I probably deserved it…"

"Rachel, nothing can justify …"

"Mom…"

Hearing this makes Shelby to calm down and she smiles from ear to ear.

"Can we talk about something else? I don't want you to think badly about her… Quinn loves Beth so much and she is amazing; you know that she has a great heart don't you?"

"I know honey…"

"Good…"

"You really are a good friend and I'm so proud of you…"

Rachel smiles at her mother thinking about how she always wanted it: a real relationship with her mother. Despite her bravado she needed her mom and she's happy now that the two were finally able to get closer.

* * *

**Back to the presents day (2020)…**

She wakes up with Quinn's leg wrapped over her hips and the blonde's hand on her stomach. Rachel looks at her clock and sighs. Eight am, what she would do now? She knows Quinn won't wake up anytime soon.

She tries to sleep again. After half hour, she gives up. Rachel is so full of energy and she is sure she doesn't sleep this well a long time ago.

_Maybe if I do this…_

She tries to get free, but somehow Quinn's embrace gets tighter.

_Oh well… I guess I'm stuck here… I'm stuck here in my bed… with Quinn… Quinn! I'm in bed with Quinn! Oh my God I wanna scream, I wanna scream to everybody hear: I love her! And she loves me… and we had sex… and I so want to do that again… oh fuck! I'm getting horny… it's okay if I wake her? Ha! Hey Love wake up I'm horny and I just want to fuck… yeah right great idea… _

_I already did it… Rachel! Behave yourself, not with her!_

The fact is: yes, she was a prude in high school, even after the first time. But it didn't take too long for her to discover her sexual potential. She is a person with passion; a bed is not very different from a stage in her opinion where each performance must have passion and dedication.

The change was subtle; she hadn't realized how much she has changed until one day in bed with Finn: _**"wow! You know I always loved you and I would love you even if we didn't have sex until your twenty five… but I have to say I love naughty Rachel…".**_

And then, when she thought she had learned everything about pleasing her partners, she found herself with a new challenge: girls. But to her surprise or not at all, she was natural; she supposed that as a woman, she obviously would know how to please the ladies.

And she loves morning sex, but is Quinn and sure the blonde is so much different than she was once.

_You probably overreacting… you want it, so take it… _

_But it's Quinn… you know she is not celibacy Quinn anymore right? Still… I love her I don' want to push…_

Rachel tries to get free again and after while she did it. She stretches her arms and looks at her elliptical; well… she knows now where to put her energy.

"Hey there you… missed me?" She whispers.

As she doesn't want to waste time she puts on her sport bra and her sexy, mini, workout's short. She starts working out and regrets.

_Genius!_

Finn always complained about the noise but surprisingly or not at all, Quinn really sleeps like a rock, the blonde did not show any reaction.

Rachel is almost done when Quinn wakes up.

"Hey there beautiful! Did I wake you up? I hope not… I was so full of energy I couldn't sleep anymore, and you are so beautiful when you sleep… I didn't want…"

Rachel's talk speed is matching her elliptical speed. It is a little too fast right now.

"Rach… Wow… okay… slow down…"

"Sorry…"

Rachel turns off the elliptical and goes toward her girlfriend.

"Good morning…" She kisses her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes…" Quinn smiles.

"I'll take a shower, I'm sweaty…"

Rachel gives her another kisses and goes to her bathroom presenting her girlfriend with a view of her ass.

_God bless the pervert who made this short… _

She stood there with a silly smile for a few moments.

_Uh… girl… Rachel is in the shower… Naked in all her glory; what you're waiting for? No… she'd have invited me… I mean, if she wanted me there… right?_

_Why she doesn't want me there?_

_What if it wasn't good?_

It was a game, Santana's idea obviously, she, Rachel, Quinn and Brittany were drunk and they started playing. It was simple, they should say something about themselves (most sexual content) and the others would judge if it was true or not:

"_I had sex in an elevator…" Santana says._

"_True!" Brittany shouts._

"_True!" Rachel and Quinn say at the same time._

"_B! Just answer after them… otherwise it'll be easy for them…"_

"_Okay my turn again!" Rachel shouts. "I love morning sex…" She smirks._

"_You're lying… right? I'm confused…"Quinn says clearly drunk._

"_I know you do! Because, who doesn't?!" Brittany says giggling._

"_That's pretty easy Berry! I know you do! Who had to wake up with that shit! Although it would have been sexy if you were with a girl and not finnesa…"_

"_Hey! Finn and I, we are a very sexy couple… okay Satan?" She turns to Quinn. "Right, Quinn?"_

"_Yes Rachel you're very sexy…"_

"_Oh yeah?" Santana smirks._

So, Quinn is starting to think that maybe Rachel didn't like their sex.

She throws her back against the mattress takes a pillow and covers her head. Quinn lies there undecided on what she should do. Rachel gets out of the bathroom tying her hair in a ponytail; completely naked.

"Quinn?"

"Mmm?" Quinn looks at her and gasps.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I… yeah… amazing… I need to use the bathroom…"

"And you were waiting for me to leave the bathroom?" Rachel is confused.

"Uh… no…"

Quinn is admiring her girlfriend's body lost to the world.

"Quinn?"

"What?"

"Bathroom…"

"Right… I'm going…"

"My dads are probably making breakfast by now…" Rachel says while she puts on her clothes. "when you finish, join us, okay?"

"Okay…"

As usual her dads are making breakfast already.

"Morning dads!"

"Morning baby girl!" They say at the same time.

"So… did you sleep well?" Hiram says smirking.

"Very well!"

"Really? So it was so bad you guys just slept?" Hiram jokingly.

"Why are you saying…" realization hits her. "Daddy!"

"Hiram! behave…"

"It was very good… okay?!"

"Okay…" her daddy smirks.

"You wanna play huh? Are you sure you can handle daddy?" Rachel smirks too.

"Hi guys!" Quinn arrives and goes toward her girlfriend.

"Morning Quinn!" They say together again.

"This is so not over…" Rachel gestures to her daddy and her.

"What is not over?"

"Nothing love… my daddy is being a child… again…" Rachel kisses her.

"Are you ladies hungry?" Leroy asks.

"Yes!" Rachel shouts.

"So, do you ladies have something planned for today?" Hiram asks.

"I don't know… Rach?"

"I was thinking about to fuck my girlfriend all day… is this a good plan? Daddy?" she looks at her daddy.

"Baby girl!" Leroy says.

Hiram smiles. "I quit… you won…"

"Rach!" Quinn is red, a little turn on, but very red.

"What?" She says innocently.

"Could you be more inappropriate?"

"I guess…"

"Rachel!"

"Sorry…" She pouts and Quinn forgot what her angle was.

"Just if you kiss me…"

"Always…" Rachel gives her a sweet kiss.

"So… girlfriend?" Leroy asks smiling.

"Yeah! Dad, daddy… I want you to meet my beautiful girlfriend: Quinn!"

Quinn rolls her eyes.

* * *

"Oh great!"

When they get back to Rachel's bedroom her cell phone is buzzing.

"Life is calling…"

Quinn laughs; then she throws herself on Rachel's bed. The singer sits on the edge of the bed, takes her phone and hit the talk button.

"Hello! (…) I know… maybe tomorrow, I don't know for sure…" She is talking with her producer.

As she watches her girlfriend, Quinn thinks.

_Maybe I was just overreacting… she said she wants to do it all day right? She wants it as much as I want it… _

_Oh God look at her… and she is mine… she is mine! She is so fucking sexy… and I want her so much right now…_

Quinn starts caressing Rachel's arm and then her neck. Rachel shivers. Quinn sits and wraps her arm around Rachel's waist; the blonde starts kissing her neck and then her shoulder.

She bites her earlobe and whispers into Rachel's ear.

"I want you so much right now… and I want to taste you…" She sucks her neck and Rachel feels chills.

"Mmmm… uh… nothing (…) okay…"

"And I want to make you come with my mouth… and in my mouth…" Quinn says with her husky voice.

"Oh fuck… huh? Nothing… I got to go… bye (…) I will call you… bye…"

Rachel tosses her phone away, turns to her girlfriend, grabs her neck and kisses her greedily. Lips and tongues moving rapidly, fighting for control, fighting for dominance; Rachel pushes Quinn back on the bed and lies on top of her. She softly kisses Quinn's lips easing off a little for a moment but never letting their lips part. She feels Quinn's hands on her sides gripping her. She then slowly opens her lips slipping her tongue to Quinn's front teeth where she feels her girlfriend tongue touches her tongue. They stop to breathe.

"Your dads?"

"Do you know Rachel Berry?" Kiss. "That annoying girl who used to train her voice to increase her vocal range? She did it so much that the neighbors didn't have any peace?" Kiss.

"Yeah… I know her…" kiss. "I'm kissing her right now…"

"Is she a good kisser?"

"The…" Kiss. "best…" kiss. "Your point?"

"Her dads gave her a soundproof bedroom…"

Quinn grabs her waist and shifts their positions. She kisses Rachel with her lips then pulls back a little, letting just the tips of their tongues touch before tilting her head to the other direction to start another passionate kiss.

The blonde then grabs Rachel's shirt and the brunette smiles as she rises up on her elbows so that her girlfriend can remove her shirt. Quinn moves the shirt up slowly, worshiping every detail of Rachel's torso. When the shirt is finally off she takes off her bra and sighs; she leans to whisper into Rachel's ear.

"You take my breath away…" She kisses her girlfriend.

Rachel smiles shyly.

"What?"

"Were you serious… when you said you gave up of your crown because you didn't want to dance with Finn?"

Quinn looks at her surprised. She rests her forehead on Rachel's then she tilts her head up.

"Do you really think I would give up of my crown because of that? I did it because… you made me a better person Rachel and I didn't show it at the time but your little speech touched me in a way that only you could do it; and then I didn't want to be the girl that wanted to win that crown at all costs; and I won for one vote, and you voted for me… you could have vote for Santana, I was using your boyfriend after all…"

"Do you wanna know something about that crown? I never in a million years thought I could be prom queen… but it gave me my confidence back… I was… when I choked in my audition; I lost it, my confidence was gone, I was losing my grip, Finn tried to bring me back, Kurt tried too… and when I won that crown I felt that anything could be possible… it gave me my confidence back…"

"I'm really glad that somehow I was responsible for it, but I also know that…You're Rachel Berry, you would make it, with or without that crown…"

"Possibly…"

"That's more like you…"

Quinn leans her head to presses their lips together in a lightly kiss.

"Did you sing that song to me?"

"What song love?"

"The song you sang at the prom?"

"Mmmm… that's where you took the crown thing…"

Rachel giggles inside their kiss.

"Did you?"

"No, actually I sang to Finn…"

Rachel narrows her eyes.

"Seriously Rachel? Yes, it was for you…Can I tell you a story?"

"I'd rather you to fuck me…" Rachel takes off her girlfriend's shirt and then her bra.

"That's my intention… the story is about this girl… a very pretty girl… me…" Rachel giggles.

She bites Rachel's neck and sucks her pulse point.

"She wanted so many things…"

Quinn cups Rachel's left breast and squeezes it feeling her nipples hardened under her palm. The blonde moves her hand up just enough so that Rachel's nipples get centered between her index finger and thumb.

"Oh…" Rachel moans.

"She wanted to be head cheerleader…"

She lowers her head and takes Rachel's right nipple into her mouth, sucking and licking, then she goes to the other one; she kisses it and then sucks harder, eliciting a loud groan from Rachel's lips.

"Oh yeah baby…"

Quinn lifts her head.

"Did you call me baby?"

"I did… did you like it?"

"Oh yeah…"

"So keep going…" Rachel kisses her.

She runs her nails on Rachel's stomach and stops on the waistband of the brunette's pants. Rachel raises her hips to allow Quinn to take off her pants. The blonde tosses the pants away and runs her hands up Rachel's silky soft legs.

"She wanted the boys to look at her…"

Never stopping the kisses, she makes her way up to Rachel's lips and kisses her passionately.

"You're killing me here Quinn…"

Quinn smirks.

"Sure… the pregnancy was an unplanned step, but she loves her baby…"

"More than you love me?"

"Different kind of love…"

"Good answer…"

They kiss again and Quinn bites Rachel's bottom lip then she bites her jaw and her neck. Quinn grazes her nose across the valley between Rachel's breasts and goes down until she reaches Rachel's stomach. Quinn holds the waistband of Rachel's panties with her two hands and slowly takes it off.

"She wanted to be admired; she wanted to be prom Queen…"

She tosses Rachel's panties away and then she takes off her own pants. She spreads her girlfriend's legs and she licks her lips at the sight of Rachel's sex on display.

"But do you wanna know what she wanted the most?"

Quinn stares at Rachel's wet intimate spot. She smells heavenly, Quinn thinks, and she can't believe she is about to taste, to finally taste the Berry's juice.

"Mmmm… Tell me baby…"

Quinn looks at her. Rachel stares down at Quinn with love and lust in her eyes.

"This…"

She lowers her mouth down and slowly slips her tongue over Rachel's clit.

"Oh fuck Quinn!"

Rachel grabs Quinn's hair to hold her in place. The blonde circles Rachel's clit with her tongue and then sucks it into her mouth.

"Oh my… oh… just like that baby… yesss"

Rachel thinks that there is nothing more sexy and erotic than the sight of Quinn Fabray between her legs. And of course her lips on her and her tongue…

_Oh yeah that tongue… oh my God! _

Quinn pushes her tongue inside her and Rachel bucks her hips into her mouth. The blonde feels Rachel's nails dig into her scalp she keeps pushing her tongue in and out of Rachel then she reaches up and start playing with her clit again.

"Fuuuck! I… oh yeah baby… almost there… I'm gonna come baby…"

"And I'm gonna lick all of your Berry's juice… come for me baby…"

"I will… oh fuck! I will… Quiiiiiinn!"

Rachel arches up. She comes all over Quinn's tongue and in her mouth. Quinn licks everything.

After a few minutes Rachel manages to say something.

"Wow!"

"Just wow?"

Quinn goes up to face her girlfriend.

"Well… is the only thing I can say, for now…"

The actress smiles from ear to ear, she kisses Rachel on the lips and Rachel tastes herself.

"So… you tasted me… now it's my turn to taste you…"

"Mmmm tempting… but I just remembered, I promised my mother that we'll spend the day with her…" Quinn gives her a smacking kiss.

"Quinn Fabray! I want to taste you too!"

"Love, I promise you will have me as much as you want… but we'll be back to L.A tomorrow and she always complains that I don't spend much time with her…"

"I agree… but… I'll get to taste you and you won't stop me!"

"When you say it like that…" Quinn arches her brow. "But we do need a mother's time… we can't be here all day… I wish we could but we can't…"

Rachel giggles.

"Okay…" She kisses her girlfriend. "I'll make you come, and then we can have a mother and daughters time… okay?"

Somehow it reminds her of her own mother and then Beth and then it reminds her that she would do anything for the woman she loves, for Quinn, she would do anything to make her happy or in this case happier. She suddenly has a whole plan formed.

But that's for later, because right now all she wants is to taste her love.

She pulled Quinn's panties so fast that she loses balance and makes Quinn moan.

Rachel stood a few seconds admiring the beauty in front of her before she circles her arms around Quinn's thighs and settles herself. She caresses with her nose Quinn's left thigh and then the right; kissing both. She wants to tease the blonde a little.

"Rach…"

"What love?"

"Do something already…"

"So you can tease me but I can't tease you a little?"

"I wasn't teasing you love…"

"Maybe neither do I… maybe I'm just enjoying the moment…" Rachel looks up at her girlfriend with a smirk.

"Please baby…"

"Please what?"

"Rach, if you don't do something right now I won't let you taste me any time soon…"

"You wouldn't dare…"

"I'm serious… I've lived just fine without it so far…"

"You won't be able to live without it after I rock your world…"

"Rachel…" She was about to say something but her words were lost when she feels Rachel's tongue on her. "Oh God baby… oh yeah… yesss… Oh fuck Rachel… oh… I fucking love you Rachel Berry…"

And Rachel rocks her world indeed making her come hard.

"Oh fuck yeah Raaaaach…"

After a moment Quinn returns from her high.

"So… Did I take your breath away?"

"Always…"

* * *

**Next: Beth and Quinn, finally!**


	12. Chapter 12

Gee! This chapter got big…

Hope you enjoy…

Rachel: bold

Beth: italic

Both: normal

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**Mama my friend...**

_Back then I didn't know why_

_Why you were misunderstood_

_So now I see through your eyes_

_All that you did was love…_

**Lima, 8 months and a half of pregnancy (Otherwise known as: 2010)**

In days like these everything seems worst. She is feeling the weight of it all. Eight months ago and she had everything: popularity, the perfect body, the boyfriend (she could live without it though), she was head cheerleader and queen of McKinley. She knows it seems stupid to think about those things, but she is sixteen, those are the things she should be thinking about. She shouldn't be thinking about what she should do with her baby.

Why God allowed this to happen to her? She has always been a good Christian.

One damn time! And she got pregnant!

Why she allowed her old insecurities back to her life?

_I hope you're happy Lucy! Cause this is your damn fault!_

_Mine? Oh no… it was your fault, you're a slut, I wanted to wait for my Prince Charming remember? I would never sleep with Puck, he is kind of hot but no… specially not because of a stupid compliment… and also for the record I'd never date Finn either… he is an idiot…_

_Just shut up your fat!_

_And more important I'd never abandon my daughter…_

_I'm not! I can't keep her… I'd be a terrible mother and that moron would be a terrible father… we can't keep her!_

"Well baby girl you chose the worst mom and dad possible, your dad is a moron and I'm selfish bitch, not to mention the fact that we're teenagers… I know it's hard to hear it but I'm being honest with you…"

She is lying on bed with her hands caressing her belly. She is feeling sad because the moment is coming, the moment that she will have to be apart from her baby.

"Do you wanna hear some music? I can put your favorite song…"

The baby always kicks when she hears "_keep holding on"_.

"Oh… sorry baby, the battery is dead …"

She tosses her ipod away.

"Do you want mama to sing to you? Okay…"

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_…

"I know… it was better when she sang… hey! I have an idea…"

Why is she assuming that Rachel would see the message? She probably has something else to do than to check her MySpace account.

Quinn burst out in laugh with that thought.

_Yeah right… Berry really has something better to do…_

She login.

_Wait… I can't ask it with this profile… she knows It's mine…_

_I can't believe you are creating a new profile just to send her a message…_

_Yes, and I will put your name loser._

_**From Lucy Sky D. : **__Hey loser…_

She starts writing but deletes it immediately.

_That won't work smartass…_

_Hey! I don't have to insult her; I'm not myself… besides you trying to make her sing a song to you… okay, I can be nice…_

_**From Lucy Sky D.: **__Hey! You're amazing! I have to say I loved all of your videos!_

_Lord help me…_

_**From Lucy Sky D.: **__I have a request…_

She waits several minutes and then she finally receives an answer.

_**From Rachel Berry: **__Hi! Thanks! I'm glad you appreciate my videos… I mean, as long as you're not some kind of pervert._

_**From Lucy Sky D.: **__I'm not… I just wanted to ask you to sing a song to me but you're probably busy…_

She couldn't resist it, and a little bit of sarcasm wouldn't kill anyone.

_**From Rachel: **__It's okay I'm not doing anything…_

_Obviously…_

_**From Lucy Sky D.: **__Could you sing "Keep holding on"?_

_**From Rachel Berry: **__I don't know… this is a special song to me…_

_**From Lucy Sky D.: **__Why not?_

_Gee Berry! Just sing the damn song!_

_**From Rachel Berry: **__Long story… you can ask another one perhaps?_

_**From Lucy Sky D.: **__I want this one… look I'm very sad and depressed here… and this song always help me to get better…_

_**From Rachel Berry: **__Sorry to hear it… okay but I'll delete it after you see…_

_**From Lucy Sky D.: **__Why?_

Quinn is really curious.

_**From Rachel Berry: **__nothing, wait a moment I will record the video and upload…_

After some more minutes the video is there.

_**From Rachel Berry: **__There!_

_**From Lucy Sky D.: **__Thanks!_

_**From Rachel Berry: **__You could watch it on YouTube… why to put this much effort just to hear a song? I'm mean, don't get me wrong I like Avril but it's not like this is a very difficult song to find…_

Quinn actually can hear Rachel's annoying voice inside her head.

_**From Lucy Sky D.: **__This song really makes me feel better and I love your voice… any other question?_

The truth comes out, followed of course by the denial.

_Well, I can't say it's because my baby loves this song and she always kick when Rachel sings… it'll be pretty obvious…_

"See what mommy is doing for you baby girl?"

_**From Rachel Berry: **__no… I hope it helps, and remember I'll delete it at the end of the night…_

_**From Lucy Sky D.: **__It will… Thanks again…_

_**From Rachel Berry: **__You're welcome… Lucy in the sky with diamonds ;)_

Quinn smiles widely then she shakes her head.

_Aw… Rachel made you smile…_

_So what?_

_Nothing, I think she is nice…_

_Shut up! You're pathetic… Don't ever say that again! Berry sucks! Oh yeah, I forgot you sucks too, I bet you guys would be best friends…_

_I don't know why you're so scared of become friends with her…_

_I'm not scared! I just don't want! She is a freak and annoying! Shut up and go away… you're a dork, pathetic and fat girl!_

_Okay… just to remind you… I am you and you are me… never forget that… someday people will find out…_

_Not if I can avoid it!_

"Okay… I'm officially crazy baby girl… Let's see this video… shall we?"

She starts the video and Rachel appears on screen.

And there she is putting all her heart in a song.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go you know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in._

_Keep holding on_

_'cause you know we make it through, we make it trough_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say,_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close, this comes to an end_

_But with you by my side I will fight and defend I'll_

_Fight and defend yeah yeah_

_Hear me when I say, when I say_

_I believe nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change_

_Destiny_

_Whatever is meant to be_

_Will work out perfectly yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Quinn closes her lap top.

"Are you happy now baby girl?"

The baby kicks.

"Okay I have to ask… you think she sucks right? That's why you always kick me when she is singing… I mean, you're my daughter after all…"

She caresses her belly.

"Don't worry… soon you won't have to hear her ever again…"

* * *

She doesn't know why she remembered it now. Maybe it's because Rachel is singing and now she doesn't have to pretend that she doesn't love to hear her singing. Or maybe is the knowledge of being so close to Beth.

Quinn and Shelby managed to leave all their problems behind. Shelby always made sure to keep both Quinn and Puck aware of everything. To Puck it was heaven but Quinn never managed to deal very well with the fact that she had her daughter in her life but at the same time she couldn't have her; that and the fact that, although she criticized Puck for being immature, she wasn't exactly an example of maturity.

Why did she step away?

Her mother is more connected with Beth than she is; Beth may not even recognize her anymore.

Perhaps it was the busy life of college; and now her career, not to mention the physical distance between the two cities.

All she knows is that she misses her baby. And is time to be a good mother for once.

Quinn said nothing all the way home. Just drove. Truth, the distance between the two houses is not big, but Rachel noticed the silence, she didn't say anything, she sang. She only said something after Quinn parked the car.

"There's something wrong?"

"No…"

Rachel frowns.

"Are you sure?"

"You're here with me, everything is perfect…"

Quinn kisses her girlfriend and sighs.

"I love to kiss you… And I love that I can kiss you whenever I want…" Quinn kisses her again. "And… any part that I want…"

"And where do you want to kiss me? May I know?" Rachel arches an eyebrow.

"Mostly… here…" Quinn kisses Rachel's lips. "I love this gorgeous lips of yours…"

Rachel giggles while her girlfriend kisses her cheek.

"But here too…" Quinn kisses her other cheek. "And here…" She then gives Rachel a sweet kiss on the nose. "Thank God for your decision Rachel, cause I'd never forgive myself if you had changed your nose…"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Quinn leans to connect their foreheads.

"I think you're beautiful, but that's not the reason why I love you…"

She kisses Rachel's forehead and then she locks her hazel eyes onto Rachel's chocolate ones.

"I love every little piece of you Rach… your heart, your soul, your passion and your compassion, your talent, your voice, your ambition, I love that you can be so self centered in a moment and so selfless right after… But yes, I think you're beautiful, I think you're gorgeous; I love your beautiful chocolate eyes and I definitively love the way you're looking at me right know…" Rachel smiles at her. "Because it makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world…"

Rachel cups Quinn cheek and caresses her cheek's skin with her thumb, the blonde closes her eyes and Rachel leans her head to press their lips together. Rachel kisses her slowly and fondly, patiently exploring every part of Quinn's lips. She wants to show Quinn, she wants to make her girlfriend feel her love for her.

"Wow…" Quinn sighs. "That was an amazing kiss…"

"I think we better get in…"

"Yes…"

They leave the car and walk toward the front door holding hands.

"Girls!"

Judy welcomes them with a big smile on her face.

"Hi mom!"

Quinn hugs her mother.

"Hi Judy! Do you mind if I hug you too?"

"Of course not Rachel and you don't have to ask…"

"She does it with everybody, mom…"

"Well, I like to be polite…"

Quinn smiles.

"Except with me… she never really respected my personal space…"

Rachel looks at Quinn with a puzzled face.

"You've never noticed it… have you?"

"What?"

"You used to hug me in such a way… I mean, even before we became friends; you always did it in a special way, well, at least it's how I like to think of it…"

"That's because you has always been special to me …"

Quinn is happy that Rachel loves her now; in fact she is in cloud nine and whenever she thinks about it, it brings a smile to her face; but a small part of her wants to believe that somehow Rachel's love for her is as old as her love for Rachel.

"Okay, I don't want to interrupt the love birds but, Quinn? why don't you go show Rachel the house backward? The lunch is almost ready… and is vegetarian food this time Rachel…" Judy says mockingly.

"Aw…Judy…You're the best!"

Rachel kisses her cheek, Judy blushes and Quinn smiles. They walk toward the living room.

"ass kisser…" she mumbles.

"Says the girl who apologized to my dads for her bitchnass…"

"Hey! I did it with my heart okay?"

"And you should, and I think I'm guilty as well… you're my daughter after all…"

"Let bygones be bygones... that's past now and I shouldn't bring this up…"

"And mom… if you were in my place you'd do the same; you should've seen how awfully annoying Rachel was…"

"Lucy!" Judy says firmly.

Quinn looks around, searching for someone.

"Who?" She smiles. "I'm just kidding mom…"

"I can't see the fun…"

"Me neither…" Rachel says holding back her smile.

"You guys are no fun…"

"Whatever… as I said, lunch is almost ready…" Judy leaves them.

"Come on Rach… let me introduce you to my dad's mausoleum… otherwise known as the Fabray's residence…"

Rachel giggles and takes her hand.

"How is Judy by the way? I know it's been years since the divorce…"

"She is okay I guess… we don't talk much about my father, he moved on… I think she did the same…"

"Did you have any contact, I mean, with him?"

"After…" she trails off. "My accident, he came to see me and mom; but just that, nothing special… and I really like it this way…"

"I feel like a jerk because I didn' ask you to live with me; you know, we weren't rich as your family, but It was only me… and my dads always spoiled me so much… we could have…"

"hey… don't do that, don't beat yourself, nothing that happened to me is your responsibility… and I know, that if I had got homeless for real, you would not let me live on the streets…"

"Never…"

Quinn kisses her lips softly.

"Besides, I would never accept your offer you know that, right?"

"Yeah right… like you'd resist the chance of living with me…"

"Ha… keep it real Berry; I could barely stand you in that glee club room…" Quinn says in her best HBIC tone.

"Hmm… just like that time when I went to school with that Britney's outfit… Right? That's why you couldn't look at me…" Rachel smirks.

"There's a difference between me wanting you because you were hot with that outfit and my complete intolerance to your annoying way of being…"

"You thought I was annoying?" Rachel pouts.

"I thought it was pretty obvious…"

They laugh.

"Just to clarify things; I didn't think you were annoying… cause I pretty much still do…"

"You're so funny Fabray…Very well; it will have a payback…" Rachel narrows her eyes.

"I take it back… sorry love…" Quinn kisses her cheek but Rachel keeps the pout in her mouth. "Have I told you I love you today?"

"Yes, when my mouth was in your…"

Quinn silences her with a heated kiss.

"Mmm… let's go silly…"

Quinn takes Rachel to the house backward.

"So… this is the infamous hot tub…" Rachel grimaces.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Really? I must have mistaken then; I thought this was the hot tub where you and Finn made out until he…"

"Don't mention his gross thing please…" Quinn cuts her and does a disgusted face, the same one she made when Finn ejaculated.

"It's not gross is sweet…"

Rachel covers her mouth and opens her eyes widely.

"Oh my God! Rachel!"

"Sorry… I think sometimes I don't think before I speak…"

"You think?"

Quinn breathes deeply.

"Don't ever mention something like that again… "

"What's the big deal anyway… you also did it right?"

"Not with him!"

"I didn't mean with him…"

"Yes…" Quinn grimaces.

"You didn't like it?" Rachel says with a mischievous smile.

"I-I… I don't know… that's not the point!"

"Oh love… I think your gay is showing…"

"What makes you think that?" Quinn arches her brow insinuating.

"Well… first when you went down on me and gave me the most amazing orgasm that I've ever experimented and this combined with the knowledge that you don't appreciate the art of suck a…"

Quinn covers Rachel's mouth right when her mother approaches them.

"There are my girls!"

"Hey Judy!" Rachel says innocently.

After lunch they (Rachel and Judy) decide to bake some cookies.

"Mom Rachel is a disaster in the kitchen…"

"Maybe I'm not a good cooker, but I happen to be very good at bake some cookies…"

They talk all the time. Mostly about Quinn, to Rachel's amusement and to Quinn distaste. Judy promised to find some pictures from little Quinn.

After the bake Judy insist that she can't have a Grammy winner at her home and not be honored with a live performance. She didn't need to ask twice.

"I definitively suck at this game! You lied to me…" Rachel shouts.

"Bluffing… I was bluffing… " Quinn says cynically.

"More like a lie…"

"Rach, when I play poker, I'm not a nice guy…"

Rachel smiles while Judy shuffles the deck.

"You know ... my dads named me because of Rachel Green..."

"I know…"

"Do you?"

"I think you mentioned that once…"

"I didn't know you guys actually paid attention to me… I mean, sometimes not even Finn did…"

"Finn is an idiot…" Quinn says casually taking her cards.

Rachel looks at her.

"Okay…" Quinn smoothes her hair. "There are two Finns for me… one is this nice guy who I dated in the past, who are my friend and who I love… but there is this Finn the one who almost married you, the one who I want to break his nose every time he looks at you just as if you are his belongings; and the one I swear I want never see closer to you again…"

"Quinnie, jealousy it's not healthy for any relationship…"

"You don't have to be jealous, It's over between us… we're just friends…"

"I know…"

"Let's play! I'm Rachel Berry I can't lose!"

But she did lose. She couldn't beat Quinn Fabray, she was the ice queen for a reason, she is unreadable, even for Rachel, apparently.

"Thank God it wasn't strip poker; I'd be naked before you took off your shoes…"

"You probably right; last time I played, Puck was naked before I could even remove my shirt…"

"You play it with Puck?" Rachel frowns and Quinn smiles.

"Not just Puck… Santana and Brittany too…"

"Really?" Rachel laughs. "There was alcohol involved I suppose…"

"Lots of alcohol…"

"Here!"

"Speaking of alcohol… Mom…"

"Quinn, it's just a glass of wine, don't be silly…"

"I won't drink… I'll drive Rachel home…"

"What? No, no, no… It's your last day here I want you with me…"

"But I'll be with you… I'll just take her home and I'll be back…"

"Like that will really happen; I know that in the moment you get there you will stay… you girls will sleep here with me… well, not with me; you got me…"

"Are you sure?" Rachel asks.

"Yes I'm sure sweetie…"

Judy smiles at her.

* * *

"Rach…"

"Mmm?"

"Rach… I'm loving this but…"

Quinn is doing her best to resist the temptation that is Rachel Berry on top of her kissing the hell out of her.

"God I love this lips!"

"So, stop talking and kiss me…"

"I'm getting really turn on here…"

"That's the point…"

"Baby?"

Rachel stops and looks at her girlfriend.

"I don't want to do it here…"

"Here? You mean your bedroom?"

She nods.

"Not with my mom at home…"

"But we did it in my room…my dads were there…"

"Your dads are different…"

"Cause they're gay?"

"No! I mean, maybe?"

"I see…"

"Rach…"

Rachel moves out of her and settles on her side.

"No… I understand you, and I'll respect you… I'll be sexually frustrated and aroused lying next to your sexy body but I'll control myself…"

"Sorry… but hey at least we had sex today…"

Rachel laughs.

"Oh my love… you have much to learn about Rachel Berry's sexual appetite…"

Quinn licks her lips at that revelation and rakes Rachel's body with her eyes. Rachel turns around and Quinn is facing her back now.

"What you're doing?"

"Sleeping…"

Quinn gets close to cuddle her girlfriend.

"No, no..." Rachel removes Quinn's arm.

She can't see but Rachel is smiling from ear to ear. She moves away and looks at the ceiling also smiling.

Rachel takes a pillow and puts between the two of them.

"What now?"

"Just in case you decide to be possessive while you're sleeping… Good night…"

"I know you're punishing me, but I'm over the moon to have you in my bed; I mean, I'll have to ask you to pinch me just so I can know I'm not dreaming …"

Rachel turns around and kisses her girlfriend passionately.

"Do you still think you're dreaming?"

Quinn nods and Rachel kisses her again.

"And now?"

"I'm confused… it could still be a dream; I think I'm gonna need more kisses…"

And they do kiss and then Rachel bites Quinn's bottom lip.

"Are you convinced?"

"Not really…"

Rachel pinches her outer thigh.

"Ouch!"

"Now?"

"Yeah, I'm not dreaming and you're mean…"

"Go to sleep beautiful; we need to rest…"

"Can we cuddle?"

"I thought you wouldn't ask…"

"Good night my love…"

"Good night my princess…"

_Oh fuck! Beth!_

How she could forget something so important? Maybe is because she is so distracted with Quinn.

_Oh my God! Well, now more than never I have to execute my plan… and avoid the… oh crap! It's L.A…We can't arrive together… I know! San takes Quinn and we stay in our homes… separated for while… yeah that's it…_

* * *

_**Meanwhile in New York…**_

"I'm not going Kurt…"

"Yes you are! You cannot stay locked up here all the time …"

"Please don't make me regret coming here…"

After Quinn's odd performance in the glee club's reunion, Rachel told him that they had to talk. She said she was sorry for put him in that situation but thanked him for everything.

He eventually figured out everything when Rachel said she had to go to Lima one day after Puck informed him that he couldn't run with him because he had to take Quinn to the airport. Finn naturally asked if she was okay and where she was going and Puck said she was okay he didn't need to worry and that she was going home, to Lima.

He told Rachel he wanted to stay and she said it was okay, he isn't dumb, okay sometimes he was, but he put together the pieces of the jigsaw and everything started making sense. He went to New York because he thought his stepbrother could help him with his confused state of mind.

Kurt did not help much because he said it was up to her to open up to him; Kurt told him that Rachel would probably open herself to him when she got ready. He told Finn that it was normal to get confused because any person in his place would get.

But it was worst for Finn and not just because he loves Rachel, but because for the first time in their "Love triangle" he is experiencing what both girls had experimented before when he broke up with one of them to be with the other.

_Well… it definitively sucks!_

But it wasn't about Quinn's love for Rachel. He honestly could live knowing that all the time that Quinn tried to pull him away from Rachel it wasn't because of him. He could live knowing that somehow Quinn had never loved him; she wouldn't sleep with Puck if she had.

Rachel however is a completely different thing. He wouldn't bear knowing that she didn't love him as much as he thought she did;

Everything was confused and popping in his head.

The underwear occurrence;

Rachel's effort to get him a job to allow him to take care of Quinn's baby;

The gardenia…

He doesn't even know why this was upsetting him, he was the one who was whining to Rachel about Quinn's bad mood; maybe it was something his mother said when she saw the corsage he bought to Quinn. _What was it?_

And for last, the hospital drama in their wedding day;

"Come on Finn… you have to move on…"

"I love her Kurt…"

"And she loves you…"

Finn looks at her stepbrother sadly.

"Hey… she does, maybe not as a lover anymore… but Rachel loves you okay? You're one of her best friends and as I remember we have a pact…"

Finn sighs.

"I know… It's just too difficult… I'm confused and I have all this thoughts…Kurt?"

"What?"

"You probably know this kind of things… do you know what a gardenia means?"

"Hey… just because I'm gay…"

"Do you?"

"Yeah…"

"And?"

"They meant secret love…"

Finn stands up takes his jacket and goes toward the door.

"Finn?"

Kurt follows him.

"I need a beer…"

"I'll go with you…"

Finn shakes his head.

"Yes I will… come on…"

They leave the apartment and Kurt takes him to a nice bar that he and Blaine go sometimes; it's not so fancy but it's not the gross type.

"This sucks dude!"

"I can imagine…"

"No you can't! I bet you prefer her than me! …"

"Who?"

"Quinn!"

"Hey… I want Rachel to be happy, years ago that meant you… and if Quinn makes her happy now, yes I'll support her, do you have a problem with that?"

Finn doesn't answer.

"You broke up with her Finn… you gave up…"

"I wasn't fitting in her life… She was becoming a star what should I have done?"

Finn burst out in tears.

"I don't want to make you feel worst but she was about to give up Broadway for you… before you broke up with her, and yes, I can't pretend that I'm not happy that she didn't give up, look at her now…"

"So… you're saying I was holding her back?"

"Sometimes? That's exactly what you used to do, but no, that's not what I'm saying, I'm saying that you should have stayed by her side, supporting her… but now it's too late…"

Finn sighs.

"That's the song she sang to me…"

"What?"

"She sang "it's too late" to me…"

Kurt curls his lips.

"Oh Finn…"

"It's really over right?"

"Yes… But hey! Wipe the tears and be a man! This is not the end of the world; I know there's some amazing woman out there for you…"

"No woman can be as amazing as Rachel…"

"You can try a man then…"

Finn frowns.

"Sorry, bad joke…"

"Do you think Rachel loves Quinn?"

"I don't think Rachel would risk their friendship if she doesn't…"

"You think… maybe her love is not new, do you think she has been in love with Quinn for a long time?"

"I don't know; we didn't talk about it yet… wait! are you doubting that she have loved you? She sang Carole to you!"

"Do you remember the corsage that Quinn used in junior prom? Rachel chose it… and you told me gardenias meant secret love…"

_Oh my God!_

Kurt keeps a straight face despite his excitement.

"Finn… she probably chose because she thought Quinn would be pretty with this…"

"Why would she want Quinn to be pretty?"

"Because she is Rachel Berry, she cares…"

Finn smiles.

"Yes, you're right…"

"Yes I am…"

_I can't believe it… those girls… They are so meant to be…_

* * *

"Oh please no! No, no, no… tell me you didn't sleep with him…"

"I don't know…"

"Quinn! Tell me!"

"I'm not going to tell, you'll have to wait the next episode…"

Rachel used her time on the plane by watching the episodes she had not yet seen.

"You can't; you don't love him… you love Seth, he is gonna be so devastated…"

"First of all I don't love any of them… I love you…"

Quinn gets close to her but she moves away.

"Quinn…"

"What?"

"I think it'd better to go slow with the PDA…"

"Why?"

_Cause we have to talk to Shelby and Beth about it… but I can't tell you this… it will ruin the surprise…_

_Sure it's because of this…_

_Yes it is!_

"Just for now okay?"

When they land at the airport Brittany and Santana are already there.

"Hey bitches! Welcome to my house since I'm more here than at my own house…"

"Don't be dramatic…" Quinn rolls her eyes.

"She missed you guys…"

"It was just three days…" Quinn says.

"I'm so happy you guys are not fighting anymore… I mean you guys are okay, right?"

"Yes B…"

"Okay? They totally fucked each other! It's written all over their faces B…"

"It is?"

"Calm down, gayberry, it's just because I know you guys and also because I have a psychic Mexican third eye … so, I wanna hear the details…"

"Yes, we need to know…" Brittany says eagerly.

"Yes we're together… with the blessing of Judy Fabray…" Quinn says smiling like a fool.

"No way!"

"Way! Apparently no one can resist the charm of Rachel Berry…" Rachel gestures to herself. "Specially the Fabray women…"

"Sure…" Santana rolls her eyes.

Rachel's phone rings.

"Hold on girls…"

They were about to lift off when she received a text from Kurt.

_**From Kurt: need 2 talk to U**_

_**From Rachel: I'm on my way to L.A… call me when I land?**_

_**From Kurt: Ok xx**_

Rachel sees Kurt's name on the screen and answers him.

"Hi Kurt!"

"_Hello Fabulous… can you talk now?"_

"I'm still in the airport but talk to me, there's something wrong?"

The other three girls put their attention toward Rachel.

"_Not really… hey you own me more details! that poor message you sent me didn't fulfill my need for information…"_

Rachel giggles.

"Sure…"

"_Well now let's move to the rough subject, I don't want to separate you girls now that you finally together… but you have to come to New York…"_

"Why is that?"

"_Finn…"_

"What about him?" Rachel's voice is full of concerned and the other girls noticed.

"_Don't worry it's nothing really bad… but put yourself in his shoes…"_

"What did you say to him?"

"_Nothing, believe it or not he figured out by himself… but he needs to hear it from you Rachel, remember when he and Quinn back together and they were hiding it from you?"_

Rachel sighs and looks at the said girl.

"Yeah… I get it… I'll be there as soon as possible, take care of him…"

"_Okay… bye Rach…"_

"Bye Kurt…"

"What did he want?"

"You know Kurt, he wanted some details…"

"Can we go? I was just kidding when I said this is my home…"

"Yes S…"

"Uh… actually, Santana? Can you take Quinn home?"

"Why? You're not coming?" Quinn asks.

"I'm going to my house, I know you won't like it but it's better this way okay?"

"What you're talking about Rachel…" Brittany asks.

"What she is saying B is that she has some duties as the queen of Narnia…" Santana states.

"It's not that… baby please just go with them I'll call you when I get home okay?"

Quinn nods. Rachel wants so much to kiss her girlfriend just to prove her love but she sees some paparazzi out of the corner of her eyes. She then hugs her girlfriend and Quinn whispers into her ear.

"I love you…"

Rachel smiles.

"Come on guys…" Quinn turns to the other girls.

_**Hours ago…**_

As soon as Rachel wakes up she proceeds to put her plan into action.

She calls Shelby.

"Hi mom!"

"_Hi kid!"_

"Mom, I don't know if you know, but I'm here in Lima…"

"_Mmm… I know… small town…and I was wondering when you would appear here…"_

"About that… I have to go back to L.A. today… it was a quick visit, you know dad broke a leg…"

A little lie.

"_I know… so, you're already tired of your mother?"_

"It's not that… and that's why I'm calling; I really need to go back today but I was wondering… can you and Beth visit me in L.A?"

Rachel bites down on her bottom lip apprehensively.

"_Well, I thought you'd never ask, sure we can…"_

"That's great!"

"_Beth is gonna love it…"_

"She will…" Rachel smirks. "When you guys will be able to go?"

"_I don't know… four or five days from now… is that good?"_

"Excellent!"

"_Okay… it's a date then…"_

"I'm waiting for you… I gotta go mom… love you!"

"_Love you too my baby…"_

One more call.

"Hey Claire… can you pick me up at the airport today?"

* * *

"You better have a good reason for me being here…"

"I called my mom and I invited her over… she will be here in days… she will bring Beth… we need to talk about, you know… me and Quinn, because I'm Beth sister somehow and Quinn is…"

"I get it…"

"I don't wanna be cocky but Beth adores me, one picture or gossip or rumor and she will know… and that's not how I want her to find out…"

"That's why you wanted you guys to be in separated houses…"

"Precisely… we were friends visiting their parents at the same time just that… I need some more days, can you handle her?"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know; you guys are friends; do things friends do… she can't be here… as much as I want it, and we can't go out together…"

"Do you have some Berry essence for me to throw at myself? because that's the only way she will agree to be with me these days…"

Rachel giggles.

"There's a thing that I think will help…"

"What?"

"I need to go to New York…"

"You just arrived…"

"I know…"

"What is it? Wait! Finn is in-"

"New York, I know…"

"Hell no!"

"Santana… Finn needs to know for me…"

"And you'll hide it from Quinn…"

"No… I'll tell her… after I get back…"

"Rach…"

"Don't worry okay? I just can't tell her now because she will be upset and insecure and then I won't go… but I have to… I'll tell her I have some business there or something it's just one day…"

* * *

"Kurt? Dude? I'm home…"

"He is out…"

"Jesus! Rachel? You scared the shit out of me…"

"Sorry…"

"What are you doing here?"

She takes a deep breath.

"Take a sit Finn… we need to talk, no secrets this time…"

"Okay…"

He sits.

"Look Finn I don't want you to know for someone else… Quinn and I are together… as together, together, as a couple…"

"Yeah… now we all know what it feels like…"

"What do you mean?"

"I traded her for you and you for her and now I know what it feels like…"

Rachel tries hard to hold her laugh but she fails.

"It's not funny…"

Rachel burst out in laugh.

"Rach!" Finn tries to keep a straight face but fails too. He starts laughing.

"Sorry…" She cleans her throat.

"It sucks…"

"Sorry again…"

"It's okay… I mean, not okay, okay… but…"

"I know…"

"I'm really glad that you're here Rachel…"

"And that's a proof of how grown up and mature you are… I mean, look all this chairs and all intact…"

"Yeah Kurt has a lot of chairs…"

"He does…"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes…"

"How long?"

"I don't know…" she gets confused.

"You loved me right?"

"I still do Finn; only in a different way now…"

"What If you have loved her all this time… you know what people say about hate…"

"First, I never hated her… second here you go again doubting us…"

"Do you know that a gardenia means secret love?"

"What?"

"Quinn's corsage…"

"You asked for my help…" She says promptaly.

"No… I said that I'd do the wrong choice as always…"

"Whatever Finn…"

"Rach? were you in love with her back then?"

"It doesn't matter…"

"Yes it does…"

"No… I don't think so… you know what Finn? You can stop that… cause you know I loved you and if I remember well, you were the one who broke up with me! For the third time!"

"I know…"

"Good… you chose to be apart from me… and now I'm choosing her, cause she makes me happy…"

He sighs.

"Second… that time at the station wasn't a break up…"

"It seemed one for me..."

He smiles.

"Are we okay?"

"I guess…"

"Hey I was thinking … you can stay at my apartment, you know… you can have some more privacy…"

"I'm granted by the offer but I have to refuse, besides I'm going back home soon…"

"Okay…"

"By the way, I don't think Quinn would approve; I have to tell you something about her… she is a very jealous person…"

"I know that…" Rachel nibbles her lip.

"She doesn't know you're here… right?"

"Not exactly… she knows I'm here; she doesn't know you are here though…"

"Good luck…"

"I don't need luck… I'm Rachel Berry…"

* * *

Little did she know that actually she could have had a little more luck. She went back to L.A. and went straight to her bed. She needed rest.

She was sleeping in a sleep so deep that she almost lost time.

"Sorry I'm late… Hey B, Hey San, Hey baby…" Rachel kisses her girlfriend cheek and sits.

She can feel something is bothering her girlfriend. She looks at Santana who is looking at her with solicitude.

_Jesus! Berry… just run! Run for your life…_

Santana thinks.

"So, Britt I have not had a chance to congratulate you on your new job … I hope you know I intend to see you… Does Rihanna has her agenda ready?"

"I think so, I can give you later so you can choose where you going to see me… maybe outside of the country? It would be great the four of us in a foreign country… maybe Paris… you know Paris is the city of love…"

"That would be amazing, I loved Paris…" Rachel says while she looks at Quinn's hand; the blonde is drumming her fingers on the table. "There's something wrong baby?"

"I don't know… I was hoping you could tell me…" Quinn says coldly.

"I would if I knew…"

"You don't?"

"I really wanna know cause we were okay when I went to New York…"

"Yeah, and you lied to me…"

"What? I didn't lie to you…"

"You went to New York to see Finn."

"Who told you that?"

"You just did… "

"It's not what…"

"It's not what?"

"I needed to see him…"

"Gee Berry! You're making it worst…"

"I told you to not tell her Santana…"

"Thanks for the trust, I didn't tell her… she figured out when the moron let slip that Finn is in New York…"

"So why did you lie to me?"

"Quinn, please baby, listen to me… Remember when you and Finn started dating again?"

This seems to calm her down; somehow. She nods.

"And you guys hid it from me?"

Quinn nods again.

"I heard you guys talking about that and Finn was concerned that it could break my heart…"

"Because he was still in love with you; are you telling me that you're concerned about him because you're still in love with him?"

Rachel ignores the question.

"He was right, it broke my heart but it was worst to find out that way… that's why I wanted him to know for me…"

"Do you still love him?"

"Quinn…"

"Answer me"

"Yes… but…"

"So you lied to me when you said you wanted to be with me?"

"No…"

"No? Are you…"

"Can you just listen?!"

Rachel raises her voice a little.

"Yes I love him and I care about him, because he is not just my ex; Finn is my friend and for a long period of my teenage life he was my only friend and he wasn't perfect but he was all I had; before Kurt, before Mercedes, Tina, Blaine, before you… So I'm sorry if this bothers you but you have to know that loyalty is very important to me and that I care about my friends; Finn and I as a couple is over but he will always be my friend, we're over, it's past; you are my future cause I love you not like I love the others though, I love you… the kind of love that makes me think about you all the time, the kind of love that makes me want to kiss you senseless right the fuck now just to show you how much I love you… but I can't do it right now, I hope you got me cause I can't live without you Quinn Fabray… so please, can you forgive me?"

"Quinn is a little speechless right now but I'm sure she will answer that…" Santana teases.

"We. Need. Bathroom. right. The fuck. Now."

"Uh?"

Quinn stands up quickly and goes toward the bathroom. Leaving a astonished Rachel behind.

"Rach what are you waiting for?" Brittany smiles at her.

"I think I…" Rachel goes to the bathroom as well.

"Amateurs…" Santana says.

As soon as Rachel gets in the bathroom she feels Quinn's hands on her waist pulling her to a passionate kiss. She pulls them inside the nearest stall, closes the door pushes Rachel's back against the now closed door and kisses her greedily. They kiss each other as there wasn't tomorrow, driving into each other mouths hungrily. With passion their tongues are wrapping around each other, gliding over and over. They have to breathe.

"Mmm baby that was hot…" Rachel whispers.

"Yeah… but we need to get back… They're waiting for us…"

"I think they can wait…" Rachel kisses her again.

"Yeah… I lost count of how many times they did this to me…" Quinn states.

They kiss again.

"Come on love… before I lose my senses…"

"But Quinn… I want you…"

Quinn smiles.

"Come on, before someone comes in…"

When they return to the table Santana is waiting with a smirk on her face.

"Not what you're thinking Santana…"

"I'm not thinking anything…"

"Sure…"

"Hey Q, Rachel is here! you should take a picture from us now… You didn't forget did you? You promised…"

"What?" Rachel asks.

"B is right… it's a girl, her name is Beth and she is your fan… I promised that I would send her a picture from the four of us, as soon as it was possible…"

"Okay…"

Brittany calls the waiter and offhandedly, asks him to take a picture.

"There, I already sent it…"

"Let me see it… aw… It got so cute…" Brittany says. "Faberrittana rocking the world…"

"Faberri what?" Rachel asks full of joy.

"Faberry…" Brittany gestures to both Rachel and Quinn. "And Brittana the most amazing couple in the world…"

"Yes we are…" Santana says pridefully.

"Faberry?" Quinn asks.

"It's how we're calling you guys…"

"When she says we, she means her, Kurt and Blaine…"

"You liked it too San…"

"I think we have fans baby… I liked it, because my name is intact…" Rachel teases.

"I knew you'd think that…" Santana mocks.

"Well it was this or Quinnchel…"

"Why didn't you guys choose this one? it has my name complete in there…"

"Because it reminds me of finchel…"

"I like faberry…" Quinn says promptly.

"Faberry it is…"

Rachel says smiling at her love.

* * *

Her nerves are over the edge. Shelby and Beth will arrive anytime and she is eager to see them. Everything must be perfect.

When Rachel has no more nails to bite they arrive.

"Hi mom! Hi Beth!"

"Rach!"

Beth hugs her sister.

"Sorry for not having picked up you guys at the airport…"

"Rach, you sent us a driver… it's perfectly fine… come hug your mother…"

They hug each other.

"So… this is your new house? You know… I more and more thank God that you look like me, cause when people talk about Rachel Berry I can say you're my daughter and they actually believe me…"

Rachel smiles.

"I can't say you're my sister… no one will believe me…"

"Yeah… but I don't know… you remind me of someone…" Rachel teases her. "She is an actress, very famous and very pretty… actually she is beautiful…"

"More than I am?" Beth smiles at her winking her eyelashes hopefully.

_Oh! That tease tone… she is really __**her**__ daughter…_

"You're both equally beautiful…"

After that Beth goes straight to the pool; which is perfect because Rachel needed to talk to her mother.

"So…"

"I have some news…"

"It's alright Rachel… You can tell me…"

"Quinn and I… we're together, together as a couple; we love each other…"

"Okay…"

"You don't seem surprised… "

"That's because I'm not…"

"Are you okay with this?"

"I'm okay with anything that makes you happy… but we do need to talk to Beth about this…"

"I know; that's the main reason why I invited you guys… Quinn doesn't know she is here, but yeah we need to talk…"

After spending almost all day in the pool Beth decides she cannot fight her hunger anymore. She is starving.

"What you want to eat shorty?"

"Soon you will not be able to call me shorty anymore… have you noticed that I'm almost in your size?"

"Sadly I have…"

"Maybe I'll call you shorty…"

"No, no, no… you won't do that to your sister little Quinn… so… what do you want to eat?"

"I want pizza! But it must have lots of bacon!"

"Sure…" Rachel giggles. "Mmm, You and I have some business after…"

"What kind of business shorty?"

"Hmm, don't push your luck Beth…"

"You love me… I'm safe…"

"You bet I do… but you will see… now let's get some pizzas!"

* * *

"Hi there!"

"I found it odd you calling me to come here now, especially in daylight…"

Rachel smiles. She missed her girlfriend.

"Just kiss me…"

"Always…"

Quinn kisses her but Rachel breaks the kiss too soon in her opinion.

"I have a surprise for you; it's in the pool…"

Quinn frowns.

"What kind of surprise?"

Shelby gets in the living room.

"Rach who is… oh hi Quinn…"

Shelby walks toward Quinn and hugs her.

"Hi…uh… is everything okay? Where is…"

"I said your surprise is in the pool… go ahead…"

Rachel bites her lip. So what? Yes, a small part of her thought Quinn could run away.

"Okay…"

Only when the blonde walks toward the pool Rachel back to breathe.

Beth smiles from ear to ear when she sees Quinn standing in the edge of the pool.

Quinn bends down smiling at her child.

"Hi…"

"Hi…"

"Rachel said my surprise is here in the pool… can you tell me what it is?"

Beth smiles even more.

"I guess it's me…"

"Mmm… I thought so too…"

"Can you come swim with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask me…I hope is not too cold in there…"

"You're not like Rachel are you? She is so girly and delicate sometimes just like my mom… sooo annoying…"

Quinn laughs.

"Okay… you convinced me… I'll go change…"

Beth literally looks like a fish she is an excellent swimmer and Quinn is impressed; she watches her daughter mesmerized.

Rachel appears from time to time to see if they are in need of something.

"Hey Rach…"

Rachel is on the phone.

"Okay… Bye…"

She tosses her phone on one pool chair and sits on the other.

"Hi…"

"Don't you think that I've noticed that you've avoided the pool area all day?"

"Like you don't know why…"

"I don't…" She says innocently.

"Maybe because you're hotter than hell in this mouthwatering bikini… I don't want to traumatize your daughter…" She whispers.

"Thanks by the way… I know what you're doing… and I feel like an idiot…"

"You couldn't know… I wanted to do a surprise…"

"I should know… she is my daughter, I should have thought about the consequences that this will bring to her…"

"Don't beat yourself because of this… she…"

"What are you guys whispering in there?"

"I was asking her what she'd like to eat…"

"Please say pizza with bacon…"

"Yeah I want that…"

Quinn eyes are actually gleaming.

"Beth you ate that yesterday…"

"I can eat again… please…"

"Yes Rach please…"

Mom and daughter pouting at her; what she could do?

"Alright… someone will be kissless today…"

"Who cares about kiss when you have bacon?"

"High five Beth…"

Quinn raises her hands as higher as possible. Beth jumps and they high five.

Before the day is over Rachel has one more surprise for Quinn. She asks Quinn and Shelby to take a seat, while she and Beth settle on the Piano

"Hey guys… Beth wants to sing a song for you…"

"Sure… that was my idea…" Beth rolls her eyes.

Rachel starts playing that one single note of the song's intro she made a very much smoother version of this song and now Beth is ready to sing.

_Tripping out_

_Spinning around_

_I'm underground_

_I fell down_

_Yeah, I fell down_

Quinn melts because her baby is so grown up and she is so cute singing.

_I'm freaking out_

_So, where am I now?_

_Upside down_

_And I can't stop it now_

_It can't stop me now_

_Oooh Oooooh Oooohhh_

_I'll get by_

_Oooh Oooooh Oooohhh_

_I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

_Oooh Oooooh Oooohhh_

_I won't cry_

_I found myself __**myself**_

Rachel sings along doing the echo part.

_In Wonderland_

_Get back on __**back on**_

_My feet again_

_Is this real? __**Is this real**_

_Is it pretend?_

_I'll take a stand __**a stand**_

_Until the end_

_Oooh Oooooh Oooohhh_

_I'll get by_

_Oooh Oooooh Oooohhh_

_I'll survive_

_When the world's crushing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

_Oooh Oooooh Oooohhh_

_I won't cry_

Shelby and Quinn applaude enthusiastically.

"That was beautiful my baby…"Shelby says.

"That was amazing Beth!" Quinn shouts.

"We have one more song for you…"

Rachel winks at Beth and then starts singing.

_**She used to be my only enemy and never let me free**_

_**Catching me in places that I knew I shouldn't be**_

_**Every other day I crossed the line**_

_**I didn't mean to be so bad**_

_**I never thought you would become the friend**_

_**I never had**_

Rachel smiles at her mother.

_**Back then I didn't know why**_

_**Why you were misunderstood**_

_**So now I see through your eyes**_

_**All that you did was love**_

_Mama I love you, Mama I care_

_Mama I love you, Mama my friend_

_My friend_

_**I didn't want to hear it then**_

_**But I'm not ashamed to say it now**_

_**Every little thing you**_

_**Said and did was right for me**_

_**I had a lot of time to think about**_

_**About the way I used to be**_

_**Never had a sense of my responsibility**_

_**Back then I didn't know why**_

_**why you were misunderstood**_

_**So now I see through your eyes**_

_**All that you did was love**_

Mama I love you, Mama I care

Mama I love you, Mama my friend

My friend

Mama I love you, mama I care

Mama I love you, mama my friend

You're my friend, you're my friend

_But now I'm sure I know why,_

_Why you were misunderstood_

_So now I see through your eyes_

_All I can give you is love_

_Mama I love you, Mama I care_

_Mama I love you, Mama my friend_

_My friend_

"**I'll explain what will happen Beth. Quinn will cry when we sing this song but that doesn't mean she is sad, on the contrary it means that you are doing well…"**

Quinn is crying and smiling at the same time so Beth knows that Rachel was right. Older sisters are always right.

_Mama I love you, Mama I care_

_Mama I love you, Mama my friend_

_You're my friend…_

So her baby and her love are singing; what else she can do? She can only cry and watch in complete awe.

* * *

**Next: more Beth and Quinn.**

**The songs in order:**

**Keep holding on – Avril Lavigne**

**Alice - Avril Lavigne**

**Mama – Spice Girls**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own glee…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**My two princesses.**

There it is: that feeling again; the butterflies in her stomach. What is it? Oh yeah! She knows now… Love…

She is in love with the most amazing, beautiful and perfect woman, she is in love with her former high school nemesis; the obnoxious, annoying, diva, Rachel Berry.

She lets the tears down her face, she is not sad; on the contrary, she is so happy. Right in front of her are the two girls she loves the most. This is a sight she thought it would be possible only in her dreams.

Rachel smiles at her, a smile full of love.

"Well I hope you've enjoyed our little impromptu performance…"

Quinn wipes her tears and smiles too.

"But Rach you made me rehearse yesterday…"

"Because of your lack of experience… so, although I could and can sing without rehearsal…" She raises one hand and gestures it in the air like the old Rachel Berry diva way. "I did it in the past; I wanted you to be nothing less than perfect, perfect in your own way of course, I didn't expect you to reach the Rachel Berry's standards…It wouldn't be fair, you know I have years of practice and training…"

_Speak of the devil… there she is Rachel d-i-v-a Berry…_

Quinn smiles.

"At least she didn't say you are occasionally sharp Beth, like she said to me…"

"She said this to me too…"

_Yeah but I didn't touch your abs… like I did to your mother…_

_But she touched my abs though…_

Quinn and Rachel look at each other for a moment like they knew what the other is thinking about.

"Rach! She is only a kid…"

"In her age I was singing, _don't rain on my parade,_ perfectly, if I may say _…"_

"Is this the song that you sang in your NYADA audition… when you choked?" Beth asks mockingly.

Rachel shrugs comically and then she pouts.

"You got me…" Rachel says smiling and then she puts Beth on her lap.

"I could hardly believe it when I heard it happened… but I never doubted you…" Shelby states.

"Thanks mom… although, being honest, I doubted a little bit I have to say… But my friends helped me to get back to the right track again…" She looks intensely at Quinn.

"Yeah… it's always good to have friends… Beth, bed…"

"Already?"

"What you mean already? Eleven o'clock at night missy… it's bed time for you…"

Beth pouts.

"Just because I'm a kid…" She stands and kisses her sister. "Night Rach…"

"Good night my little princess…"

Beth goes toward her mom and kisses her too.

"Night mom…"

"Mommy is going to sleep in a little while too okay? Don't forget to brush your teeth…"

"I know…"

Beth gets close to Quinn and stood there for a while.

"Uh… Good night Quinn…"

Quinn pouts.

"Don't I get a kiss too?"

Beth's face lights up with a warm smile. She kisses Quinn and the blonde melts. Quinn doesn't resist and hugs her daughter, and then she squeezes her playfully. Beth chuckles in their embrace.

"Now you can go…"

"Okay…"

Beth smiles again and goes upstairs.

"So…" Shelby trails off. "Quinn… As Rachel's mother I have to ask: what are your intentions regarding my daughter?" She teases.

"Mom!" Rachel laughs.

"Well… I have to ask…"

"And I'll be very happy to answer your question… I love your daughter, I can assure you that I intend to spend the rest of my life loving her and doing everything possible and impossible for her to be happy… If she let me of course…"

"I will and… Just so you know; you already make me happy Quinn…" Rachel's eyes are locked on Quinn's.

"I'm glad to hear it… and I can see in your eyes Quinn, I mean, I think I never saw you this happy before…"

"Well, I am…"

"Good… but we have to figure out how we're gonna tell this to Beth…"

"Can I do that?" Quinn asks. "I don't want to impose, I know you're her mother and I stepped away so I don't deserve the slightest consideration from both of you but…"

"Quinn… we both know that this is not the truth…" Rachel states.

"No, Rach I…"

"Rachel is right, Quinn this situation, it was never very easy… you seem to be more mature now… and ready to be part of her life, if I may say…"

"I am… I think…"

"You can."

"Really?"

Shelby nods.

"Actually I think this is the best… I know her, she will make questions that I think only you can answer…"

"Okay…"

"Now if you girls excuse me, I'm going to sleep I'm really tired…" Shelby says.

"Tell me about it…" Rachel stands up and walks toward her girlfriend.

"Good night for you ladies…"

"Good night mom…"

"Good night Shelby…"

Shelby leaves.

"I think I'm going then…" Quinn stands too.

"Where?" Rachel takes her girlfriend's hands.

"Home…"

"Of course you won't! You will sleep here… now kiss me cause I've missed your lips, beautiful…"

"I thought you said no kiss tonight, you know, because of the bacon…"

"Oh yeah… you're right… no kissing…"

"Are you sure? Okay, you were avoiding me cause you wanted to tell Beth first but… you lied to me about Finn… so, you have yet to redeem yourself for that…"

"I didn't lie… I just didn't say the whole truth and I thought you had forgiven me…"

"Yes, but you still have to give me lots of kisses to make it up for me…"

Quinn pulls Rachel close and gives her a heartwarming kiss.

"Mmm… yes I do… and lots of sex too…"

"Mmm Hmm… but not tonight…"

"I thought you'd say that…" Rachel pouts.

And they couldn't anyway. When they reach upstairs and get into Rachel's bedroom they find Shelby trying to wake Beth.

"She took advantage we were downstairs to come to your room… I will try to carry her…"

"Mom, let her here…"

"Are you sure?" Shelby looks at Quinn.

"Of course…" Quinn nods smiling. "She obviously wanted to sleep with Rachel…"

"Yeah… I gotta tell you mom these Fabray women have a thing for me… three generations, all captivated by the Rachel Berry's charm…"

"I can see that…" Shelby watches how Quinn is looking at Rachel. "How Judy is dealing with this by the way?"

"Impressively well…" Quinn answers.

"She is a good woman… see you girls tomorrow…" Shelby leaves them.

"Isn't she the cutest thing ever?" Rachel asks.

"Yes she is…"

"Come on… let's sleep I'm super tired; this week was madness…"

"Well you'd have had time to rest if you had called a certain person instead of crossing the country to go to New York …"

"Quinn…"

"Fine… I won't mention it again…"

"That's better…"

They change and go to bed. Each laying on one side leaving Beth in the middle

Quinn sighs soundly.

"What?" Rachel asks.

"I love her so much…"

"I know you do; she loves you too, you know that right?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's not like I'm the perfect mother here… actually, I'm not her mother at all…"

"Do you know the story about the two mothers that went to king Solomon because they were fighting over a child?"

"Yes I know…"

"Do you know which one are you? Cause I know… sure you had your moment as the selfish one, but it didn't last cause in the end you proved that you really are her mother by letting her go… Baby, you know my story with my mom, and here we are… do you really think Beth can't love you like I love my mom? God knows I had forgiven her, but Quinn you didn't trade Beth for Broadway… you wanted to give her a better life…"

"No… I wanted my life back; my mom suggested transforming the guest room in a baby room…"

"I won't have this conversation with you now… Beth is sleeping, I need to rest… tomorrow I'll prove you how much Beth loves you despite everything… this girl loves you Quinn…" Rachel smiles. "actually she adores you… don't beat yourself because of the past, love, you have the entire future with her, okay?"

"I don't deserve her…"

"Ugh… you're so stubborn; you're lucky I love you…"

"I don't deserve you either…"

Rachel is about to say something but she sees that Quinn is smiling.

"Good night my princess…" then she kisses Beth forehead. "Good night my little princess…"

Before she falls asleep Rachel thinks with a smile on her face that she is very captivated by the Fabray women as well.

* * *

Beth wakes up in heaven between the two women she loves the most, besides her mother, of course. She stares at Quinn memorizing every feature of her face; she then runs her finger through Quinn's hair. After a moment of contemplation she gets a little closer and kisses her mother's cheek. Quinn is awake by now, but she doesn't want to open her eyes and ruin this perfect moment.

Beth's attention goes toward the edge of the bed; she hears the cute noise of Rachel's cat.

"Come here, come…" She reaches out her hand and gestures to the bed. "Come… that's it… aw… you're so cute, you're a beauty…"

Quinn smiles, and then she opens her eyes.

"Sorry… I didn't want to wake you…"

"You didn't beautiful…" Beth smiles at her. "hey Sophie, come to mama… that's it, good…" Quinn holds the cat. "Who is your mama? Who is your mama, Mmm hmm, that's right… I'm your mama…"

"I thought Rachel was her mama?"

"Rachel is her mommy… we share custody…"

"What does it mean?"

"Let's just say that we both are her mother… and Britt and San are her aunts they take care of Sophie when we're out of town… right Sophie? My beauty queen…"

Beth caresses Sophie head and casually says:

"She is lucky; I wanted you and Rachel to be my mamas too…"

Quinn eyes open widely.

"I mean, I love my mommy too… it's not that I don't want her…"

"Okay, I get it… you don't have to explain… and you have no idea how you make me happy saying this… do you wanna go downstairs? I can make your breakfast?"

"Yes, should we wake Rachel?"

"No… she is really tired, she usually wakes first than anyone…" Beth nods happily. "let's make breakfast and let her rest a bit more, okay? We'll get back here later…"

"Okay… Let's go Sophie!"

Quinn watches as her daughter runs towards the door.

"Don't you wanna go to the bathroom first?"

"Oh yeah, of course I almost forgot…" Beth says while shifting from one foot to another to hold her pee. "I gotta pee…"

Quinn laughs. She kisses Rachel's cheek and leaves the bed as well.

When they reach the kitchen Quinn asks Beth.

"What do you wanna eat princess?"

"Can I say bacon?"

"How can you not being sick of it, I mean, I ate so many bacon when I had you in my belly…"

Beth gets a little dejected.

"Why did you give me?"

"I-I, Beth…"

"Rachel said it was because you were too young…"

"Yes, Shelby loves and takes care of you as you deserve… I would be a terrible mother… I was so young…"

"If you were so young… why you…" Beth trails off searching for the right word. "why you made me?"

Quinn is with her mouth agape completely dumbfounded.

"I'm not dumb, I know these things, and I know where the babies come from…" Beth says prideful. "I know that we need two people, but I wasn't really sure that it have to be a woman and a men, cause Rachel has two dads; but then I remembered that my mommy is Rachel's mother and is the woman that carries the baby in her belly… mommy said that it most have love involved, although I'm confused about this love thing, I thought it could be possible to fall in love with your mother… I know now that there are different kinds of love and that what I was feeling was one of them… "

Quinn smiles at her, since Beth started speaking she is overwhelming with the girl's cleverness.

"You know, when Rachel told me about it, I cried for hours…"

"Why?"

"Because I love you so much Beth… and I… this is a fear that I had, well have… that you won't love me the way I love you…"

"How can't I…"

"I don't know how could you?"

"I don't know; I just… I love you; I think it's because you my mother…"

"Shelby is your mother Beth…"

"You don't want to be my mother?"

Quinn kneels in front of her daughter.

"Since the day I first saw you, since you were born Beth…" Quinn says fighting the tears.

"So…"

"But Shelby…"

"Rachel has two dads and a mother… why can't I?"

In her head she is already ploting all she can do to take advantage of two mothers and her mouth is forming a smirk that makes Quinn remember Puck.

"You're luck then, cause you still have one more parent… your father…"

"I like Noah; he teaches me how to play the guitar…"

Quinn smiles at that, Puck always dealt with Beth better than her.

_But she said she loves me, take that baby daddy!_

"Uh, Beth, after breakfast, I want to tell you something… It's really important…"

"Okay… Can I eat bacon?"

"What about a cereal? you know, you really need to take care of your bo- health… I mean, do you do any exercise? Any sports?"

"I don't like it mama… I like read…"

Quinn stopped paying attention in the moment Beth said that m word.

"What did you call me?"

Beth giggles.

"Mama… can I call you that?"

"Are you kidding? Of course! But still no bacon though…"

Beth pouts.

"About the exercises…" Quinn goes to the fridge to take some milk and juice and then she takes the cereal.

"Well I like to swim… but I think I prefer music and singing and to read … this kind of stuff…"

"Like mother, like daughter… hmm?" Shelby joins them in the kitchen.

"Morning mommy!"

"Morning my baby!"

"I don't know what you're talking about… I was always an athlete, with my perfect cheerleader's body…"

"Cheerleaders are so… so, so snobbish; Rachel doesn't like them either…"

Quinn laughs at that.

"Rachel lied… and cheerleaders are not all snobbish …" Quinn gives Beth her cereal.

"No?" Shelby says teasing her.

"Okay, cheerleaders sucks, but you don't have to be into sports or this things, Rachel is definitely not into sports but she always take care of her health with a lot of exercises so…just don't be lazy…"

"Quinn she is only nine…"

"She will be ten in months and soon eleven and then twelve and that's when I started… you know, when I…"

Shelby suddenly understands what that was all about. Rachel and Judy let her aware of Quinn's past; at least a little bit.

"Quinn, don't worry about that okay… she will be fine…"

"How can you know?"

"Look, you're perfect now, look at you…" Shelby smiles at her. "You know depression in childhood is not really unusual and seeing the type of house you grew up, that makes sense and you know some people don't eat when they are depressed but other…"

"Eat a lot…" Quinn sighs.

"Yes…"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing… eat you cereal… we'll still have that talk…"

"Where is Rach?" Shelby asks while she prepares some coffee.

"Sleeping!" Beth shouts.

"What?"

"Yeah, she is really tired, you know how she is… she is a morning person…"

"Yeah she must be really tired…"

After they finish eating Shelby retires. She gets back moments later with her work out clothes.

Quinn checks her out quickly.

_Oh… creepy! And very inappropriate Fabray… come on! She is Rachel's clone… or Rachel is her clone, whatever…_

"Well I think I'm going to run…" Shelby looks at both. "Anything you need me, just call me okay?"

Shelby kisses her daughter.

"Good luck…" She says to Quinn and then she leaves them.

"Come on my princess…"

Quinn holds Beth hand and takes her to the pool area.

"Beth I need to tell you something, I think it will be a little difficult for you to understand but…"

"What is it… you still want to be my mama right?"

"As long as you want me to Beth, cause I always will want to be your mother…"

"Good… What is it then?"

"Rachel and I… I kind of love her…"

"I love her too… she is my sister…" Beth smiles.

"You know that she actually is not your sister right?"

Beth frowns.

"Why are you saying this?"

Quinn takes a deep breath.

"She is my girlfriend…"

Beth is thoughtful.

"You know, if she was your sister I kind of would be in jail right now…"

Quinn tries to joke.

"Your… you mean…"

"I love her so much Beth, and she loves me too…"

A lot of things are passing though Beth's head, sure all the fairy tales she reads is about a prince and a princess falling in love and that makes her confused; but she is smart and very proud of it. She knows Rachel has two dads and her sister always said that love it is all that matters.

"That's why you didn't want to be with my… my dad… you didn't love Noah?"

_Mommy said that it most have love involved…_

Quinn smiles at the girl's logic.

"You were made because I loved him…"

Beth smiles as well.

"You loved him?"

"I still do, but you know these things sometimes… it doen't happen as we plan … we're better as friends now… we could have gotten married and be miserable together like my mom and my dad were, of course Noah is not like my father… but we decided that we loved each other too much to hate each other…"

Beth giggles.

"We were teenagers Beth… But I can assure you, you were made of love…"

She is not lying to her baby, perhaps the truth is a little bit different, she was cheating, she was in a pity party and she sure didn't plan the pregnancy. But Puck loved her, he said himself and she loved him too, not the way she loves Rachel but she does.

"Now, about Rachel and I… Will you be okay with this?"

"You two are, besides my mom… the people I love the most… I just want you and her to love me…"

"I love you so much my baby…"

Quinn hugs her baby girl very tight.

"Let's go! Let's wake the sleeping beauty…"

* * *

She was dreaming about Sophie, Beth and Quinn… her Quinn, they were in a picnic. Beth was playing with Sophie while Quinn was doing tickles in her nose.

What weird, the tickles seemed so real.

"Shhh… she will wake up…"

"Put more toothpaste on her finger…"

Beth does what she was told and puts more toothpaste on Rachel's index finger while Quinn does tickles on her girlfriend's nose.

Once again Rachel rubs her nose turning it dirtier each time she rubs.

Beth giggles.

"She will be mad at us…"

"She won't, she loves me…" Beth says in a cocky tone.

"Really? Do I need to get jealous?"

"No… She loves you too…"

This time Quinn giggles.

While they are in their dialog they doesn't notice that Rachel is leaving the dreamland and joining them in the awake's world. As soon as she opens her eyes she sees her dirty finger and…

"What?!" Rachel shouts.

"Run Beth!"

She stands up quickly but Quinn and Beth are already out of her reach. They run out of the room and go downstairs.

"I'm gonna get you both!"

"You mean you'll try!" Beth challenges her.

"Wow! You asked for it!"

They hide, each in one place. Beth goes behind the couch.

"Do you know the number one rule when you're hiding Beth?"

"What is it?"

"Silence, got you!"

Rachel holds, lifts her and carry her toward the couch.

"And I know your weakness…"

"I don't have a weakness…"

"No? What if I do this?"

Rachel starts tickling Beth.

"No, please no! Mama! Help me!"

"Mama?" Rachel arches her eyebrow.

"I'm coming!" Quinn yells playfully.

"Oh no… you're mine…"

Rachel holds her tighter.

"Hurry up mama!"

"Hey Berry! Release my baby…" Quinn says with her HBIC tone.

"Or what Fabray?"

"You won't see your little baby ever again…"

The blonde shows her the cat.

"You wouldn't; she is yours too…"

"Really? Did you hear that Sophie? She said you're mine too…"

"That was dirty trick!"

"Okay Berry! Let's trade… on three?"

"Okay… on three…"

They starts counting. When they reach the three they trade.

"Mommy is here soso…"

"You're not really mad at us are you?"

Rachel looks at Beth.

"No, you silly… but that doesn't mean it won't have a payback…" Rachel smirks. "Look what you guys did to my nose…"

"You're cute…"

Quinn kisses her girlfriend cheek and hugs her.

"Quinn…" Rachel whispers.

The blonde turns her girlfriend and she is now hugging her from behind; she puts her chin on Rachel's shoulder and the brunette nibbles her bottom lip.

"So, Beth, what do you think about my girlfriend? Is she good enough for your mama?"

Rachel is puzzled.

"Mmm… no, I don't think so…" Beth says cynically.

"No? Sorry Rach… my baby doesn't approve you…"

Quinn pushes her girlfriend away playfully.

"Mmm…" Rachel pouts. "I decided to wake up a little later and the world turns against me? And now I don't even have a girlfriend anymore? Okay… if you excuse me, I'll be in my bed all day, crying…"

Quinn and Beth roll their eyes at the same time.

"Come here your drama queen…"

"Are you okay with this Beth? You know, me and Quinn?"

"Yes, mama explained to me."

"Mama?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah… isn't it awesome?"

"It is, do you still doubt her love?"

"Not anymore, my baby said she loves me…"

"I did!" Beth shouts.

"Do you know who else loves you?"

"Mmm… I don't know…does she have toothpaste in her nose?"

"You tell me…"

Rachel grabs Quinn's face and rubs her nose against it. After her job is done she kisses Quinn on the lips.

"Ew…"

They both turn to Beth smiling.

"Do you wanna a kiss too?" Rachel asks.

"I think she does…" Quinn says playfully.

"No, no, no… no!"

Beth tries to run but her mother grabs her by the waist.

"So, I'm starving…"

"Can I make your breakfast?" Beth shouts.

"Beth, don't spoil her, not you too…"

"I'll be in my bathroom taking care of my beauty and I expect to be served when I come back…"

"You're so spoiled…"

"Yeah, but you love me…"

"Yes I do…"

* * *

They decided it would be better for Shelby and Beth to know the city alone, because that way they would have more privacy. Quinn gave the tips of the best places for them to go.

When they arrived it was already nearly dark. Beth could not contain her excitement; she told all the details about the day.

Shortly thereafter, Puck arrived.

"Noah!"

"My little monster…"

"I'm not!" Beth pouts.

"You're not, you're a beauty… let me look at you… My God! You're more beautiful everyday…"

"Like my mother?"

"Which one?"

"The blonde one." Beth says playfully.

"You're so much more beautiful than her… you have my nose…" Puck teases.

"Keep it real Puckerman! How it would make her prettier? And she has my sister nose by the way…"

"Can I meet my aunt someday?"

"Sure, if you want…" Quinn smiles at her baby.

"You mean if Frannie wants…" Puck says.

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"She doesn't like me?"

"No beautiful, it's not that… it's just that your aunt is kind of nuts… I think is family trait..." he looks at Quinn.

"Noah!" Rachel shouts.

"Sorry…"

"Noah can we play? You own me a revenge, I promise this time I'll beat you!"

"You can try baby girl… But yes, we can, go ahead and set the game, I have to talk to your sis…"

"Whaaat?" Quinn asks him confused.

"That's between me and Rach, Q, if you excuse us… by the way hottie you need to give your alarm code to me; I could swear it was Quinn's birthday but it's not…"

"I'm not that predictable Noah… and why would I give you my house's alarm code?"

"No? I had to try, right? Come on…"

Puck holds her hand and takes her to the pool area.

"So, you and Q…"

Rachel smiles at him.

"Yeah… is this? You'll say to me to back off that she is yours?"

Puck takes his phone and checks his looks.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just checking if I'm still me and not Finn Hudson…"

"Finn dealt with it very well, okay? which reminds me, why the hell did you tell Quinn that Finn was in New York?"

Puck grimaces.

"My bad…"

"Yes! Your bad!"

"It wasn't intentional okay, and you shouldn't have lied to her by the way…"

"I didn't lie, I was gonna tell her, I mean, after I got back, otherwise she wouldn't let me go, you know her…"

"Yes I do… she is probably freaking out right now because we're here…"

"She is…"

They laugh.

"Oh no…" Rachel gets back to her senses. "I don't wanna piss her off, I'm already in trouble…"

"Wait, don't run away… I still have something to say to you…"

Rachel focuses on him.

"You probably know that I love her, and I know she loves me too, but she is not in love with me…" Rachel nods. "You can break her Rachel, like not even a car accident could…"

They share a meaningful look.

"I love you both, but I will always be there for her, this is not a threat, but… I have to warn you, don't hurt her, and…" he sighs, "take care of her…"

"Okay, you don't have to worry Puck I love her too, I'm in love with her… I swear, I'd never do anything to hurt her… but I promise, and I'm so proud of you right now…"

"It happens…" He puts his signature smirk on his face.

"Come here you fool…"

They hug each other.

"You had your chance with her Puck, now step away from my girlfriend!"

"Mmm hmm I had… and it was delicious…" Puck teases Quinn squeezing Rachel.

Quinn gives him her HBIC glare.

"How easy it is to tease you Baby mama…"

Rachel beats his arm.

"Stop it Noah…"

Rachel gets close to her girlfriend.

"Don' let him bother you baby…"

The singer grabs Quinn's neck and gives her girlfriend a searing kiss.

"Oh yes… keep doing this…"

They break the kiss.

"No, no, no… keep going, don't be embarrassed cause I'm here…"

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Your daughter is waiting for you…"

"Okay, excuse me ladies I'm going to be the awesome dad Beth loves so much…"

"Yeah right…" Quinn mumbles.

"Baby girl! Are you ready to lose again?"

They hear him yelling.

"Where were we?" Quinn asks her. "Oh yeah…"

They kiss and soon it becomes a make out session; which is interrupted by Shelby.

"I don't want to interrupt but I think you guys have others guests."

"Are you expecting someone?" Quinn asks.

"No…"

When she goes check who it is Santana shouts impatiently over the intercom.

Rachel allows them inside.

"So, where is Q jr?" Santana shouts.

"Yeah Q, I wanna see Beth…" Brittany says animatedly.

"She is with Puck…"

The girls approach the pair and find Beth celebrating her victory.

"I won!"

"Beat by my own daughter…" Puck says.

"Hi Beth! I'm Brittany… but you can call me B or Britt… you choose, I was there when you're born you know that? But you're so much prettier now… even prettier than your mom, you don't have her, you know…" Brittany does a giant nose with her fingers and Quinn burrows her face on her girlfriend's neck whining. Rachel giggles.

"Hi Beth, what's up? I'm Santana, but you can call me Santana…"

Everybody Laughs.

"So, bitch, I think you forgot what day is today…" Santana turns to Quinn.

"Can you watch your tongue when you around Beth? She is very smart…" Quinn says.

"Okay mommy… anyway I don't blame you… you must be in heaven with your midget and your daughter here…"

"I am…" Quinn smiles from ear to ear. "But tell me, what did I forget?"

"Our night of pleasure…"

"Oh… yeah I forgot…"

"Is this something inappropriate? Should I be concerned?" Shelby asks.

Rachel laughs.

"No mom, this is the night, San, Britt, Quinn, and me, since I moved to L.A, ordered all the kind of junk food and eat without remorse…"

"Well it was a brilliant idea, I know that I have this yummy and perfect body naturally, but not everybody has this luck, and how ms. neurotic here…" She gestures to Quinn. "likes to control everything we eat… we decided that at least one day we should be carefree…"

"Yeah I know… she was trying to pass her neurosis to Beth today…"

"I was not…" Shelby looks at her. "Okay maybe a little…"

"Quinn!" Rachel reprimands her.

"What? I just don't want her to go through the same I went through …"

"She won't Quinn… don't worry okay?" Rachel says.

"Yes, she will be very loved…"

"What you mean mom?"

"When I was talking to Quinn early today something just occurred to me, and she more than anyone can confirm this…"

"What is it?"

"Shelby thinks that maybe I may have had some kind of depression…"

"Sometimes it happens with kids…" Shelby states.

"But now you're happy! And you're gonna eat a lot of food to celebrate!" Santana shouts and winks at Rachel. The singer smiles at her friend.

"I want pizza with bacon!" Beth shouts.

"That's really Q jr…"

"You have no idea…" Rachel says smiling.

They really order too much food. But unlike the other "nights of pleasure" they have to settle with a couples of beers. Before Santana could even think about complaining Quinn says she would not allow them to drink in the presence of her baby.

Puck flirts with Shelby a few times and is obviously reprimanded by Quinn.

"What?" He says cynicaly.

In the end of the night they are exhausted.

Beth falls asleep on the couch and Noah carries her to Shelby's bedroom this time.

"I think I don't need to warn you guys, no funny business in this house, not with Beth here…"

"You're the owner of the house now?" Santana teases.

"She sort of is…" Rachel says with shining eyes.

* * *

The day that they had to be apart again arrived and Beth was upset. As Rachel couldn't go to the airport because she had some compromises, she said goodbye to Beth before she left the house. Both girls cried. The singer promised that she will do the possible to visit her or to bring her to L.A. again.

Puck and Quinn took them to the airport which caused a little paparazzi's frenzy. Quinn didn't care; she only had eyes to her baby, and her baby was leaving her. She knew it wasn't like that but she couldn't help the sadness specially when she looked at Beth and saw that the girl was sad as well.

"Come on my little princess; give you mama a hug…"

Beth smiles despondent.

"Will I go see you again?"

"Of course! I will never step away from you again…" Beth nods shyly and Quinn holds her chin forcing her to look up. "Look at me, I love you okay? I won't do that again… we're going to see each other so much that you'll get tired of me…"

"I don't think that is possible…"

Even Puck is holding his tears.

"And by the way…" Quinn gets closer and whisper into Beth's ear. "Now that you had two mothers, I don't know, maybe you can win two birthday's parties?" Beth nods animatedly.

"Come on! Family hug!"

Noah hugs both girls tight.

"Hold on you guys…"

Shelby takes her phone and takes a picture from the three of them. She quickly types a message and attached the photo; she sends it to Rachel.

_**From Shelby: Did I do good coming here my baby?**_

_**From Rachel: You did great mom! It was perfect, Thank U!**_

_**From Shelby: I call you when I get home, love you!**_

_**From Rachel: Ok! Love U too!**_

Shelby smiles from ear to ear.

"Let's go my baby!"

They stood there waving to Beth until she disappears from their view; then Quinn sighs soundly. She grabs Puck's shirt and snuggles in his arms.

"I miss her already…"

"I know…"

"Can you believe we did her, I mean… she is so perfect Puck…"

"Well, you're perfect so…"

She smiles at him.

"Yeah and I'm Rachel's… so… back off…"

He laughs.

"Quinn Fabray in love with Rachel Berry… and very proud of it… is this real life?"

"Yes!" she shouts happily.

"Hot…"

"Ass…"

"You know Q… I really thought you'd wait Beth's marriage to get close to her, I'm glad you did it now…" He teases her.

"You're an ass!" She beats him.

"Yeah but you love me, cause I'm your baby daddy…"

"Did you hear her calling me mama?"

"Yeah, see? I bet it's because of all the times I've called you baby mama… she liked it…"

Quinn actually smiles at that. Maybe it wasn't that bad he calling her baby mama.

She immediately shakes her head to push that thought away from her head.

"Come on!"

"Where do you want me to take you?"

"Anywhere… you know, Rachel is busy; I don't want to be home thinking about the naughty things I want to do with her…"

Puck fans himself.

"Hot…"

Quinn laughs.

"Let's go ass…"

They walk to the park embraced and of course they are followed by some paparazzi. But they couldn't care less.

* * *

Once she got home she went straight to her bedroom. She called her girlfriend to say she was on her way home. After a slightly stressful day, all she wants is her girlfriend. Correction, she wants her girlfriend's sexy body pressed against hers.

She is not complaining. The last few days have been great.

But now she is horny.

She needs Quinn and she needs now.

"Quinn? I'm home…"

She walks into her bedroom and finds her girlfriend in deep sleep.

_Oh God… she is beautiful… my angel…_

All she could do is to take a cold shower. When she is properly dressed, she goes to bed and nestles in the arms of her girlfriend.

"Night princess…" Rachel whispers.

Then she lets sleep to embrace her.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own glee.**

**Warning: sexy times!**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**Memories and fetishes.**

…

**Somewhere between high school and college's graduations.**

She can barely believe that she, Quinn Fabray is actually willing to spend time with Rachel Berry. Although Rachel is not her only friend there, she would never, ever admit to anyone that the girl is the reason why she likes so much to go to New York.

She shakes her head at that thought and closes her suitcase. She looks around in an attempt to see if she is not forgetting anything; but everything is in order. She walks toward the door and leaves her room.

Quinn is walking through the campus on her way to the train station when her phone starts ringing. She answers it.

"_Hello bitch!"_

"What do you want?"

"_Wow! Nice way to say hello…"_

"I'm a little busy…"

"_What you're doing? Wait! You're not fucking are you? Don't tell me! Unless if it's a girl then you can tell me… is she hot? What you're doing? Or, is she doing you?"_

"Can you shut your mouth?! God! I'm not doing anything… I'm going to New York, but you clearly forgot that…"

"_Oh yeah! Sorry…"_

"It's okay Ronnie… but tell me, what do you want?"

"_I will… just hang up the phone…"_

"What?"

"We don't have to talk on the phone if we are less than two steps from each other…" Ronnie says behind her.

"Bitch…" Quinn turns around.

Veronica smiles at her.

"You were seeing me all the time right?"

"Yes, but you know how much I like to tease you…"

"I swear I don't know what I've ever done to deserve such friends, I had to endure Santana in my high school years and now I not only have to bear her as I also have to put up with you …" She sighs.

"Yeah right… you like to disdain but the truth is that you love to love us… quite literally…" Veronica gestures to her body.

"Ha! First of all, me and S, it was just a one-time thing…" Ronnie arches an eyebrow. "Well a two times thing and by the way for the record we…" She gestures to both of them. "just kissed… and I was too drunk to even remember…"

"it's funny how much work you had to dump me… you know, in the end you were shoving your tongue in my throat… I suppose you were still in pain because your fake breakup… " Ronnie laughs.

"I was drunk as fuck! I'd have made out with a cushion!"

"Yeah…it wasn't good anyway… how could I have a crush on you?"

"Exactly… if you had noticed this before I wouldn't have needed to make up the whole story about fake girlfriends…"

"You didn't deserve her anyway…"

"Who?"

"Rachel! your fake girlfriend, who else?"

The smile that spreads across Quinn's face doesn't go unnoticed by Veronica.

"Whatever… this conversation is really good but I have to go…"

"Wait…" Veronica stops her. "I was wondering, maybe you can help me… you know her long than I do…"

"Who?"

"Rachel…" Veronica rolls her eyes. "I want to give her something for her birthday, could you find out what she'd like to get? Maybe some kind of Broadway stuff? I want to give her something special and not just expensive…"

Veronica is rich, well, her parents are rich. Like really rich, they are part of the New York's high society and Veronica grew up having everything, the best that the money could afford. She always had everything that she wanted and Quinn has a feeling that she wants Rachel.

But Rachel is straight so she doesn't need to worry, although she is not so sure why she is worry about Veronica's interests on Rachel.

_Definitively because of her reputation; yes, it must be it. Veronica is a whore. Yeah, but Rachel is straight no needs to worry…_

That doesn't put her in peace because she reminds that Veronica told her once very prideful that she made out with straight girls in high school.

"What do you want Ronnie? With Rach…"

"Jealous?"

"If I wanted you I wouldn't have made up that fake girlfriend thing, don't you think?"

"I wasn't talking about me…"

"What? I-I… whatever… tell me…"

"Nothing, we're just friends…"

"Yeah right; you're a slut and Rachel, she is… it doesn't matter anyway, she is straight; and she is with Finn… again…"

Veronica can swear that the blonde seems disappointed but she lets it go.

"As I said before; my interests are just friendly…"

"Okay… I'll do that; only because I know she will love it; she loves attention especially on her birthday; I gotta go, really… bye…"

"Bye bitch…see you in New York" They hug each other.

"Yeah…"

"Wow… could you be happier?"

"Not that… I just forgot you live there too…"

"Actually, since I got Yale I live in New Haven..."

"You get my point…"

"Whatever…"

After they say good bye, Quinn takes a taxi to the train station.

When she finally settles on her seat waiting for the train to go, her mind takes her to the day she gave Rachel that metro pass. She remembers every detail of that conversation.

Quinn rests her head on the seat and sighs.

Memories taking over her mind…

It was only two days after their encounter in the bathroom that she had the little outburst;

She walked into her bedroom and as she still had things to pack, she began working on this task and then she saw the metro pass. Reality from what she did hit her.

_What the hell! Did I just give Rachel a metro pass? Rachel Berry? What did I say? To keep in touch? What the facebook is for or Skype or whatever! _

She calms down breathing deeply and slowly. It works; soon she takes it out of her mind.

A couple of days later, Finn is calling her:

"Finn? Is everything okay?"

He wanted everybody at the station. He wasn't going to marry Rachel. Honestly, she stopped listening when he said they weren't going to marry. She agreed.

She was there like everybody else. She watched her go, like everybody else. Then she came back home and her mind flew.

She wanted to visit Rachel in New York.

Actually she couldn't wait for that. She and Rachel in New York, alone; suddenly she was eager and she started thinking about every place they could visit together. It would be so much better than the last time, last time she was resentful and she spent so much time plotting her revenge. Rachel is so nice when she is in New York like she really belongs there. They are going to really enjoy each other this time.

_Wait what? No… I'm Quinn Fabray I don't enjoy time with Rachel Berry…_

_That was in the past smartass, you are friends now…_

_But it's wrong… she is the one that does this kind of thing, she is the one annoying, she is the one with hugs and "I'm sorry cookies" but she didn't buy a metro pass to me…_

_Or rewrite hundreds of votes for you to win prom queen…_

"Stop making out with Berry…"

Santana voice echoes in her head.

"I can't go… I probably won't have time anyway… people grow apart this is part of life…" She takes the metro pass and sighs. "Sorry Rach…"

Rachel came back from New York but they didn't have much time for each other she had to pack up properly this time. The time flew and soon Quinn was the one leaving Lima; she started her life as a Yale student and she was really enjoying it. Rachel didn't forget her though but Quinn ignored all Rachel's attempts to contact her. She did what seemed to be her specialty: to reject Rachel Berry. She was busy, nothing else.

He was charming, intelligent, smooth talker, and a professor. At least it wasn't a forty year old skater and no way she would dye her hair pink again.

Everything was okay until that damn, smart and cynical Latina and her power to see through her (and also the slap). So she questioned herself: what she was doing with him? He was married!

Until Kurt's call came; Rachel needed her and she couldn't pretend that she was too busy to visit her anymore. But she was still Quinn Fabray so she called Santana; she wanted her to go too. Little did she know that Kurt had called Santana as well.

She got a little surprised, sure she saw her change because of facebook, but when she was face to face with the girl she got a little speechless. Rachel and New York is definitely a good combination.

"_Please don't do it…"_

She honestly couldn't believe that Rachel wanted to do a nude scene. What she was thinking? Thank God she gave up and they could have a nice dinner in New York. She was right before when she thought it would be better than the first time they were there. They had such a great time.

Like they are about to have now, she smiles at herself and at her silliness; how could she waste time getting away from her friend?

Sure, she changed and in senior year she was a completely different person, her friendship with Rachel being the biggest proof of that. But in one moment she was there, surviving a car accident, learning how to walk again, giving up her crown, being mature, helping Puck, graduating, saying goodbye to her glee club friends and in the other she was moving backwards and returning to that pathetic little girl who let men define her?

Again, thank God for Santana and her power to see through her. Well, and then it wasn't just Santana's eyes but Santana's something else…

Memories…

With her gaze unfocused she looks at the train's window and smiles. Did she really try to convince Santana and more important, herself that that was a one-time thing?

She definitively knows now that that was not a one-time thing, but she doesn't have any intention of being out as a bisexual girl for now, especially to her mother.

When Quinn arrivs in New York, Santana is already waiting for her at the platform.

"Hi!" Santana shouts.

"Hi S…"

"You're still a cold bitch…"

"Like you one to talk…"

"Honey, I may be a bitch and sometimes I act like I don't care about people feelings but I'm a Latina I can't be cold…"

"Whatever…"

"Come on…" Santana opens her arms. Quinn rolls her eyes but hugs her.

"I know you like to touch my body…"

"You're hot and a girl and blonde, fake but still… why wouldn't I like to touch your body? Come on, let's go…"

"Wait, are you telling me… S! We, we used to… you know, when we were cheerios, you used to see me naked…"

"Oh yeah…"

"S!"

Santana laughs.

"What? In case you haven't noticed, we slept together… so are you seriously concerned about me seeing you naked in the cheerios' locker?"

Quinn huffs.

"Where is B by the way?"

"Sleeping… she is tired, she didn't have time to rest last night, you know we spent the night..."

"Don't finish that…"

Santana laughs again.

_**An hour later…**_

Quinn finds herself eager, they are all reunited, Brittany, that arrived in the previously day, the boys and Tina. They are talking animatedly about their plans for the night when Rachel finally arrives. She is on the phone and very excited. No one could notice but Quinn's pupils dilated at the sight of Rachel brand new look. She was sexy before in the first time Quinn visit her in New York but now, now she is more sophisticated, she doesn't look like someone that is trying to be sexy, she is sexy. Besides she doesn't look like a teenage anymore.

Rachel is wearing a long-sleeved black chiffon blouse and the buttons are open in a way that is making possible to see her cleavage but not too much. Her jeans hugs her legs in all the right places which makes Quinn think: why Rachel didn't wear jeans in high school? To complete the look high heel black shoes.

"Yeah, but you promised… hi everybody!" She shouts happily to the group. "No… I just got home now…"

Rachel notices for the first time Quinn's presence and she smiles the biggest of her smiles. Quinn melts with the intensity of that smile and she suddenly feels very warm.

"I'll call you later Finn… love you, bye…okay, bye…"

Rachel goes toward the hazel eyed girl.

"Hi!"

"Hi!" Quinn stands quickly.

Santana and Kurt look at each other.

_Fuck off! I didn't win that greeting, and I took her at the station…_

Santana smirks.

Rachel hugs Quinn tight and they stood that for a long time. When they break the embrace Quinn blushes a little.

"When did you arrive? Why didn't you call me? I could've gone pick you up at the train station…"

"It's okay… I called Santana…"

"Oh… yes, of course…" Rachel mumbles. "hey B!" The brunette walks toward Brittany and throws herself at her lap "we hardly had time to talk properly to each other, how is L.A?"

Quinn frowns and goes back to her seat.

"It's great! I do love to live there!"

"Uh, Rach can you stop molesting my girlfriend?"

"I thought you guys weren't girlfriends…" Rachel teases.

"B will always be my Girl- friend even if we're not officially girlfriends…"

"Besides I never really understand this thing about being together but not being together… I love the desperate sex we do when we're finally able to see each other, but it's not good when she is not around…even with the hot phone sex and the sexting; you guys should see, San is really good at sexting…"

"Too much information B…" Quinn says.

"The Queen of celibacy talking…" Santana teases.

"San stop it…" Kurt says. "You know there wasn't this thing of monarchy… so, no queen Quinn…"

They all laugh except for Rachel.

"I can't see the fun?"

"That's because you were her vice president…" Santana teases.

"I-I…" Rachel stomps her feet and stands. "I was not! She wouldn't let me anyway…" She crosses her arms and pouts.

Quinn grabs Rachel by the waist and puts the girl on her lap. She tucks Rachel dark hair behind her ear and speaks loudly for everybody to hear.

"Let it go Rach… one day, they will totally regret for making fun of us…" Rachel smiles. "Did you do something different in your hair?"

"Yes, did you notice? I took off the tincture of the tips of my hair…"

"Oh yeah! It's all dark now… just like high school again; I totally prefer it this way…"

* * *

**Back to the future…**

She wakes up with the sight of dark, gorgeous, silky hair all over her face; it smells like heaven, it smells like home. She entwines her hands in that luscious brown hair and caresses it tenderly. She loves Rachel's hair; she could caress it all day.

Quinn smirks;

She gets lost in her thoughts while she strokes Rachel's hair and memories from that night come to her mind.

**Flashback:**

_"__So?" Rachel asks turning around._

_After gossiping, they started dressing to the night and of course Brittany and Rachel wanted to dance. Rachel was the last as usual to get dressed and she received everyone's approval when she came out of her bedroom with a "bad girl" look._

"_Fabulous as always Rach…You're looking like a rock star…"_

"_Wanky! Hobbit this is actually a nice skirt…"_

"_You're super hot Rachel…"_

"_Totally, if I wasn't gay I'd be drooling right now…" Blaine says._

"_You wouldn't be the only one…" Santana smirks. "Hey Q, you didn't approve Berry looks? You didn't say anything…" She teases the blonde and Kurt narrows his eyes at her._

"_No… you're really nice Rach…"Quinn says weakly._

"_Thanks, so everybody is ready? Can we go?"_

_They spent the whole night drinking and dancing; until some very annoying and stupid boys decided to approach Brittany and Rachel, the girls were completely unaware of the entire world around them, lost in their dancing. One of the boys held Brittany's waist and talk into the girl's ear and Snixx came up. _

"_Take your fucking hands of her!" Santana shouts._

"_Hey calm down… we're just talking…"_

"_Fuck off now!" _

"_I told you it wasn't a good idea…" Brittany says to him._

"_Whatever… let's go Eddie"_

_The other guy is talking to Rachel._

"_And you?"_

"_What about me?"_

"_Are you available or…"_

_That was enough for Quinn._

"_Available? Are you a jackass? Get out!"_

_They left mumbling about them being a bunch of lesbians._

_When Blaine, Kurt and Tina approach them the girls are laughing._

"_What happened, were they bothering you?" Blaine asks serious._

"_No, don't worry, they already left…" Quinn answers._

"_Let's drink bitches!"Santana shouts._

_When they get back home they are completely drunk. _

"_Lock the doors!" Santana shouts._

"_Tight!" Kurt follows her._

_Quinn throws herself at the couch._

"_Stop you gay people…"_

"_Mmm the queen of Narnia is speaking Kurt…"Santana teases._

"_Quinn is the Queen of Narnia? That's why we used to call her ice queen?" Tina narrows her eyes._

"_Stop teasing her San…" Rachel reprimands the Latina._

_Rachel wanted her movements to be smooth but she is so drunk that she trips and falls on Quinn. Her face gets pressed against Quinn's chest._

"_Oh shit! Sorry Quinn…"she speaks but as her face is still pressed on Quinn's chest her voice sounds muffled._

"_It's okay…" Quinn tries her best to stay calm._

_They move at the same time and they fall from the couch. Rachel starts laughing._

"_What are you laughing?"_

_Rachel laughs harder. _

"_Oh yeah?" Quinn straddles her and starts tickling her._

"_Oh no…no Quinn, stop!"_

"_Get a room you two…" Santana says._

_Quinn stands and sits on the couch then she helps Rachel up. _

"_Blaine you cheated! I said one gulped…"_

"_It's impossible to drink that much in one gulp B…"_

"_Whatever you didn't win…"_

"_B!" Rachel shouts and goes toward the girl "Do it now! Do it now, you promised…"_

"_You have to sing first…"_

"_What are you talking about?"Santana asks._

"_Rachel said we never did a duet… I said we still can do it, and I have the perfect song…I will take my Ipod…"_

_Brittany takes it quickly._

"_It's just the instruments…"_

"_Why did you have this song like this?" Rachel asks._

"_I'm a dancer, I move with the rhythm… and sometimes I like to sing too Rach… you're not the only one who sings…"_

"_You amaze me…"Rachel says completely drunk._

_Brittany starts doing her sexy moves._

"_Ready?"_

"_I was born ready Britt…"_

"_Guys, prepare yourselves for the glee club best dancer and best singer…"_

_They start singing her first rendition of "scream and shout". When the music is almost over Brittany is giving a lap dance to her girlfriend._

_They all cheer them. Again Quinn's pupil is dilated but nobody notices her glare._

"_Wow Rachel, you sang the Will. Am. part… I'm proud of you…"Kurt teases her._

"_Best duet ever…" Tina shouts._

"_Yeah, that was hot… specially the lap dance part baby…" Santana says._

"_Which reminds me; I'm ready Britt…"_

"_For what hobbit?"_

"_My lap dance…"_

"_Your what?" Quinn and Santana say at the same time._

"_B promised me… so…"_

"_When?"_

"_When we were dancing tonight…"_

"_Come on B…"_

"_What song do you want Rach?"_

"_Mmm…"_

"_What? no, that's not gonna happen…"_

"_Ugh… Santana it's just a lap dance… And I'm straight… I'm just opening myself to a new experience and as Brittany is my friend and a great dancer I know I'm safe…"_

"_This doesn't make sense Rach… friends don't give other friends a lap dance…"Quinn says angrily._

_**Friends don't fuck each other too…**_

_Rachel actually almost said that out loud. _

"_I'm with Quinn divalicious…" Kurt says._

"_Yes they do… B?"_

"_I don't see a problem…"_

"_Keep your hands to yourself Berry…"_

"_Deal!" Rachel shouts and then she kisses Santana's cheeks._

"_Don't ever do that again…"_

_Rachel ignores her._

"_I want Rihanna's only girl in the world!"_

_Brittany hit the play and starts making the lap dance. _

_When things get really heated Quinn decides to go to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. Then Rachel decides to grab Brittany's ass._

"_Fuck off Berry! Enough!"_

"_What is going on?" The blonde returns._

"_Nothing… Rachel exaggerated a little…"Blaine says casually._

"_What she did?" _

"_Grabbed Britt ass…" Kurt says smirking._

"_You grabbed B ass? Why?!"_

"_I was just… it wasn't a big deal! Damn! and I'm the drama queen…"_

_Rachel pouts._

"_That was hot… I thing I want a lap dance too…" Tina says._

"_I can give you one too…"_

"_No thanks, I was thinking about Mike…"_

"_Thanks B… that was hot…"_

"_You're welcome Rachel…"_

"_I confess I'm a little wet…"_

_Blaine, Kurt and Tina's eyes pop open._

"_I'm gonna kill you!"_

"_I'm just kidding Satan… how easy it's to tease you, do you really think I would do anything like that with Britt? I know you guys are made for each other and I would never disrespect it…"_

_Santana bursts out in tears._

"_I love you…" _

_They hug each other._

"_I love you too Satan… but I will still tease you…"_

"_And I'm still gonna call you hobbit…"_

_Quinn rolls her eyes._

"_Fuck you two!"_

"_Aw… our little angry drunk…" Santana teases her._

_Rachel tries to hug her but for the first time ever Quinn pushes her away._

"_Quinn?"_

"_I'm going to pee…"_

_They all stood there astonished. _

"_She took the whole "angry drunk" thing to another level…"Santana jokes._

_They all laugh except for Rachel._

"_Let's sleep…" Rachel says weakly._

_They settle. Kurt, Blaine and Tina in Kurt's bedroom, Brittany and Santana in Rachel's, and Rachel with Quinn in the living room; Quinn obviously decided that she would sleep in the living room and Rachel said no way in hell she would sleep with Santana and Brittany,_ _they had previously decided that the two girls would not be in the living room for the sake of them all; besides she knew the girls barely see each other and she wanted them to be as much time together as possible. _

_So she settle in the living room with Quinn, the blonde remains silent all the time avoiding the diva as much as possible, until Rachel first trip to the bathroom; she stands up quickly and runs to the bathroom to find Rachel throwing up._

"_I'm dying…"_

_Quinn rolls her eyes and walks toward the girl. Then Rachel threw up one more time. She takes Rachel's hair to hold it away from the girls face. She starts rubbing Rachel's back._

"_You're not… you just drank too much…"_

"_Clearly…"_

_Quinn giggles and tucks some hair behind Rachel's ear. _

"_Feeling better?"_

"_A little…"_

"_I really love you hair… I could caress it for hours…" Her eyes went wild. she is regretting what she just said._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing… let's try to sleep now…"_

"_Sure… but I have to brush my teeth first…"_

_Quinn smiles._

**Now:**

She smiles too.

Then she moves Rachel's hair out of her way so the nape of her girlfriend's neck is now exposed. She nuzzles the back of her neck planting wet, sloppy kisses all over it and on Rachel's shoulders too. She goes up and reaches her girlfriend's earlobe and bites it. Her hand that was resting on Rachel's stomach slowly slides to north. Slipping her arm over Rachel's side, she cups the brunette's breast. She fondles it; caress it, strokes the tip until it grew hard. She sucks Rachel's neck while she rubs her nipples with her thumb and index finger.

Rachel moans still not entirely awake.

Quinn's hand stops its movements and she releases Rachel's breast.

She can't take it anymore; she then slides her hands to south until it finds its destination. When Quinn rubs her girlfriend's clit with her finger, Rachel's eyes pop open and she moans soundly.

"Good morning…" Quinn says with that husky tone that makes Rachel's entire body to shiver.

She bites Rachel's neck; her fingers are still tucked under her girlfriend's underwear rubbing Rachel's clit and eliciting a very loudly moan from the brunette's mouth.

"Oh yeah, very good…"

Rachel turns to face her girlfriend, and smirks when she sees the glaring lust in those beautiful hazel eyes. Not wanting to waste any time the blonde straddles Rachel, grabs her shirt and pulls it off quickly. She leans down and sucks Rachel's breast; she takes one into her mouth, holding it between her teeth and flicking her tongue over it. she releases it with a wet pop and goes to the other one licking the hardened nipple and biting gently. Rachel arches her back to press her nipples deeper into Quinn's mouth.

Quinn turns her attention down and removes Rachel's short and underwear at the same time. Rachel licks her lips in anticipation.

"Sorry to wake you… it's just that I was hungry and…"

She kisses her way up each leg starting at the ankle and reaching Rachel's thighs.

"I thought that I could eat you out…"

Rachel moans loudly.

"Oh, you can… you definitively can eat me…"

Quinn bites Rachel's knee tenderly and spreads her legs.

"Can I?"

Quinn stares at Rachel's throbbing wet core. She inserts one finger and removes it slowly then she takes her finger into her mouth and sucks it.

"Mmm… you're delicious…"

"Oh fuck Quinn, just eat me baby…"

Quinn kisses her stomach licking it around the belly button and then goes up to reach Rachel's breasts; she starts rubbing Rachel's clit again while she sucks her breast into her mouth.

"How much do you want it?"

"So much, do me now baby…" Rachel moves her hips into Quinn's hand. "Oh… I want your mouth on me, please baby… It's been too long I need to feel your tongue on me again…"

Quinn settles between Rachel's thighs lifting the beautiful long legs and wrapping them around her shoulders. She leans and let the tip of her tongue touch the brunette's clit. She starts licking slowly at first but then faster; flattening her tongue, she uses it to spread Rachel open, sweeping up and down the length of Rachel's sex with broad strokes; her tongue finds its way inside and soon she is tongue fucking her love. She uses Rachel's hips as a fulcrum causing Rachel's sensitive area to rock back and forth on her tongue. She slides her tongue on Rachel's clit and sucks it for all she is worth clamping her face between her thighs.

"Oh yess… eat me baby, ooooh, oh fuck yeah!"

Rachel feels her orgasm getting closer and closer, she cups Quinn's head and moves her hips harder against Quinn's tongue. The blonde sucks Rachel's clit inside her mouth and releases it with a pop. She licks and sucks and licks until Rachel's body begins to convulse.

"Oh yeah! Oh, oh, oh, baby, oh yeah baby, oh yesss…"

Rachel moans are very loud.

"Oh fuck Quiiiinn!" She screams out as a wave of orgasm rushes through her body.

"Best breakfast ever…"

"Did you like it?" Rachel asks her with a very erratic breath, her chest moving up and down.

"Yes, but I didn't finish with you…"

Without warning, she slips two fingers inside Rachel's wet core.

"Oh Fuck yeah! Fuck me love, fuck me good…"

Quinn pumps her fingers inside Rachel, thrusting them deep, twisting and curling them. She grips Rachel's thigh to give her leverage for her thrusting.

"Oh yeah right there…"

She keeps pumping inside, going as deep as she could, and loving the feeling of Rachel's sex on her fingers. Never taking her eyes off that delicious sight she licks her lips and then she licks Rachel's lips sliding her tongue to Rachel's clit again.

Rachel rises up on her elbows and looks down to see her girlfriend's beautiful face buried between her legs; the blonde runs her hand up to Rachel's breast and pinch her nipple, her finger from her other hand keeps its thrusting and her lips are wrapped on Rachel's pulsating clit. Quinn looks up, her eyes locked onto Rachel's.

It is just too much; Rachel can't hold her gaze anymore. She throws her head back and closes her eyes.

"Oh baby… oh, oh, Mmmm… yes right there…"

Quinn curls her fingers and rubs against the sweet spot inside.

"Oh Fuck! Baby... oh yes baby…Mmmm fuuuck!" Rachel screams as Quinn fuck her hard and fast sending her over the edge again.

Quinn bites gently Rachel's inner thigh and smiles.

"Oh wow… Quinn Fabray; you're a sex goddess…" Rachel says with a dopey smile on her face.

"Really?"

"Hasn't anybody ever told you that?"

"Not in these exactly words but I haven't had any complaints…" she says humble.

"Any complaints? You're kidding me? You're amazing!"

"I'm not that good…"

"Ha! Yes you are…"

"Well… I think it has something to do with you…"

"What you mean?"

"I meant that, I can't control myself Rachel, you're so fucking sexy and you bring this wild part of me to the surface you know? I really don' know how I could bear it till now… I mean, I have this need to…" she trails off.

"What love?"

"I don't know… now that I know what is like; I want to fuck you all the time…"

Rachel moans.

"Oh you can… really, I'm here to indulge…"

Quinn giggles on Rachel's belly. She crawls back up her body, trailing loving licks and kisses long the way and stops at Rachel's breasts, nursing each nipple. She nuzzles her head into the brunette's neck and start sucking Rachel's pulsing point. She settles on top of Rachel taking her time. She knows her girlfriend's is still sensitive. She leans back and pulls off her shirt. Rachel lick her lips at that view and cups Quinn's small but perfect breasts causing the blonde to rock her hips against her. The blonde once again pulls away and take off her short and underwear.

Quinn rolls low and her clit slides across Rachel's. She leans again to lick Rachel's earlobe.

"Make me come…"

Rachel's legs moves around until Quinn settles in that spot again.

They moan in unison.

The blonde soaked folds slide down against Rachel's. She pushes hard and then rolls her hips, rubbing against Rachel's sex. Rachel groans and slides her clit right back over Quinn's.

"Oh Yeah!" Rachel nibbles her bottom lip. "I love this..."

"You do?" Quinn thrust down hard. "Oh Fuuck!"

"Yesss… oh yeah… I-I'll like more with you though…"

"You better do, cause we're going to do it over and over… oh fuck yesss! And over again…"

"You bet we will…"

She slides her hands down Quinn's glorious ass to roll her hips exactly as she wants. She angles herself just right and rolls her hips over Quinn's sex again and again. Quinn moans and rolls her hips faster against Rachel's sex; their juices sliding together, their thrusts getting harder, heavier and quicker. The sounds of sex erupting around the room as her pussies rub harder upon each other.

"Oh fuck Rach… oh baby… oh yesss… I'm so close…" Quinn feels it coming, fast and strong and strikes their clits together over and over.

"Look at me baby; I want to see you…" Rachel grabs blonde hair and force Quinn to look up.

They look at each other as their hips moves hard. Heavy thrusts of deep pleasure against each other pussies. They begin moving their hips in a circular way so that their sex can slip and slide over each other.

"Oh yeah! Oh yesss… almost there Rach…"

Quinn feels an orgasm building within the very pit of her and starts trembling uncontrollably.

"Oh yeesss Raaach!"

She goes over the edge with a loud moan. One more thrust and Rachel come as well. Quinn keeps thrusting against Rachel pussy lips as she suffers aftershocks of an amazing orgasm ripping through her. She collapses on her girlfriend and Rachel holds her. They stood there in their orgasmic haze in an utter state of bliss.

"Shower?" Rachel asks.

"Mmm Hmm…"

Quinn stands first and then she helps her girlfriend up. Rachel hugs her from behind and Quinn moans at the contact of Rachel's hard nipples against her back. Rachel rests her chin on Quinn's shoulder.

"Just so you know… I'm very hungry myself… and I totally intend to eat you out in that shower…"

Quinn moans again and they walk towards the bathroom still embraced. They really starts showering at first but then Rachel can't contain herself. She pushes her girlfriend against the wall and start kissing the living daylights out of her; the kiss goes on, long, deep, tender embracing of wet lips and tongues touching each other, entwining in sensuous surrender.

Rachel then traces a line down Quinn's body with her tongue until she reaches her abs. She stops and places small kisses around her belly button mesmerized by the now wet beauty in front of her.

Oh how she loves this abs…

"Oh… I fucking love this abs… It made me drool sophomore year; I thought I was jealous, I think I wanted lick it though…"

Quinn smiles and tilts her head back. Rachel cups Quinn's sex and slides one finger rubbing it slowly against Quinn's clit while she keeps licking her abs. Then she puts her girlfriend leg on her shoulder and Quinn feels Rachel's tongue on her sex, licking slowly and tenderly and causing her to let out a contented moan.

"Oh yesss…"

She licks over and over again, keeping her tongue flat and firm and nodding her head up and down rolling her tongue around Quinn's clit and delving into her girlfriend's sex; she licks every inch and Quinn starts rocking her hips back and forth. The ecstasy taking her body, she cups Rachel's head and thrusts her hips forward as her body starts convulsing.

"Mmmm…" She nibbles her lip. "I'm coming baby… Oh Fuck!"

She almost loses balance with the force of this orgasm, but Rachel is there to catch her. The singer kisses her gently on the lips and then on the cheek.

"Mmmm baby, that was wonderful…"

"I thought so too…" Rachel says with a cocky smile. "We should really finish shower now…"

"Yes we should… and I'm starving…"

"But you just eat me…"

Quinn licks her lips.

"And if you keep talking like that I might want to do it again…"

"No protests in here…"

Quinn arches an eyebrow.

"I'm kidding; I'm starving too… and as always I expect to be served…"

"Ugh… spoiled…"

Rachel pouts.

"But I love you…"

The blonde pulls her and gives her a bruising kiss.

"But seriously, I'm hungry…"

She smiles at her girlfriend, and they eventually starts showering.

* * *

They couldn't take their hands from each other and obviously Quinn didn't go home. How they managed to live together for nine months without jumping into each other bones is a mystery now. But Quinn is happy they didn't do anything rash. She had casual sex before, not as much as Rachel, but she knows now that they never could do that, she could never just have sex with Rachel. That could accelerate the processes and they could have admitted their love sooner or it could have turned things more complicated, and taking in consideration their past history, things would have definitely got complicated.

They spent a few days at home lost to the world and definitely making up for the lost time. Rachel even shut her phone down. She didn't have to leave the house to do anything; she had all the ammunition necessary right there. She had Quinn, her muse, she even wrote a song.

"So, do you wanna come with me?"

"I'd follow you till the end of the world…"

Rachel chuckles. They are cuddle on the bed, with Rachel spooning Quinn.

"Is this a yes?"

This time Quinn giggles.

"But… I promised to San that we would spend time together today, you know, B is out of town…"

"So, just because she can't get some, I can't get some?"

"Not like that…"

"No?" Rachel cups her girlfriend's face forcing Quinn to face her and then she kisses the blonde fiercely.

"I think she will be fine…"

Rachel giggles.

"I'm kidding love; why don't you invite her over, you know, it will be fun…"

"Okay, are you sure, it's your job I don't want to flurry…"

"You won't I promise, besides I'm not a doctor love, I'm singer, singers are artists and artists need their muses… we'll just talk about some stuff; I'm just starting the creation processes; so, no pressure…"

"I really stopped paying attention when you said I'm your muse…"

"And what a beautiful muse I have…"

"Shut up… you had me at the hello…"

Rachel laughs.

"Call San you fool…"

They start kissing, innocent kisses but then it become more passionate and sure they end up in a make out session.

She eventually calls Santana.

"So, are you guys tired of fucking each other?"

"No…" Quinn says with moony eyes.

"Not really…"

"Gross…"

"You one to talk… you and Britt can't be one day without fucking…" Quinn states.

"Don't remind me!" Santana whines.

They go to the studio and Rachel introduces the girls to everybody. They start talking casually while they are waiting Rachel's producer. Santana confided them her plans to go back to business.

The big problem of Santana's career as a singer is that she was never good to comply. She's a rebel by nature. But now she is so much more mature.

"I'm really happy, but did you think about what I told you? You know, I would love to have you as my producer…"

"Oh no… you're mine…" They hear a voice behind them.

"Of course…"

"Don't you forget it…" He says playfully.

"Girls, this is Brian my producer…"

Brian is a forty one years old man, he is not remarkable when is about his appearances. With his career is totally different, he is one of the best producers in this business.

He heard that Rachel Berry, Broadway star, wanted to start a career as a singer. He immediately knew he wanted her. Likewise Rachel got very excited to know that one of the best producers wanted her. But then she thought: she was Rachel Berry, Broadway Royalty, on her way to win a tony, who wouldn't want her. _**"Humble much?" "Oh come on Kurt, I was Diva before…" "Should I challenge you again to cool you down?" "Those bastards! Just so you know, I memorized the face of every person that didn't vote on me…"**_

"Brian this is Quinn and Santana, as you know they are one of my best friends, we know each other since high school…"

Quinn frowns a little with Rachel's introduction.

"Actually, I'm your girlfriend Rach…" Quinn says.

"Really?" Brian rakes her, head to foot. "When that happened?"

"Recently…" Rachel answers.

"Well, congratulations…"

"Thanks" Quinn says and then she and Santana look at each other.

The blonde can't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something about the man disturbs her.

"Let's get to work!" Brian shouts.

"Just so you know, the girls will be with us… who knows San, maybe you enjoy the production stuff…" Rachel says happily.

"Who knows Berry…"

Santana already knew the man. Sure, he is a very renowned producer but the few times she was in the same room with the man, mostly because of Rachel's concerts she knew for sure she wouldn't like him. What most disturbed her it wasn't that he didn't like that Rachel wanted her as her producer, she knows people in this business are egomaniacs and full of themselves. No, what disturbed her the more was how the man looked at Quinn.

Her third eye is scratching and she can't shake this odd feeling. But Rachel's voice brings her out of her thoughts.

"Okay I'm ready!"

* * *

The day was incredible; the girls really had fun together. Quinn even remembered the time she and Rachel worked together in that I Feel Pretty/Unpretty mash up. But back then she was so cold, Rachel invited her to work at her house but she refused, they rehearsed on the auditorium. So much has changed.

But when they came back home, they immediately jumped at each other bones.

"Oh my God… we can't stay away from each other can we?"

"No…" Rachel giggles.

"Rach?"

"Mmm…"

"Do you like your producer?"

"Yes, why?"

"I don't know… just asking…"

"Well, he is very good, look my career… I mean, when I heard that he wanted to work with me… I got very excited; look where I got baby, two Grammys…"

"Hey, that was you, with or without him, you would make it… You got that?"

"Yes…"

"Good… cause you didn't need him and you don't need him…"

"What's wrong baby, you seem upset…"

"It's nothing…"

"Come on; tell me…"

"It's just that… I don't know maybe it's just my impression but I think he didn't like me…"

"That's nonsense; besides he barely knows you… when he does, he will see the amazing woman you are…"

"If you're saying…"

"Yeah, but know shut up and show me the abs…"

Quinn giggles and lifts her shirt up. Rachel licks her lips.

"Oh yeah baby…"

Rachel leans and starts licking her girlfriend's toned abs; Quinn moans, looks down, grabs those dark and silk hair and starts running her fingers through it.

"Baby?"

"Mmm?"

"I think I have a fetish for your hair…"

Rachel laughs.

"Well, I have a fetish for your abs… so, why don't you keep doing this while I keep licking and kissing this glorious abs of yours?"

"As your wish…"

And she keeps licking and kissing that abs until her mouth decides to travel to south and to claim her territory and Quinn is more than willing to submit her precious treasure to her girlfriend. Yeah, they are definitely not tired of sex.


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**Crazy for you.**

Everything is okay in the life of Quinn Fabray.

Actually, more than okay, it is amazingly good; so good that she is getting a little concerned; she honestly doesn't remember being this happy before; not in her entire life. Sure, she is only twenty five, but still…

Her life has been always so dramatic that she is calloused somehow.

What is going to happen? Rachel is going to realize that Finn is the love of her life and she will walk away from her?

Will she ruin her career? Which is an obvious consequence for the other occurrence, because if Rachel ever leave her, she will be damaged like never before; so damaged that nothing else would matter.

They are together for only three weeks, but Quinn knows that she wants to spend the rest of her life with the singer. She knows is too soon to be thinking about these things and yes, she knows they are young, but she can't help it. Not now that she knows what it feels like to wake up with Rachel in her arms.

The sensation is so overwhelming that she developed the habit of waking up first than the singer. Just so she can stare at her beautiful girlfriend. Rachel is so full of energy during the day, which she likes, because she loves everything about the brunette. But when she is sleeping she is so peaceful and cute. Quinn thinks that the Broadway star is beautiful even when she is snoring, what usually happens when Rachel is very tired.

Quinn stares, and stares and stares a little more. She only stops when Rachel opens her eyes to join her in that task. And then they stare at each other, locked into each other eyes, unable to break the spell. Of course, eventually they stop the staring. There are others things to do as much pleasurable.

Love really makes people act like fools.

The actress giggles because Rachel just muttered some unintelligible words. She must be dreaming, the blonde thinks, then she presses a sweet kiss on Rachel's forehead. She starts staring again.

"Quinn…" Rachel whispers as soon as she opens her eyes.

"Mm?"

"You know, that's really creepy…"

"What?"

"Stare at a person when she is sleeping…"

"It's not if the person is my beautiful girlfriend…"

Quinn nestles her head on Rachel's neck. She bites it sweetly.

"Mm… no baby, that's you…" Quinn giggles. "by the way, I thought you weren't into morning awakening…"

"That changed, you know, I've found that we can do amazing things in the morning…"

"Mmmm… I love doing these amazing things in the morning…"

"I know you do…"

They laugh.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" The blonde says with moony eyes.

"If you're saying…" Rachel smiles.

Quinn starts caressing her girlfriend's face. She traces with her finger the outlines of Rachel's face.

"So beautiful…" She sighs. "_Sunday morning rain is falling…"_

And it is indeed. She starts singing and Rachel giggles.

"_Steal some covers, share some skin… clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable you twist to fit the mold that I am in…_"

"I love you…" Rachel says still smiling and Quinn keeps singing.

"_But things just get so crazy...Living life gets hard to do... And I would gladly hit the road...Get up and go if I knew...That someday...it would lead me back to you...That someday it would lead me back to you... Someday…_"

Rachel lessens the distance between them and snuggles her girlfriend's chest. Quinn doesn't stop singing.

"_That maybe all I need...In darkness she is all I see... Come and rest your bones with me... Driving slow on Sunday morning… And I never want to leave…_"

The blonde looks down and smiles at her girlfriend.

"Don't stop love; I love your sweet voice…" Rachel starts kissing Quinn's collarbone, going up to the neck.

"_Fingers trace your every outline_..." Quinn rakes Rachel's body with her hand starting on the thigh and reaching the breast. With her fingertip the blonde caresses Rachel's nipples. "_Paint a picture with my hands... And back and forth we sway... Like branches in a storm... Change of weather... Still together when it ends_…"

Quinn remains silent for a moment.

"Promise that we'll be together forever?"

"What?" Rachel looks up.

"Please, never leave me…" She says almost whispering.

"Quinn…"

"Please, promise…"

"I won't…"

The blonde rolls to move away from the singer. She looks at the ceiling.

"What's wrong baby?"

"You didn't promise…"

"Wha-I… you… What?" Rachel is surprised.

"You heard me…"

"Something is bothering you, and it's not because I didn't promise, and by the way… I don't have to, I love you; I'm not gonna leave you, is more like the other way around…" She smiles.

"No, it's not; I'd never leave you…"

"So that's settled; we won't leave each other…"

Quinn keeps her eyes on a spot on the ceiling.

"Quinn, look at me, tell me what is wrong?" The blonde doesn't move.

"I'm happy, like really, really happy…"

"And that's a problem?" Rachel teases.

"No… But, my life…" She takes a deep breath. "I was thinking, that maybe you will realize that I'm not good enough and you will walk away from me… I won't stand it Rach…"

"Hey… Okay, I promise, I won't leave you… now, look at me, please, look into my eyes…" Rachel cups the blonde's face.

She finally turns to her girlfriend and locks her hazel eyes onto Rachel's chocolate ones.

"I won't leave you; because I can't, I love you…" Rachel says full of passion.

"I love you too…"

They kiss each other with such passion and devotion that when they break the kiss all the doubts seemed silly.

"Sorry, I'm an idiot; it's just that my life has been always so dramatic…"

"Mmm… I see… let's not think about it okay; I'm here, I will take care of you my princess…" Rachel hugs her tight.

"You're perfect…"

"Far from it; buuut… I will try to be perfect for you… starting right now…"

With that she ends the talking. Truth, Rachel Berry loves to talk; but she loves more, by far, pleasing her love.

All Quinn can think is: why she wasted time talking when she can be screaming Rachel's name, over and over again?

* * *

She has never complained about being a celebrity, in fact this was one of her main goals in the past. After all, she always thought that:

_**"Nowadays, being anonymous is worse than being poor. Fame is the most important thing in our culture now…"**_

But right now? She would tell herself to shut the hell up!

Two days without her girlfriend and she is freaking out.

Quinn is in New York and she is stuck in L.A.

"Can I say the obvious here?"

Claire says with an amuzed smile on her face. She has noticed that Rachel is completely distracted.

"Go after her… I mean, go to New York…"

"I wish I could Claire, but I can't…"

"Come on! You're Rachel Berry… of course you can; I mean after you finish here." they are in a radio station, Rachel is a guest."You only have the studio stuff tomorrow, I'm sure Brian will understand…"

"Well, seeing through this point of view…"

"I knew you would get my point…" She winks. "Besides, if you go, I will have more time to plan my anniversary…"

"What anniversary?"

"Me and Jake, we're completing one year together now, tomorrow to be exact… and…"

"Get out!" Rachel says promptly. "What are you doing here, why didn't you tell me? Get out now…"

Claire starts laughing.

"It's all right, the celebration is tomorrow, I just wanted, you know, to prepare myself, I want to look good…"

"Seriously Claire, you should have told me, and you can go now…"

"No, we'll over here than I'll take you home to pack…"

"No way, you will go now, and as a form to redeem myself, I want you to buy the perfect dress and send me the bill, don't be shy about the money… now go, or I will fire you…"

"Okay…"

"You know I really wouldn't fire you, right?"

"Yes I know…" She smiles.

"I can't live without you…"

"I'm flattered, but, never say that near Ms. Fabray… I would be dead in a minute…"

"Probably…" Rachel giggles. "But keep calling her Ms. Fabray that you migh survive…"

"It's not funny, I saw her jealous once, and you guys were not even together yet… she was really scary…"

"Oh, you didn't see anything; seriously, you should have seen the HBIC Quinn…"

"Or maybe not… I will get a flight to you right away and don't even think about arguing with that, it's my job and you aren't good at yelling at people, I don't want you to be stressed…"

"All right, but that's it, you're free…" Claire nods at her.

After that she goes straight to her house.

At home she starts hearing her voicemail.

_**From Peter: "Rachel we need to talk, I know you're running lady… we have yet to dis…"**_

She cuts him; she didn't want to deal with her publicist now. She keeps with the task.

_**From Brian: "Rachel I have a great idea for a…"**_

She didn't want to hear her producer either.

_**From Sam: "hey Rachel! Sam here needs help… Mercedes again… yeah, you guys are both divas you understand each other… call me maybe?**_

Sam laughs in the middle of the message. Rachel rolls her eyes.

"_**Anyway… I'll be very grateful! Love you! Bye!"**_

Rachel smiles at that, but then she remembers a certain time when the blonde boy used to date her girlfriend, and she turns off the smile.

"Wow! I need to control my jealous… poor Sam, he already has to deal with Santana…"

Then she remembers the prom they went together; well, she, Mercedes and him.

_Okay… Jesse too…_

"He is really cute…" And of course she will help him.

She turns her focus to her phone again.

_**From Brittany: Rach, who gets on top? You or Quinn? no wait…**_

Rachel choked.

_**From Santana: ignore that question…**_

She can't believe her friends. And she can't be happier to have them.

_**From Quinn: Rachel we were having a bitch conference… and I kind of said I get on top… but that doesn't mean I don't like you on top, cause I do… really do, you're mad? Don't be okay? I love you; please don't be mad at me…**_

Rachel is almost passing out with the intensity of her laugh. Quinn is so cute when she is rambling. She has to go to New York; she just needed Claire to confirm her flight. She wouldn't need a suitcase, she still has things in New York; She will take only her bag.

But first she needs to go somewhere. She leaves the house.

Moments later, she stops in front of Santana's apartment and remains standing in there for a few seconds. The front door is ajar which is really weird. She thinks about calling the police, but she hears something. It seems like…

"Santana?" She tries.

"_Oh yeah…"_

Yep, definitely a moan.

She doesn't think, she couldn't think, she breaks into the apartment. Rachel can't believe that Santana is doing this with Brittany. She is about to yell and go all Lima heights adjacent, noting that this would be very accurate being Santana the "Lima heights adjacent's girl".

Then she sees what she sees. There, on the living room's couch, it is a sight that she could live without having witnessed.

"Oh my fucking eyes!" She yells and covers her eyes with her hand.

"Fucking hell Berry! Knock much!?"

"The door was opened!" She turns around.

"Girls, calm down… this is the day we all know it would come… our threesome…" Brittany says playfully.

Rachel turns around to face the dancer forgetting why she was in that position on the first place.

"What the fuck?" She looks dazed. "Oh! Fuck! Girls! Clothes!"

"B!" Santana shouts. "It's not gonna happen…" Santana grimaces.

"Yes, I mean, this is not happening…"

"I'm just kidding girls, you know, to calm the mood; you guys are so dramatic… Can you give me my shirt Rach? Is right over there… close to the door…" Brittany points to said shirt.

"Sure…"

Santana is already half dressed, well, her panties are on. Besides she is not the shy type.

"Here…" Rachel is still with her eyes closed.

"Come on Rach! Is not like you didn't see me naked before…"

"Yeah, not with Brittany… you know…"

"Whatever… what are you doing here?"

"Well…" She opens her eyes. "could you please put your shirt on Satan?!"

Santana rolls her eyes but complies.

"Fine! Or you won't resist Brittany's suggestion right?"

"You're really funny… besides, It would be an amazing experience for you…"

"Thinking about it, maybe you're right…" Santana teases. "you know, Britt is amazing and I love watching her… it would be pretty amazing to watch you both…"

_Need to vomit… but teasing Berry is good…_

Rachel's senses lost the battle for dominance in her brain for a moment; the naughty part of her brain takes control.

"You're totally thinking about it…" Brittany smiles.

"Fuck off Berry! I was just kidding…"

Rachel blushes.

"I wasn't thinking about anything…"

"You were!" Santana laughs. "Oh my God… I'm starting to think that your visit wasn't unintentional…"

"What?!" Rachel gets pissed off. "I'm not even answering this…"

"Please tell me that there is a reason for you to be here, interrupting my limited time with my girlfriend…"

"First of all, hi B, I didn't know you were here; I saw the door open and…" Rachel looks at the floor. "I thought she was cheating on you…"

"And you would defend me? Aww…"

"Actually, I was about to go all Lima heights on her…"

"Hey, you couldn't go all lima heights on me…"

"Yes I could…"

"No, you couldn't…"

"Girls…"

"Anyway, I came here to say that I'm going to New York…"

"Couldn't you have talked about this over the phone?" Santana is annoyed.

"Hey, I wanted to say in person and to see you…" Santana tried to contain her smile but failed. "I'm sorry I didn't know that B was here…"

"It's all right Rachel, I was missing her, is a really quick visit…" Brittany puts her arms around the singer. "I'm really happy to see you…"

"So, hobbit, what are you going to do in New York…" Santana rolls her eyes. "Oh, come on! Really? can't you wait her?"

"No, I can't… I got your messages by the way..."

Santana laughs.

"What was that all about anyway?"

"Well, I was on my way here, thinking about the things I would do with Santana and the things she would do with me because she is a very top girl…but I am also a very top girl and then is like…"

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Got it…"

"Anyway, I started wondering…you know, about you and Quinn… and then when I arrived, she attacked me before I could close the door… and then I grabbed her and took her to the couch…"

"Can you skip this part?" Rachel asks.

"And then she was on top again and I giggled and she asked me why… and I said…"

_**Flashback:**_

"_You love to be on the top don't you baby?"Brittany says._

"_Yes I do…" Santana smirks and start kissing her girlfriends body._

"_I will let you win… this time…"_

_The Latina presses their lips together and kisses her girlfriend passionately. _

"_I want you naked B…" They kiss. "too long…" She reaches Brittany's bra and unclasps it, she tosses it away._

"_Which one of them do you think get on top?"_

"_Mmm?" Santana lifts her head. _

"_Quinn or Rachel?"_

_Santana smirks._

"_Definitely Quinn…"_

"_I'd say that to but… I don't know…"_

"_You think they're like us?"_

"_Not that complicated but… anyway, I know Rach, and she is a controller… actually they both are… I know!" She shouts suddenly. "let's ask!"_

_She takes her phone and calls Rachel. _

"_Voice mail…"She pouts. "Rach, who gets on top? You or Quinn? no wait…"_

_Santana takes the phone._

"_Santana!"_

_The Latina takes her own phone and calls Rachel as well._

"_Ignore that question…"She keeps her attention toward the phone. "Let's get things more interesting…" She calls Quinn._

_**Now:**_

"This should have been my clue, you know, that you were here…"

"Probably…" Santana teases her.

"I'm leaving you guys now… to, you know… Have fun…"

"Bye Rach…"

"Bye Britt… and Santana… feed my cat…"

"Whatever…"

"She will Rach, don't worry…"

When Rachel reaches the door she shouts:

"Just so you know guys; she is not always on top, not even close…"

Rachel closes the door behind her and leaves.

"Told ya…" Santana smiles at her girlfriend. "They really can't stay away from each other…"

"Baby, they couldn't even before there was sex involved…"

"Mm… where were we?" Brittanny smirks.

"About to fuck each other on this couch…"

With that, Santana pushes her girlfriend down on the couch and straddles her. She loves to be on top.

* * *

"She's so cute when she does that…"

Quinn is sitting on the couch of Kurt's apartment enjoying the company of her two friends.

"You're saying this because you're in love Ms. Berry…" Kurt teases her.

"Someday…" She says with mooney eyes.

"Oh God… who are you? What have you done with Quinn Fabray?"

"Baby, don't tease her…"

"It's okay Blaine… I remember well of a certain person who used to spread to anyone who would listen about his dear love Blaine…"

"Oh, that's Quinn Fabray…"

They are laughing when he enters into the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't mean to be so rude it was involuntary. Hell! What else could he do? Everything was so recent.

"I didn't have a clue that I owed you some kind of… explanation…" She says sarcastically.

"All right, let's pretend we are all civilized people and not the drama queens we are… Finn she is my friend… she can be here whenever she wants…" The fashionable boy says.

"I know… I'm sorry…" He sighs and tries again. "How are you Quinn? We almost, well, we haven't seen each other lately and when I was in L.A. well, you were distant…"

"I'm sure you know why… but yeah… we haven't seen each other…"

Finn looks around like he is searching for something; or, _someone._

"She is not here…" the blonde says annoyed.

"Who?"

She rolls her eyes.

"She is in L.A."

"Did you forbid her to come? Because I'm here?" He arches an eyebrow.

She laughs amusedly.

"Do you really believe that this would be possible?"

"No…"

He smiles his dopey smile which makes Quinn tense, she knows he is reminiscing something about _her_ girlfriend.

"Besides, I didn't know you were still here…"

"I'm leaving tomorrow…" He adds. "I'll let you guys now… good to see you Quinn…"

He starts walking.

"Wait, Finn…"

He stops. She looks at him.

"It was good to see you too… I never meant to hurt you…"

Blaine smiles and Kurt nods to her. It was very sweet of her.

"But I would do it anyway…"

_And then she ruins it…_

Kurt rolls his eyes.

"I don't blame you… besides, I did it to you too, right?"

"Yes you did…"

"The difference is that I'm hurt because I love her… not because I lost the chance of winning a crown made of plastic…"

She craves her nails into her palms. Blaine's eyes go wide.

"Finn Hudson!"

"It's okay Kurt…" She raises a hand. "Here is the thing Finn, we are adults…" She sighs. "And friends… I think we can manage to deal with this situation…"

"I think that too, sorry… well…" He leans and kisses the top of her head. "I really want the best for you guys… despite everything…"

Kurt can see that she is holding back her emotions.

"Thank you…" She nibbles her lips. "uh, Finn?" She sighs. "I love you…" He smiles. "Don't get used to it; I'm not gonna say it again…"

"I love you too…" he walks toward the hallway.

"Aw… so cute…" Kurt teases her.

"Shut up…"

* * *

"She is a young actress with a promising future, and with a nomination for the Golden Globe; her TV show is already on its way to the third season; she owns one of the most beautiful faces I have ever seen. Am I forgetting something? She was a cheerleader in high school! Please welcome the lovely Quinn Fabray!"

The audience cheers. She walks toward David and they greet each other with kisses.

"Well Quinn, thank you for coming here…"

"Well, thank you for invited me… I finally found the time to come here…"

"Busy life…"

"Yeah, you know, we cheerleaders have a very full agenda…"

They laugh.

"I have a serious question… what's in the Lima's water? You're my dear are gorgeous…"

"Thank you…" Quinn says coyly.

"And Rachel too… You're both stunning…"

"Yes, she is… talking about her, she said something about me when she came here, I'm gonna tell you guys her dirty secrets…" She says playfully.

"Oh I hope so…"

She laughs.

"I can't… she would kill me…"

"I want you to tell me, is it true that you guys used to fight with each other?"

"I was a cheerleader and she was a… anyway… she stole my boyfriend" Quinn pouts.

"Oh, she didn't tell me that…I heard they're together again…"

_No… she is with me…_

She is actually very close to say that out loud. But Rachel wants to be discreet and she always does what Rachel asks. _Always…_

"I don't think so, it's complicated…"

"Tell me about the movie…"

"Oh, yes, Noah wanted me to do it… I couldn't refuse, I feel that I'm already part of it, you know… I was there during the creation processes…"

"I see…"

The audience laughs.

"Not like that… we're friends…" She blushes.

"I love this kind of friendship…"

She laughs.

"Really… we dated but it's past now, we're just friends…"

"The show! You know Rachel told me she is addicted… but I'm sure she is not the only one… you're ready to the third season?"

"Yes, actually, we have a surprise for this season…"

* * *

"Baby, baby no phone… is our anniversary…"

"I know, is just this call, I promise…"

She answers her phone.

"_I'm trying to call Rachel but I couldn't, any idea where she is? I know she is not in Fabrayland cause Quinn is in New York so…"_

"That's exactly where she is…"

"_What?! We have work to do tomorrow! She didn't tell me…"_

"I'm telling you now… I told her to go by the way…"

"_You what?"_

"you know artists, they need their inspiration anyway… and hers isn't here so…"

_"I got a job for you and you do this to me?"_

"Well…"

_"I'm kidding…"_

She isn't so sure that he is kidding.

"She will be back soon anyway… I gotta go…"

_"I hope you're right, we have things to do…"_

"Okay…"

She hangs up.

"Done?"

"Yeah… I hate this producers, you know, they think they are a big deal, and better than the artists…"

"Sometimes they are…"

"Maybe, but not Rachel, she is really talented…"

"I don't really want to talk about your boss…"

"Excuse me…" The waiter approaches the table.

"I didn't order it…" Jake tells him.

"No, this is a gift… Ms. Rachel Berry gave me specific orders…"

"Thank you George…"

George serves them and leaves.

"You know him?"

"The girls love this restaurant… Rachel got a reservation for us, which doesn't mean we aren't doing whatever you've planned… and I expect to be amazed…"

He laughs and drinks.

"This bottle costs more than one thousand dollars… I think I love you boss…"

"No matter what, never say it near her girlfriend…"

"Okay…"

She smiles. Scary Quinn is still scary.

* * *

Rachel barely lands in New York and her phone is buzzing. She sees the name on the screen and ignores it.

Meanwhile Quinn is nestled in Rachel's bed hugging the singer's pillow; it has her girlfriend's scent after all. She hears the door's noise, steps on the living room and she gets a little scared. Blame it on the movie she is watching. And she is blonde. They always end badly. _Or dead…_

The only person that had the keys is Kurt, and obviously Rachel. But Rachel is miles away. Or so she thinks.

"Kurt? I'm warning if you're not Kurt I have a gun…"

She hears a familiar laugh.

"You know baby…" Rachel tosses her bag on the couch and walks toward the bedroom. "You should know by now that you have a totally insane girlfriend, who apparently can't stay away from you…"

"I can't stay away from her either…"

They meet in the middle of the room, claiming each other lips.

"Crazy…" Quinn says.

"For you…"

Rachel presses their lips together again.

"You know, I really am… _I'm crazy for you… Touch me once and you'll know it's true… I never wanted anyone like this… It's all brand new… You'll feel it in my kiss… You'll feel it in my kiss…"_

Quinn laughs amused and stares at her girlfriend in complete awe.

"_Because I'm crazy for you… Touch me once and you'll know it's true… I never wanted anyone like this… It's all brand new…You'll feel it in my kiss…"_

Rachel kisses her tenderly.

"_I'm crazy for you… Crazy for you… Crazy for you…Crazy for you…"_

"I love you, did you know that Rachel Berry? And I want to make love to you right now…"

"It wasn't enough the phone sex?"

"Mmm… it was amazing… but not enough…"

Quinn grabs Rachel and take her to the bed.

"There she is… my top girl…"

Quinn giggles in Rachel's neck.

"You're not mad, are you?"

"No baby; those two… why are we their friends?"

"Probably because we love them…"

"Yeah, probably…"

"Now stop talking and kiss me…" Quinn demands.

"You're so sweet…" Rachel teases.

The blonde presses their lips together and gives her girlfriend a breathtaking kiss that makes Rachel see stars.

"You don't play fair Fabray…" Rachel mutters.

"Who said I'm playing?" She teases and starts undressing Rachel.

"Quinn?" Rachel says, her eyes almost closing.

"I'd love to make love to you, really… but I'm really tired…" She is almost asleep.

"Okay… it's okay baby…" Quinn kisses her gently on the lips. "Go to sleep…"

She doesn't need to say twice because Rachel is already asleep. She starts undressing her girlfriend again. Then she goes to Rachel's closet to take her nighty.

When she comes back Rachel is snoring. She smiles, and then she dresses the brunette. She turns off the light and cuddles her girlfriend.

Everything is okay in the life of Quinn Fabray.

More than okay…

* * *

**Quinn sang "Sunday morning" (By maroon 5) to Rachel.**

**And Rachel sang "Crazy for you" (By Madonna) to Quinn.**

**Next: mother's day. Veronica. Faberry is outed or almost…**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own glee.**

**Warning: Sexy times.**

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**The Faberry cat**

Open her eyes after an invigorating night of sleep is absolutely wonderful. Open her eyes to see the sight that is Quinn Fabray in all her morning splendor is absolutely extraordinary.

Rachel thinks that sometimes Quinn's beauty isn't fair. She is certain that she looks awfully messed up, especially because she didn't make her night routine last night. But here is Quinn, looking beautiful as always, without trying.

As much as she wants to be admiring her girlfriend's beauty, she needs to get out of bed. She neglected her night ritual; she can't do it with her morning routines. After all the steps are completed, Rachel leaves her bedroom and goes toward the living room. She takes her bag and fumbles inside, she finds her cell phone and soon she is making a call.

"Hello, Mr. Hernandez…"

"_Hello, is it my lovely Rachel Berry?"_

"Yes!" She smiles.

"_How are you?"_

"Well, I'm fine, thank you; I'm here in New York actually…"

"_I'm not working today…"_

"Yeah, I know, but uh…"

"_Tell me…"_

"I was wondering, if it's not too much to ask, of course … can you ask jimmy to bring some fresh fruits to me?"

"_Of course my beauty… he will be there in a minute, okay?"_

"Thanks! And uh… some flowers too…"

"_Okay, which one?"_

"I think… gardenias… and thank you again…"

Jimmy is the eldest son of Mr. Hernandez, he is a fresh produce distributor; he works at The Manhattan Fruit Exchange. It takes less than half an hour for him to arrive with her request.

Rachel welcomes him.

"Hi jimmy, I'm so sorry if I'm being inconvenient, it's a special occasion, I promise."

"No Problem, really, and you know my father…"

"Yes I do… but thanks anyway, please come in…"

He takes the fruits and the gardenias to the kitchen.

"Well, I gotta go, uh…" he awkwardly starts rubbing the back of his neck.

"Everything okay?"

"Can you, I… can you sign this?" He takes a little girl's notebook from his bag and opens in a white page. "It's to my youngest daughter, she asked me… and… You know, Joana won that DVD boxes from your friend, now my baby wants something for her too… it would be…"

"Of course!" Rachel cuts him. "Is the least I can do; I'm going to get a pen…"

"Oh, I have one… here…" He gives her the pen.

She takes the The Little Mermaid's notebook.

"What's her name?"

"Lucy…"

"Really?" Rachel smiles widely and signs:

_To the lovely Lucy,_

"_You got your own style, now let it come through. And remember no matter what, you got to be you…"- Sebastian._

_xoxo_

_Rachel Berry_

"She will love this, thank you…"

"My pleasure, really… and here, please take it." She gives him the money.

"Okay…" He accepts it but a little uncomfortably. "Bye Ms. Berry."

"Rachel, Jimmy, Rachel…"

He smiles.

"Okay, bye Ms. Rachel"

She shakes her head and walks him to the door.

Rachel intends to prepare a nice breakfast for her girlfriend. She may not be a good cook, but her fruit salad is quite excellent. By the time she finishes cutting the fruits, the coffee gets ready. She puts the fruits in a bowl and adds a little bit of honey. She places the toasts, the fruit salad and the two coffee cups neatly on the breakfast tray. She puts the flowers in the water, except for a single one gardenia that she puts on the tray.

Back to her room she sits on her side of the bed and puts the breakfast tray in front of her. She strokes her girlfriend's leg watching her reactions. Rachel takes her hand under the sheet and rakes her nails on Quinn's marvelous leg. The blonde sighs, a smile spreading across her face. Rachel ducks her head staring at Quinn with moony eyes.

"Who is creepy now?" Quinn says as soon as she opens her eyes.

"I'm not creepy baby… I'm just admiring God's most perfect creation…"

Quinn blushes a little she sits up and rubs her eyes. She then leans against the headboard.

"Also, I prepared our breakfast…"

"What can I say?" Quinn picks up the flower reverently and takes it to her nose smelling its scent. Rachel watches her every movement.

"You can say that I'm awesome and the best girlfriend you've ever had…"

"You are… do you know why?"

"Why?" Rachel demands playfully.

"Cause you're Rachel Berry."

"Let's eat you silly…" Rachel smiles.

"After that, can I eat something else?" Quinn teases. "You kind of fell asleep on me last night…"

"Quinn! I was very tired…" Rachel huffs childlike which makes Quinn smiles.

"Okay…" She runs her fingers through her hair. "Should I be worried about you cooking for me?" She takes a spoonful of fruit salad.

"Hey! I'm not that bad…" Quinn arches an eyebrow. "Okay, but I didn't cook, not exactly anyway; and you should know, my fruit salad is quite excellent, I'm a vegetarian and I used to be a vegan… so, fruits are my specialty…"

"Yeah, you just wash them and eat…"

"Exactly…" Rachel giggles.

"Mmm, this is actually good…"

"Told you…" Rachel rolls her eyes and drinks the coffee.

Despite the fact that Rachel could give her rocks to eat and she would eat anyway, Quinn enjoys the food.

Not too long after they finish eating, Rachel starts leaving a trail of kisses on her girlfriend's leg. She goes up and up until she reaches the blonde's collarbone. Quinn grabs the short hair on Rachel's neck and pulls her to a demanding kiss. Rachel opens her mouth as an invitation to the blonde's tongue, what takes place quickly. Quinn releases her girlfriend's hair to cup her ass, bringing Rachel more into her lap and Rachel wraps her arms around the blonde's neck and bites her bottom lip. Quinn squeezes her girlfriend's ass and presses their lips together again sucking hard on the brunette's tongue.

Quinn is on her way to Rachel's "prizewinners" when her phone starts ringing. She huffs and takes the phone. Rachel kisses her cheek and moves away, what makes Quinn whimper.

"I'll be right back."

The singer takes the tray and walks toward the kitchen.

After she finish the call, Quinn leaves the bedroom as well; she is in her way to the kitchen when she hears the buzz on Rachel's phone. She doesn't want to spy, really, but Finn's name on the screen made it impossible not to.

_**From Finn: U r making impossible 2 me not to love U Rach, kidding, I lov it! xx**_

She manages to keep calm.

_Just a message Quinn…_

She nibbles her lip eagerly. She starts checking the previous texts.

_**From Finn: k, I love you**_

_**From Finn: That was stupid, but you got me…**_

_**From Finn: I'm leaving today, going 2 lima, but hey, I wanna see you, don't be a strange just because you're in love with Quinn fabray**_

_**From Finn: I thought about what U told me, yes I can do it, I lov U, so…**_

_**From Finn: hahahahaha**_

_**From Finn: she was ok, don't worry**_

_**From Finn: good I guess**_

_**From Finn: I saw Quinn today **_

Her heart is beating fast. She needs to see Rachel's messages.

_**love you 2**_

She sees red and her jaw clenches.

_**haha, yes I got you**_

_**I told you before, I don' want to live without you in my life, you were my first friend Finn…**_

_****__**Of course, as friends, cause she loves me more!**_

_**She loves U, she is kind of tough sometimes, but she does**_

This actually makes Quinn melt. But the feeling soon goes away because of the next messages.

_**She didn't do anything bad, did she?**_

_**It's everything okay? How was it? **_

_What the fuck! She was really concerned about me doing something bad to him? _

"Is it my phone?" She hears Rachel's voice behind her.

"Yes…You have a new message…" She says rudely.

"Were you checking my messages?"

"Mm, just the finchel's ones…"

"What?" Rachel gets confused especially with the tone Quinn is using.

"I gotta go, you know I have a full agenda today…" She gives the phone to Rachel. "Here, you might want to check Finn's new text…" Rachel takes it.

"Are you upset?"

"Because you were texting your boyfriend?"

"What are you talking about!?" Rachel shouts annoyed.

"No, I'm not… really…and don't wait for me"

Quinn walks toward the bedroom. Rachel stood there for a moment; she is trying to digest everything and also thinking about some way to fix things.

She reads Finn's last text and sighs.

"Great…"

The singer reaches her bedroom and finds the bathroom door closed. She sits on the bed.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Quinn exits the bathroom.

"It was a drum, he wanted it a long ago, it coast me nothing is the brand I use, you know, for my personal instruments…"

"Whatever, I gotta go…"

"Quinn!"

"Rachel!"

"Oh my God! You're so… so…"

"What? I'm so what?"

"Look, you're upset because of the text; I get it, but let me explain…"

"No! I don't want to hear anything!" She shouts. "I'm leaving…"

She starts walking and Rachel follows her. The singer grabs her arm and holds it tight.

"Let go of me!" Quinn demands.

"What is going on with you? He was just texting to thank me…"

The actress goes toward the coffee table and takes Rachel's cell phone.

"_**Thought about what you told me, yes I can do it; I love you, so…**_"

Rachel sighs.

"Quinn…"

"Can we not talk about it now? I feel like I'm going to say something stupid…" Rachel could see her eyes watering. "I love you okay? I…"

She can't finish her sentence because Rachel gets close; she grabs Quinn waist and presses their lips together.

When they finally break the kiss, Quinn takes a deep breath and leaves her.

"Fuck! I'm in love with the most stubborn woman alive!" Rachel shouts.

* * *

"You know, I came here to hear from you, every detail about the faberry tale…" Rachel smiles at the mention of that name. "Quinn is so frustrating, and you're telling me you guys just had you first fight? Tell me everything…"

"Kurt!"

"What? Come on, you are willing to tell me…"

"Quinn saw Finn's texts"

"Rachel! Are you sexting Finn?"

The singer draws her lips into her mouth trying to keep calm.

"I'm not even answering this…"

"Okay, that's a no, what is the problem then?"

Rachel gives him her cell phone. And Kurt reads the texts.

"Well, honey, it's not a big deal, for me… but, you know, I suppose that is different for her…"

"I know that, and I wanted to make her see that those texts are just between friends…"

"And…"

"She left!" Rachel throws her hands in the air. "you know her…"

"She will listen, she loves you okay?"

"Okay…"

"So, tell me again why I can't take you to dinner?"

"I don't want to call attention, okay; I'm being discreet…"

"Rachel Berry! Are you hiding your relationship?"

"I'm not! I said I'm being discreet…"

Kurt frowns.

"Kurt! What you expect me to do? I've been always discreet regarding my relationships okay?"

"Yeah, especially when that relationship is with a girl…" He states.

"I was discreet when Finn and I were together! He is a guy!"

"and David? The Broadway couple… "

"That was because of him… besides it was the main reason why I ended that relationship…"

"Oh, I thought it was because he was the turbocharged version of Jesse…"

"Okay, I heard enough from you and Santana that day okay?" she sighs. "Oh my God!"

"What?"

"She was talking about Quinn, wasn't she?"

_**Flashback:**_

"_It's about dawn time Rachel, I honest couldn't bear him anymore!"_

"_I hate to tell you this divalicious, but I'm with Santana…"_

"_He wasn't that bad…" Rachel pouts._

"_Are you kidding me? Jesse 2.0?" Kurt teases._

"_Yeah, at least I'm not covered with eggs… ugh! I swear, I'm done with these morons! From now on, Rachel Berry will only commit to a relationship if she is a hundred percent sure!"_

"_Do you know what you have to do? Stop looking for you leading man, you need a person who loves and completes you, stop looking for the singing prince charming… you were so obsessed with this ideal that you couldn't see what was right in front of this big nose of yours…"_

"_What was right in front of me?" _

"_Santana is saying Rachel…" Kurt narrows his eyes at the Latina. "Is that you were obsessed with the idea of finding that perfect man who would sing duets with you, you would marry Blaine with he wasn't gay!"_

"_Are you kidding me? She would marry you!" Santana teases._

"_That's not true…" she pouts again._

"_Come on, Rachel, you were more excited about the idea of singing with him and having little singers than with the kiss…"_

"_Berry, you're looking in the wrong direction… trust me…"_

_**Now:**_

"Yes she was…"

"Was I that blind?"

"Honey, Quinn had hidden her feelings so well, that she actually hid it from herself… Rach, I remembered something Finn told me…" He looks at the gardenias on the coffee table. "Why did you choose a gardenia for Quinn's corsage?"

Rachel follows his eyes focus.

"He asked me for advice and I love gardenias…"

"Lilies, you love lilies…"

"Lilies are my favorites but I do love gardenias, they are beautiful, Quinn is beautiful so…"

"They meant secret love…"

"We're not talking about that…"

"Rachel…"

"Kurt!"

"Okay… What about a glass of wine? We need to gossip…"

After two hours of talking, drinking wine and eating dinner, Kurt announces that he has to leave her.

"No!"

"I have to…"

"I want you to stay…" she pouts. "_I threw my hands in the air and said show me something… he said, if you dare come a little closer… Round and around and around and around we go… Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know… Not really sure how to feel about it… Something in the way you move… Makes me feel like I can't live without you… And it takes me all the way… I want you to stay_"

He giggles and sings too:

"_It's not much of a life you're living… It's not just something you take, it's given… Round and around and around and around we go… Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know… Not really sure how to feel about it… Something in the way you move… Makes me feel like I can't live without you… And it takes me all the way… And I want you to stay"_

They sing together:

_Ohhh the reason I hold on_

_Ohhh cause I need this hole gone_

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_And it takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay, stay_

_I want you to stay, ohhh_

They start laughing.

"Cheers to that!" Rachel screams.

"Cheers!"

The intercom buzz. Rachel goes to answer.

"Who? Uh… okay, you can let her in…"

Rachel goes back to Kurt.

"I really have to go honey…"

"Okay, give me a hug…" She demands.

"Who is your guest?"

Rachel nibbles her thumb's nail.

"Rachel?" Kurt tries again.

The doorbell rings. Kurt goes toward the doorway to open the door.

"Oh hello!" He smiles cynically and then he turns to Rachel. "I guess this is my cue to leave… hi Veronica it's been awhile…" he hugs her.

"Hi, Yeah, how are you?"

"I'm fine; it's too bad I can't stay… Mm, honey, don't forget you messed up with someone… and this…" She points subtly to Veronica. "Won't help…"

"Yes I know Kurt… bye…"

"Bye divalicious!"

He leaves.

"Am I missing something?" Veronica smiles.

"Not really… we've been drinking…"

"So, can I come in?"

"Sorry, come in…"

Rachel allows her inside.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Hm?"

Veronica couldn't pay attention on Rachel's words; not when Rachel is wearing the shortest of all the shorts, showing her toned and endless legs.

"Ronnie?" Rachel rolls her eyes.

"What?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"I have my sources, so, tired of your fake boyfriend? You do that a lot uh?"

Rachel laughs and sits.

"Sit." She demands.

"Okay…"

She sits a little too close in fact she is about to kiss the singer, but Rachel stops her.

"We need to talk…"

"Sure…"

Veronica takes off her jeans jacket and Rachel does her best to keep her eyes away from the blonde's chest, which is a very difficult task since her sweetheart neckline dress is doing a very good job at showing her c cup breasts.

"I'm dating someone…"

"uh…" The blonde frowns. "Is it…"

"Finn? No… it's Quinn…"

Veronica burst out in laugh.

Rachel takes her glass and fills it with wine. She drinks.

"Are you done?"

"You and Quinn? You're kidding right?"

Rachel shakes her head.

"Do you want some wine?"

"You're serious?" Rachel nods. "Yeah, I might want some wine…"

"I'll take a glass…"

She stands up and goes to the kitchen. She returns with a glass.

"She finally had the guts to take you…" Ronnie states.

"More and less…" Rachel sighs.

"Oh fuck… I guess this ruins my incredible plan; you know, to win Rachel Berry's heart…"

"Are you sure it was Rachel Berry's heart and not something else?" Rachel fills the other woman glass.

"Hey! Says the lady who has never been in a serious relationship with a girl…"

Rachel frowns.

"Well, until now…"

"We still can be friends…"

"I figured you'd say that…" Ronnie drinks her wine.

"So, can't we?"

"Sure… and that bitch too, although she really doesn't deserve my friendship…"

Rachel giggles.

"So, can I win a good bye fuck?"

"Veronica!" Rachel smiles.

"Anyway, we both know it wouldn't be a good bye…"

"Stop it!" The singer hits the blonde's shoulder.

"Come on! It's Quinn Fabray we're talking about… She will screw up…"

"She won't." Rachel says firmly.

"Okay, listen…" She places her hand on Rachel's thigh. "I really care about you, you were never just… you know…"

"I know Ronnie, and if it wasn't the fact that I'm completely in love with her, I really would give us a try…"

Maybe it was the wine or maybe it was the fact that she was really into the talk but Rachel doesn't hear Quinn's arrival.

"That's really great…" Quinn looks at the glasses then she looks at Veronica's hand that is currently on Rachel's thigh. "really Rachel?"

"Quinn, she…"

"Spare me…" Quinn turns around.

"Quinn!"

Rachel stands up very quickly despite being a little tipsy. She holds Quinn's arms.

"Leave me alone!"

"Oh my God! Quinn can you just please…"

The actress releases herself and starts walking.

"Where are you going?"

"Away, anywhere…"

"Really bitch? Are you leaving her here with me? That's just too easy…" Veronica teases.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Quinn shouts and goes toward the other woman.

"Stop!" Rachel grabs her waist and says to veronica. "Can you please go now?"

"Alright, I'm leaving… just because you're asking…"

The actress is breathing slowly; she is doing her best to keep calm. Even though she is really mad at Rachel, the brunette's touch still soothes her.

"Quinn, always a pleasure, Mm, you need to take care of your rage issues…" She says as she puts her jacket.

"Ronnie!"

"Leaving… I suppose there will be no kiss hm?"

Quinn releases a laugh.

"I forgot how funny you are! That's not gonna happen ever again!"

"We'll see…" Ronnie teases again.

"Ronnie, stop it…"

"Sorry, I'm leaving… bye Quinn…" Quinn huffs and walks toward the bedroom.

Rachel takes Veronica to the door and she leaves. When she gets into her bedroom she is relieved to see that at least the bathroom's door is open. When she enters she sees that Quinn is preparing her bath.

"I'm tired and I need a bath…" Quinn starts undressing.

"Sure, can I help you?" Rachel asks trying to focus on hazel eyes instead in that amazing body in front of her.

"No."

"We were just talking…"

"Her hands were on your thigh." Quinn says sarcastically and gets inside the bath.

"Yeah, I know that seeing from your perspective that situation might seem somewhat suspicious and inappropriate for a person who is committed, in fact if I was in your place, I might also would have suspected; but I can assure you that nothing happened, nor would happen even if you had not appeared; actually, I was just explaining to her that you and I are currently dating, and very much in love, she was surprised but…"

"Rachel you're rambling, and you don't do that anymore… except when you are nervous, why are you nervous?"

Rachel nibbles her lip trying not to look at her girlfriend's naked body.

"You're still make me nervous, I guess…" She mumbles.

Okay she is mad, but she always thought Rachel's rambling very cute.

"Do I?" She teases with her husky voice.

Rachel nods.

"Can we please talk?"

"What are we doing?" Rachel huffs. "okay, after I finish here…"

"Quinn…"

"Rachel!"

"Fine! I hate when you do that! It reminds me… never mind…" she leaves.

She did her best to not seem desperate, after all she did nothing wrong! She tries to watch TV, to listen some music… it doesn't work. Soon she is on the bed leaning against the headboard biting her nails.

Right now she is so concentrated on her index finger nail that she doesn't notice that Quinn exited the bathroom.

"It reminds you of the way I used to treat you…"

They lock their gazes.

"Yes… look, she came here, I didn't invite her… and the wine; Kurt was here, we were drinking; it wasn't for her…"

Quinn nods.

"It's okay… I guess, I was just jealous; I have this exhaustive day… and I kept thinking about…"

"What?"

She sighs and sits on the edge of the bed.

"When Finn and I, when we were dating, you just needed to snap your fingers and he'd run into you…"

Rachel looks at her. She is torn, Rachel can see it, and now she knows it's not just because of the texts.

"Baby…"

"When it was about the two of you I always was left over…"

"We are friends, please believe me…"

"I do, but please don't hide anything for me…"

"I wasn't hiding…" Rachel gets close to her.

"I know… I know; but I will need you to constantly remind me that… I'm a little insecure…" She cries. "God! I was insecure when I dated him, and I never loved him…" Her eyes get red.

"Please don't cry baby…" the singer tucks blonde hair behind Quinn's ear.

"I'm idiot; I shouldn't have left you like that… I don't know how to deal with my emotions, and you know, historically around you, well let's just say things get worse…"

Rachel smiles.

"Is that because you like me?" she jokes.

"No, it's because I'm crazy about you; I love you with all my heart Rachel…"

"I love you too…"

They stare at each other intensely for awhile. Then they lean slowly forward, until their lips touch each other. Quinn puts her hand on her girlfriend's neck caressing Rachel's skin with the pad of her thumb. Rachel slides her hand inside Quinn's robe and cups the blonde breast, Quinn moans in their kiss when Rachel pinches it. The blonde tightens her grip on Rachel's neck and kisses her more passionately. Mouths wide open, licking each other's tongue. They kiss each other ferociously.

Quinn breaks the kiss to remove Rachel's shirt. The brunette's raises her arms up in the air and Quinn takes it off quickly; same to the bra. She pulls greedily Rachel's back onto the mattress and start kissing all of her girlfriend's skin. Lips, jaw, neck, collarbone; she takes her time worshiping every inch of Rachel's breasts.

"Oh, fuck baby…" Rachel pants.

They kiss again and Rachel unties Quinn's robe and takes it off; she moans at the sight of her girlfriend's naked body.

Quinn goes down licking all the way to Rachel's belly. She takes off Rachel's short, fully aware of how short that short is, and how sexy those legs are. She moans when she sees how wet her girlfriend is; She removes the brunette's panties in one motion which makes Rachel moans.

She reaches Rachel's lips again and they kiss desperately.

"You're mine…"

She slides her fingers on Rachel's clit rubbing it slowly.

"Yesss…" Rachel moans.

Quinn then slips two fingers inside her girlfriend's wet core.

"Mine…" She bites Rachel's bottom lips.

"Yes baby, I'm yours… take me…"

She thrusts her fingers deep, searching for Rachel's spot, her thumb rubbing the brunette's clit and her lips licking and sucking her girlfriend's breasts. She doesn't know when she started, but she is now rocking her hips against Rachel's thigh. She releases a loud moan when Rachel lifts her leg to increase her girlfriend's pleasure.

"Oh fuck…" Quinn screams and thrusts her fingers harder and deeper.

"Mm, oh, oh, oh fuck baby… oh yeah! I'm…"

Rachel bursts into an intense orgasm. "Quinn!"

"You're so fucking beautiful… I love you, oh fuck, oh yeah Rach!" Quinn goes over the edge.

They start kissing again, a slow but passionate kiss.

"I love make up sex… actually I love sex with you…" Rachel says after they stop kissing.

"I'm not done with you, you know that right?" Quinn teases.

"You know I love you, no matter what, but I love your smile too much to see you sad… give me a smile…"

"What?" Quinn arches a brow.

"Come on…"

"No…" Quinn teases.

"Please…"

"No…"

"What if I do this?" She starts tickling Quinn. But it doesn't work.

"I don't think so…"

Rachel straddles her and keeps the tickling.

"You're not making me smile; you're making me horny…"

The singer huffs, crosses her arms and pouts.

_Not fair… how can I resist this?_

She can't help but smile.

"This one… it makes you even more beautiful…" Rachel beamed.

Quinn stands up to press their lips together.

"Isn't it amazing that moments ago we were fucking and now we're acting like children?" Rachel says.

"Isn't it amazing that I'm going to fuck you again right now?"

"Not if I fuck you first…"

Quinn gets wet just to hear Rachel's husky sex voice. That is new.

* * *

"I'm committed to this project, it was a break, just that… have I ever gave you reasons to doubt my professionalism?"

They got back to L.A.

"No, I understand, don't worry… I just needed to check." Brian states.

"Okay…" Rachel gives him a half smile.

"Can I say something?"

"Sure…"

"Don't come out…"

"What?" Rachel gets confused.

"You and Quinn, you know, don't turn it public…"

"Excuse me?" Rachel says roughly.

"I know, we're in a better time now, it's different now than it was five years ago for example, but we never know…"

"You're saying what I think you're saying?"

"Think about her career…" He knew Rachel would listen more carefully if Quinn's well being is the subject.

"What about it?"

"You don't want people putting a label on her, do you?"

"No, of course not…"

"She has a great future as an actress… so, you don't want to ruin that…" He arches an eyebrow. "look I'm your producer, I want…"

"You're right, you're my producer… I have my publicist to take care about these things, so let's focus on my music…" She says finishing the talk.

But the truth is that he just expressed everything that was going through her mind lately. She never thought of herself as a coward, so, what exactly does she fears? Once again she let go and forgot about it.

She will not be able to avoid this issue for a long time.

* * *

Rachel gets home and for her surprise, her friends are there. It is nice, very nice but something is wrong, she can feel it.

"Hey baby…" Quinn welcomes her with a kiss.

"Hi…" She smiles. "Hi B, Hi Satan… What you are guys doing here?"

"Calm down hobbit, it will be quick and soon your lady will be able to fuck you…"

"Actually, I can't … anyway…"

"Gross…"

"You're a girl too Satan, you know that right?"

"I take pills…" Santana grimaces.

"You know that that is not really health, our body needs…"

"Whatever Berry…"

"I always got confused with the pills anyway…" Brittany frowns.

"Okay, can we just focus?" Quinn turns to Santana. "Okay?"

"You might want to check your twitter Rach…" Santana says.

"Why?"

"Baby, no matter what, I'm here… okay?"

"What happened? You guys are freaking me out…" Rachel takes a deep breath.

"It's my fault Rachel… I…"

"What B?"

"Santana and I were feeding your cat and…"

"Is she dead!?"

"No… she is fine… I would never let her die…"

"Oh, okay…"

"But… I took a picture and…"

"What?"

"I kind of posted on twitter, I called her the faberry cat…"

"You what!?" Rachel shouts.

"Rach…" Quinn tries to calm her down.

"Well, it's not a big deal… I suppose…"

"More and less…" Quinn says.

"The twitter kind of went crazy…" Santana adds.

"That's why he said that…" Rachel frowns.

"Who said what?" Quinn questions her.

"Brian, he told me to not turn us, our relationship, public…"

"He said what?!" Santana shouts this time.

"did he?" Quinn asks again.

Rachel nods.

"He can't be serious, I'm going all…"

"I actually agree with him, I don't wanna go public…" Rachel cuts the Latina. "You have your career Quinn; I don't want jeopardize that…"

"I don't care…"

"I care, you going to deny it, I'm going to deny it… that's it, end of the story…"

"Rach,"

"That's the end of the story…"

"No it's not… I'm not gonna hide us…"

"It's not hiding, we will be discreet, as I said, and you're going to deny the rumous!"

"So what, are you going to run to Finn again?"

Rachel eyes pop open. She stares at her girlfriend and walks away. It is the most difficult storm out of her life.

"I'm leaving with Santana and Brittany, this way nobody will suspect about our dirty little secret!" Quinn shouts at Rachel's back.

"You do whatever you want…" Rachel keeps walking because if she stops she will fall.

"I'm so sorry Quinn; it's all my fault…" Brittany says sadly.

"No, B it's not… let's go…"

"Are you sure?" Santana asks concerned.

"Let's go…" Quinn says again.

When Rachel reaches her room she collapses on her bed.

_She doesn't know!_

The tears stream down her face.

_She is not a Berry…_

Rachel cries herself to sleep.

* * *

**Next: Frannie! I always wanted to meet her in the show… guess I'll have to write her… any suggestions for possible names for her husband? I'm terrible with names… so, let me know!**

**Rachel and kurt impromptu duet: Stay by Rihanna (feat. Mikky Ekko)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own glee.**

**Warning: sexytimes **

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

**You can't spell Love without L…**

I was searching you were on a mission

Then our hearts combined like a neutron star collision…¹

_"**So what, are you going to run to Finn again?"**_

She turns over in bed and takes her phone.

Twenty five messages; this is the number of messages Quinn left on Rachel's voicemail. She said she was sorry, she shouldn't have walked away and that maybe she overreacted.

_**From Quinn: baby you're okay? Why aren't you answering the phone?**_

_**From Quinn: Rach… come on baby… please…**_

_**From Quinn: are you ignoring me?**_

_**From Quinn: Okay… I deserve that…**_

_**From Quinn: I'll do whatever you want, really, I just want you… I wasn't even thinking; you're always so smart, you know things; you know what's better for us… Whatever you want okay? I love you…**_

_**From Quinn: I love you…**_

She sent another eighteen messages like this and then one last one:

_**From Quinn: twenty five; is the amount of years that you brighten up the world with your smile, though I'll probably die here wanting to send more messages, I think I've said too much, I love you ... call me… **_

Rachel tosses her phone away. It was a terrible night. She missed Quinn, she had bad dreams, and she was weepy.

Who could have predicted that Quinn is the one who is prepared to be out and proud and she is the one hiding?

At first it was the promise; if she fell in love with a woman she would be out and proud… lie…

Then Quinn… her Quinn happened… and where is the out and proud part?

Okay, she needed to tell her dads…

She needed to tell Shelby…

She needed to tell Beth…

She needed to tell Finn…

It was a very big list.

_**"So what, are you going to run to Finn again?"**_

_Quinn really has no idea..._

Rachel sighs. She is not willing to get out of bed today. She hears Sophie purring and smiles.

"Come here you trouble maker…"

She just remembers that she actually didn't check her twitter yet.

"Let's see what people are talking about you, shall we?"

She logins; she has a lot of messages of fans, but that's not unusual. She searches for the F word. Because:

Thank God is not on the trend topics anymore...

_**What's this #faberrycat thing?**_

_**faberry faberry faberry fabray + berry faberry! #faberrycat **_

_**It's not #faberrycat it's Rachel's cat…**_

_**It's Sophie! #faberrycat**_

_**Wow! That was so gay! I love Brittany! Remember Fondue for two guys?! Also she is hot! #faberrycat **_

_**#faberrycat! Like: fabray + berry *-* genius Britt is genius… also friends taught me that cats are a big step… #just saying**_

_**It's just me or that was soooo gay, I mean, will they still keep talking about that friendship shit? first matching bracelets now this #faberrycat**_

She looks at her bracelet because although they actually weren't together when they bought the bracelets, now it really does seem something more.

_**Quinn dated a girl before, she kind of hides it now… I suppose it's because of the show… #faberrycat**_

_**Why people are freaking out with this #faberrycat thing? Wasn't she with Puck?**_

"No! She is not!" Rachel shouts.

_**I think they're cute, but they're just friends… What is the big deal about this #faberrycat thing anyway…**_

_**People are so delusional… so someone puts their names together and now they're a couple? #faberrycat**_

_**I ship #faberry since Rachel's David letterman interview… they're so cute together… #faberrycat**_

_**Cats? They are a big step… remember "Friends"? Cats are a big deal… #faberrycat**_

_**Thank you very much brittany ! #faberrycat**_

There is more but she stops reading.

If she wasn't so depressed she might have found it all very amusing.

But…

**_Now I feel the weight of the world… Is on my shoulders..._**

_Rachel, You have to be honest… to her… to yourself…_

**Flashback:**

_"I would like to point out how much of a drama queens my dads are… I mean, that's a family trace but still…"_

_"I think they're right, and it's an honor to us all to have you as our client…"_

_"Ronnie would kill me otherwise…"_

_"Talking about me?"_

_Veronica enters in the room._

_"Absolutely not…" Rachel teases._

_"Veronica, please we're doing business in here… you can't burst in just because your daddy is the president of this firm…"_

_"And owner, and Miranda, please control your bitchness… I'm here for Rachel…"_

_"Ronnie…" Rachel complains._

_"Can you stop calling me that?" The woman complains._

_"How are you beautiful?" Veronica kisses her cheek and ignores the other woman._

_"I'm fine really; I'm only doing this because my dads insisted… I would let it go…"_

_"Quinn once told me and I can see it now, you are too forgiving…"_

_"She said that?" Rachel smiles from ear to ear._

_"I have to go or the lesbo there will complain about it with my father…" Ronnie whispers into Rachel's ear and then kisses her lips quickly._

_Rachel looks more carefully at the woman. Veronica giggles._

_"Really?"_

_When she is at the doorway she says:_

_"You are still too new in this thing, straight girl… too new, your gaydar sucks…"_

_"Hey, I grew up in a home…"_

_"Whatever, bye…"_

_Rachel huffs._

_"Sorry, so sorry, you…"_

_"It's okay; I'm used to her silliness…"_

_"She really is silly…"_

_"I'm sorry but? You and her?" The redhead woman questions her._

_"Will you warn me about her slutness? Don't worry I know, I was drunk and… wow! Why am I telling you this… sorry, we can go back to our subject…"_

_"Ms. Berry, before we continue I have to say, stop it now…"_

_"What?"_

_"This behavior… I know you artists… and your life style, and yes Broadway may be a pretty gay friendly place, but I have to remind you what you are… Yes, I'm a lesbian, and I'm married…"_

_"Well, congratulations!"_

_The woman frowns she is not joking._

_"And we want to adopt a child…"_

_Rachel shrugs._

_"Do you know how difficult it is? How much prejudice is involved?"_

_"I have…"_

_"Two Fathers… yes, and still, you think you can be playing around with girls… just for fun…"_

_"It's not like that…"_

_"No? Are you gay?"_

_"I'm leaving, and I demand another lawyer!"_

_"Are you running from this conversation?"_

_Rachel explodes, she bursts out all her frustrations._

_"Don't dare! Don't you fucking dare! Don't you know I've had plenty of this speech before?! So, fuck you! I'm done with this shit!"_

_Rachel leaves the office fuming._

_She calls that one person who always has the right thing to say to her; because it always seems to be Quinn that Rachel goes to, for so many reasons._

_"Hello Rach what's up?"_

_Because really, just to hear that voice._

_"I shouldn't be bothering you, I was, well, pissed, and I just wanna hear a friendly voice, you know?"_

_**Actually I just wanted to hear your voice.**_

_Rachel thought it but didn't say it._

_"Well, I'm here…"_

**Now:**

Rachel sighs. It really is time to let it go. She loves Quinn and that's all that matters. She is a person, she is not a cause. Not anymore.

* * *

She spent the whole day alone but she sent a text to her girlfriend.

_**From Rachel: I'm ok, just need to be alone today…**_

_**From Quinn: can I see U tomorrow then?**_

_**From Rachel: I'll be at Mercedes…**_

_**From Quinn: can I call U?**_

_**From Rachel: just need time… I'll call U soon…**_

_**From Quinn: time from me? Are we breaking up?**_

_**From Rachel: no Quinn, I love U… I'll call U…**_

_**From Quinn: ok**_

_**From Quinn: I love U 2**_

She really needed to be alone.

Damn time she decided to be her old self; Rachel is going to visit Mercedes and of course she is buying a gift for the Diva. But is West Hollywood, paparazzi are an inevitability.

"Hi Rachel!"

She keeps walking toward her car; her glasses are hiding all the signals of the previous night.

"Where is the cat?" Someone jokes and she smiles.

"Is Quinn going to live with you again?"

Rachel ignores the questions and they keep taking pictures. She reaches the car and drives to Mercedes.

"So, you finally decided to unglue from your girlfriend? Which by the way is still weird to me… Quinn and you? Kurt said he knew but I really doubt that, he was only bragging…"

Rachel giggles.

"Nice to see you too Mercedes… hugging you now…"

Mercedes smiles widely and hugs her friend. After all the greeting Mercedes prepared some drinks and they went to the pool area.

"Sunbathing is divine!" Rachel states.

"There is not much of this in New York or in Ohio…uh?"

"This is not true… you know, to keep my complexion's tonality I always did it in my house backyard and in central park, well, when I used to have time…"

"Who could imagine… us, here in California…"

"Tell me about it… but I think I always imagined it… you know, I always wanted everything too much… Broadway, New York…"

"Quinn Fabray…"

"That's so true and in so many levels, you can't even imagine…" Rachel smiles from year to ear. "But let's talk about another blondie…"

Mercedes laughs.

"What Sam told you?"

"Not much, because, hey… it's Sam… the little we talked I could detect a case of divahavior…

"What?" Mercedes giggles.

"Diva behavior… and you only behave like that when you're insecure… and I saw the pictures… the one with Sam and those skinny models…"

"Okay, Sherlock…"

"My intuition never fails…"

"Okay, maybe you are just a little bit right…"

"Mercedes he loves you, he is not into that type…" Rachel states.

"He dated the unholy trinity… and you know B, Santana and Quinn are flaring..."

"You're right Quinn is flaring but you know you just mentioned three of our best friends and they are very special women, Quinn is the most special of all, but anyway… my point is, you're special to him, those are just superficial women, he loves you that's what matters… besides… Mercedes, you're flaring too…"

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome… now let's gossip…"

Mercedes laughs hard.

"Should I call Kurt?"

"Of course!"

* * *

"Stop! you're annoying me… one more whining and seriously Quinn I'll kick you out of here!"

"I'm not whining…" Quinn whispers.

She throws herself on the couch.

"Yeah right…"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I was such…"

She stops talking because of the sound of Rachel's voice singing one of her songs, coming out from her phone.

"Oh… so cute…" Santana teases.

Quinn answers eagerly.

_"Hiiiii"_ Rachel's voice is an octave higher.

"Hi…"

_"Mmm… I love your voice baby…"_

Quinn smiles.

"Are you drunk?"

_"Nop, I'm with Mercedes and we've been drinking… just a liiittle…"_

"Okay baby, I'm going to take you home…"

_"No…"_

"Why not?" Quinn whines.

_"I'm just calling to notify you…"_

"To notify me? Rach I'm not your boss our something, I'm your girlfriend…"

_"I just meant that I don't want you to worry about me…"_

"That's impossible my love… let me take you home, okay?"

_"It won't be necessary Quinn; I think I'm going to stay here…"_

"Rachel I wanna see you…"

_"Tomorrow, promise… love you…"_

"I love you too…"

She hangs up the phone.

"So?" Santana asks.

"She is with Mercedes… I screwed up, didn't I?"

"No, let her be Quinn, something tells me that she is dealing with her ghosts…"

"What you mean?"

"I have a guess, maybe is my third eye…"

"Do you know something I don't know?"

Santana mind flies away.

**Flashback:**

_"You won't believe it…"_

_"Hi Santana, how was your trip?"_

_"Whatever lady Hummel… Ohio sucks!"_

_"What we won't believe?" Rachel asks._

_"Brittany and I were walking through the park with her cousin's daughter and you know, Britt loves PDA… anyway, this stupid woman just said: **Nowadays things are quite strange, imagine how messy those kind of children's head is…**"_

_"Don't lose your head over it…"_

_Kurt says sweetly; Rachel's eyebrows are about to meet in the middle, they are furrowed so tight._

_"No wait, there's more, the other bitch and I know she knew we were listening, said: **It really should be illegal… for the kid's sake… it's an abomination**…"_

_"Well, welcome to the Berry family's life…"_

_"Sorry, I forgot…"_

_"No, it's okay… if you excuse me…"_

_Rachel leaves them._

**Now:**

"San?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you know something I don't know?"

"No, not really, just be patient okay?"

Quinn sighs. She is going to be patient; after all she has waited almost ten years to get Rachel. What is one day?

* * *

Except that on the following day Rachel was busy again. She waited patiently until the night. Then she went to her girlfriend's house.

"Hi Quinn!"

She is not very happy that it is he who welcomes her in the house.

"Where's Rachel?"

"She is getting some sheet music on which she has worked these days… how are you?" Brian asks.

"I'm fine, I'd like to ask: do not intrude in our private life…"

"You mean?"

"If we will make it public or not, is our problem…"

"Oh, that… I'm sorry, I'm a pragmatic person, I have a goal then I chase it with full force…"

"And what does this have to do with me and Rachel?"

"I wanna make her a star…"

"She is a star…" She says harshly.

"A bigger star…"

"Your point?"

"She seems a bit distracted lately…" He points out.

"By me?"

"Maybe… and let's face it… when you two go public, it will be madness… look what one little twit already did… I don't want her distracted, I want her focused…"

"She will be, as always, and as I said, don't intrude…" Her voice is lower than usual.

"Here it is, really, is kind of a mess…"

Rachel gets in the living room and in the moment she sees Quinn her smile spreads across her face.

"Don't worry music is a universal language…"

"Yes it is…" She says to him but her eyes are locked onto her girlfriend's eyes.

"Well, I'm leaving…" He is annoyed.

"Okay…"

Brian kisses Rachel's cheek, which annoys Quinn, and then he leaves them. Quinn gets close to her girlfriend, she lifts her hand to cup Rachel's face but the brunette holds it and kisses it.

"Are we okay?"

"Mmmhmm… are you hungry? Have you had dinner?"

"Yeah, Rach?"

"Mm?"

"I-I… What's going on? Look, I'm sorry, I…"

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong…"

Rachel puts her hands on Quinn's hips and pulls her close; she kisses her girlfriend's chin.

"Let's sleep?" She asks.

"Okay, look I need to go to Ohio tomorrow… I promised my mom, and I want to see Beth…"

"Okay…"

"Are you coming with me? I know you don't…" she trails off. "I mean… but… Shelby…" She says uncertain. "Kurt, B and Santana will be there…" She smiles hopefully.

Rachel giggles and rests her forehead on Quinn's chest.

How similar they are.

Because, really, Quinn is enough reason for her… it has always been like that. Just like Rachel always wanted to be enough reason for Quinn.

_"**Come back to Glee… It will be fun… boys vs. girls…" **_

Rachel cups Quinn's neck and presses their lips together. They remain like that with their lips just pressed against each other; they don't need to let passion overtake their bodies. Because right now they are feeling all the love they feel for each other.

Rachel pulls away.

"I love you, but I'm not going with you…"

"Why not?"

"Not tomorrow, I need to do something first…"

"Are you still mad at me? I'll do whatever you want…"

"It's not you it's me…"

"Oh god…" Quinn whines.

"No, it's not like that, I just meant, I'm dealing with some…" She sighs.

"You can trust me…"

"I know, and I do… but I need you to trust me too… you're going to Ohio tomorrow, everything will be okay, I promise… Let's sleep? I'm really tired…"

Quinn nods. She misses cuddling her girlfriend and her smell, and her hair spreaded all over her face. She sighs.

"Okay…"

* * *

"Quinnie!"

"Hi mom…"

Quinn comes into the house and hugs her mother.

"Where is Rachel?" Judy questions her daughter.

"She didn't come…"

"Oh… but you're here! I'm so happy, my two daughters!"

Quinn shrugs.

"She is here?"

"Quinnie…"

"My bedroom, now, Frannie… later…"

"Okay…"

Quinn goes to her bedroom. As soon as she gets there she tosses her bag away and throws herself on her bed. It seems like the last time she came home.

_She loves you… she loves you…_

After a moment of mental rest she decides to face the perfect couple downstairs. She really doesn't know why but she feels the need of looking good, so she takes a quick shower, she puts her makeup and wears one of her favorite dresses (actually, it is Rachel's favorite).

Before she reaches the kitchen Quinn can hear her sister's voice. It would be a pleasure to spy, but she really is not in the mood.

"So, finally you decided to give me the honor of your presence…"

"Yeah…"

Quinn gets a little close and they hug each other.

"I mean… my sis is a celebrity…"

"Kind of, where is Mark?"

"In the backyard… but tell me about your glamorous life, I saw you at the David Letterman's show…"

"It's nice, sometimes it's exhaustive and not glamorous at all, this year I'll have to deal with the show and the movie filming… but I like it…"

"Interesting…"

Quinn knows her sister is avoiding the love life subject, which used to be her favorite pastime, to inquire about Quinn's relationships. But somehow the actress likes it this way.

But Judy had others plans.

"So Quinnie, why is Rachel not here?"

Frannie rolls her eyes.

"She said she had to do something…"

"I thought you guys couldn't stay away from each other…"

"Rachel? Rachel Berry? The Jewish girl with two fathers?"

"Frannie…" Judy complains.

"Okay, since mom seems to be apparently in a trance, I guess I'll have to say… you're dating a girl again? Really? I thought that was just a phase … I think I don't have to tell you what I think about it…"

"Frannie!"

"It's okay mom… and really, you can stop now… Rachel is not here…"

"Stop what?"

"I think I just screwed up everything anyway, but hey! maybe someday I will marry a guy and give you beautiful grandchildren…" She storms out, well she has learned with the best.

Her phone is ringing in her bed when she gets in her bedroom. She throws herself on the bed as fast as she can.

"Hello…"

_"Hello my love…"_

Her face lights up with a wide smile.

"Yes, I'm yours…"

_"I hope so…"_

"As long as you want me to be…"

She hears Rachel's breath.

_"I called to see how you are and if you got home safely, because apparently someone forgot to tell me…"_

Quinn giggles.

"I just arrived not long ago, and I… will you come?"

_"Yes, like I told you, I just needed to do something before…"_

"Don't be long…"

_"I won't, I promise…"_

"Okay, I love you…"

_"I love you too… and Quinn? I'll always want you…"_

**_Everything is gonna be okay…_**

She is feeling so much better that she can barely contain her smile.

She is in dreamland or Racheland; it's the same to her anyway, when she hears a knock on her door.

"Come in…"

Judy gets inside the room.

"It's what you think?" She burst out the words.

"Mom…"

"Maybe I do deserve it… I let him kick you out from here right? But I'm really trying Quinn, I know I'm not the perfect mother but… you know, after your accident, I really saw how much I was losing; I wanted to get close to you Quinn… I want to be close to you… and yeah that's not the easiest thing in the world to me, but you know what? Your happiness is what matters to me, and now, Rachel's too, because Really, look at her… I don't think it's possible not to love her right away…"

Quinn's tears run down her face.

"I'm sorry… I just… sorry…" She stands and hugs her mother. "I think Rachel is right, the Fabray women can't resist Rachel Berry…"

"Well, she definitively has captivated me…" Judy smiles and wipes her Daughter's tears.

"Yeah yeah, she is mine…"

Judy rolls her eyes.

"You really need to control your jealousy… anyway; she has one more Fabray lady to conquer…"

"That will be tough…"

* * *

Quinn wakes up the next day with the buzz of her phone. She reads the text.

_**From Santana: I'm bored already… Ohio sucks!**_

_**From Quinn: where's B?**_

_**From Santana: Fuck U**_

_**From Quinn: she's n with U I'm assuming**_

_**From Santana: Her mother's... is berry coming?**_

_**From Quinn: soon ;)**_

_**From Santana: Ass**_

_**From Quinn: she is on her way**_

_**From Quinn: fuck! Delete that message right now!**_

_**From Santana: done**_

_**From Quinn: Why are we texting?**_

_**From Santana: I didn't know U were awake…**_

Quinn calls her.

_"Hello bitch!"_

"Hello…"

_"So, your plans?"_

"I'm going to visit Beth and then I'll spend the rest of the day with my mom…"

_"Nice… but tell me are you and Berry okay?"_

"Aw, you're concerned about my love life?"

_"Why are you assuming it's you… it could be…"_

"Rachel? Aw, how sweet…" Quinn teases her.

_"Shut the fuck up…"_

"It's really nice to talk to you Santana but I'm going to see Beth…"

_"Go ahead Juno…"_

"Whatever fake boobs…"

_"At least I have boobs…"_

"Whatever…"

_"Right back at you…"_

She gets out of Bed and goes downstairs.

"Morning mom! Happy mother's day!" She kisses her mother's cheek and hugs her tight. Judy giggles happily.

"Hey there Quinn…" Mark greets her.

"Hi Mark, how are you?"

She goes toward him and hugs him quickly, what must have been the strangest thing in the world for her sister, taking into consideration her face; Rachel was right, the Fabrays are not like the Berrys. She really doesn't care about her sister's opinion.

"I'm fine…"

"Morning sis…" Quinn kisses her sister's cheek.

"Who are you?" Frannie asks confused.

"This is Rachel's influence…" Judy teases and Quinn smiles.

"Still with this Rachel's thing mom?"

"Who is Rachel?"

All the three women look at him at the same time.

"Rachel is my girlfriend and the love of my life, I'm sorry if that upset you sis… and now, if you excuse me, I have to see the other love of my life…" she turns to Judy. "Sorry mom, I promised Beth I would have breakfast with her, okay?"

"Okay… you could bring her here, maybe?"

"I'll see… bye guys!"

She leaves the kitchen with a smirk on her face.

* * *

"I'll get it! I'll get it!"

Quinn hears Beth's voice. And as soon as she opens the door Beth jumps on her mother's arms.

"Quinn!"

"Beth!"

The actress lifts her daughter and hugs her tight.

"Happy mother's day!"

Quinn smile couldn't be any bigger.

"Come in! I have something for you!"

"Really?"

They come to the living room.

"Hi Quinn!"

"Hi Shelby…"

"Rachel is…" Shelby nibbles her bottom lip.

"She is coming… she must be in her plane now…" Quinn smiles at her. "She didn't forget you…"

Shelby nods.

"Come on!" Beth drags her to her room.

"Love you bedroom…"

"Really?"

"Yes really…"

Beth goes to her closet and takes a box.

"Here!"

Quinn takes it.

"What is it?"

"Well, your gift! You know, I was thinking, I'll have to be rewarded, two mothers two presents… I may have spent all my savings…" she smirks.

"By her savings she meant blackmailing Rachel…"

"Mom!" Beth shouts and Shelby laughs.

"Quinn, you're having breakfast with us right?"

"Yes, I promised…"

"Okay…" Shelby leaves them.

"Open it!" Beth says eagerly.

"I'm opening…"

Quinn opens the box and finds a gold charm. She loves her girlfriend.

"Here,"

Beth takes the note that it is in the box too.

"Read it…"

The actress smiles at her daughter.

"Go ahead…" Beth says.

_Yeah… maybe the charm was my idea, but she chose it!_

_Love you!_

_Always yours_

_Rachel_

"These tears means you loved it or…"

"Of course I loved it! Come here!"

She hugs her daughter.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Mmm let me see… Oh my ears and whiskers, how late it's getting!²"

Beth laughs and sings.

"_I'm late I'm late for a very important date. No time to say Hello, Goodbye. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late_…"²

"How did you know?" Beth asks.

"It's a rabbit… isn't it?"

"Yes it is, Rachel told me to buy something that would represent me and I love Alice in wonderland, like a lot…"

"Of course you do… you're my daughter…"

"Let's eat breakfast I'm starving…"

"Beth?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you remember wher you told me you wanted to meet your aunt… Well, she is here, I mean, in my house…"

"Yes, I want to see her…"

"Okay, let's talk to you mother…"

* * *

"Sorry guys… I'm not really in the mood… I'm waiting Rachel…"

Kurt, Brittany and Santana are in her living room trying to cheer her up.

"She should be here by now…" She whines.

"She will be Quinn…" Kurt says.

"I know, it's almost midnight…"

"So what? The spell will be over Cinderella?" Santana teases her.

"San…" Brittany reprimands her girlfriend.

"I meant it's late… but thank you guys, for coming here… I would have freaked… you kno…"

She stops talking because she just heard the bell.

"I'll go get it !" She stands up quickly.

BUt Judy is already going toward the door.

"Wow… calms down Cinderella…"

Before Quinn could complain, Judy walks toward them hand on hand with Rachel.

"Rachel!"

She runs toward her girlfriend and hugs her eagerly.

"Hey baby… Sorry I'm late I was at Shelby's" Rachel smiles.

They walk toward her friends.

"I'll let you guys alone… I'm really tired…" Judy leaves smiling from ear to ear.

"I think, we are going too…" Kurt states.

"No, stay, you all… I want you all to hear this, I feel like I own this to you guys too..."

"What's going on baby?" Quinn questions her.

Rachel closes her eyes and breathes deeply. Then she looks at those beautiful hazel eyes that have been her world, not just in these weeks they are together, but for almost ten years.

"I love my family, I love my dads, this isn't me complaining or regretting… this is me finally being honest with you… see you insecure about my love for you makes me torn, more than you can imagine… that being said, prepare yourselves for the mother of all the ramblings…"

She takes a deep breath.

"grow up in a home like my family has been nothing less than wonderful to me, but outside those walls my life was not so easy, I don't want you to think I'm a coward, that I wanted to hide our relationship on purpose…"

She sighs.

"Don't you know she is gay? Her parents are turning her…" She smiles weakly. "It should be illegal, this is too confusing for a kid… just one of the things a heard, when I was eight I remember that I got scared because I loved my dads so much I couldn't imagine a life without them… I didn't know for sure that nobody could take me away from them…"

Brittany eyes are watering, Santana is frowning; Kurt is crying now, how could he never think about it before. How could he have missed it?

Quinn is staring at her like she is watching the most perfect thing in the world. That is what Rachel is for her. She won't cry, not now. She will listen Rachel's every word.

"I was raised to embrace the gay, and love every person no matter what, my dads would never be less than supportive about it… and maybe if it was a different time and a different place… who knows? But it was Lima, Ohio; it was where I grew up… I never stopped being myself because of that, really, I was always myself…"

She looks at Quinn more intensely.

"And I think…" She has to stop to control her tears. "I'm not gay… I'm even worst! I almost could hear the voices again… Look what they turned her, the promiscuity, it doesn't even matter if is a boy or a girl to her…" The tears stream down her face.

"Rach…" Quinn holds her tears.

"I was fifteen… I panicked! So I decided to be the outstanding heterosexual girl who could prove that her home was like every other home and that she was just like the other girls who were raised in a "normal" family… you may be raised in a conservative family Quinn and I know that to love me must have been really tough for you but… don't get me wrong, the optimist girl who chased the fairytale? That was really me… I used to dream about my Mr. Arnstein…" She giggles. "And yes it was silly, but I was a teenage… I really fell in love with Finn, that wasn't an act, it never was… but… but…" She cries hard. "you think I may be torn between you two…" more sobs. "which is really ironic Quinn, because right now I love you and only you…" She tries to wipe her tears. "but Finn always had to get half of my heart… because all this time? I have loved you and I kept it in secret… in a secret place inside my heart…" She looks at Kurt who gives a sympathy smile. "And I will always be grateful to him, because one day half of my heart stopped beating and if it wasn't the other half I would be so damaged, it wasn't just the guilty, but the knowledge that I could never see you again or never talk to you again or never say: I love you Quinn Fabray, I always have… truth, you pissed me off sometimes… well a lot of times…"

Quinn laughs between sobs, because she stopped trying to hold her tears since the whole half heart thing.

"You really didn't understand what you meant to me… you couldn't… because I was in a crusade, holding the Berry's family flag; and it didn't matter that when I first saw you it was like a neutron star collision, because that's what we are, a neutron star collision, you make me shine, and really Quinn? I named the song using the words you said! Because you mattered to me, you've always mattered to me and that song is all about you; is all about us, and that includes him, because somehow he is part of our crazy love story… I met you before I met him…" She cries again. "The prettiest girl I've ever met… and then you hated me…"

"I never hated you…"

"I didn't know…To focus on Finn was easy, especially cause as I said I fell in love with him…but once and a while the collision would happen and it was always magical, like when I wanted to convince you to stay in glee, when we confronted each other that day in the auditorium, when you said we were friends, when you told me you got Yale, when you said you would be in the wedding, when I first saw your face after the accident…" She sobs. "The first time I visited Yale, my first musical… Even when we weren't friends, I always knew you weren't the bitch everyone thought you were, and you knew that I was destined for bigger things; we were always there to each other, even without knowing, I told you that day when we were… you know… what that crown represents to me…"

Quinn blushes a little when she remembers that day.

"And it was you… you brought me back Quinn, cause that's what you do, you make me shine… you didn't give a piece of plastic, you gave me your dream…"

"I kind of help…" Santana teases. They all smile.

"Thanks…" Rachel smiles with more tears rolling in her face. "I think that that was the most beautiful thing someone ever did to me… here is the think with secrets, you need to keep it for yourself, but when you're over the edge, it's nearly impossible to do it, there were two times that I almost gave away my feelings, I know this will give ammunition to Santana's innuendos but… Finn always managed to overshadow everything else, so when we were together I was blind to everything around me or inside me for the matter cause, yes I confess I became Mrs. Rachel Hudson…"

"Yes, there will be innuendos…"

"He said now or never and it was never after all… I chose you, I didn't realize at the time but I did… and when we found out about the car accident… all this feelings came out and I was so scared and by the way I need to apologize to you cause I stepped away, and let's face it; I was the reason behind that accident, you know that, I know that, everybody knows that… I should've been in your every physiotherapy… why wasn't I? well, fear… really Quinn, I'd carry you on my back if you let me… but to see you like that made me sensitive, I was afraid to say the wrong thing and you would regret my friendship, it was selfish and not me at all, if I had to choose a moment when our relationship failed, it was in that three months that I let you on your own…"

"You didn't…"

"Yes I did… and ironically I choked on my audition! I don't need you to tell me Quinn, I know… I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach, you weren't okay, something was wrong… I couldn't focus on my rehearsals… Which shouldn't be a problem cause I sang it on sectionals without rehearsals… something was wrong…"

Quinn looks down.

"I was really down, like never before… I don't know if I would have done something drastic, I'm here right?"

Rachel is pale, she feels a sudden nausea. Her hands are shaking and her tears are rolling down her cheeks.

"I was not progressing in my recovery and yes, I was feeling lonely…"

Rachel sobs.

"I'm such an ass!" Rachel cries.

"It's okay… you know, I was like that before the accident… Puck…" She sighs. "We kind of understand each other and her was right, I was lost… but he thought it was because of the pregnancy, but it wasn't just that… he thought glee club was dedicating so much attention on Santana when everybody always knew about her and B, but no one stopped to help me, because I was lost, and he had no idea how right he was… I was dealing with the same problem I just didn't know, Finn was wrong; Santana would never hurt herself… But…" She takes a deep breath.

"I think I need to apologize to you Quinn, I said those horrible things to you because of that David thing, you were right, and I'm not even talking about your sexuality, you went through so many things… and you're right, San wouldn't hurt her but you wouldn't too, okay? You're a strong person…" Kurt says. she smiles at him.

"When Puck told me about he and Shelby, that really pissed me off, and really, if it wasn't for Beth and you Rachel… I would have reported her… but I didn't and everything was going so well, we won sectionals, we became friends, I got Yale… my life finally was good, and then the weeding; I had to put some sense in your head… it never was about you choosing me over him, it was about sending you to your destination… but you didn't listen…"

Quinn laughs.

"I was so vulnerable that day… I was exposed like never before, I mean, I was saying out loud in front of everybody, which had never happened before with us, how much I admired you…and you didn't listen… so I walked way, and when I reached my car, I laughed, I laughed really hard, and it was liberating… I laughed of myself, I thought: wow Quinn, do you really think Rachel would considerate to call off the wedding because you won't be there?"

"That's exactly what she did…" Santana jokes trying to hold her tears. They all smile and Brittany puts her arms around her girlfriend shoulders hugging her tight.

"So I decided to be a supportive friend… I really don't know what made me wear that uniform… It's funny cause I said so many horrible things to you wearing that and I don't know… I think it was unconscious… it was sad but at the same time that was me assuming the role that I have played so far, I was being a friend, I settled with this part that day… and then the accident, I got really happy when I saw your face again, you all; and I decided that I had to be strong, and I was, you said it was your fault, I disagreed, because it wasn't Rachel… anyway, time passed, I got frustrated; Joe was the only one there for me besides my mom, and my mom and I became really close at that time, which was great… but the physiotherapy wasn't working, I was mad, frustrated and I got depressed… "

She turns to Kurt.

"Here is the irony about my speech about David that day Kurt… I said I would never think of doing such a thing, somehow I was right… I think I would never do that, but I got really close…"

Rachel sobs again.

"Maybe not really close… but I was really down…then I focused on one thing…" She smiles and rolls her eyes. "A plastic thing… I asked Finn, because I believed he could help me and yeah… I think you're right, he is part of our crazy story; and once again there was I: trying to push him away from you… Again… at that point, I could be crowned, having my dance, I mean, if Finn let me get up from that chair at my own pace instead of trying to pull me out by force…"

"When did he do that?!" Rachel shouts angrily.

"He was looking for me and he found me in the bathroom; I was standing and as always he got the worst conclusions and he didn't let me explain that I still needed my chair, I wasn't pretending… you don't have to be really mad at him… he was mad because I was keeping him away from you…"

"That's not an excuse! You were recovering from a spine surgery! This could have been…"

She huffs and Quinn was kind of amused that Rachel is actually mad at him. She is still Quinn.

"As I said; that night was being horrible so far… but you happened… and even if we were actually making out…"

Quinn looks at Santana. The Latina laughs.

"That was my most incredible line!"

"Yeah, and you didn't win after all…"

"Whatever, I blame Berry and her one vote… she has been always your fan-girl anyway…"

"As I was saying, making out would have been interesting… but I wouldn't change that day, and really when you started your speech, I got scared of what you could say in that moment… but it was perfect, and I didn't need that crown anymore… and you're wrong, I didn't give you my dream cause you're my dream…"

Rachel blushes and drops her eyes.

"Your car accident was my worst nightmare Quinn but it made me see how much you meant to me… how your friendship meant to me…" She smiles childlike. "The accomplishment I am more proud of… when I said those words I released a breath I was holding since the day I met you… cause I was in front of you and I knew I had a place in your life, a real place, me Rachel Berry, and not because my mom had your baby, but because we were really friends…"

Quinn smiles.

"We really have this thing with proms…" Rachel jokes.

Kurt giggles.

"it was really the destiny, cause I couldn't know that Finn would complain about you… your car accident was the second time I really faced my feelings for you… but after your speech that day in the auditorium, I started thinking, that was it… you would marry him and would stay here… I would leave to New York with my best friend and… that was it… I would never be part of your life, right? He said he would pick up the wrong one… I could have said that it wasn't like that; we girls appreciate the gesture not the object… but no… I couldn't get shut… And yes Kurt I knew gardenias mean secret love…"

"You're saying…" Quinn questions her.

"You know, when you gave me that note, the one you signed as Lucy with that gardenia, I thought for a moment that I was caught…"

"What you…"

"Girls like Quinn … you don't want to do anything that's going to distract from their face, so ask for a gardenia with a light green ribbon wrapped around it to match her eyes… that was what I said to him…" …"

Quinn smiles because the first thing that comes to her mind is: **It matches my eyes…**

Rachel bursts out in tears.

"I'm so sorry… I'm sorry for what I put you through; cause really Quinn all your insults and names? nothing compares to the fact that you almost died because of me… I was trying to prove something that really are nothing comparing to our love, I know it doesn't make sense and it's not rational but every time I looked at you with more than just friendly eyes I had to repress myself cause I felt like I was betraying my dads… and God! How many times I cursed that stupid cheerios uniform! Oh! The irony of things… yeah, the last time you wore that… it was…" She sighs. "I swear that when you opened your eyes I almost lost it… but your mother was there, as a reminder of the world we lived in… someday, somewhere, a girl would find her Quinn Fabray and dream about having a family with her and all these stuff and it would be cool… I didn't want jeopardize that… especially for nothing, because in my head, in my world, Quinn Fabray wouldn't fall in love with Rachel Berry, no… she just wouldn't… I once told Kurt that I wasn't hiding my affairs with girls and if I fell in love I would be open about it… There would never be any girl, because there is only you…"

She wipes her tears and holds Quinn's hand.

"Yes, all this rambling was for to tell you that somehow I'm kind of traumatized with the fact that my dads could suffer any kind of judgment… and yes, this made me repress my love for you in the past… but back then even if I was comfortable with this love I would never open up to you, because I really believed you wouldn't feel the same way and that you were straight…"

Santana laughs and Kurt frowns at her.

"Sorry, I couldn't contain myself…"

"And yeah, when I found out about your sexuality I got a little crazy, but… I was still Rachel Berry and you're still Quinn Fabray…"

Quinn hugs her. She hugs the love of her life as tight as she could because she won't let her go.

"I really don't wanna hide us anymore; I think I still want to be discreet though…"

Rachel nibbles her lip apprehensively.

"I finished…"

All four release their breaths. She giggles because their faces are priceless.

"My prom was awesome…" Brittany says prideful.

"Yes it was…" Kurt nods.

"So Quinn Fabray? Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"I thought I already was…"

"Yeah, but I always wanted to ask…" Rachel smiles her big smile.

"Yes! I do…"

Quinn presses their lips together and soon they are kissing each other passionately.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, I mean, wife and wife, you may get a room and fuck each other now… and that's our cue to leave…" Santana says it in a mockingly way.

"I agree let's go…" Kurt grimaces.

"Bye Quinn!" Brittany shouts.

"Oh Fuck off Quinn!"

Despite Santana's huffing they don't break the kiss until their friends are gone.

"I need you now…"

Quinn takes Rachel's hand and drags her to her room. When she crosses the door she locks it. Rachel smirks.

"Do you really want to do this here?"

She doesn't answer she grabs Rachel's waist and pulls her into a searing kiss.

"I think that's a yes…" Rachel teases.

They kiss again and when the kiss that seems like an eternity ends, they just stares into each other's eyes. Rachel then takes control as she pulls Quinn forward to another kiss; one of her hands slides away from the back of Quinn's head down to her ass. As they continue to kiss, Quinn's slowly unbuttoned Rachel's blouse, exposing her sexy black bra. Rachel gets rid of her blouse quickly and tosses her away, the singer grabs her girlfriend's shirt and takes it off too; But Quinn is not wearing a bra and Rachel soon takes advantage of that; she cups Quinn's breasts and squeezes it gently at first but insistently later while she leaves a trail of wet kisses on Quinn's neck.

"I missed this…" Rachel says.

"Did you?"

"Yeah…"

The blonde pushes the brunette on the bed. Quinn licks her neck and starts making her way down to her breasts. She kisses and licks between Rachel's breasts playfully biting, sucking, nipping and licking over the bra, first one nipple and then the other as one of her hands starts its downward journey.

"Oh no…"

Rachel shifts their positions.

"Tonight I'll make you mine Fabray…"

"I'm already yours…"

"Let me love you?"

Quinn smiles widely.

"Always…"

The singer starts to undress her girlfriend in a very slow pace; stopping sporadically to kiss every inch of that amazing body. When she takes off Quinn's panties Rachel sees how wet her girlfriend is and she smiles; it is all because of her and for her.

She settles on top of her and they kiss again. They lips locked, mouths open, tongue greedily exploring every inch of each other's mouth, Rachel's teeth biting her girlfriend's lower lip gently, then not gently at all, Quinn moans, her hands traveling down Rachel's back.

Quinn seems to have gone to another world, as Rachel slips her hand to cup her sex. She lets out a low moan when the singer starts tracing circles from above her clit to the top of her thighs; the blonde keeps moaning as Rachel teases around her sex, inserting first one, then two fingers into her very wet core. Rachel stops working over Quinn's breasts, and began licking her abs and then she moves farther down as she keeps fucking her girlfriend.

"Oh fuck! I'm really… trying. To. Keep. quiet… oh fuck baby!"

As soon as Rachel's lips found her clit, Quinn explodes in pleasure, moaning while pushing her clit farther onto the singer's tongue. She kept pushing her sex onto Rachel's mouth and fingers. Quinn is in a trance, twisting, and letting out loud moans.

"Oh Rachel… Mmmm… Oh, Oh fuck…"

Rachel sucks and licks and trusts her fingers harder into Quinn until she starts shaking and moaning even louder.

The blonde can feel her orgasm getting close.

"Fuck! I'm…"

She explodes and goes over the edge.

"Oh yeah…" She moans.

Rachel starts kissing her abs again.

"Baby you turn me into a loud bitch… I'm sure the entire house heard that…"

Rachel giggles.

"Sorry…"

"Well, I'm not sorry…"

Rachel starts laughing.

"What?"

"You really didn't notice?"

"What?"

Rachel stands.

"You got another tattoo?!"

"Yes!" Rachel beams.

"Let me see it…"

Rachel's new tattoo is on her left rib, right under her breast. Quinn starts inspecting the tattoo and as soon as she sees what is it, she sighs.

"You…" She trails off and then she presses their lips together in a heated kisses.

"So, did you like it?"

"You're kidding? this is beautiful…" She looks at the tattoo again.

She reads every word:

_**You can't spell Love without L…**_

"And so fucking sexy…"

"You really liked it uh? what's good because that's the reason why I didn't come with you…"

Quinn smiles.

"I'm going to show you how much I liked it…"

She really showed. All night long.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Next: Beth and Frannie and… Frannie and Rachel.**

**1 Neutron star collision – Song by Muse**

**2 Alice in Wonderland (1951)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I would like to thank everybody that is following this story.**

**And don't worry; you'll have more and more and more and more and more and a lot more and more and a little bit more chapters!**

**Remember: I don't own Glee. **

**The Fabray's song.**

**Quinn: italic **

**Frannie: Bold and italic**

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

**Because of you**

_But if, baby, I'm the bottom you're the top!_

The music echoes across the room. Rachel mumbles some unintelligent words half awake half asleep. They are cuddling naked in Quinn's bed. Rachel is spooning her girlfriend.

The song keeps going, until her eyes pop open. She lifts her head and fumbles Quinn's nightstand searching for her phone.

"Hello dad… Oh, hi daddy…"

She put the same ring tone for both of them and her eyes are barely open for her to have noticed the name on the screen.

"_Were you still sleeping? I guess it has something to do with the stunning blonde by your side, uh?"_

"Here you go again daddy, trying to tease me when we both know you can't handle…"

"_What? I'm not teasing… I'm just pointing the truth…"_

"Oh really?" She smirks. "But I think you're right; I might be out of my usual morning routine… it's Quinn's fault, she spent last night fu…" Quinn takes Rachel's phone.

The blonde was awake when Rachel picked up her phone and as soon as she hears her name she steps in.

"Hi Hiram, Rachel is temporarily prohibited to talk… any particular reason for you call? I'd be very happy to tell her…"

"Quinn!" Rachel shouts.

Hiram laughs in the other side of the line.

"_Oh God… I'd like to see her face now…"_ Hiram says still trying to hold his laugh.

"Give it to me…" Rachel demands childlike.

Quinn smiles and gives the phone to her girlfriend then she lies on the bed again.

"So?" Rachel sits.

"_Are you coming to visit your dads?"_

"Of course daddy; that's why you interrupted my sleep?" She huffs.

"_Hey! I thought you would be awake…"_

"Daddy it's ten in the morning!"

"You used to be awake by six in the morning…"

"I had school! And as I was saying someone kept me from sleeping all night long…"

"Rach!" This time Quinn shouts.

"Anyway… Of course I'll go home … See you and dad soon okay? love you daddy! Bye!"

"_Okay pumpkin… love you too!"_

She hangs up and throws her back on the mattress; right after Quinn cuddles her girlfriend innocently at first but soon she starts kissing and sucking and marking the brunette's neck. The blonde slides her hand up to Rachel's breast, she squeezes it and the singer moans.

"Oh no… don't even think about it…" Rachel obtests.

"Why not?" Quinn stops the kissing.

"Baby, my body is sore… and I really don't want your sister to hate me, your bedroom is not soundproof and my hand suffered enough last night…"

Quinn looks at Rachel's hand.

"Fuck! Rachel!"

Rachel's hand has teeth marks, twilight style.

"Baby you know I'm loud…"

Yes she knows, actually, no matter how loud Quinn can be Rachel will always be the louder. Quinn takes her girlfriend's bruised hand and starts kissing it sweetly.

"I'm a Broadway star after all… it was this or to scream your name all night long… you were really insatiable last night…"

"Have you seen my girlfriend?"

"Yeah… she is kind of hot uh?"

Quinn giggles.

"So hot… and I have the hots for her, in fact I have the hots for her since I was in high school; especially when she was wearing one of hers sinfully short skirts…"

"She used to wear that a lot uh?"

"She enjoyed teasing me…"

"I did not…" Rachel turns to face her girlfriend.

"I know it wasn't for me… you were into Fi…"

"I used to wear them because I liked them…" Rachel cuts her. "and I thought we had managed to let the Finn subject behind… you know, you once said: you can't change your past. But you can let go and start your future…"

"I was apologizing…"

Rachel gets puzzled.

"Yes I meant it like that, I really think, sometimes we need to move on and let go of the past but I also said that because, you know, for all the things I had put you through… I knew I couldn't change anything that I had done; but I wanted to be better; a better friend…"

They look at each other for a moment.

"I love you…" Rachel rests her head on her girlfriend's forehead.

"Besides, after last night… I don't think I want to erase our past anymore; I mean, I got half of Rachel Berry's heart after all; and… we do have so many special memories…"

"You have my whole heart; but yes, we have…" Rachel smirks. "Like that time we had sex on the auditorium's piano…"

Quinn eyes are open wide.

"Oh no… That was just a dream…" Rachel says feigning innocence. "A very naughty dream I had months ago…"

"Really?"

"Yes really… I needed a cold shower when I woke up… and you were wearing your cheerleader uniform…" Rachel smirks.

"You really has a thing for my cheerios uniform right?"

"You had no idea…"

"Was dream Quinn good?" The blonde arches an eyebrow seductively.

"Oh yeah… Really good; but real Quinn is so much better…" She says with her husky sex voice.

"Is that so?"

When they are about to kiss, they hear a knock on the door.

"Quinnie? Are you guys awake?"

"Yeah! Hold on a second…"

They look down at their bodies. Yes, some clothes would be great.

Rachel watches her girlfriend attempts to get presentable with delight. Because A) the view of her naked body pacing on the room and B) Quinn is so cute when she is embarrassed.

"Rach?"

"Mm?"

She was so lost watching her girlfriend that she forgot anything else. Like how she is completely naked on Quinn's bed.

"I'm going to the bathroom…" She gets out of the bed and goes toward the bathroom.

Quinn opens the door.

"Hi mom."

"Hi! I made breakfast sweetie, I want you and Rachel to join us, okay?"

"Okay…" Judy starts walking away."Mom?"

"Yes?" She turns.

"Did you hear something last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know… Any noise?"

"I don't think so… you know I sleep like a rock… why? There's something wrong?"

"No, no..." Quinn is relieved. "I think I was dreaming…"

"Okay… don't be long?"

"I won't…"

She closes the door.

"So?" Rachel asks as soon as she exits the bathroom, she is wearing Quinn's robe.

"Breakfast?"

"Please… I need to recover my energies…"

"Mom didn't hear anything… you know, from last night…" Quinn pulls her girlfriend closer.

"How do you know?" Rachel frowns.

"I certainly didn't ask: hey mom did you hear me and Rachel having sex last night?"

Rachel sighs. "Well…"

"You've got to be kidding me…" The blonde stares at the brunette in utter disbelief.

"Yeah no… I mean, you didn't even want to make out in here…"

Quinn pouts.

"I'm glad you've changed your mind, you know, I wanted to have sex with you in this bed, in fact I may have fantasized about ripping off your cheerios uniform and fucking you on this bed a couple of times…"

"Really?" Quinn arches an eyebrow. "How many times?" She leans to suck Rachel's neck.

"Many times…" Rachel purrs. "Baby I just gave you a big rambling and you didn't get it? I also had the hots for you… still have though…" The actress moans. "But now we need to get out of this room…"

"Yeah…" Quinn whines and Rachel smiles.

"And I need your clothes because I don't want to meet your sister in this robe…"

"Sure…" Quinn smirks. "actually, I have the perfect thing for you…"

The blonde goes to her closet and Rachel starts tying up her hair in a ponytail; after a while she finally finds what she was looking for; Quinn takes her favorite Yale shirt and goes toward Rachel.

"Here, wear this…"

As soon as Rachel sees the Yale shirt she freezes.

Quinn wanted to tease her sister a little; she couldn't imagine that Rachel would get so emotional.

"Baby what's wrong?"

The singer shakes her head without taking her eyes off the shirt that is on Quinn's hand. Then she takes the shirt in such a fondly way, like she is holding a sacred thing.

"Nothing…" She whispers and puts on the shirt quickly.

"Are you sure?"

Rachel looks down at the shirt and the smile that spreads across her face is so intense that makes her girlfriend smiles as well.

"I…" She blushes and drops her eyes. "I always wanted to wear this…"

"You just needed to ask… I could have gotten one for you…"

Rachel giggles "You didn't get it… I wanted to use yours…"

"Oh…" The blonde finally understands. "Really?"

She nods and looks up; they smile at each other.

"You just needed to ask anyway…" They laugh.

"Yeah… now I need something to the downstairs area…" She points down. "I can't leave this room like this…"

The shirt covers only the upper part of Rachel's thighs.

"Why not? You're sexy like that…" Quinn smirks and Rachel rolls her eyes. "Okay, but when we get back to L.A…"

She stops in mid-sentence because she just had a very naughty idea. She moans soundly.

"What are you thinking?"

"You'll see when we get back to L.A."

"Is it something naughty Quinn Fabray?"

"Very naughty Rachel Berry…"

Rachel giggles.

"Let's go silly, I want to meet your sister…"

The blonde sighs soundly.

"What?"

"Don't get too excited about her, and no matter what, I love you okay?"

"Okay…"

She kisses Rachel's forehead in a very fond and the brunette knows that she is in protective mode.

* * *

When they reach the kitchen, they are presented with Mark's laugh. He was joking, but Frannie wasn't that much into the joke. As soon as Judy sees them she goes towards the girls with a smile on her face.

"Girls!" She hugs her daughter then she turns to Rachel "Hey!"

They hug each other tight.

"Quinn! You didn't tell me you have another sister; I mean, look at this beautiful lady here…" Rachel says pompously.

"Stop…" Judy blushes. "Talking about beauty… look at you; you're even more beautiful than I remembered… and I almost couldn't enjoy you last night before Quinn jumped on you…" They smile.

"Stop hitting on my girlfriend mom…"

Frannie releases a displeased noise. Judy frowns and Quinn sighs.

"Rach, this is my sister, Frannie and her husband Mark…"

The older sister's eyes drops to Rachel's shirt.

"You're Rachel Berry." Mark looks excited.

"Well… yeah…" Rachel, smiling from ear to ear offers her hand and he shakes it.

"Frannie has your album..."

She rolls her eyes annoyed by her husband's revelation.

"I didn't know you like my music…" Rachel smiles at her.

"I actually won that CD… a friend gave it to me…"

Rachel nods still very excited to be meeting Quinn's sister "It's a pleasure finally to meet you; in fact I always wanted to meet Quinn's older sister… I mean, I always wanted to know everything about her life…"

The singer offers her hand and Frannie holds it unenthusiastically.

"Sure…"

"Are you girls hungry?" Judy asks.

"Very hungry Judy!" Rachel says playfully and takes a seat.

"The toast is just the way you like it… and I made fresh orange juice, just the way you like it too…"

Quinn sits on Rachel's side without taking her eyes off of her sister.

"Judy…" Rachel makes moony eyes.

"Mom, Rachel is such a spoiled diva already; you will make things worse, you should see the Berrys, they'd give food in her mouth if she asks…"

"Quinn!" Rachel nudges her girlfriend's ribs.

"Don't be jealous Quinnie I made bacon!"

"Oh yeah mom! Give it to me…"

"Are you sure you're gonna eat this baby?" Rachel teases her girlfriend.

"Yes! Sorry love; but not even you can take me away from bacon…"

"Yeah, bacon is Lucy's number one passion…" Frannie arches an eyebrow.

The actress shakes her head and looks at her sister amused how that didn't piss her off; maybe in the past but not anymore.

"Actually, I'm Lucy's number one passion..." Rachel states mockingly.

"Mm… Lucy…" Frannie teases her sister. "I thought you didn't like to be called Lucy…"

She used to hate, then it became indifferent, but now... Well… Rachel's tattoo…

_Oh yeah! Rachel's tattoo… _

Quinn smirks when memories from last night take her mind.

"She doesn't…" The singer says a little annoyed.

Frannie ignores the brunette and keeps looking at Quinn. The actress ignores her sister too.

"What rhymes with Lucy? I forgot… can you remind me sis?" She says teasingly.

Rachel frowns at her.

"Frannie enough…" Judy interferes.

"I'm just teasing her mom… Lucy knows I'm just kidding… right Lucy?"

Quinn laughs.

"You know what? Frannie? You can call me Lucy as much as you want… that's my name after all…"

"Okay, enough! Who are you! What have you done to my sister?"

Mark gets uncomfortable and squirms on his seat. Rachel watches her carefully, she is amused how similar they are, truth, Quinn is so much more beautiful, which is not saying much because to Rachel, Quinn will always be the prettiest girl in the world.

"This is called grow up…"

"No, you're not like that…"

"Like what?"

"Like, all hugs and kisses and… Whatever…"

"You know that this is a normal human being behavior?"

"Not you…"

"You're confounding me with you…"

"You only wish you could be like me…"

"Oh no, I wished, wished I could be like you… you know, before my dad disowned me and you did nothing to support me…" Quinn says with venom.

"I was nineteen!"

"I was sixteen!"

"Girls!" Judy raises her voice. "Quinn, your sister is not responsible for that, I am…"

"Mom…" Quinn complains.

"And Frannie stop right now, I know what you're doing…"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Frannie crosses her arms.

"Yes you know! You're not responsible for your father's actions… and I am the one to blame here when it comes to Quinn's fate in that horrible day…"

Rachel shudders and shuts her eyes.

"_**Yes, Puck is the father…"**_

"Baby you're okay?"

Rachel nods weakly.

"But sweetie…" Judy starts again. "Your sister needed you too… and you failed as a sister, here is your chance to make amends by supporting her…"

"I won't support her with this…" She avoids Rachel's eyes.

"That's great because I don't need it!" Quinn raises her voice a little.

"Frannie…" Judy sighs.

"I don't want to talk about it in front of her…"

"Fran…" Mark warns her.

"She has a name!" Quinn shouts glaring at her sister.

Rachel touches her girlfriend's arm sweetly.

"Quinn, it's okay… actually, I need to see my dads…"

Frannie chuckles sarcastically and Rachel presses her lips together controlling her tempers.

"I'll see you later okay? If you guys excuse me, Mark, Frannie, it was a pleasure…" She turns toward the older Fabray. "Sorry Judy, but you know my dads…"

Judy nods.

"But please, come back…"

"I'll, I promise…"

She stands and Quinn mimics her movements.

"What you're doing?"

"I'm going with you of course…"

Rachel smiles and shakes her head.

"Bye guys…"

They walk to the bedroom. And soon Rachel starts putting her clothes on.

"You'll stay…" She says absentmindedly.

"No!"

"Quinn…"

"Rachel…"

"Look, I'll be back… you and your sister look like you need to talk and make up…"

"You're upset?"

"No… why would I be?"

"Frannie…"

"No, I'm not…"

The blonde sighs.

"What were you thinking when mom was saying about my dad disowning me?"

Rachel nibbles her lip.

"I know you love…" Quinn smiles at her. "Something was bothering you…"

Rachel sighs and gets close to her girlfriend.

"I was thinking about you, how it must have been difficult for you and how I made you go through it all again when I told Finn he wasn't the father… I was such stupid girl…" Rachel eyes are watering.

"Don't say that, I love you; I shouldn't have lied…"

"But…"

"No but…"

Quinn cups her girlfriend's cheek and kisses her passionately. Rachel holds the blonde's hair and opens her mouth widely; her tongue starts to writhe against Quinn's tongue. They moan into the kiss as the blonde slips her hands on Rachel's back going down her ass. Quinn pulls away.

"One day I will understand why I didn't do this sooner…" Rachel is dizzy because of the kiss.

"Better late than never…"

Quinn leans forward and plants firm, closed-mouth kisses all around Rachel's lips. The singer giggles.

"See you soon?"

"You better…" Quinn pouts.

They walk holding hands until they reach the door. They kiss a little bit more and say good bye. When Rachel is gone, Quinn goes back to the kitchen. She sits again as if nothing had happened.

"Is Rachel fine Quinnie?"

"Yes mom… There is only one reason for me to be here and not with her; first she told me to stay…And…"

She rubs her forehead and looks at her sister.

"I can't believe I'm going to ask this… Beth wants to see you, she is nine and she is smart… So I…"

"She wants to see me?" Frannie says almost like a whisper.

Quinn analyzes her sister's facial expression. She is not eager to let Beth to get along with Frannie, she wants to be sure that her sister will be nice. But Frannie seems to be truly willing to this meeting.

"Yes…So, can I trust you? Cause I swear…"

"Yes, you can trust me" Frannie cuts her sister.

"All I needed to hear…"

"That's wonderful!" Judy beams."Oh frannie! she is such a wonderful girl, you have to see how she is right now…"

"I can't wait to see her…" Frannie stares at Quinn.

They give each other a closed mouth smile.

"I'd like that too…" Mark states and Quinn nods.

"Mom, this is delicious…" Quinn starts eating again.

"So, Quinn… your mother said you will be starring a movie soon…" He asks her sister in law.

"Yes, is my first leading hole in a movie, I'm really exciting about it… and I want it to be good, you know, is an old project, I can't let Puck down…"

"I can't believe, you're still related to that moron…" Frannie disdains.

"In case you didn't notice sis, that moron, is the father of my daughter…"

Because, really, nobody can call her moron, moron;

"So, I think, we are related for the rest of our lives…"

"If you're saying… on second thought… why don't you marry him?"

"I love Puck too much to kill him; and believe me, that's what would happen…"

"Oh, Quinnie, you have horrible taste in men… I mean, I like Noah, because despite being the moron who got you pregnant, he gave me such a special thing and really, he is the least worst, but I think Beth has something to do with my judgment…"

Quinn laughs.

"I'll tell him this, or maybe not, he is already too cocky because I told him you prefer him than Finn… but hey! I have a much better taste in women…" She teases.

"Yes, she is a precious thing…"

"I really, I can't, mom… is this really you?" Frannie is astonished she turns to her husband. "Am I dreaming?"

He twists his mouth.

"Frannie, I don't need your opinion, really, I love her, she loves me and mom is okay with this… just accept this…"

"And by the way, you'll apologize for your behavior…" Judy adds.

"You're really delusional if you think I'm going to apologize to her…"

"First of all, careful young lady, I'm still your mother, and she has a name… like it or not, she is your sister's girlfriend…" even Judy is impressed how easy it came out of her mouth.

Frannie gets irritated and Mark is uncomfortable.

"Fine, whatever… I give up!"

"Good, cause once hurricane Rachel hits you… you can't get away…"

"You're so accurate mom, and you didn't even meet teenage Rachel…" Quinn says with moony eyes.

"Ha! Yeah right, I said I give up trying to put some sense in your heads… I didn't say I'll be her bestie…"

"Oh Frannie… you won't resist, believe me… you won't…"

Quinn smiles at her mother.

* * *

No matter how far she can go, or how successful she can be; she will always miss this: her little moments with her dads. After a quickly shower, she really needed to eat something. Since for obvious reasons, she didn't eat.

"So, or you really missed your dads' food or I suppose that the "breakfast with the Fabrays" was not very successful…" Hiram starts the game.

"Or…" She trails of. "I'm really famished because of my sex marathon last night…"

"Not successful…" He teases.

"No…" She shrugs. "But I really had a sex marathon last night…"

"Ugh!" Leroy walks in the kitchen. "Rachelah! I don't want to hear about my baby's sexual life… how is Quinn by the way?"

"Sorry dad… she is fine…"

Rachel takes a deep breath.

"Dad, daddy we need to talk…"

"You're pregnant?"

Hiram puts his hand or his heart and Rachel looks up at the ceiling.

"I don't know what is happening but lately everybody has decided to make ridiculous questions… no daddy, I'm not pregnant, Quinn is good but not that good…"

Leroy huffs.

"Sorry, but he asked for it… anyway… talking…"

"We're listening…" Leroy says and looks at his husband.

She opened up. She told them everything she told Quinn. It was tough but not as much as it was with her girlfriend. In the end they were both tearful.

"Baby girl, I won't say: you should have told us, because this is past now, of course it would have been better if you had opened up to us… But I'm proud of you, you're brave and strong, don't ever doubt that…"

"Hiram is right, you should have told us… but we should have been more active about it, I mean, is not like the signals wasn't there… and I'm not talking about you liking girls, I'm talking about your love for her; Don't get me wrong, Finn or Quinn…"

"It rhymes…" Hiram states and both Rachel and Leroy frown at him. "Sorry, keep going dear love of mine…" Leroy shakes his head but smiles at his husband, Rachel rolls her eyes.

"As I was saying, Quinn or Finn…"

"Actually, you said, Finn or Quinn…"

"For God's sake!" Rachel shouts.

"Hiram!"

"Shutting now…"

"We would support you anyway, all that matters is your happiness, but honey, we tried our best to stop that wedding, not because we don't like Finn, we love that boy, it's just that you were too young, nobody stopped you, she stopped you… she stopped you before that truck hit her car…"

Rachel closes her eyes.

"I know it's a delicate subject to you, but the true is, you refused to marry him because she wasn't there… you had decided that before the accident… "

"I know…" She sighs.

"Leroy is right, we saw the way she used to look at you and how she was when she was around you, and the way she watched your performances on Broadway… and all those names… well… but you, we should have noticed, I mean, I think I lost count of how many times you've talked about her…"

"Yeah, you started with: pretty blonde cheerleader, then little miss perfect Prom Queen…"

"The Barbie who stole your solo at sectionals…" Hiram teases.

"Finn's new girlfriend…"

"Oh, that lasted weeks…" Hiram says dramatically.

"The prettiest girl I've ever met…" She says fondly.

"That was after you told us about the whole story…"

"And we still didn't get your feelings…" Leroy sighs soundly.

"Yeah…" Hiram pouts and nods at him.

"It's okay… I was confused too…"

They hear the doorbell ring.

"That must be Kurt…"

She informs them and leaves the kitchen. Rachel opens the door to see her two best friends.

"Hi there!" The nifty boy beams.

"Hi Kurt! And hi!" She hugs the taller boy.

"Hey I want a hug too…" Kurt pouts.

"We saw each other yesterday…"

They get inside.

"I just wanna say that I'm here because of Kurt…" Finn raises his voice.

Rachel laughs.

"She is not here…"

"Oh…" He sighs. "I'm just leaving anyway; are you sure you don't want me to pick you up later?"

"Yes, Blaine is coming any minute…"

"Finn!" Leroy shouts; he just joined the kids in the living room, his husband right behind.

"Hi, Mr. Berry…Mr. Berry… so, how is the leg?"

"Getting better… and Finn thanks again, you know, for taking me to the hospital…"

The doorbell rings again.

"It was nothing…" Finn says humble.

_Hospital… Leg… Quinn!_

It is like reflex arc. She beats his head hard. All eyes open wide.

"Ouch! Rach! What was that for?"

The doorbell rings one more time.

"I got it…" Hiram goes toward the doorway.

"That was for trying to forcibly pull Quinn out of her wheelchair…"

"When?" Leroy asks surprised.

"Senior prom…"

"That was ages ago! I was mad because she was lying… I should be by your side supporting you and I was with her, again… "

"It doesn't matter; Do you have any idea how delicate is a spine surgery? You could have really hurt her… and I swear to God Finn Hudson, fiancé or not, I would have finished you if you had hurt her…"

"I'm sorry… yes it was stupid, but hey I did a lot of stupid things in the past…"

"You bet you did…" She says with her husky voice. "By the way, I wasn't lying; I wanted to surprise everybody…"

Quinn was on her way to Shelby's when she decided to pass by the Berry's house. She may have been a little annoyed when she saw Finn's car. But she let it go. She rang the bell twice and Hiram welcomed her. She smiled her biggest smile when she heard Rachel yelling at Finn.

"You surprised me love…" Rachel smiles her big smile and gets close to her girlfriend.

Finn rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, me too…" Kurt says.

"Well, I gotta go… Kurt, if you need me, call me… bye Rach…" He kisses her cheek quickly. "Bye Quinn…" He taps Quinn's shoulder and the blonde smiles at him.

"So, what you're doing here?" Rachel asks as soon as Finn leaves.

"You're not happy to see me?" She pouts.

"Baby, I'm always happy to see you…"

Quinn smiles from ear to ear.

"I'm going to pick up Beth; so I decided to pass by…"

"What you girls are going to do?" Rachel smile at her girlfriend.

"Actually, remember that Beth wanted to see Frannie?"

The singer nods happily.

"Frannie seems to be excited to see Beth too… so…"

"That's a good thing baby…"

They kiss.

"Okay Fabray, I need my Rachel time, you had enough… go take your child…"

"I'll never have enough… but fine I'm going…"

She kisses her girlfriend one last time. Kurt rolls his eyes at the sight.

"Don't forget you promised my mother that you'd come back…"

"I won't…"

The actress leaves the two Broadway stars.

"So, my bedroom?" She asks.

"Like old times…" he smiles.

* * *

"You really have to go?"

Frannie and her husband are in her old bedroom, he is packing.

"Yes Fran, you know I have my business,"

He owns his own chain of UPS stores.

"I'll wait Beth, but then I'll leave… you can stay as much as you want… you and your mother hadn't seen each other for quite some time and you and your sister still need to fix your relationship…"

"She is stubborn…"

"So are you…"

"You agree with me too; I mean, about her relationship…"

"Yes, because it's against the Lord's law… but she is your sister anyway…"

Frannie sighs.

"And mom is all… comprehensive, I almost don't recognize her anymore…"

"Maybe it's Russell's absence…"

"What you mean?" She frowns.

"The divorce, she lost her partner, after all…"

"He was never her partner! He was cheating on her! Why are you saying this?"

"I don't know… but when he was here, this family was bonded and exemplary…"

She laughs hard.

"Bonded? Exemplary? Quinn got pregnant and he kicked her out of here, during my teenage years I never knew what it was to have a mother who was not drunk and I pretty much think Quinn went through it too; so, don't give me the exemplary family speech!" she yells.

"You never told me that…"

"I haven't told you so many things…"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing… I'm going to help mom, she wants to bake some cookies to Beth…"

She leaves and a let a confused Mark behind.

* * *

Quinn and Beth were welcomed by an enthusiastic Judy. The older Fabray presented her granddaughter with hugs and kisses as soon as she walked into the house.

"Frannie! Mark, come here!"

Frannie and Mark show up right away.

"Wow Quinn! She is… wow…" Frannie opens her eyes widely.

Beth blushes a little and smiles shyly.

"Hi, I'm Beth…"

Frannie arches an eyebrow surprised by Beth's politeness.

"I'm Mark, Frannie's husband…"

They shake their hands.

"I'm Frannie, Quinn's older sister…"

"I know, you look like my mom, but she is prettier…"

They laugh.

"Why did you take so long Quinn?" Judy asks.

Mother and daughter look at each other with similar smiles.

"Shelby had to travel to New York because of her business; so, Beth is going to stay with me! We were packing her stuff…"

Shelby still owns the "Broadway star's babysitter business". However after the businesses prospered, she decided to go back to Ohio and just supervise from afar.

"Where is Rachel? We need to tell her…" Beth beams.

"Don't tell me you are Rachel's lover too?" Frannie says annoyed.

"Yes I love her very much; she is my older sister…" The young blonde girl says full of pride.

"My God… I had forgotten that tiny, little detail…"She says sarcastically. "Rachel's biological mother adopted your biological daughter."

"Frannie!" Judy protests.

"What? Did I say something misguided?"

"Did I smell cookies?" Quinn puts her mask, it is better now; she is a professional actress after all.

"Yes, we're baking…" Judy answers.

"Mom, why don't you go show Beth your cookies, she loves cookies…"

"I love cookies! Can I eat mama?" She asks hopefully.

"Of course…" Quinn smiles at her daughter.

"Aren't you coming?"

"In a minute; I need to talk to your aunt… adults stuff, we won't be long…"

"Okay…"

"Uh, girls, I hate to say it, but I have to go…"

"Already?" Judy asks him.

"Yes, I don't want to drive at night…"

"Okay…"

"Bye Beth… it was a pleasure to meet you…"

"Equally,"

They shake their hands again.

Judy takes her granddaughter to the kitchen.

"Bye honey…" He kisses Frannie's cheek.

"Bye, Drive safely…"

"I will…"

He takes his suitcase and leaves. Frannie didn't walk him to the car, not even to the door. Quinn notices.

The actress walks forward and puts Beth's backpack on the couch.

"I told you that she is smart,"

"She is beautiful…"

"Yes, she is, don't ruin this okay? She is really excited about you…"

"I can't blame her…"

Quinn smiles.

"What is wrong Frannie?"

"What you're talking about?"

"I'll tolerate your attacks, when they are directed to me… but I won't tolerate it against Rachel or Beth…"

"I have nothing against Beth…"

"So you have against Rachel?" Quinn frowns.

"I barely know her…" Frannie says casually.

"You'll have a chance, but now let's eat some cookies…"

"Sure, fat girl…"

"Who happens to be in the top ten for hottest girl in the world…" She teases.

"Whatever Lucy…"

They go to the kitchen.

* * *

Beth had the time of her life. She loves cookies and she really felt like home spending the afternoon with the Fabrays.

It was night when Rachel arrived.

"Baby what took you so long?" Quinn complains as soon as Rachel walks in the house.

She kisses the brunette.

"You taste alcohol…"

"Blame it on Santana…"

"Why?" She frowns.

"Me, Kurt and Blaine were minding our own business, you know, Broadway stuff, when Brittany came over, Santana was in doghouse again; half hour later Satan showed up…"

Quinn giggles.

"I'm not pretty sure how, but we ended up in my basement drinking and singing… dads took then home and brought me here… the end…"

The blonde laughs.

"Seems like you had fun…"

She nods "And you?"

"Beth is here… so… win for me; of course it's better now that you're here…"

Rachel ducks her head to the side and smiles.

"Rachel! Guess what?" Beth shouts when she sees her stepsister.

"Mmm… let me see…"

"Beth, Rachel is kind of slow now…"

"Quinn! I'm perfect… it was just a few shots… my dads are drama queens, you know them…"

Rachel taps Quinn's shoulder.

"Why you're slow?" Beth asks.

"Satan's fault!"

"I thought Jewish people didn't believe in Satan…" Frannie says as she walks toward the girls.

"Oh I do… especially when said Satan turned my life a living hell my entire high school career… and the subsequent years…" She adds playfully.

"You love her baby…"

"Yeah… " The singer smiles. "No more than I love you…"

"I hope not, or we'll have problems…" Quinn says mockingly.

Frannie cleans her throat.

"So, Frannie are you planning to stay longer?"

"Maybe…"

Rachel nods weakly.

"Girls, girls, dinner is ready, let's go…" Judy demands.

Judy and Beth set the table and they all take their places.

"When I'll be able to stay with you in your home mama?" Beth says between forkfuls.

"You didn't like my home?"

"Of course I did… but I want to go to my mama's house too…"

"Mine is bigger…" Rachel disdains playfully and Quinn laughs.

"I thought you guys were living together…"

"We were… before we started dating; Rachel was moving to California…"

"Yes, and Quinn gently offered me her home…"

"Smooth Quinn…" The actress teases. "Though, how I survived nine months living with you?"

"Reviewing our history, I was in more danger…" Rachel states. "You threatened me so many times that I even lost count…"

"Denial Quinn was a bitch…"

"You bet… but you know what? I could see so much of me in you…"

"What you mean?"

"Remember that day that you slapped me?"

"Unfortunately…"

"When did you do that?" Judy asks horrified.

"It's okay Judy… it was a long time ago, my point is that I realized that day how similar we were, despite being so different from each other… you were worried about your future, but I knew you were so much more than a pretty face, I knew you could shine, just the way I could… we were each other's mirrors, we saw the people we truly wanted to be… I wanted to be pretty and confident and you wanted to shine… and before you say you weren't confident, I will say that I didn't know I was shining, I knew I wanted to be a star but all I used to see back then was a clumsy little girl… but you saw more, just like I saw more in you… we saw the parts of ourselves that we had yet to discover at that moment…"

"It's funny you saying this cause I remember that after we talked, you know, in the hallway, before the vote counting, I was feeling more like you… loving unreservedly…"

"What are you guys talking about?" Beth asks with curiosity.

They laugh.

"Teenage drama Beth…" Quinn answers.

"Ugh… teenagers suck," the young girl says.

"You're almost there…" Rachel teases.

"Mommy says the same thing…"

"you're lucky you have a cool and funky older sister… I hadn't." She adds. "I even wrote a song about it; it's called "only child"… do you wanna hear?"

"No! Beth no…" Quinn demands.

"I thought you loved my voice baby?" Rachel pouts.

"I do love your voice, but don't sing that song…"

The singer giggles.

"So, Rachel how was to grow up in your house? I've always been curious about the dynamics of this type of family…" Frannie asks.

Rachel gulps.

"You mean a happy one?" Quinn raises her voice. "A house full of respect, happiness and unconditional love? Cause that's how the Berry family is! Rachel was surrounded by more love and affection that we couldn't even have dreamed about, I'm sorry mom, you know I love you, but neither Leroy nor Hiram would have kicked Rachel out of the house… So I don't know you sister, but our perfect normal family is much more problematic than Rachel's… by far…"

"Do you think that?" Frannie turns to Rachel. "Do you think because you have liberal parents you were happier than us?"

"I never said that…"

"I'm remembering you now, the girl who wanted everyone's attention, loser, sad little girl, no sense of fashion, selfish, annoying, emotional retarded…"

Beth frowns angrily.

"Enough…" Quinn clenches her jaw.

"What? That was your words…"

"I know what you're doing…" Rachel says calmly. "But you know what? You won't get the desired result, cause first of all, I heard it all before, first hand by this lady over here…" She gestures to the blonde on her side. "and you're not half the bitch that your sister was… or scary, every single word you just said hurt me in the past because she was the one saying it." Quinn sighs. "I always wanted her approval, her friendship, I didn't know that I actually wanted her… I will always be here, with my heart open… Quinn knows me, that's the way I am…" the blonde smiles at her girlfriend. "But I don't need your approval, all I need is her, she is all that matters to me… now if you're excuse me, Beth, come on… bed…"

She stands up.

"Already?"

"Yes…" Quinn says gently.

Beth kisses her Grandmother and goes toward her mother.

"Good night mama…"

"Good night baby…"

"Can I sleep with you and Rachel?"

"Of course!"

The young blonde girl smiles.

Quinn kisses her daughter's cheek and her girlfriend's hand.

"Judy, I'll be right back to help you with the dishes…"

"Don't even think about it…" Judy says.

"I will anyway…"

Judy shakes her head amused.

"I'm disappointed with you…" The older Fabray says sadly.

"Well, I guess we are even…" She says coldly.

"Will you ever forgive me? Your sister was kicked out of home Frannie… and however she has forgiven me…"

"Yeah, it must have been hard for Daddy's little girl… The perfect daughter…"

Quinn chuckles.

"Me, the perfect daughter? I always wanted to be like you, I changed myself to be like you…"

"It didn't work… but hey, you don't even need to be the perfect daughter for mom to idolize you... " She stands and leaves them.

"Fran…"

"Let me…" Quinn says.

The young sister walks toward the family's piano where Frannie currently is.

"We could have been friends you know… we could have been less miserably sad when we lived here…"

"Who said I was sad?"

Quinn glares at her. Then she smoothes her dress skirt and sits on the bench, side by side with her sister.

"Do you know what prevented me from being miserably sad all the time?"

Frannie shakes her head.

"Music… Glee club…" Frannie sees her out of the corner of her eyes, she doesn't look up. "do you know who brought music to my life?"

Quinn touches the keys.

"Rachel Berry…"

"I have been an awful sister to you, I know, and I failed with you when you need me the most…" She sighs. "Mom is so different, you know, she used to be a drunk…"

"She almost lost a daughter Frannie, she would've gotten closer to you too if you had given her a chance…"

"Maybe… I think I'm more stubborn than you…"

"I don't think so…" Quinn teases her.

"I am…"

They laugh.

"You know, when mom was drunk and dad was out I used to come here and play a little… and when she brought me back home I thought we could be happy here without my father… but it was pretty much the same, I guess she was dealing with her ghosts… After Finn broke up with me on junior year I developed the habit of always coming here… I was torn, not because of the break up but because of his words… he said I didn't feel… I felt, because he was going back to dating her… but he didn't break my heart, he couldn't, he never had my heart, nobody ever had my heart, because I had to protect myself… anyway, I used to come here to sing and I sang this song a lot…" She stops the rambling and sighs.

She starts the intro on the piano.

_I will not make_

_The same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_'Cause my heart so much misery_

The memories come easy;

"**I'm your daughter, who loves you; and I know this must be really hard for you, but I just need my Daddy to hold me and tell me that it's gonna be okay."**

_I will not break_

_The way you did, you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

"**I needed my mom!"**

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

Frannie looks at her sister fondly.

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

"**No, we're not breaking up. I can handle your confusion with Rachel until you get over it. We're gonna stay together, and next year we'll be prom king and queen."**

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

Frannie starts singing too. Quinn stops and watches her sister:

_**Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side**_

_**So I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I find it hard to trust**_

_**Not only me, but everyone around me**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I am afraid**_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known_

_Better than to lean on me_

_You never thought_

_Of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

Frannie watches her sister in awe.

_And now I cry_

_In the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

**Rachel: He chose me over you.**

**Quinn: And how long did that last for? **

**Rachel: Why are you being so mean?**

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

"**What I NEED is to find new ways to torture Rachel."**

_Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life_

_Because it's empty_

_Because of you I am afraid_

_**Because of you**_

_Because of you_

"You're a good singer, I mean, occasionally sharp but…"

Rachel smiles. She heard her girlfriend's voice and came to appreciate closely.

"Hey! I wasn't in a glee club… and I'm not dating a Grammy winner…"

Quinn looks around.

"Shhh, you can't demonstrate the slight interest in learn more about singing techniques without Rachel Berry poping up in front of you…"

"I heard that and I resent that…"

"I know you heard… do you know how? You can't resist my voice… Quinn Fabray sings, Rachel Berry hears…"

"I thought it was the other way around…"

"It is…" Quinn turns to her sister. "You have to hear her singing…"

"I already did; I have her album after all…"

"Oh no, I meant face to face…"

"Quinnie is right; Rachel is amazing performing with just her voice…" Judy walks toward them.

"You will let me embarrassed…"

"That will never happen…" Quinn teases.

"If you excuse me…" Frannie stands up and gets close to Rachel. "I suppose I have to apologize for my behavior…"

Judy and Quinn roll their eyes.

"You don't have too…"

"I insist… well, I… I'm sorry…"

She offers her hand. But Rachel has other plan.

"I'm going to hug you now… if is not too much…"

Frannie gets embarrassed and the brunette comes close but as soon as Rachel hugs her she melts and hugs her too although not with the same enthusiasm.

"Good night for you all…" She leaves.

"I think I'm going to bed as well…" Judy announces.

When they get alone, Quinn pulls her girlfriend on her lap.

"Can I say that you sang that song amazingly? It was beautiful… Kelly is crying somewhere now…"

Rachel met Kelly Clarkson shortly before she started recording her album. The hazel eyed singer was very nice and helpfully. Rachel was a little eager because of her debut as a singer.

"You're overreacting…"

"I'm not, my girlfriend is amazing…"

They laugh.

"Is that how you feel? You know, the song…"

"No, it's how I used to be… now my heart is fully open…"

"Who is the lucky one?"

"You…"

Rachel smiles from ear to ear.

"I have changed a lot you know, you changed me… this song isn't my song anymore… I'm different…" She sighs. "because of you…"

The singer presses their lips together in a fond kiss. Quinn runs her tongue over Rachel's lips and the brunette opens them wild. Their tongues dance in their mouths as they bring the kiss to a slow pace. Rachel pulls away.

"Let's stop before we get too much into this…"

"You started…"

"I'm regretting already…"

Quinn gives her a closed-mouth kiss.

"Horny dog…"

"Have you seen my girlfriend?"

Quinn giggles on her chest.

"Come on…" Rachel stands up. "Let's sleep with our princess…"

"She is…"

They walk holding hands and when they reach the bedroom, Beth is already in deep sleep.

"So, do you have another Fabray for me, you know, to throw my charm?"

Rachel says out of the blue. They are in the bed.

"Don't be so cocky, it was just a hug…"

"Quinn, I thought you already knew; I'm irresistible…"

"I know my love… believe me, I know…"

"For the recorder, you've always been irresistible to me too…"

"So I guess you were right… we are a neutron star collision…"

"A beautiful neutron star collision…" Rachel adds.

_The most beautiful of all…_

Rachel smiles.

They fall asleep.

* * *

**Frannie is hard to write… **

**Next: A little more of Frannie and Rachel wins some Billboards and finally what happened in the finchel wedding day. (you know, "on my way")**

**The song:**

"**Because of you" by Kelly Clarkson.**


	19. Chapter 19

**sdiazm16, I appreciated your review ;)**

**This is a slightly raving chapter. I have a suggestion for your soundtrack: "you found me" by The Fray.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

**Rising Star.**

…

**Wedding day (2012)**

_Rachel is now or never…_

_**From Rachel: Where are you?**_

Everything happened really fast. She wanted to wait Quinn. Finn was eager to get married. Her dads wanted her to give up. Her friends were impatient.

Bridal bouquet in hand; she decided to carry on with the ceremony.

But she heard her phone buzzing.

_**From Quinn: On my way**_

"It's Quinn… she is coming…" She smiles and hugs Finn.

"So, we can go now?"

It was when she started feeling weird. Her hands got cold.

"Wait…"

"What's wrong?"

"We need to wait for her; she said she was on her way…"

"Rach…" Finn whines.

"I'll wait her!" She raises her voice.

Everybody looks at her. She starts pacing on the room.

She suddenly feels dizzy.

Puck's phone rings.

"Yes Ms. Fabray I…"

Rachel gasps when Puck pronounces that name. She freezes, her eyes wide open.

"What?!" Puck cries out.

She gets pale.

"I'll be there…" He hangs up.

After that everything was madness because somehow they all could feel that something was wrong:

"_What is wrong Puck?"_

"_Puck?"_

"_It's Quinn… she…she…"_

"_Puck?"_

"_Dios mío! You better spit it out! You're starting to worry us…"_

"_She was in an accident… she… I need to go to the hospital…"_

_**Minutes ago…**_

Her phone is buzzing; she has a new text.

_**From Rachel: Where are you?**_

She wasn't exactly willing to be in this wedding; she doesn't know why, maybe it's because: duh! Rachel is not even eighteen yet! (thinking about it, why her dads didn't step in? she knows they do anything Rachel wants but still…). What is going on with her? She has been always so focused on her career; true, she has been always crazy about him… him… always him…

_God! I'm on my way… so what, they can't wait? _

So she was driving and texting. Rachel, she was texting Rachel.

_**From Quinn: on my way**_

She clearly didn't see the red traffic signal.

Definitively, driving at high speed and texting at the same time wasn't a good idea.

Suddenly everything was black.

Until…

The strangest thing happened…

* * *

"I have to see my daughter!"

"Mrs. Fabray, your daughter is in the operating room, please calm down."

"How can I possibly calm down?!"

"What's going on?"

Puck walks toward Judy, Santana and Brittany right behind him.

"Puck…"

"Where is she?"

"She is…" She starts crying and he holds her.

Moments later, they are all there. The whole group gathered at the hospital reception. They surrounded the trio searching for news. Brittany was holding her girlfriend tight or else Santana would fall as Puck started speaking.

Rachel heard his words at first but then her head started spinning.

"It's my fault…" She says weakly.

Santana quickly turns to face her.

"Sure as hell it is!"

Brittany wasn't expecting her movement so she isn't fast enough. In seconds Santana is inches from Rachel.

"You fucking selfish stupid bitch!"

The boys step in. Mike holds her just in time, Sam helping.

"Santana, just calm down…" Mr. Shue says sadly.

"No, let me go!" She yells.

"San, you can't hurt Rachel, Quinn won't like it…" Brittany whispers in her ear.

It wasn't the first time that Brittany suggested that Quinn may have some kind of crush on Rachel. The first time was after the "I'm not that into that" occurrence.

Maybe it is the way Rachel is looking at her, it's not like New York, that day Rachel was guilty and scared of her; but now, it seems she is not even there or maybe is because Santana is a mess, emotionally shaken; she just shrugs and takes a deep breath.

"If she…"

Rachel lifts her face and glares at the Latina; Santana can see the fire in her eyes.

"She won't." She says firmly. "She can't…" Rachel walks backwards and crumbles down on the seat. "She can't…" She starts crying copiously.

They all watch as she falls apart, tears streaming down her face.

"Quinn…"

She whispers to herself.

* * *

All Black. The wedding. Her face. Rachel. Ambulance's noise.

Then nothing.

"_I'm on my way… I have to…" She says weakly. "I have to…" _

_She opens her eyes. What weird…_

_She is standing in front of her car. She can see herself and there is a man on her side; he smiles at her._

_Is she dead? She sees her paralyzed body and hears the ambulance coming; _

"_Why?" _

_She asks the man in white because now she knows who he is._

"_Am I dead?"_

_The paramedics start doing the first aid measures._

_She pays attention in everything they are doing to her when another weird thing happened; she hears a song in her head:_

_**I found God**_

_**On the corner of First and Amistad**_

_**Where the West**_

_**Was all but won**_

_**All alone**_

_**Smoking his last cigarette**_

_**I said, "Where you been?"**_

_**He said, "Ask anything"**_

_The paramedics put her body in the gurney._

_She turns to the man and sings to him with tears in her eyes._

_**Where were you**_

_**When everything was falling apart?**_

_**All my days**_

_**Were spent by the telephone**_

_**It never rang**_

_**And all I needed was a call**_

_**That never came**_

_**To the corner of First and Amistad**_

_They put the gurney into the ambulance and she enters too. _

"_Come on! We're losing her!"_

_A man prepares the defibrillator. _

"_Clear!"_

_**Lost and insecure**_

_**You found me, you found me**_

_**Lying on the floor**_

_**Surrounded, surrounded**_

_**Why'd you have to wait?**_

_**Where were you? Where were you?**_

_**Just a little late**_

_**You found me, you found me**_

"_Clear!" _

_He keeps the defibrillation. Quinn watches as they try to keep her alive._

_The ambulance arrives at the hospital._

_She walks side by side with the gurney until the operating room._

_She stood in the doorway still looking at herself._

_Then she turns around and walks through the hallway until she reaches the reception. They are all there, even a beautiful bride. Rachel is sitting, she is crying copiously. Quinn goes toward her and sits by her side. She looks around to find everybody staring at the broken brunette on her side. She looks at Rachel again. She wants to talk to her but she can't, Rachel isn't even seeing her. She sees the man in white again. _

"_Am I going to see them again? Am I going to see her again?"_

"_It's up to you…"_

_She stares at Rachel fondly but at the same time sadly. _

"_I want to see her again… but… but…" She sighs. _

_**But in the end**_

_**Everyone ends up alone**_

_**Losing her**_

_**The only one who's ever know**_

_**Who I am, who I'm not**_

_**And who I want to be**_

_**No way to know**_

_**How long she will be next to me**_

_Finn kneels in front of her fiancée, he holds her chin and Rachel looks up. They lock their gazes for a moment and then he kisses her forehead._

_Quinn runs away, she wants to get out of there._

"_You need to fight…" The man says behind her._

"_No…"_

"_Quinn…"_

_She turns to him and sings again._

_**Lost and insecure**_

_**You found me, you found me**_

_**Lying on the floor**_

_**Surrounded, surrounded**_

_**Why'd you have to wait?**_

_**Where were you? Where were you?**_

_**Just a little late**_

_**You found me, you found me**_

_Somehow she ends up on the rooftop of a tall building; _

_The sun is rising._

_She goes toward the edge and looks down; once again the man is on her side. She closes her eyes and tears stream down her face._

_**Early morning**_

_**The city breaks**_

_**And I've been calling for years**_

_**And years, and years, and years**_

_**And you never left me no messages**_

_**And you never sent me no letters**_

_**You got some kind of nerve**_

_**Taking all that I want**_

_She looks down at her hand and now she is holding a picture of Beth, but it flies with the wind. She looks down again but this time to the edge._

"_You have to fight…"_

"_No…"_

"_But she loves you…"_

_**Lost and insecure**_

_**You found me, you found me**_

_**Lying on the floor**_

_**Where were you? Where were you?**_

"_Ma-ma…"_

"_Beth? Oh my God!" The man smiles at her. "What are you doing here?"_

_Quinn turns around then she takes baby Beth and hugs her. She hears someone calling her name. She puts Beth down._

"_Go to your mom Beth…"_

_She goes toward the edge again. She looks behind and Beth is in her mother's lap._

"_You have to fight…"_

"_Too late…" She opens her arms and closes her eyes._

"_Quinn!" She hears a familiar voice calling her._

"_I'm here Quinn; with you; But you have to fight!" The man says again._

_She shakes her head and keeps singing._

_**Lost and insecure**_

_**You found me, you found me**_

_**Lying on the floor**_

_**Surrounded, surrounded**_

_**Why'd you have to wait?**_

_**Where were you? Where were you?**_

_**Just a little late**_

_**You found me, you found me**_

_**Why'd you have to wait**_

_**To find me? To find me?**_

"_She loves you…" _

_Quinn looks behind._

"_I know and now she is with her mo…" _

_The man smiles at her, and disappears. Quinn looks at the woman carefully. _

"_Rachel?"_

"_Quinn, what are you doing? I was looking for you…"_

"_Rachel?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_What are you doing with Beth?"_

"_We're here for you, I'm so glad I found you…"_

_Quinn smiles and walks toward the two girls._

"_You found me…"_

She opens her eyes to find an eager Judy Fabray.

"Quinnie? Oh my God! Nurse! Nurse! Oh sweetie… Your mother is here; It's okay now…"

* * *

_**Present time…**_

There was a time in the past that she really wanted to have a sister; she even wrote a song about what it was like to be an only child. She knows that growing up in a home like the Fabray's forced Quinn to hide her emotions and weaknesses even to her family; she knows that the Fabrays are reserved people. But she'd rather wholeheartedly that Quinn's relationship with her sister was different. Maybe she wouldn't have taken some bad decisions.

Having unprotected sex with Puck for example; but Beth is a blessing and Rachel knows that Quinn has no regrets. Moreover, sleeping with Noah was not the only bad decision of her life; Ryan Seacrest's tattoo?

But Rachel isn't concerned, because if there's one thing she has learned over the years is that this kind of thing are not definitive. Back to sophomore year she would never imagine that she'd be Quinn's friend, let alone that years later she would be sleeping in her bed with her and Beth. She has a feeling that the two sisters are still going to get along. Frannie seems to be the kind of person who is not seduced so easily. She is Quinn's sister after all.

Rachel looks at her girlfriend and smiles. She gets out of bed.

She goes downstairs expecting to find Judy but she finds Frannie instead.

"Morning, I just… I'm going back…" Rachel starts leaving.

"Don't be silly, I don't bite…" Frannie arches an eyebrow in a very Quinn way. "That's up to my sis; I suppose…"

Rachel chokes. Is Frannie teasing her?

"Coffee?" She says cynically.

"Sure,"

"I'm not like that all the time…"

"Like what?" Rachel sits.

"Like a bitch, I'm not… you know her, right? So you probably know the way we were raised?"

Rachel nods.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm not like him,"

"But…" Rachel trails off.

"There's no but… I confess I was a little jealous about Quinn and mom,"

"You don't have to be jealous, Judy loves you too…"

"I know," She sighs. "Quinn said that they got close after the accident, and I… I had this nightmare last night, she was there again…"

The singer shudders on her seat.

"At the hospital… I've been such a terrible sister… well, I am a terrible sister…"

"You're not; and that was my fault…"

Frannie stares at her. She gets thoughtful.

"Your wedding?"

"Yes…" She sighs soundly.

"Sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"No, it's okay, you should probably hate me for that…"

"Yes, I should, but as I said, I'm not the sister of the year… How old were you?"

They smile at each other breaking the tension. The singer giggles and shakes her head. She was really very young.

"Believe me, my age was not the only wrong thing in that wedding."

"It's kind of romantic if you think about it, you now, she stopped you…"

"I don't think that being hit by a truck could be classified as a romantic act… and I'm pretty sure that that was not her intention…"

"I don't know… she has always been a bit extreme in her methods, I mean, this house was a real drag; her pregnancy helped mom to get hid of dad…"

"I don't think she planned that… homeless, sixteen and pregnant…"

"Yeah…"

"I've always thought she was a strong person; I could never imagine that I would be responsible for one of the biggest tragedies of her life… She was so helpless, vulnerable, I just wanted her to wake up and yell at me… I just needed to see her, but I wasn't family; Santana's dad is a doctor…"

Frannie nods at her.

**Flashback:**

"_Are you sure? I'm not her family…"_

"_Just go, and Berry, you might want to sing to her, you know, maybe she gets annoyed and wakes up just to shut your mouth…"_

"_I'd give anything for her to yell at me again…"_

_Santana holds back her emotions._

"_Just go…"_

_Rachel walks towards the girl. She takes her hand very carefully as it could break at the slightest contact. _

"_Hi," she breaths slowly. "I'm probably the last person in the world you want to see; I just want to say… that I… I… I'm sorry… Quinn, I'm sorry… I can't…"_

_She caresses Quinn's hand._

"_You're so beautiful you know? Please come back to us; we love you… I… we're friends right?" _

_She lets out a melancholic grunt. _

"_You probably don't want to be my friend anymore, I mean, I almost killed you…" She starts crying. "I almost killed you Quinn… you have no idea…"_

_She cries hard._

"_Sorry, I won't bother you anymore… I just want you to know that I'm sorry…" She takes a deep breath. "I care about you and I'm here… for you; of course you have your family, and Puck and Santana and Brittany, we're barely friends now… and I already ruined everything, I'm unbelievable… I'll never get it right, right?"_

_She looks at the injured girl and sighs._

_**What have I done**_

_**Wish I could run**_

_Her voice is smother. _

_**Away from this ship going under**_

_**Just trying to help**_

_**Hurt everyone else**_

_**Now I feel the weight of the world**_

_**Is on my shoulders**_

_She sobs and wipes her tears as more of it keeps streaming from her eyes._

_**What can you do**_

_**When your good isn't good enough**_

_**And all that you touch tumbles down**_

_**Cause my best intentions**_

_**Keep making a mess of things**_

_**I just wanna fix it somehow**_

_**But how many times will it take**_

_**Oh how many times will it take**_

_**For me to get it right**_

_**To get it right**_

**Now:**

"It's funny, I never told it to anyone, not even to her… seeing her back was enough…"

"I know…"

"You're here,"

Quinn embraces her from behind and kisses her cheek. Rachel tries to wipe her tears quickly but Quinn notices.

"Were you crying?" She turns to her sister and glares at her fiercely. "What did you say to her?"

"No… huh… she didn't, I just…"

"You try to be a better person…" Frannie pretends to be hurt.

"Why were you crying then?"

"I'm a very emotional person, you know that…" She smiles at the older sister.

"I do…"

She nods and looks at Frannie but she is still suspicious. She then gets close to her girlfriend to press their lips together but Rachel moves away just in time.

"Is Beth still asleep?"

"Yes…" Quinn frowns.

"Hi girls! Good morning!" Judy walks in the kitchen.

"Morning Judy!"

"Morning Judy!" Frannie teases her mother.

The two other Fabrays glare at her.

"You guys are not fun… Rachel, you may have noticed that I'm the funniest person in this family…" Quinn rolls her eyes.

"I know what you mean… among my siblings I'm the funniest…"

"You're an only child…"

"I'm still the funniest…" She says mockingly.

Frannie bursts out in laugh.

"I fell in love with the wrong sister… See Quinn? She laughs of my jokes…"

"Yeah but… Have you seen my abs?" She arches her eyebrow and Rachel blushes, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Quinn!" Judy reprimands.

"Sorry…"

"I'm not out of shape if that's what you're suggesting…" Frannie says outraged.

"Not at all…"

"I'm not!"

"Okay, tomorrow morning, you, me, jogging; try and beat me… if you can…"

"Why not today?" She disdains.

"I'm feeling lazy and I'm hungry…"

Rachel giggles.

"Was this an indirect remark?" Judy questions her young daughter.

"It was pretty much direct…"

Judy shakes her head still smiling. "So, when are you two leaving?"

"Tired of us already mom?"

The older Fabray ignores her daughter.

"I have to go tomorrow…" Rachel states.

"You don't have to…"

"Yes I do…"

"Rach, you can go with me on Thursday…"

"Baby, I have to go home then I have to go to Las Vegas…"

"Why do you have to go to Las Vegas?"

"Billboards…" They both say at the same time.

"Wow, mom we do have a celebrity in our kitchen…"

"Anyway, you're only flying on friday; so you're staying…"

"Quinn, I can't, I'll meet with Brian on Thursday."

"Just cancel…"

"Just like that?"

"MmHm…" The actress smiles hopefully.

"I'll think about it…"

"It'll help if I show you my abs?" She smirks at her girlfriend.

"Okay enough…" Frannie says annoyed. "it's not that big of a deal…"

"Yeah… it is not…" Rachel lamely tried to disdain.

"Oh Really?" Quinn whispers in her ear.

"And you Frannie?" Rachel ignores her girlfriend. "You're staying too?"

"Maybe, if mom wants me here…"

"Don't be silly Fran, of course I do…" Judy gets close to her older daughter and kisses her cheek. Quinn smirks at her sister.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Stop teasing your sister." Rachel nudges her girlfriend's ribs.

"Since when you are Frannie's advocate?" She receives Rachel's glare.

"Hi…" Beth enters in the kitchen.

"Hi! Good morning beautiful!" Quinn embraces her daughter and kisses her head.

"Hi Beth, Good morning…" Frannie tries out.

Beth searches for Rachel's eyes as she wants her approval and the singer nods happily.

"Good morning… aunt?"

"Sure," Frannie smiles at the blonde girl.

"What do you want Beth?"

"She is gonna eat my cereal mom…"

"Mama…" Beth whines.

"Quinn…"

"What? Rach… Is healthier…"

"What you're going to eat?"

"I'll eat it too…"

"Yeah sure…" Rachel rolls her eyes. "By the way, you're just missing school today, okay?"

"Okay…" Beth pouts.

* * *

"Why were you crying? And why you refused my kiss?"

Quinn asks straightway as soon as they went to the backyard's lounge chairs and sat to bake in the sun while Beth is in the pool.

"I wasn't…"

"Okay, now there are three questions…"

"What?" Rachel gets confused.

"Why are you lying to me?"

Rachel squirms on the chair.

"It really was nothing…"

"I still want to know…"

"About the kiss, I think we have to slow down with the affections, you know…"

"Because of her?"

"I want to respect her … you grew up here too baby, you know how she feels…"

"Yeah and my best friend was a lesbian… Santana…"

Rachel giggles.

"Still… about the crying… we were talking about her, she had a nightmare last night, about your…" She trails off. "Your accident…"

"Rach…"

"I think she really wants to get close to you, you know, and Judy too of course…"

"That's great…"

"You should give her a chance…"

"I will, but baby…"

"She is your sister…"

"Rach, just stop…"

Rachel looks at her.

"I want to ask you something, stop blaming yourself…"

The singer sighs and looks away.

"Rach, look at me, I'm serious, just stop, how many times do I have to say it was not your fault?"

"I know…"

"No, you don't… I should be paying attention to the road, it was a mistake and I learned my lesson, that's it, it was not your fault or that stupid wedding for the matter…"

Rachel presses her lips together trying not to laugh.

"I just wanted to be there for you Rachel, but God had other plans for me…"

She giggles.

"What?" Rachel smiles at her.

"I was so focused on my task that… when I woke up, the first thing I asked mom was about the wedding but she said she didn't know then San came to visit me and I asked…"

**Flashback:**

"_You look terrible…"_

"_Terrible but sexy?"_

"_No, just terrible." Santana teases her friend._

"_You're not terrible Quinn, you're still super hot in my dreams…"_

"_O-kay… thanks B… How was the wedding?"_

"_Really Q? do you really wanna know about that stupid wedding?"_

"_Well, I promised Rachel that I'd be there… and I…"_

"_And you got hit by a fucking truck!"_

"_San…" Brittany reprimands her. _

"_It's not her fault that I'm…"_

"_Here in this hospital?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Everything went okay,"_

_Santana gets confused. _

"_I mean, you didn't want her to marry… but you really should have waited the Speak now or forever shut your mouth part…" _

"_What?" Quinn questions the other blonde._

"_You mean Speak now or forever hold your peace B?"_

"_Whatever, it's the same, Rachel didn't marry…"_

"_Rachel what?"_

_Quinn face lights up with a big smile._

"_She didn't marry…"_

**Now:**

"Your stupid grin lighting up the whole fucking room that day was my first hint…"

"Girls!" Rachel smiles at the two visitors.

"What you're talking about?" Quinn questions her.

"That you were in love with her… despite your big denial…"

"You couldn't know back then… I didn't know…"

"We all knew…" Brittany says casually.

"We?"

"I knew since New York's nationals,"

"New York?" Quinn is surprised.

"_I'm not that into that_…" Brittany teases.

"Oh… thinking about it; I don't know why I thought that…"

"Because we're fucking hot…" Santana sits on one of the chairs.

"I'm not following you guys…" Rachel complains.

"Of course you're not… you were flirting with Finno… Finn"

Rachel narrows her eyes at her.

"Anyway, Santana started suspecting after the accident but only after senior prom she was convinced, Kurt was the last…"

"Since when?" Rachel shouts as Brittany sits too.

"He only suspected about Quinn; it was after the metro pass, Kurt always thought that your feelings were just friendly, he really believed that if you had some kind of feelings for Quinn, you'd tell him…"

The singer sighs. "He was right somehow…"

"But I convinced him that this wasn't a one sided thing; I told him that maybe you weren't ready to come out; he said I was being ridiculous because you have two dads and all that crap… Anyway, we've just got sure when you guys started dating girls of course… especially when those girls were so similar to yourselves…"

Quinn is puzzled.

"Don't tell me you hadn't noticed that Alex is the less attractive but equally annoying version of Rachel?" Santana teases.

"And Veronica is so like Quinn!" Brittany says excited.

"She has bigger boobs though…" The Latina says matter of factly.

"So, you're telling me that you knew? You knew about her feelings for me and my feelings for her?"

The sarcastic brunette nods full of pride.

"And yet… you fucked her…" Rachel says annoyed.

"Rach…"

"Will you ever get over that?" Santana rolls her eyes.

"Maybe…" Rachel crosses her arms childlike.

"Are you guys coming today?" Beth shouts from the pool.

"My baby is calling…" Quinn stands up and walks toward the pool.

"Hey guys…" Frannie gets close to them.

"Hey Frannie!" Brittany greets her happily.

"Hi," Santana is little bit less courteous.

"You're not in your swimsuit?" Rachel asks her.

"Are you kidding me? I have four hot supermodels on my pool, I'm not gonna wear my bikini…"

"Are you sure you're straight?"

"Santana!" Quinn shouts at her.

"What?" Santana replies feigning innocence.

"I'm definitely not a super model…" Rachel states.

"Yeah Right…"

Frannie checks out Rachel's legs and Santana notices of course.

"Definitely not straight…I bet you had your adventures in college…"

The older Fabray sister blushes.

"Oh my God! You totally had!"

"It was just a kiss…"

Brittany smirks, Rachel eyes go wide and Quinn is perplexed.

"You what?!" The young sister starts laughing. "Oh my God…"

"It wasn't a big deal…"

"Here we go girls!" Judy approaches them with lemonades glasses.

"I really hope you have vodka in it… you know, today is the day that you might find out that you don't have one gay daughter, you have two…"

"I'm not gay!"

"I know sweetie…" Judy smirks. "You more like an asexual…"

Santana and Quinn burst out in laugh. Rachel tries to hold back and Brittany is a little confused.

Santana stops laughing for a moment. "It means she doesn't like sex baby…"

Brittany melts; her girlfriend knows her so well.

"But what is the fun in that? That's pretty sad actually; with girl or boy sex is great..."

"Thanks for the information… I'll keep that in mind…" Frannie turns around. "I'll get the vodka…"

Quinn refused to drink because of Beth differently of the other two Fabrays and Santana. Rachel was supportive and Brittany had to drive them back home.

The night fell, Brittany and Santana left and it didn't take long for them to fall sleep.

* * *

Early in the morning they were awake. Beth had school and the Fabray's sisters had the jogging.

They ate breakfast and Beth said good bye to Rachel.

Quinn took her to school and once again they had to say good bye.

"So, your mom already called me, she will be home soon; after school she will be there already, okay?"

"Okay," Beth pouts.

"Hey, don't be sad or I'll be sad too…"

The blonde girl smiles at her mother.

"Tomorrow, before I'll go back I'll pass by to say good bye, I promise."

Beth nods and hugs Quinn. "I loved my gift by the way…" She shows her bracelet. "Now you'll be always with me…"

"Bye Frannie…"

"Bye Beth…"

The two sister watch as Beth walks toward the building.

"So, run?" Quinn teases.

"Bring it."

* * *

After an hour and half Quinn is parking her car in the garage. They are exhausted.

"Oh… stop whining!" She says as she gets out of the car.

"I'm not, I'm older than you…"

They get inside the house.

"You're twenty eight…"

"Whatever…" the older sister huffs. "I'm still older…"

"Aw, don't be like this… you were great, you can't compete with me…"

"That's my arrogant girlfriend…"

"Hey there, Rachel Berry…"

"I'm not arrogant… I'm confident…"

"Yeah, big difference…"

"It is…" She presses their lips together.

"Shower!" Frannie leaves them.

"I thought you didn't want to kiss me in front of her…"

"That was before… you know, her big gay kiss…"

Quinn giggles.

"So, Shower?" Quinn arches her eyebrow suggestively.

"I already took a shower… thanks…"

"Oh! Okay… you just lost your chance to get lucky…"

"Is that so?"

"You won't have this body or this abs…"

She lifts her shirt up.

"You wouldn't dare… "

The blonde chuckles evilly.

"You won't resist me…"

"Honey," She presses her mouth on Rachel's ear. "I'm Quinn Fabray…" She says with her husky voice and Rachel moans. "You're about to know everything about the teasing…"

"Two can play this game baby…"

"Show me what you got… I'll be upstairs; I really need a shower…"

_A very cold shower…_

* * *

They spent the whole day teasing each other. Hiram and Leroy arrived in the beginning of the night. They had dinner together; Frannie, just like her sister and her mother got charmed by the two men. The Berrys said good bye and they insisted that they are going to the airport the next day.

After the short version of her night routine, Rachel went to bed; completely naked of course.

"I'm hot…" She says cynically.

"It's not gonna work…"

"What?"

"Rachel, I made this game…"

"Ugh!"

Rachel turns around and covers herself.

"Night love…"

"Whatever…"

After a few moments of thinking…

"Screw it! I want you!" She pulls Rachel closer and presses their bodies together; then she starts sucking her girlfriend's neck.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I just realized that I used to say that crap about teasing because I couldn't have you on my bed… and look that! You're here on my bed and so very naked…"

"And so very hot for you; what you're going to do baby?"

"I'm going to fuck you all night long…"

She did. And they almost lost their flight next day.

* * *

They couldn't avoid the little frenzy they caused when they arrived in L.A. even though they weren't alone. Santana and Brittany were with them.

Friday arrived and she traveled to Las Vegas. As they had decided before the faberry cat occurrence, Quinn didn't go.

But Rachel had to bypass the compromising questions at the blue carpet.

"_Quinn is fine…" _

She answered one of them.

"_Yeah, I was visiting my mother…"_

She technically wasn't hiding anymore but that doesn't mean she will be exposed so abruptly. She still wants to be discreet.

Rachel took a few more pictures on the blue carpet:

The Knee Bend;

The Mermaid: crossing one foot in front of the other;

The look over the shoulder;

And then she headed for the awards. She had to perform.

At the end of the night she went home with four awards.

Pop Artist of the Year;

Female Artist of the Year;

Billboard 200 Album of the Year;

Rising Star Award.

* * *

"I'm here!"

She screams from her bedroom and before long Quinn reaches the room.

"Congrats! My rising star!" Quinn jumps onto bed.

"Thank you baby…"

They press their lips together in a quick kiss.

"I'll be right back…"

Quinn stands up takes Rachel's hand and kiss its back in a very fond way.

Rachel sighs.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

The blonde goes towards the bathroom. The singer smiles from ear to ear.

It wasn't just about bad memories after all.

**Flashback:**

"_Hi guys, sorry about the wedding…"_

"_You don't have to apologize, Quinn, you're here because…" She sobs._

"_Hey, I'm okay…"_

_Finn holds her and Quinn frowns._

"_We need to be strong Rach, remember?"_

_Rachel nods._

"_How are you Quinn?"_

"_I'm fine thanks Finn…"_

_They get uncomfortable._

"_I'll let you guys talk…"He leans and kiss her head then he leaves._

"_I'm really sorry Quinn… I…"_

"_Rachel please, don't do that…" She smiles at the brunette. "I heard that you sang to me, Santana said that that made me wake up faster…"_

_Rachel giggles._

"_What did you sing?"_

"_uh… keep holding on…"_

_Quinn nods. "I like this song…"_

"_Quinn… I need to say something…"_

"_Sure…"_

_They stare at each other._

"_Hey Quinnie I'm back…" Judy enters in the room. "Hi, you're Rachel right?"_

"_Yes… I'm leaving actually; I'll give you two privacy…"_

"_What did you want to tell me?"_

"_We are all waiting for you, we care about you Quinn…"_

_She holds the blonde's hand._

"_I hope we're still friends…"_

"_Of course we are silly…"_

_Rachel smiles her big smile and makes Quinn feels warmed._

"_Bye…" Rachel caresses her hand with her thumb and when she is about to release the blonde's hand, Quinn lifts their joined hands and kisses the back of Rachel's hand in a very fond way._

"_Bye…"_

**Now:**

"I sang "get it right"…"

Rachel says as soon as the actress leaves the bathroom.

"What?"

"When you were unconscious; I said to you that I sang "Keep holding on""

Quinn sits on the bed.

"But I sang "get it right""

"So you lied to me?"

"Pretty much…"

They laugh.

"I love you…"

Quinn says and before long she pulls Rachel closer pressing their lips together into a passionate kiss.

"Make love to me then…" Rachel says after she regained air.

"You don't have to ask…"

* * *

**How was it? too crazy?**

**The songs:**

**You found me (by the Fray)**

**Get it right (glee original song)**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is a faberry fic, but this chapter is somehow my tribute to brittana.**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Warning: sexy times. **

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

**In the city of blinding lights…**

"I have a confession too…"

"Hm?"

After their lovemaking they stayed nestled in each other's arms, Rachel's head resting on Quinn's chest while the blonde strokes her hair.

"I don't know if you remember but I asked you to sing keep holding on…"

"You didn't ask, we deci…"

"No, not that time, on My Space… I was Lucy Sky D…" Quinn blushes a little.

Rachel looks up with a funny face. "Really?"

"Really…"

"Oh my God!" She laughs. "I really thought that was weird… "

"I was eight month pregnant, I don't know why but Beth always kicked when I was hearing you singing…"

"You really don't know why?" Rachel teases.

"I know… she was trying to say to me that she wanted you to stop…"

Rachel frowns and pushes her girlfriend away.

"I'm just kidding…"

She tries to stand up but Quinn pulls her down again and gets on top of her.

"Let me go…"

"No…" The actress leans down to connect their lips but Rachel turns her head to the side exposing her neck. Quinn dives in and starts planting open-mouth kisses on her girlfriend's neck.

"That's not fair…" She moans soundly.

"It's very fair." Quinn attacks Rachel's lips and the brunette wraps her legs around her girlfriend.

They kiss with passion and abandon, exploring each other's lips and tongue, moaning over and over again.

The blonde pulls away and rolls out of her girlfriend. Elbow on the mattress, she rests her head on her hand and looks at Rachel.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"When?" Rachel pouts and Quinn giggles.

"You said you sang _get it right_ to me…"

"Oh yeah, I-I… I don't know, it would've been weird, don't you think? I supposedly had written that song to Finn…"

"Why did you sing this song to me then?"

"Have you ever paid attention to the lyrics of this song?"

"Why would I? You wrote it to Finn…" Quinn pouts.

With that, Rachel opens her mouth and with all her heart she sings.

_Can I start again?_

_With my faith shaken_

_Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this_

Her eyes never leaving Quinn's.

_What can you do?_

_When your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down_

_Cause my best intentions_

_Keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take_

_Oh how many times will it take_

_For me to get it right_

She smiles; her favorite thing about the song is how it is so about their fight.

_So I throw up my fist_

_Throw a punch in the air and_

_Accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah I'll send out a wish_

_Yeah I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally someone will see_

She stops and points to Quinn.

_How much I care…_

"How much I cared about you…" She says happily.

"Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry's muse since the beginning of time…"

"Don't ruin it…"

"What? It's true."

"So true…" She leans forward and kisses her girlfriend lips. "Ready to go again?"

"Always ready… baby you just sang to me; you know that your voice does things to me… " She smirks.

"Is that so?"

Quinn nods playfully.

"Let me see if you're really ready…"

"I'm not going to oppose to that."

Rachel slowly moves down Quinn's body. Yes, she is ready.

"Hold on tight baby, hearing my muse moaning my name makes me out of control…" She says as she settles between her girlfriend's legs.

"Oh Fuck Rachel…"

And Quinn moaned her name. Many times.

* * *

Rachel is a little irritated. She is not a sport enthusiastic, she didn't get why her girlfriend wants her to go along with her.

Quinn and her Co-stars from _life is about choosing paths _are going to play tennis. Apparently this is something they do once and while.

But she wasn't in a good mood, not until she sees Quinn's outfit, that is.

She leaves the bathroom to see her girlfriend wearing a very short Lacoste's skirt.

Those thighs should be illegal.

"Ready?"

"Uh?"

"I came to pick you up, remember?"

"Yes, but no… we're not leaving this house…"

"What?"

Rachel doesn't answer, she gets closer and holds Quinn's waist with both hands. In one motion Rachel slides her hand under Quinn's skirt and grabs her short's waistband.

"Not before I have my way with you…"

"Rachel…" She says as Rachel is pulling her short and panties down and assaulting her neck with wet kisses. "We can't…"

The singer pushes her toward the bed and throws her onto the mattress.

"Rach…"

"Not like that… you have to moan it…"

She takes the short and the panties completely off and slides her finger on the blonde's clit then she inserts two fingers inside her girlfriend.

"Rach…" She says moaning this time.

"Like that…"

"Mmm" Quinn gives in and spreads her legs widely.

"You like that baby?" Rachel keeps a slow pace, thrusting her fingers slowly inside; she leans her body and starts sucking Quinn's neck.

"Yeah,"

"Cause I love that… I love fucking you…"

"Yes, fuck me hard… fuck me good baby…"

Rachel starts pushing her fingers deep within her girlfriend, feeling the soft flesh of her walls contract against her fingers, holding her legs steady as Quinn's hips undulate against her.

Quinn bucks her hips once, twice, her teeth gritted as Rachel keeps pumping her fingers inside.

"Oh yeah… oh fuck Rachel, just like that…"

"Will you say my name?" She thrusts her fingers harder. "Will you say my name baby? Hm?"

"Yeah…"

"Say my name baby…"

She speeds up her pace. Quinn pulls her close and kisses her girlfriend deeply, her arms around Rachel's neck clinging to her tightly. She scrapes her nails across Rachel's back making the brunette fuck her harder.

"Oh… this… so good Rach…" She let out a soft moan of ecstasy.

Rachel watches as her girlfriend writhes in pleasure. A sloppy wet noise after each thrust; she kisses the blonde hard and that sends Quinn over the edge.

"Wow… what was that?" She says as she comes back down.

"I blame this skirt of yours…" Rachel gets out of her.

"Yeah, look what you did to me, I'm a mess..."

Quinn stands up and as she starts walking toward the bathroom Rachel slaps her ass.

"You are sexy…"

"It'll have a payback…"

"Can't wait for that…"

"We're leaving this house now…"

Rachel pouts and shrugs comically. She is really willing to know what is going to be her payback.

* * *

Rachel already knows Quinn's Co-stars. But she never had time to properly talk to them except Jenny; she is Quinn's closest friend.

It was all very natural and quickly they became friends; Jenny is her partner and film set's companion. They share the spotlight, although as Rachel always says, her girlfriend has the biggest fandom of the show.

When they started the filming Quinn was the one who had more experience, with two movies in her filmography- supporting characters though- she was somehow their leader.

Dean, Matt and Jenny are waiting for them.

"Finally!" Dean a black american young man says.

Dean is Fred, Seth's best friend, Matt's character. He is the most frolic and playful of them.

As soon as Jenny sees Quinn she runs toward her friend and jumps into her arms to Rachel's distaste.

"Hi!" Quinn says, all smile, to Rachel's distaste too.

"Girls, girls, let's play…"

"Sorry guys, but I'm not playing today…" Matt shows his injured hand.

"It's okay Brittany is coming to play with us…" Quinn announces then she looks to Rachel. "Uh, guys, you already know Rachel…"

"Hi Rachel," Matt says charmingly.

It's a common sense that he is a womanizer.

"We're dating…" Quinn narrows her eyes at him. "But we're kind of…"

"Being discreet…" Rachel adds.

Not long after Brittany and Santana arrives.

"So, we're cheerleading then?" Santana states as they sit.

"You're used to it… weren't you a cheerleader?" Rachel teases.

"Were you a cheerleader?" Matt joins them.

"Something like that…"

"Cheerleaders are hot…"

"Yes they are…" Both, Santana and Rachel look at their girlfriends on the tennis court, sheer lust on their gazes.

"So, have you decided, are you joining us?"

Rachel grins happily.

"That's up to my agent…"

"Don't give me the agent thing… you decide…"

"So, yes… I will…" She says playfully.

"Good…"

"It'll be good to work with her, and I do love the show…"

"Yeah, it'll be interesting…" Santana teases.

"Well, it'll be great to have you with us…"

"Thanks,"

They start talking animatedly; Rachel always thought he is kind of charming. Then Santana' phone starts ringing.

"Sorry, I have to pick up this one…"

She walks away from them.

Quinn was concentrated in the game. Brittany is her partner; Jenny and Dean are their opponents. They are all pretty good and completely dedicated to the game. Despite being very competitive they are having fun.

Jenny goes to her service, she hits the ball and Brittany prepares her racquet; she hits the ball with strength; Quinn was supposed to block the net. Dean defends Brittany's ball and once again the dancer hits it, but this time she hits it wrongly; her ball goes _Hail Mary_ and it goes pretty high.

Everything was okay, until something out of the corner of her eyes draws Quinn's attention, she sees Santana walking away and Rachel and Matt talking animatedly. Alone.

Matt, the womanizer. Matt, Rachel's favorite of them all, besides Quinn, of course.

But as she is unaware of Quinn completely absence of mind Jenny runs to the ball and prepares her _drive volley._

"Quinn!" Brittany yells. "Ball!"

She looks away from Rachel which is a bad decision since the ball hits her nose hard.

"Fuck!"

The blonde falls on the floor wailing with the pain.

"Quinn!" Rachel screams and runs after her girlfriend. "Oh my God!"

"Sorry, sorry, fuck, I'm sorry girl…" Jenny kneels close to her.

"She did it purposely she even targeted…" Dean grimaces.

"Stop!" Jenny hits his legs with the racquet. "Oh man… you're bleeding…" She moves the blonde's hair out of Quinn's face.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Rachel gets close and kneels too. "You're bleeding… what you were thinking! Are you fucking blind?" Rachel yells at jenny.

"Hey, it was an accident…"

The whole group gathered around the injured girl gets a little tense.

"She is bleeding!"

"Rach it's okay… it wasn't her fault, I was …"

"I'll take you to the hospital; you may have broken it…"

"No, I'm okay…"

"You are going to the hospital Quinn, it's decided…" Santana says resolute.

"Okay, ouch… it hurts!" Quinn complains as Rachel is taking her arms.

"I think it's broken…" Brittany says concerned.

* * *

"It's not broken…"

The doctor, a middle age man announces to them.

"That's great," Rachel gets relieved.

"But I'll prescribe some medicines to the pain and to the swelling, okay?"

"Okay… thank you doctor …"

"Yes, thank you…" Quinn adds.

"You're welcome; I'll let you to the nurse's proceedings now…"

She nods and starts typing a message.

"What you're doing?"

"I'm sending a message to Jenny…"

Rachel huffs irritated.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just, what was that early?"

"What you're talking about?"

"You and her, she was all over you…"

"You can't be really jealous of her baby, I mean, she has a boyfriend and she is straight…"

"There is no straight girl around you…" She mumbles.

"That's nonsense, anyway, you can't be upset with me; you and Matt were really enjoying each other…"

"I told you San… That's why she was distracted…" Brittany and Santana walks in the room.

"Yeah, I should've known…"

"What you're talking about B?" Quinn says as she grimaces because of the pain.

"You took your eyes from the ball… you can't do that in a game,"

"We were just talking…" Rachel states annoyed.

"Yeah, you were really enjoying it…"

"So? He wasn't harassing me…"

"Jenny wasn't harassing me…"

"She was kind of harassing you…" Santana states teasingly.

"She is totally hot…"

"Totally…"

Jenny is, as people usually say, a taller, green eyed version of Salma Hayek.

"Can you guys stop?" Rachel pleads annoyed.

"Hi, I'm your nurse… ready?" The nurse walks in the room.

After all the proceedings they leave the hospital.

"Just rest okay?"

"I want a kiss…"

Rachel smiles and gives her girlfriend a chaste kiss.

"What was that?" Quinn frowns.

"A kiss…"

"No," The blonde grabs her arms and pulls her close but her movement is a little too roughly and Rachel's jaw hits her nose. She grimaces with the pain.

"See?"

"Rach," She forces her eyes to open. "I want to kiss you…" she whines.

"Don't be a baby, your nose is injured, you can kiss me tomorrow, besides, soon, you will pass out due to the painkillers you took…"

"This sucks, I want to kiss and make love to you…" She crosses her arms.

"MmMm not happening…" She kisses her forehead. "I'm going to make a tea for you…"

Rachel leaves the bedroom.

* * *

A few days later, and her nose is better.

Kind of…

"You're killing us here S…"

"Yeah, what is so important?"

"I have to pack…"

"Calm down you two, it's good news I promise… and I can't believe you didn't pack yet; what were you doing?"

Rachel and Quinn look at each other.

"Never mind…" Santana rolls her eyes.

They settle on Rachel's living room couch.

"So?" Rachel urges for her friend announcement.

"I signed the contract…" Santana says nonchalant.

"What?! Oh my God!" Rachel shouts excitedly.

"S!"

"That's amazing, when?"

"Two days ago…" She answers.

"And you kept it from us?" Rachel complains dramatically. "When will you start recording?"

"Take it easy Berry… one thing at a time, the most important is that this time I'm free to be myself and make my music, kind of…"

Rachel giggles.

"I'll still have a producer though, not like your asshole as fuck producer of course…"

"He is not an asshole…"

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Does B Know?" The blonde question her friend.

"Yes, before she left…" Santana smirks because she just remembered how they celebrated.

"She must be radiant…" Rachel smiles her biggest smile.

"She is…" She trails off. "I'm going to propose her…"

Quinn stares at her friend, her mouth wide open.

"Oh my God!" Rachel beams in joy. "Do you have a ring?"

"I bought yesterday…"

"This is so romantic! You'll propose in Paris?" Rachel can't contain her excitement.

"Yes…"

"Of course you will!"

"Which reminds me, I have to pack; baby I'm going home…" Quinn kisses her girlfriend and stands up.

"Already? I'll miss you…"

"Me too…" The blonde kisses her again.

"I'm going to vomit…" Santana grimaces.

"You will propose your girlfriend in Paris…" Quinn states mockingly.

"So what?"

"I want to see the ring…"

"Of course you want Berry… but no; you'll see it on my sexy as fuck girlfriend's finger…"

Rachel pouts childlike.

"See you guys at the airport, don't be late…"

"So, we're going to Paris?" Quinn says playfully.

"Yes!"

They are going to Paris.

* * *

"Can you guys hear it?"

Santana and Quinn look at her with curiosity.

"It's Paris calling us!"

_The more you see the less you know _

_The less you find out as you go _

_I knew much more then than I do now _

"Oh no, don't start Berry!" Santana says as she throws her hand in the air.

Rachel smiles widely and Quinn rolls her eyes.

They are in the back sit of the car; the lights of Paris surrounding them.

"No seriously, just stop…"

The singer ignores her.

_Neon heart dayglo eyes _

_A city lit by fireflies _

_They're advertising in the skies _

_For people like us _

Rachel gets close to her girlfriend and sings on Quinn's ear.

_And I miss you when you're not around _

_I'm getting ready to leave the ground... _

The blonde laughs. Santana huffs annoyed.

_Ooh ooh ooh _

_Ooh ooh ooh _

"You guys better don't impersonate Blair and Chuck with me here!"

_Oh you look so beautiful tonight _

The singer kisses her girlfriend's cheek.

_In the city of blinding lights _

"This is actually a good idea… less the in front of you part…" Rachel stops singing.

"Oh God…" Quinn nibbles her bottom lip and looks out the car window.

"Just keep it in your pants Q…" Santana teases her. "And Berry enough singing…"

Rachel pouts playfully.

But if Santana was thinking that the singing was over, she was tremendously wrong.

"Do you think it will be too explicit? You know, me, you, Paris, same room…"

Rachel asks Quinn as they are accommodated in their suite.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so… are you okay with this?"

"Yes, don't worry… besides, we're not in honeymoon, we here for Brittany… what?"

"Do you think about it? I mean… we, us?"

"What?" Rachel smiles and tilts her head to the side.

"Getting Married…"

"Well, yeah… but,"

"Oh my God, you don't think about it…"

The blonde walks toward the bed and sits dramatically.

"Quinn… I do think about it, but we just start dating, we should enjoy this moment, no rush, no pressure…"

"You seemed to think otherwise when you were with Finn…"

Rachel gets close to her and cups her girlfriend's face with her hand.

"You should know by now that my relationship with you it's completely different than my relationship with Finn; and in case you haven't noticed, it didn't work, we broke up."

"Yeah, but you always…"

"I love you," She kisses the blonde and when Quinn is about to deepen it, they hear a knock on the door.

As soon as Rachel opens the door Brittany bursts in.

"B!"

"Rach!"

They hug each other excitedly, jumping in each other arms.

"How was last night show?"

Brittany was in Lisbon.

"Amazing, but hey, I'm loving Paris!"

"I told you, and I not even had much free time last time I came here… and uh, I'm very well accompanied this time…" She looks at Quinn.

"I know the feeling…" Brittany looks at her girlfriend. "But is so beautiful here!"

"Of course it is B! It's the city of blinding lights!"

"Oh fuck no!" Santana complains.

_Don't look before you laugh _

_Look ugly in a photograph _

_Flash bulbs purple irises _

_The camera can't see _

Rachel starts singing again.

Brittany follows her right away.

_**I've seen you walk unafraid **_

_**I've seen you in the clothes you made **_

_**Can you see the beauty inside of me? **_

_**What happened to the beauty I had inside of me? **_

They start dancing in the suite, going toward the bedroom. Quinn hides her face in her hands playfully and Santana rolls her eyes trying to hold back her smile.

_And I miss you when you're not around _

_I'm getting ready to leave the ground _

Brittany jumps in the bed doing her hairography. Rachel bursts out in laugh but keeps singing.

_Ooh ooh ooh _

_Ooh ooh ooh _

_Oh you look so beautiful tonight _

_In the city of blinding lights _

"Can you guys grow up?"

_Time... time_

_Time…_

The dancer plays an invisible guitar as she kneels on the bed.

_Time…_

_Won't leave me as I am _

_But time won't take the boy out of this man _

Rachel gets close to Santana to dance around her.

Quinn watches both her friend and girlfriend completely amused.

_Oh you look so beautiful tonight _

_**Oh you look so beautiful tonight **_

_Oh you look so beautiful tonight _

_In the city of blinding lights _

Rachel kneels in front of her girlfriend and smiles cynically as Brittany keeps singing.

_**The more you know the less you feel **_

_**Some pray for others steal **_

_**Blessings are not just for the ones who kneel... luckily**_

"I feel like we're eighteen again…" Quinn states as Rachel is hugging her waist.

"Yeah,"

"Oh you love it Satan…" Rachel stands up.

"Uh guys, Riri wants us to dinner with her…"

"Okay…"

They eventually left the room to dinner.

* * *

The next day, Santana, Rachel and Quinn went together to watch the show.

"When are you going to propose?" Rachel asks as they are waiting for Rihanna's arrival on the stage.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to take her to dinner…"

"Please, let me see the ring?"

"Not happening…"

"Ugh!"

The concert was perfect. Brittany was amazing, by far the best dancer. One could see that she was comfortable, comfy and doing what she likes most.

At the end of the night and after Rachel went to congratulate Rihanna for the show, they went back to the hotel.

* * *

"Guys!"

The next day came and Brittany is eager.

She walks in their friend's suite.

"Wow! B you're beautiful…"

The blue eyed woman is in a silver gray haute couture summer dress and to Rachel she is nothing less than gorgeous, her high heels shoes making her even taller.

"Thanks Rach…"

"Rach, did you saw my…" Quinn walks out of the bedroom. "Wow… hi B… You're beautiful…"

Brittany smiles shyly.

"Do you guys know what San is up to? She told me to wear this dress, I may not be very smart but I know this is expensive… it's a Dior…" She smiles excitedly.

"Uh…" Rachel tries lamely to keep indifferent.

"It's a surprise B…" Quinn rolls her eyes at her girlfriend. "You'll like it, I promise…"

"Okay, I'm going then, she told me to meet her at the hotel lobby..."

"Bye Britt… I can't wait to…"

Quinn nudges her ribs.

"Bye Britt, have a good night…"

"Thanks, see you guys later…"

* * *

When Brittany reaches the hotel lobby, she finds Santana waiting for her.

Sexy as ever, she is wearing a very short blue summer dress and ankle high heels boots.

The blonde woman stops walking and stood still just so she can appreciate her sexy girlfriend.

Santana smirks at her, but then she focuses.

She has a goal. She can't let the lust overtake her body; at least not now.

"Ready?"

"Yes…" Brittany nods.

They walk toward the hotel entrance.

"Where are you going to take me?" The blonde asks playfully.

"First, I'll take you to dinner… I hope you like it…"

No one can tell, but Santana do have a romantic side. No one except for Brittany, that is.

The blonde dancer is used to it, once and a while she is presented with this side of her girlfriend.

Le Grand Colbert.

2 rue Vivienne, Paris.

She will die before admitting that she saw the movie and actually loved it, specially the Paris scene.

"Do you like it?"

"San, I'd love anywhere, I'm with you… but yes, I loved it, it's so nice…"

Brittany looks around.

Santana holds her girlfriend's hand above the table the instrumentals of the "Aquarela do Brasil" echoing through the place.

"B,"

"Hm?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes, but it's always good when you say it…"

Santana look at their joined hands and she remembers when she used to avoid this kind of contact.

"I'm sorry that I haven't always been the best girlfriend, I… you're still the best thing that's been mine…"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Brittany frowns concerned.

"No…" Santana smiles in love.

"Thank God…" she exhales heavily.

"I'm sorry I was insecure, and mean in high school, I'm sorry I gave up on us for a while; I really don't deserve you B… but I'm glad I have you…"

"You do…" the blonde smiles. "But don't say that…"

"It's the truth…" Santana says playfully.

"Why are you saying this?"

"Nothing… let's enjoy our night…"

"Okay, but you have to help me; I get confused with English menus…"

"I'll help you…" the brunette smiles. "Always…"

"Oh my God!" Brittany shouts as she is looking at the menu.

"What?"

"Ratatouille! Can I have it?"

"Of course…"

"Do you think they have a rat in the kitchen? You know, cooking?"

Santana laughs happily.

"I love you…"

Once they've finished dining, Santana takes her to another place.

"What we're doing here?" Brittany says as soon as they get out of the taxi.

"Let's take a walk…" Santana holds her hands. "Come on…"

They walk through the Pont des Arts; on the one side of the Seine is the facade of the Institute of France, on the other side is the Louvre. Just visible upstream is the Cathedral of Notre Dame.

Brittany is enchanted with the view, being her just a small town girl. Well, at least she used to be.

But Santana is eager. She leads Brittany toward the padlocks.

"This is the Pont des arts…"

The dancer nods.

"But is also known as the Paris love lock bridge…"

Santana takes a padlock from her handbag and hands it to her girlfriend.

"You know, Paris is widely known as the "City of Light," but it is also known as the city of love…"

"Totally…"

"So, lovers from all over the world come here to do this corny thing…"

The blonde giggles, Santana will always be Santana.

"You know, to show their undying love…" She rolls her eyes. "They do it by placing a lock with their names written on it on one of the fences and then throw the key into the river…"

"I wanna do that!" She beams and gets close to the fence."You wrote today's date…" She looks at the padlock.

"Today is important…" Santana says fondly.

"I love it…" Brittany places the padlock with their names and locks it. "Well… now… is forever?"

The brunette nods and kisses her girlfriend.

"Wait…" Santana stops the blonde before she could throw the key away. "There's one more thing…"

"What?"

"Just listen okay?"

"Okay…"

She takes a deep breath. She is nervous again.

"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside; I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I actually can, you know, I did it in the past, anyway… I don't have much money… half true… you know, I have a contract now… but boy if I did; I'd buy a big house where we both could live…"

"I like our house…"

"I like it too… but you know now that I have a great contract, maybe we can buy a big house?"

"If you want to…"

"Yes, but… oh B! Don't make me lose focus!"

"Okay…" Brittany kisses her girlfriend cheek. "Go on…"

"If I was a sculptor, but then again, no; or a woman who makes potions in a travelling show, I know it's not much but it's the best I can do…"

"S…"

Santana looks intensely at her eyes. And then…

_My gift is my song… _

_And this one's for you_

Brittany smiles widely.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

She catches the attention of some pedestrians that are walking by the bridge.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

The dancer watches in awe.

She loves her girlfriend's sexy voice.

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

Santana gets close and cups her girlfriend's chin.

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

The dancer nibbles her lip, Santana's eyes locked on hers.

She puts all her soul into those words and with all her voice she sings the last verses.

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_

She leans forward and kisses her girlfriend; she kisses her with all her heart. At this point Brittany knows that something big is about to happen. She just doesn't know if this will be good or bad.

"I only felt this vulnerable, when I told I love you for the first time, and well, you chose Artie…"

"San, I…"

"Shh, it's okay, it's past now…"

"What is going on baby? Please tell me…"

Santana nibbles her bottom lip eagerly.

"Brittany Susan Pierce…" She takes the ring box from her handbag. "Will you marry me?"

Brittany's eyes go wide, she is nearly close to tears right now; actually she is crying already.

"San… I'm sorry for that time; I just didn't want to make Artie sad…"

"I know baby, but can you answer, I'm dying here…"

"Right, I'm sorry, I'm so stupid… I do, no, I mean, this is in the wedding… I… yes… I"

Before she could say anything else Santana presses their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"I'd never deny you baby…" She leans her head and connects their forehead. "I love you…"

"I love you too…"

"So…" Brittany trails off. "I believe this is the part that you put a ring on it…"

She puts her hand up playfully.

"Of course my lady…" She holds Brittany's hand and they both look down.

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

Santana burst out in laugh.

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

"Stop! I'm already nervous…"

Her hands are shaking indeed. She has tears in her eyes.

"Wow! It's big…"

Brittany examines the diamond.

"Anything for my baby…"

"Oh my God! Kurt and Rachel are going to freak out when I tell them all the details…"

"They will…"

"I'll throw the key now, okay?"

"Do it…"

Brittany throws the key in the river and they watch as it disappears in the water.

"Now kiss your future wife…"

"I like the sound of that."

"Really?" Santana smirks.

"Take me to our room and I'll show you how much…"

"You don't have to ask twice…"

* * *

At first she thought it was cute, but now Rachel is seriously irritating her.

"Rach… baby…"

"What time is it?"

"This is the hundredth time you ask me this! And please stop pacing in this room…"

"Well, I'm sorry, I want to know about them Quinn…"

They had a nice dinner in the hotel restaurant and they were having a nice night until Rachel started getting uneasy.

"Enough!"

Quinn leaves the bed and gets close to her eager girlfriend.

"Baby, they are fine, everything will be fine…"

"But if B say no?"

The actress stares at her in disbelief.

"Do you really believe in that?"

"No…" Rachel sighs. "If it was the other way around perhaps…"

"Honey, even so… they're Brittany and Santana they are…"

She trails off and then they smile at each other.

"Made for each other…"

They say at the same time.

"But I do want to know how everything…"

"Ugh! That's it! Let's drink…"

She orders two bottles of champagne.

Moments later tipsy and sitting in a chair - that they put in the middle of their suite's bedroom - she thinks that the champagne was a perfect idea.

Especially cause now Rachel is about to give her a lap dance.

"Are you ready?"

"Oh yeah Baby, so very ready…"

They laugh loosely. The night was just beginning.

* * *

**How was it? I'll have to work hard with the faberry proposal. :)**

sapphirous **It worked, this update was for you ;) **

**Next: Rachel's lap dance! And more Paris!**

**The songs:**

**Get it right ( you know…) **

**The city of blinding lights. (By U2)**

**Your song (By Sir Elton John, but you must have noticed that I used the Moulin Rouge version.)**

"**Aquarela do brasil" is a song composed by Ary barroso and it does play in the movie which was my inspiration to the brittana's scene: "something's gotta give". I love Diane Keaton. :)**


End file.
